A Mate For Edward
by alternatetwilight
Summary: Edward, Emmett and Jasper are born vampire sons to Carlisle and Esme. Edward claims Bella on the first day at school when she moves to Forks to live with her father. The question is what does a girl need to learn when mated to a vampire. AU [All coupling the same.] Warning: Please don't read if you are put off by dominant males. No Bella sexual abuse. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Marie Swan, or Bella Swan as she preferred to be called woke up unhappy and unrested after a night of tears and sleeplessness. It was her first night in Forks at her father's house in four years. She sighed, making peace with the fact that she had sent herself to her torture. After her mother remarried she suggested to move in with her father to give her newlywed space. A part of that reason was because she felt sorry for her father. He was alone while they were a family of three, so there she was. Her room was still the same as when she was thirteen, the last time she slept in the tiny bed. There was no light coming through her window. Forks was dull and grey with a constant cover of cloud and rain.

Instead of allowing herself to drown in her misery she went to the bathroom to ready for the day. A tiny bathroom she shared with her father. Shaking her focus away from that thought she worked as fast as she could and soon she was out the door in new squeaky rain Aboots and shapeless black unisex raincoat. After she locked the door she turned to face her new truck. New to her but older than her father by many years. He had bought it for her as a welcoming gift since she would need to dive herself around town while she stayed there. It looked monstrous with a faded once red colour. The roar of the truck made her jump in fright and she laughed at herself. During the drive to the lone high school in the small town she was slowly warming up to her truck, happy that the heater and radio worked.

Swallowing her fear she reported to the office to get her class schedule and school map before her classes started. She was slightly annoyed that everyone seemed to be expecting her. They stared and giggled openly. Those brave enough to approach her asked the same questions to which she didn't want to respond, not really. She forgot everyone's name and face as soon as they disappeared from view while she moved from class to class. When lunch came, she was happy to have a girl in her class drag her along instead of spending the time alone. The cafeteria filled up quickly and the chatter filled the large hall. Bella was happy she didn't have to keep up with the conversation around her table. As she was taking in the dull school room her eyes caught at the sight of five students arriving a little late. They were beyond beautiful and seemed out of place in the dull room. First was a gorgeous blonde who looked like a supermodel off the centrefold of a magazine. She was followed by a boy who had his hand on her waist, eyes menacing and scanning the room. Third was a small girl, she couldn't be taller than Bella and looked very fragile. She was holding hands with a tall blonde boy behind her. His back was upright and face serious. Last was the most beautiful of them all, a tall boy with odd reddish- brown hair. He looked annoyed and bored, and suddenly looked straight at her.

Bella cringed and quickly diverted her eyes. She had been gaping at the five, following as they made their way to the corner table and was caught. She slowly ate her salad, fighting with herself against turning to look at the five beautiful people again.

"Wow! Edward Cullen is looking this way. I think he's staring at Bella" One of the girls at the table suddenly announced. Her statement hung like a question in the air. Bella raised her head to look at the people at her table who were now looking between her and the table at the far corner. Without permission her head snapped in that direction and an immediate blush crept up her face. She quickly turned back and hid behind the curtain of her luscious hair, confused and trying to ignore whatever was happening.

"Oh my gosh, he's coming over!" The words were said in a hushed whisper before the noise in the cafeteria drew to an almost complete silence. She saw movement in her peripheral and raised he eyes to look straight into the eyes of the beautiful boy with reddish-brown hair. He gave a slight smirk and held out his hand for her to take. Her left hand reached out to his without question and he led her out of the cafeteria. The noise erupted to increased volumes as soon as the double doors closed behind them.

Bella didn't understand what was happening or why she was following and walking with the boy. Her mind screamed at her but she didn't say anything and seemed to have lost control of her body. Once outside the boy asked her where her locker and next class were. She answered truthfully, polite and calm. He led the way to her locker.

"I'm Edward Cullen. We have the same class next." He spoke. His voice startled and soothed her. She swore she had never heard anything like it before. It was quiet yet melodic.

"I'm Isabella, I mean Bella-call me Bella," She stuttered. He only smiled wider before letting her hand go. She reached in her locker for her books and Edward took her hand again to lead her to their next class. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch rang. They were in class and seated long before the other students and teacher arrived. Edward never let go of her hand. Bella thought his behaviour was strange as was hers but never voiced her thoughts.

Incoming students gaped at them. Edward didn't seem to care. Bella blushed furiously and kept her eyes on their table. The teacher gave them some work to do on their own, he hadn't planned to teach that day. Edward let go of Bella's hands only so she could organize herself and do the work. He waited for her to finish first while looking at her intently. Once she was done he quickly completed his and relaxed back in his seat after taking her hand again. While Bella's mind tried to fight the odd behaviour it was registering a comfort and warmth to having her hand held by Edward. Some small part of her liked it. When class let out Edward walked her to her next class and left her at the door. He looked unhappy to have to let her go.

"Oh my gosh Bella what was that? Do you know Edward? Are you two like dating? Where did you go at lunch?" The questions from her classmates overwhelmed her. They swarmed around her and fired them so quickly she was hyperventilating. She couldn't move forward in class so she tailed and ran out. Tears pooled from her eyes as she ran. She tripped a few times and stopped at the parking lot. Once she located he truck she ran and hid inside. Less than five minutes later Edward climbed in the CAB on her side. He took her keys and started the truck to drive her home. Bella was so shocked and tongue tied around him that she idly wondered if she was under a spell. He seemed harmless and relaxed to be around her. While Edward drove, she stared at his profile and drooled over his features. She didn't realize they had arrived until Edward spoke;

"I'll come see you tonight. For now be normal for your father." He brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingers before getting out the truck and vanishing in the hard rain. Bella was stunned. She stayed in the truck until the heat died and the rain stopped. Her mind was a whirlwind of questions. She didn't understand anything about what happened to her at school. She was well aware of everything she had done though. It was all strange but the silence between her and Edward had been very comfortable, almost normal. She never felt the need to fill it with chatter and he constantly reached for her hand without the need to talk either. She desperately wished she had taken at least one phone number from her class mates to call and ask someone about Edward and his strange behavior towards her…_or was he like that with all the girls?_ That though brought her a pang of sadness. She ordered pizza, excusing not cooking for her father by informing that there was no food in the house. After two slices she took a shower and immediately went to bed tired from the sleepless night before. The dominant thoughts on her mind were of the day's activities.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Cullen, son and member of the Cullen coven of the Pacific North-West in the US had just turned one-hundred-and-four. It was a mature age by vampire standards. He had just returned to his father's house after serving sixty eight years with the Volturi, the ruling class of vampires. Edward's servitude was mandated because of his peculiar gift. He could hear the thoughts of others over long distances. Though that was the given reason, he knew that his time away from his coven was because his mother had miraculously given birth to three sons while the standard was one to the lucky female. Even then, vampire births were extremely rare. He was taken away in part punishment and part jealousy for his father.

Edward was the youngest of his brothers. Emmett was first. He was physically strong and well-built though a softer personality. Jasper was tall, lean, reserved and very wise. He spotted their father's golden blonde hair. The age difference between them didn't matter. They treated each other as equals after Edwards thirtieth birthday, when he was considered _'adult'. _At the time the Volturi came to their coven-which they preferred being called a **_family_** – Jasper had just arrived with his mate Alice. He couldn't be drafted to the Volturi as no mated vampires were expected to serve away from their mates. Edward knew his brother would have gone in his place as he was still too young but it couldn't be helped. Jasper never once relaxed since that day until his brother returned. He had begged with his father and planned to follow after Edward numerous times over the years but his father refused. It had killed his mother to lose Edward, she couldn't bear the loss of another son. At the time, Emmett had been travelling the world in search of his mate. Though he returned successful with Rosalie in tow, it broke him to find Edward gone. The family had been broken much too long. It nearly drove Carlisle, their father, to madness.

The only hope the family held onto came from the visions of Jasper's mate, Alice. She could see visions of the future. Though her gift was limited, she comforted the family as she always saw Edward's return. Edward had vowed to return to his family the day he was taken and never lost sight of that goal. It was that hope that made Carlisle refuse all his children and wife any travel to Italy to visit of fetch Edward. It was that hope that kept him sane and gave Esme, his wife strength. Jasper could feel and manipulate emotions, he knew how strong Alice's vision was and could therefore force himself to remain obedient to his father. Emmett's obedience was driven from fear of his Rosalie's safety and wellbeing in his absence. All the men in the Cullen family had seen the worst of their world and lived to protect their mates from it.

Carlisle had lived with the Volturi before and loathed it. His sustenance was animal blood – as was his family's – and the Volturi's was traditional human blood, fresh from the source. They had tried to change his diet by force and torture, claiming intentions to 'fix' him but gave up when they failed. He was afraid for Edward the entire period he was in servitude.

Emmett had seen the worst fights between his kind during his travels and from humans as well. His mate had suffered at the hands of human men and he was loathed to leave her unprotected at any given time, though she was vampire. Jasper had found Alice in a war torn territory. She was born into the worst of their world and had seen much death and suffering. Jasper never wanted her to ever see or experience that again. Edward's time in Volterra had been a terrible lesson in vampire kind. He served selfish, ruthless leaders. He came across many evil minds during his time there and was forced to watch every feeding. His conviction to remain a Cullen stopped him from indulging himself and joining the feedings. He let his father's strength and resistance anchor him to remain faithful to his diet. He feared he might lose sight of who he was if he gave in. The leaders found humour in his stubbornness.

He returned to his family after Marcus, the third of the Volturi brothers relieved him from duty. Marcus had always been fond of him, even attracted to him but Edward never returned his feelings. He was taken before maturity from his home and never found a mate among the thousands of vampires that passed through Volterra after he matured at the vampire age of seventy. Edward's stubbornness knew no bounds because he never indulged in any pleasures, including those of the flesh with others during his servitude. Many offered as he was very attractive but he remained unattached and unwilling. Marcus had been angry for a decade after Edward refused him. That was the only time he had been afraid for his life in Volterra that he sought and introduced Marcus to a suitable female companion as a gift. Once Marcus's focus was off him, things returned to normal – well normal for Volterra.

His family expected him to return with a mate since he was so old and were shocked when he was alone. The shock didn't last long as happiness filled their home over his safe return. His family was slowly healing and coming closer together. He knew he would need to travel to search for his mate soon but decided that reconnecting with his family was more important. He convinced himself he could wait a few more years. Though the Cullens had allowed themselves to interact with humans often, they had kept themselves secluded while Edward was away. They had lived in the small town of Forks for two decades unknown to the humans around. They had never been seen or heard of. Three weeks after reuniting with his family, Edward asked his father if he could attend school. It was a strange request after so long though the Cullens used to partake in such activities. His reasons were that he had been restricted in Volterra and he needed to reclaim his life.

His father couldn't refuse him, thus allowed the family to be known in the town. He decided he would return to practicing medicine as a doctor at the small Forks hospital. He had missed helping people. His son's absence had killed his drive to do what he loved. Edward's brothers decided to attend high school with him. They couldn't help being overprotective of him, making up for lost time. Wherever they went, their mates followed, that was how all five Cullen children found themselves new students of Forks High School two weeks later. It was strange for them all. Rosalie and Alice had never heard of or experienced school as vampires. Edward, Emmett and Jasper had been in seclusion for too long. The hormones and mental voices of the teenage population assaulted their vampiric gifts. Boys stared at Rosalie and Alice, angering their mates. Surprisingly, they liked reclaiming some of what their lives had been like many decades before. Four years, and they would move to attend college at Dartmouth.

It was two years later that Edward's life changed in the small school cafeteria of Forks. He had been aggravated by the excitable thoughts of the student body which was louder than usual that day. There was a new girl in town and everyone was thinking of her in some way or another. He had debated with himself whether to hide away in his car during lunch time but Alice asked gently he join them. With their gifts, Alice and Edward had formed a strong bond and he had a soft spot for her. He hardly refused her anything and the small request would not be the exception. As he trailed behind his siblings his eyes locked on a fragile brown eyed girl who was the source of his aggravation. It was the same face he had seen in most minds during the day. Once he had seen her, he could not look away. After taking his seat at their chosen table – away from humans – he turned to watch her openly.

His siblings immediately noticed this and the source of his obvious desire. While watching the girl Edward felt a deep longing, a primal need to be with her. His body buzzed with anticipation and want.

"Edward," Jasper called calmly hoping to distract him long enough to get his thoughts under control. He could sense what Edward was feeling.

"I want her," The words left his lips before he thought of them.

"I know that. Please be mindful of our audience." Jasper warned. Edward had remained seated for that reason too while fighting the urge to snatch the girl up and run her to the nearest cave. He let the thoughts of the other students invade is mind to keep distracted. Some of those thoughts annoyed him, since they were negative about the girl and his interest in her. Felling slightly more angered than before, he stood and approached her. As soon as she locked eyes with him again, she was putty in his hands. He held out his hand for her to take and she did so immediately. There were no words spoken. He led her out the cafeteria without resistance.

He loved the feel of her skin against his and kept the physical contact as they walked and in their class. The girl was quiet but this didn't bother him, it was expected. His vampire charm had momentarily overridden her senses and he was in control of her. He made sure to take care of her, alert to all her possible needs and protective. He was pleased to see she was smart from their classwork and noted that she could hardly keep upright without tripping on flat surfaces. It hurt him to have to part from her for the last class of the day but he found the strength. As soon as he saw her upset and running from class because of her classmates, he excused himself and went after her. She seemed to calm in his presence and he took her to her father's house. He had controlled her for a long period and wished to leave her be. He didn't want her to turn into an invalid so he forced himself to leave her once he was sure she was safe inside the house.

He broke into a run to his family residence and burst through the door like a madman. "Father, I have found my mate" He announced on his way up to Carlisle's study.

He knew there were no secrets at their home so there was no point hiding it. His mother gasped and her thoughts filled with joy. His father was proud and relieved. Usually, a vampire would find his mate between the seventieth and hundredth years. After that there was very little to no chance of it happening. He had been worried for Edward. His brothers joined in the study to discuss the day's events with their father. The women kept a sharp ear at the conversation. Rosalie and Alice were happy to gain another sister and Esme a daughter. Their happiness was only muted by their quiet concern over how Edward would go about to bring her to the family. The mating process for their kind was often aggressive. Their males were dominant and controlling. Though no female ever refused a vampire, she could try, in which case it would end badly.

Edward was aware of all these thoughts around him even as he focused on the active discussion in the study. He had also seen many unspeakable ways in which other pairs came together, including his parents over four centuries ago. His need to claim Bella was deep. He knew he wouldn't fight it nor allow her to refuse him. That was not an option. Carlisle gently reminded of the wolves in the neighboring settlement who would have a problem with Edward's claim. He didn't react beyond thanking his father for the reminder. Everyone in the house was surprised by that. A normal newly mated vampire would have been angered by any chance of being denied his mate. Edward ignored them. He was decidedly happy and counting down the minutes before he could disappear to see his mate as promised.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward ran fast under the cover of night to Bella's house. He listened intently at the surrounding noises and any movement inside her house before approaching it. It was just after ten and both sher and her father were fast asleep. He let himself in through the front door using the spare key under the eave. Shaking his head, he wondered how that was any safe place to hide a house key when everyone did it. He took a few minutes taking in the house. It was fairly small with only a kitchen and living room downstairs. He cursed when a loose board on the stairs made a noise as he ascended. Bella's father was disturbed by the noise but not enough to wake fully.

Edward followed her scent to her room after taking note of the upstairs structure of the house. He opened the door quietly and closed it behind him. Bella lay there, sleeping soundly. The bed quilt covered her lower body from the waist down. It was a chilly night. As Edward worried she might catch a cold, he adjusted the covers over her whole body. Her scent was strong in the room, more so under her quilt. He inhaled deeply, committing it to memory. He watched her sweet, peaceful sleeping form in adoration. He wondered at the kind of person she was, what she liked and disliked. He had seen some of her pictures in the living room but they told no story. They were boring close-ups of her different faces as she grew up, nothing more. She wasn't smiling in most of them. The contents of her bookshelf let him in on a little information about her but he wasn't satisfied. It was too little. He checked her cupboards, unhappy at the few clothing items she possessed. His mate deserved every luxury he could provide. She shouldn't and would never want for anything. Once he had combed through her room he sat at on the old rocking chair in the corner, lost in thought.

He wondered what would be the best thing to do for his mate in terms of claiming her fully. His father had violently took his mother upon finding her married to a human man who had just beat her. His father had known she was his the moment he laid eyes on her. He was consumed with rage and madness and delivered swift revenge to the human man for her suffering. In that frame of mind he had bit her and consummated their mating without clear thought. It was only later when he recovered that he realised fully what he had done. But the deed was done. Edward knew with his gift that his mother carried no anger towards his father. She was accepting to learn that she was his after waking from the change, and that he was incapable of hurting her in any way after he explained what drove him to act so horribly. His mother had once confessed to him that the moment she ran into him outside the house her mind had shifted. She was concerned for him against her human husband. His father's bite was pleasurable pain and she had concluded that anything was better than the life she had led at her human husband's hand, so she followed his father. There was nothing in her that resisted or questioned and she had never looked back.

Edward didn't want to take his mate so forcibly as she was also still young. A few hours later Bella's heartbeat changed tempo. She was awake, only just, though she kept her eyes closed. She kicked the covers off her body, stretching fully before turning to her other side. Her strong scent surrounded Edward. Her movement called to him, enticed him. He slowly walked towards the bed and knelt at the side by her waist. Slowly, he ghosted his hands over her uncovered stomach. Her skin was soft, hot and paler there. He heard when her breath caught and she stopped breathing. Her heart beat furiously in her chest though she made no other move.

"Morning Bella" Edward greeted, lifting his eyes to her open ones. "I heard you wake and couldn't resist." Her eyes strained to make him out in the dark. She was frightened out of her mind to remember his voice. "Calm down Bella." Edward left her and moved to switch on her desk lamp. Bella pulled her sleepshirt down to cover her exposed skin and the quilt up to her neck. Edward noticed and it made him unhappy. He restrained himself, choosing instead to lean against the desk. "How did you sleep?" He asked. Bella kept quiet, she just stared. Keeping himself controlled, Edward reminded gently; "I can make you talk Bella, though I'd rather you did so of your own accord." Her eyes went wide as a shiver ran down her spine. To demonstrate his point, Edward ordered;

"Sit up comfortably Bella, we're going to talk." Bella gently arranged her pillows and sat up leaning against the wall comfortably. She gave him her undivided attention. Inside, she was screaming in fear. She hadn't wanted to do that. A part of her was scared and wanted to tell him to leave her alone. Another part was awed and extremely curious that he could make her do anything he wanted. Her thoughts shifted to her father. She worried for his safety. Once she was settled, Edward asked her again how she had slept.

"O-ok" She stuttered. He wasn't controlling her.

"I'm glad. Do you always wake this early?" It was just after four in the morning. She shook her head slowly. "It's the noise outside. I must have fallen asleep easier last night because I was so tired." Edward listened to her attentively, studying her answers and expressions. He couldn't hear her thoughts and wanted to know whether she was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry about that. Would you like to get a few more hours of sleep before school?" He asked. Bella noticed he didn't offer to leave and wondered how long he'd been in her room. Uncomfortable, she shook her head 'no'.

"Very well then, perhaps we can pass the time and talk. Do you remember everything about yesterday? Tell me about it." He prompted.

Bella had pulled her legs to her chest. The distance Edward kept between them, his soft voice and relaxed stance kept her somewhat calm. "Uhm - You -uh, I-I followed you out the cafeteria to my locker, then to class. I held your hand all the time and at gym, everyone was asking so many questions. I-I didn't know what to say and they wouldn't let me pass so I ran. You came to my truck and took me home; told me to be normal for my father and you'd come." She answered quietly. She had been afraid to blame her actions on Edward so she took on herself what she could. He noticed.

"What were you thinking all that time when you were with me?" Edward asked and braced himself for her answer. He decided he would ask this question just this once. It didn't matter what she said, she was his. Bella wasn't sure answering truthfully was in her best interest

"I-I was wondering why I followed and couldn't speak much." Her answer was barely audible, even to her but Edward heard perfectly.

"What would you have said?" He pressed.

"I would have asked what was happening." She kept her curious questions short.

"You were under my control," Edward answered. "I'm a vampire Bella. You are my chosen mate - partner if you like. I'm able to exert control over your actions when I see fit. Yesterday, I was overwhelmed at the realization I had found you. Those children made me angry when they upset you, I won't let it happen again. I'll be switching my class schedule to match yours, it's only right."

Bella was slowly relaxing with him there. The small part of her mind that found him beautiful beyond words drooled at the sound of his voice and the demonstrated power over her . Another was scared of him and she was thinking to run and move back to her mother's. As soon as the thought occurred to her she immediately decided against it, shifting uncomfortably. She was sure Edward would follow and he'd be angry with her. Somehow, she knew that might be a deal breaker for her and possibly her three parents as well. She decided she wouldn't risk them.

"What are you thinking?" Edward had been watching all the emotions passing on her face and grew curious. When she hesitated, he made her tell him the unedited truth. As soon as she mentioned leaving, he growled, suddenly in front of her face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Bella." He warned, making himself move away to lean back against the desk. Bella was frightened and her heart beat rocketed out of beat. The sound was deafening to Edward. He took a calming breath and spoke softly.

"The only reason you are still in your father's house, in your own tiny bed and still have control over your faculties is because I allow it. I am showing kindness Bella, don't throw it back in my face. There is nowhere you will go where I won't follow, find you and bring you back here kicking and screaming. You will show me respect as your mate and a little appreciation for my kindness. Your father is awake, will he come in here?" He asked her. Bella shook her head 'no' still a little shaky. Edward nodded and stood closer to the window with his back to her. He monitored Charlie's movements, ready to exit at a moment's notice. He was also struggling to calm himself. Bella didn't move, her eyes didn't move from watching him. Her mind couldn't pull together any rational thought besides recognition that this was her reality and Edward had a short temper. The silence between them dragged and soon Charlie left for work.

"Aren't you going to get ready for school?" Edward asked, breaking the silence. Bella nodded, slowly moving to get off the bed. "Bella, Its best you accept your place and not anger me again. I'll leave you now, don't be late." He gave her one last look and left through the window. Bella stood there a few minutes before she could make herself move. She went to her window and peeked out looking around before running to the bathroom. She cleaned up fast and hurried to school. Her thoughts only caught up with her on the drive there. She hadn't had time to think through her talk with Edward or ask any questions. She didn't know how she felt about any of it. All she had was her attraction to him. That was the only certainty in her mind at that time.

As soon as she had parked, Edward appeared outside her door, helping her out. He carried her bag and took her hand in his. Bella followed quietly to her locker. All eyes were on them and students gave them a wide breath. Edward had already changed his class schedule to match hers and somehow managed to sit next to her in each one. Bella was polite to a few classmates she caught staring. She gave a tentative smile, trying to pass it all as normal. She truly wasn't uncomfortable with Edward and their held hands. She realized that he has quickly gotten over his anger with her from the morning. She even tried to have a conversation with him in-between classes out of desperation for some normal 'girl likes boy' behaviour. Edward was pleasantly surprised and engaged her. In third period, where their desk was in the middle row, Bella sat across a boy named Mike Newton. He stared at her openly and winked when she glanced at him. Edward growled low enough for Bella to hear. The sound caused shivers down her spine. She wasn't sure whether it was pleasure or fright. She didn't miss the death glare Edward gave Mike and righted herself immediately. She was a quick study.

"Stop smiling at these male children Bella and be selective with the females as well. Not all of them wish you well." He clipped as he led her to the cafeteria.

He took Bella to their table first before going to buy food. It wasn't just Mike's thoughts of Bella that angered him. It was as though every boy in the school had suddenly become alive and every girl had turned green with envy of her. At their table, Bella found herself seated with four beautiful strangers. She was relieved at their welcoming smiles. They were not gawking at her like everyone else. Edward came to sit by her on the left so she could use her right hand to eat while he held onto the other. He introduced his brothers and their wives to Bella. She almost choked on her drink when he mentioned their relationships. She quickly looked them over, noticing that they all looked young, except maybe Emmett. _How could they be married and what did their parents have to say about that? _She didn't voice her questions and quickly calmed her shock; but not before Jasper told Edward her emotions. They talked lightly about sports at the table until the bell rang. Bella only commented that she knew nothing about the topic, happy to keep occupied with food. Rosalie and Alice exchanged a few words quietly between themselves while the boys continued talking. Bella thought their conversation was too animated to be genuine. Edward never let her hand go, absently rubbing soothing circles over her knuckles so she didn't feel excluded. She noticed that none of them really ate anything. Rosalie clung to Emmett's large upper arm and Alice held Jasper's hand over the table. She noticed that all their eyes had the same shade of gold. To her, Edward was his most relaxed around his family. All too soon they went to Biology and PE. The girls she had met the day before in some of her classes approached her in the changing rooms;

"So Bella, you don't even greet us anymore since you landed Edward Cullen." One of the girls with a nasal voice commented. She didn't turn around to respond to her.

"Ooh, Miss _I'm with Edward Cullen_ is already acting like him. I don't get it. The Cullens never talk to anyone. They haven't noticed anyone here for two years ." Another girl added. Bella had finished changing and turned around.

"I'm not ignoring any of you, I was still changing." She sidestepped

"So, tell us then. Are you dating Edward Cullen? You can't take your hands off him." The first girl attacked again.

"Yea, we are I guess." Her confirmation shocked everyone in the room. They all stood to listen.

"When? How? I mean what does he see in you?" The questions annoyed Bella as much as they echoed her own thoughts.

"That you'll have to ask him, and this is how I've always looked." Bella ignored answering the other questions, getting up from fastening her shoe laces.

"It's weird right. Your first day here and you have Edward wrapped around your finger. You even have lunch at their table. What's that like?" jealousy dripped off the second girl with bouncy large curls. _At least she wasn't insulting,_ Bella thought dryly. She wondered if they'd be so wanting if they found themselves in her shoes with what she knew about him. Suddenly she was afraid what he'd do when he found out about their locker room discussion. It was also clear to her that the question would not stop.

"Normal," Bella shrugged. "I'm sure he'll get bored very soon and move onto one of you." That seemed to throw them a bit, enough for her to make a quick escape. As soon as she was close enough to Edward she immediately apologized; "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. They just-"

He just gave her a once over and his eyes flashed with anger as he stared behind her. He was angry with the girls who were picking on his mate. Bella offered him her hand which he took greedily. She had learnt that it calmed him to hold hands with her. They teamed up and Edward played while she ducked every ball behind him. He managed to keep her from falling a few times. Edward was unhappy as the girls attacked Bella again when she changed. He imagined shutting up Lauren and Jessica permanently in several different ways. Bella had just asked him to let it go and that the girls will get bored after a while.

"Like I'd get bored with you?" He asked harshly, still annoyed.

"N-No, not like that." She had no doubt that Edward would get bored with her eventually and couldn't hide it.

"I'll be with you a long time Bella and will never get bored, cleanse your mind of that thought." Edward watched her out the corner of his eye as he said this while driving her home in her truck. She didn't say anything back, just gave a nod.

"I thought I'd stay with you this afternoon," Bella gave a tentative smile and a nod to agree. Before she could get out the truck Edward was already there, helping her out again. She started, not expecting it. Edward held onto her hand and led her inside her house, the same way he had let himself in. Bella just started, shocked, but didn't comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Once inside, Edward asked Bella how she spent her afternoons. She stated it was only her second afternoon in Forks so she had no routine. She asked if they could talk a little before she made dinner, immediately remembering there was no food to cook in the house. Edward wasn't pleased with that. He took out his mobile and made a quick call.

"Your supper will be delivered shortly. My mother will stock the house tomorrow." He informed after shutting down the phone. She was speechless.

"Wh-Why? I mean Ch-My dad and I can look after ourselves. Your mom doesn't have to. I was planning to go shopping soon anyway." She stuttered.

"It's my duty to look after you Bella, to provide for you. Your father is included by extension." He sat down on one of the tattered living room chairs and invited her to sit with him. She obeyed.

"Isn't it a bit too soon – I-I mean I don't know anything about vampires but that's not normal for human boyfriend and girlfriend of our age." She swallowed the last words, wondering exactly how old Edward was.

"No, it's not too soon. I understand you don't know anything about me and my kind, this is why I wanted to talk to you this afternoon. You can ask me questions and I'll do my best to answer fully. As for normal human behavior, I agree. You must understand Bella, I'm not human and I'm not seventeen. Your human status too is only temporary. I could have taken you yesterday and you'd be at my home right now, changing to be like me. I can take you any time I wish."

Bella worked had to control her breathing though Edward could hear her heart beat loudly out of rhythm. He gently turned her face to have her eyes lock with his and talked her to fully calming herself.

"Why- I mean why didn't you uhm change me yet?" She asked, adding silently '_if you're so sure'_

"I'd like to know you first, among other things." Edward cut his answer short. He had decided that he wanted to take Bella away from her human life once she had understood what she was to become. Of course, that would be rectified at any time should she prove difficult.

"Oh" Bella hadn't expected that answer. "It's just- you seem so sure" She challenged gaining a smile from Edward.

"Yes I am," He answered simply, watching her eyes grow wide at his confirmation.

"How?" She asked. Edward was pleased she asked the right question.

"When a vampire meets his mate he knows it. There is never any doubt. The moment I saw you at school yesterday, I knew you were myne." He gave her time to process the information.

"Uhm – Do you have a-nother mate? I mean c-can you have more than one?"

"No. There's only you for me Bella and there will never be another." Suddenly, something occurred to Edward, "Is there a boy waiting on you Bella?" He worked to keep his voice smooth and calm.

"No! There's no one." Her blush rose up her cheeks. Her voice was firm and she didn't stutter. It was enough for Edward. He nodded in relief accepting her answer. "I've never dated before" She confessed, her voice barely above a whisper. This pleased Edward.

"I too never had anyone to call my own, not even a lover." He offered something about himself, happy that they were both similar this way. Bella suddenly bore her eyes into his;

"So, how does this work?" She asked. The question took Edward by surprise though he had been thinking hard about how to proceed.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself Bella," He loved the way her name rolled off his tongue.

She took her time starting from where she was born and giving details about what she could remember of her growing experiences. She told him about her mother and their reversed role relationship. He learned of her likes and dislikes. Edward had asked lots of questions to get more information, even things Bella wondered why he found interesting. Bella used her hands a lot when trying to explain her thoughts and Edward had happily let her, without holding on to one. He watched and studied her face. She was beautiful to him in every way he had imagined his mate would be. Though Bella's skin often covered in goose bumps, she seemed comfortable talking to him. Too soon they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Edward answered, taking the food from the delivery man and paying for it. Bella was pleasantly surprised to see that it wasn't food from the local diner. There were three large portions of vegetables, large four piece stakes and two salads. The food was too much for her and Charlie alone.

"Uh- Will you be staying?" Bella asked nervously. She wasn't sure how Charlie would react to Edward.

"No, thank you. Vampire, remember?" A small 'o' formed at her lips. She hadn't really thought that much about his nature. Suddenly, a chill went up her spine when she thought about what he ate.

"You're father is on his way, I should leave." Edward suddenly announced. "I'll be back later." Bella nodded. She knew there was no arguing.

Edward took two steps towards her, trapping her against the kitchen countertop. He leaned in slow and placed a kiss on her forehead. His scent swept over Bella and she inhaled deeply. His neck was visible to her and she leaned in to place a gentle kiss there. Edward gave her a beautiful crooked smile that made her a puddle of goo on the floor and he was gone.

Bella took time to catch her breath and quickly dish out for herself and Charlie. Her father arrived a few minutes later, with Billy Black and his son Jacob in tow. He apologized for not giving her any warning but she brushed his concern away, immediately dishing for their guests. Billy eyes were tight and angry. He followed her every move around the small kitchen which in turn made her uncomfortable. Bella had noticed. She felt afraid of the man. It was clear that Billy was careful for Charlie not to see. Jacob also followed her with his eyes but for a different reason than his father. He was smitten with her. Conversation was strained at the table until Charlie commented about the food.

"This is nice Bella, did you make it?"

"Uh-No dad, I ordered it from Port Angeles." She took a spoonful to avert being caught lying.

"Oh, it must have cost some." Charlie was decidedly inquiring

"Doesn't matter, I have some money."

"Even to pay for a delivery out here. That was unnecessary. You could have gone to the diner."

"I'm planning on filling up the cupboards dad, then I'll cook." Charlie felt ashamed. He had left money for her in a jar for whatever she needed in the house. It never occurred to him to take her grocery shopping. He was used to living on his own.

"Have you made friends at school Bella?" Billy asked. Charlie was thankful for Billy's swift interruption.

"Yea, a few girls in my classes and the Cullens." Suddenly everyone was silent and tense. Billy's nose flared. Bella shrank back in her seat.

"You should stay away from the Cullens Bella, they are not good friends for you." Billy ordered.

"Now wait Billy, we've been through this. Bella can be friends with anyone she wants as long as I don't have a problem with it." Charlie jumped in

"I've told you their whole household is bad news Charlie." Billy's voice rose. Jacob rolled his eyes when Bella looked at him.

"And you have never given any proof. You can keep the children at the reservation away from them all you want Billy but leave Bella out of it." There was no mistaking the finality in Charlie's tone of voice.

"Sometimes you can be so stubborn." Billy slammed his fork down and got up. He hadn't finished eating. "Come Jacob." He turned to make his way out the door. Jacob took the meat he hadn't finished with and mumbled goodbye to Charlie with his mouth full. Charlie signed loudly and looked over to Bella apologetically.

"Billy and his people think that the Cullens are bad people. They have stopped going to the hospital since Dr Cullen started working there two years ago. It's really strange, but they have never been able to give me proof except their old tribal tales. I'm sorry about that Bella, you don't have to listen to Billy if you don't want to." Bella had never heard Charlie speak that long or seen him upset with Billy before.

She wondered if Billy knew the truth about Edward and whether that's what he is angry about. She also wondered what Charlie would do if he found out the truth. She recognized that this was an opportunity for her to tell on Edward and maybe get some help. If she said she was in trouble, her father would listen. Edward's earlier words reminded his promise. He would find her and have her, no matter what. Even as she explored those thoughts, some part of her didn't want to let anyone know their secret or run from Edward. Charlie finished his food and went straight to bed thereafter. He didn't drink his beer or watch TV. Bella slowly cleaned up with her thoughts scattered everywhere. Once done she took a shower and went to bed expecting Edward to wake her whenever he'd arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward was furious when he arrived at his home after hunting. Jasper had left to guard Bella at Alice's warning when she saw the confrontation Bella would have with Billy. He had stayed in the tree line and listened, ready to move in at a moment's notice. Edward read all the detail from Alice and quickly made his way to join Jasper, but not before his father had a few words.

"Edward," Carlisle called from his study. Edward made his way there quickly, impatient to leave.

"Yes Father"

"I wanted to enquire about your mate, how is she?" Carlisle knew Edward was in a hurry to leave and he was stalling, hoping the Blacks would have left by the time he got there.

"She is well father. We spent the afternoon together." Edward was searching his father's blocked thoughts. He was afraid he'd be ordered to change Bella immediately because he knew they were both not ready for that.

"Oh, and how does young Ms Swan carry herself?" Carlisle asked casually

"She is truly a lady father. I could never wish for more." He couldn't help the smile on his face which made Carlisle even happier.

"I'm glad son. Will you be bringing her home soon?" There was a double meaning to the question, but Edward chose to ignore the obvious.

"I will, I'm certain mother would like to meet her." _'Oh yes son, of course'_ Esme's thoughts broke through to him.

"Let me know when, I'd like to be home too." Carlisle insisted.

"Of course father. If you don't mind, I have to go to her." Edward excused himself, relieved that Carlisle didn't press for Bella's change. Carlisle waved him away chuckling. He waited until Edward was out of hearing range before he asked Alice;

"Will they still be there young Alice?" He asked from his study.

"No father, they are leaving now. Brother Edward will not cross paths with them." Alice answered from her room, happy with her vision.

Edward ran straight to Jasper while gathering everything Jasper had heard, sensed and seen from his mind.

"Hello brother, enjoy your hunt?" Jasper asked soon as Edward stopped beside him.

"Yes, what is this trouble with the wolves?"

"Chief Swan's long time friend. He is the alpha of the pack. He must have caught your scent because he was furious the moment he arrived." Jasper informed.

"I see. Do you think we should have a word with the pack?" Edward asked, taking stock of the sleeping sounds in the Swan home.

"That will not be easy. We have only met with them once. I don't think they know about you even, though father did mention he had three sons. From what I gather, they are unhappy we chose to make ourselves known to the town." Jasper noticed Edward was still calm by his side, taking the information in. "You don't seem worried," He spoke his thoughts aloud.

"I am, but not of the wolves. Bella keeps thinking to run from me." Jasper hadn't expected that.

"You know this for sure?"

"Yes. She won't get far of course, but that will bring the worst out of me. I don't want her to fear me." Jasper was thoughtful for a few minutes, having shut Edward out his mind.

"Then perhaps you should mark her. It will be enough to ward other males away and the wolves will know she is yours. It will deter her from running." Jasper opened his mind to show Edward what he meant. His brother's reaction to the suggestion was immediate.

"Thank you," He coughed and cleared his throat unnecessarily while Jasper chuckled and left.

Edward let himself inside the Swan house through Bella's window. He had no desire to smell the strong wolf scent downstairs. He sat in the rocking chair and watched her sleep again. He wondered if he could call on the Volturi to disperse the wolf threat in the neighbouring settlement but immediately decided against it. He had no desire to ever see them again in his long life, let alone call on them for help. He knew the males in his family were sufficient to take on the wolves without trouble, as long as the numbers were two to each. If there were more, they could call on their closest friends. It needn't get as far as Volterra.

He took in deep breaths to calm his anger as he remembered the visions he saw from Alice's mind. She had seen Bella tell her father about him and she was placed under the protection of the wolves. Right after was another where she was with her mother somewhere sunny. Another vision was of her in his room at his home. He didn't want to be angry with her but it was difficult when she insisted on ways to take herself away from him. Edward stayed still all night just watching her. The next day Bella woke after five in the morning. With a start she immediately searched for him in her dark room.

"I'm sitting here Bella, good morning. Did you sleep well?" Edward spoke in the dark but she could make out where he was.

"Yes, thank you. Hi" She relaxed onto her back, covering herself fully with the quilt.

"I believe you had guests yesterday," Edward prompted. His voice was low and flat. She had never heard him sound like that.

"Yes, my father's friend and his son, Jacob." Edward growled in warning at the name. "Sorry," Bella apologized quietly.

"Continue," he encouraged. She told him about her evening in detail. "What do you want to ask?" It was clear she had questions for him. Her story was left unsatisfied.

"Do they know?" Bella asked. She felt braver talking in the dark.

"Yes they know. They are our natural enemy, wolves – or werewolves as you might identify with." Bella gasped.

"Is that why Billy was so angry with me?" Bella breathed out but Edward heard perfectly.

"Yes, that would be why. He must have picked up my scent in the house and on you." Edward explained. Bella was beginning to understand that they exhibited more raw animal behaviour. It was how they were different from humans. Suddenly, she thought to google animal mating and tried hard to hide her smile.

"What is it?" Edward was on edge with Bella smiling and hiding her face from him. It took everything in him to remain seated. Bella felt silly to share her thoughts. She shook her head and refused to answer.

Suddenly, the quilt disappeared from the bed. Edward was hovering in front of her startled face. His breath swept over her face and she inhaled deeply. Her senses were on overdrive when he placed his hands on her ankles, straightening her legs out on his sides. He was kneeling between them. Her strong scent clouded him with desire. He reached for Bella's large shirt and rolled it up, over her head and off. She cooperated. Something in Edward's expression warned her against refusing him. Her full upper body was exposed to him. She immediately tried to cove herself but Edward held her hands above her head. Bella was unsure and afraid. She had always imagined her first time would be with someone she loved and special. Edward read the fear on her face right.

"You are beautiful," he admired he upper body ghosting his fingers along her sides. "Calm Bella, I won't take you today." He nuzzled his nose along her neck. Bella's fear slowly turned to a slow burning desire. Edward noticed the change of the scent. "You smell so delicious my Bella." The more he whispered, the more she tried to pull her legs together or arch her body up for more contact. He kissed her neck with light closed mouth kisses and the open mouthed ones. In-between, he licked the length of her neck to the back of her ear. Bella whimpered, pushing her head further back onto the pillows to allow him access. She was beyond any coherent thought, only reeling from the feelings Edward evoked.

Too soon Edward stopped. Bella's blush travelled down her face and torso. She bit on her bottom lip, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Look at me Bella," Edward ordered, getting the reaction he desired.

"What did I say to you about running or hiding from me?" He asked. The question sobered her up a little.

"T-That you'd find me, always."

"Yes I will. And if you ever think to ask the wolves to keep you from me I will destroy them to get to you, or anyone else who stands in my way. Do you understand me Bella?" She nodded, her previous fear slowly making itself dominant over the lust. "You will force my hand to make you obey me the more you insist on keeping yourself from me." Bella was suddenly alarmed.

"I-Im not- Edward, you have to believe me," She begged in a whisper. Charlie was walking about outside her room. Her sudden outburst made Edward stop.

"What were you smiling about earlier?" Edward asked in a barely disguised growl.

"I was thinking about animal mating – you know – from animal planet and national geographic. I was wondering if it was like that with wolves aa-and vampires" Before she had finished explaining Edward was shaking with laughter. He moved away from her still bent over in hysterics.

Bella was surprised. Edward passed her the quilt and she quickly covered herself and watched him. They listened as the door shut after Charlie and he was gone. Bella decided she liked Edward even more when he was laughing. His face looked impossibly more beautiful and his eyes shone a bright butterscotch.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have been angry with you," He apologised after his fit of chuckles. Bella didn't understand. Was all the kissing her punishment? And would she get it if she behaved herself. How had she even angered Edward? And now that her legs were finally together, she could feel the dampness on the underwear. She understood what it was and it wasn't the first time it had happened but there had been no boys or kissing involved before. Besides, she could swear it hadn't been that much. The blush on her face intensified when she looked at Edward.

Edward left and met her at school again, same as the day before. They held hands the whole day and shared each class together. He spent time with her in the afternoon only to leave when Charlie came home and return much later. All kitchen cupboards were full when she returned home from school the second day. Edward was happy to watch her go through everything there with a smile and prepare dinner for her father.

The whole week was the same and they developed a routine. Edward never kissed Bella like he had that morning again. Bella had learnt a little about him and his family by the end of the week. Her biggest relief was that they hunted animals not humans. She was shocked to hear vampires can have children as did his mother. Rosalie and Alice were friendlier to her and talked to her a few times. Edward had growled in displeasure when they suggested a new haircut for her. It was clear she was to keep her hair long. She didn't mind, not being very good with new and fashionable things herself. She had agreed to visit Edward's family on the weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella could hardly sleep on Saturday night as she would be meeting Edward's family the next day. She felt anxious and a little afraid of the unknown. The week had gone too fast. She still doubted what little she thought she understood about Edward. What she knew more than anything was not make him angry.

While tossing and turning on her small bed she considered her situation. It was not normal and felt surreal. In a week she had to come to terms with the existence of vampires and werewolves. Add to that said vampire chose her as his partner. She thought back to the books and few movies she had seen about vampires stalking beautiful virgin girls. She felt she did not fit the profile of the typical vampire girl. Edward hadn't bitten her - she hoped - as she wasn't waiting to turn into a vampire herself while undergoing a fever. Edward was pale and moved very fast but he also came out during the day. Her eyes had lifted to the thick cloud cover outside her window and she concluded that perhaps it was sunlight that would trap him indoors. It was clear he spent every night in her room. She acknowledged that it didn't make her as uncomfortable as it should. She wondered when he ever slept or if he flew to her house like a bat. He was always there when she woke up. He knew where Charlie kept the spare key to the front door. She tried and failed to find her fear of Edward. She was rather getting used to him being around and holding her hand. The man didn't talk much, always so serious except with his family.

She had heard Emmett make Edward laugh the same as he had at her thoughts on animal mating. She had also learnt that he was one-hundred-and-four years old. Bella couldn't reconcile the number with his beautiful chiselled face. He looked so young and was definitely the most beautiful man she had ever seen. That thought made her wonder why he picked her. She refused to think it was because she still held her v-card. A shiver excited her when she thought about the way Edward kissed her the one time. She had been afraid of his intent and was excited by his kisses at the same time. His tongue was cold like the rest of him and sent delicious shivers all over her body. She had been so lost in him and knew without doubt that she would have given him anything he asked for right then. Taking a deep breath she stretched her legs and shut them together, trying to get some sleep.

"You're awake, is everything alright?" Edward asked in the dark room. He had just arrived and immediately noticed Bella's arousal from her scent.

"Yes," It was hard work for her to be coherent and not stutter around him. It meant breathing deeply and speaking slower.

"I can't stay with you tonight. My father requests my company to go hunting." He informed

"Oh – okay," Bella thought she'd feel relief but it was the opposite. Knowing that her constant companion of a week wouldn't be there left her feeling empty.

"I will return early tomorrow with your dress for the day. Sleep well my Bella." Edward seemed unsure for the first time since Bella had met him. She realised he didn't want to leave. Her eyes took him in as he stood nervously by the window and she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Thank you Edward." She was not sure what she was thanking him for, _maybe that he came to excuse himself? _She wasn't sure. However, her words warmed Edward. He walked over to the bed slowly and kissed the back of her hand before he disappeared.

As she looked around her room it felt bigger than usual and hollow. The feeling unsettled her and she curled herself under the covers hoping sleep would come quickly. When it finally came it was restless. Her dream was dark.

_She saw herself alone, lost in a forest. The trees were barely visible from the low thick fog which was slowly tuning black around her. She tried to call out for help but her voice was lost. It was dead quiet around her while the black fog kept getting darker and thicker, making it hard for her to breathe until she choked on it._

She woke with a start, coming face to face with a worried looking Edward who had woken her. She was cradled in his arms with the blanket around her. His soft molten gold eyes soothed her. Edward was gently running his fingers through her hair. Neither of them spoke. They stayed staring at each other until Bella broke contact. Edward laid her head against his chest and cuddled her like that until she fell asleep again. He was pleased with himself when the room filled with her soft snores. He didn't put her on the bed even when Charlie had woken up early. He was getting ready for a fishing trip. Bella woke again well rested mid-morning and surprisingly comfortable leaning on Edward.

"Morning Bella, I hope you slept better" He whispered when she didn't make any move to get up.

"Yes, much better. Thank you." She still remained unmoving. Besides secretly enjoying herself she wasn't sure what the right thing to do was. Her stomach, however, knew it was time to get some nourishment. She blushed as it made its desire known, moving to sit away from Edward. He missed the feel of her weight immediately.

"Please go freshen up. I'll bring your breakfast up."

She was surprised. "What breakfast?"

"I am going to make you an English breakfast. Would you like that?" He was suddenly unsure of himself but refused to show it.

"Uhm, yea – yea thank you. I'd like that."

Bella wasn't sure how to receive the gesture. Her mom only made her breakfast on her birthdays and Charlie only went as far as warming pizza. She knew Edward didn't eat human food so she wondered how he knew how to cook, or maybe that meant he bought the breakfast and was warming it up. Her thoughts were muddled by another of his crooked smiles and he disappeared out the door.

The giddy teenager in her was happy to be alone with a gorgeous boy in the house. A boy who was busy making her breakfast. '_Well maybe not that much of a boy.' _She thought to herself. _'And without having scored'_ She added with a resigned sigh. When she was finished in the bathroom she put on a robe and followed the smell of bacon down the stairs.

"I hope you like it." Edward pulled a chair for her to sit. Bella couldn't help but be impressed. The food was nice and the company welcome after her second night alone in Forks. For a moment, she allowed herself to visualise she and Edward together like that a few years in the future. Only, it would be at their house. She would be the spoilt writer and he'd do whatever he wanted to do. They'd have quiet, unrushed mornings and she'd never be alone at night. He'd make her breakfast and watch her eat through an easy conversation. She stole a glance at Edward with a soft smile. He returned the smile and continued to refill her juice.

When she finished, Edward led her to her now clean room. He walked straight to her closet and pulled out matching suit covered outfits. In one was a beautiful dress for her and in another, an expensive looking suit for him. He returned to pull out more items from her closet, placing them neatly by the foot of the bed and on her desk. Bella followed his movements with wide eyes.

"Please Bella, my family is expecting us." Edward encouraged when he realised she hadn't moved.

He decided to help her dress and stood tall in front of her. It was only when he untied the belt of her robe that her eyes snapped away from the clothes to him. Edward locked eyes with her and continued to take off her robe. Bella wanted to stop him but she was caught in his gaze. Her full body turned pink in the shade of her blush, making Edward swallow hard.

He held steady focusing on his task. Bella wanted to cover herself with her arms but they wouldn't move. She was wearing her baby pink cotton underwear set. Edward looked at her thoughtfully before ducking in her cupboard again to return with a set of laced silk black underwear. Her blush deepened when he helped her change into the new underwear. Her mind was screaming for the earth to part and swallow her whole. She was first worried about being seen in her underwear by a boy, then about her body, her smaller bust and her lady bits which were covered by light curly hairs. She had never felt so exposed before even to herself.

Edward did not hide his admiration. He refrained from touching her in any way that would be suggestive but took his time dressing her. He helped her into the underwear and the blue stretch-silk dress she didn't know she had. The fitted knee-length dress followed the small curve of her body accentuating her figure. Bella studied the light soft material caressing her body until Edward closed the zip at the back. It felt like she wasn't wearing anything at all. He carefully fitted her feet with medium height grey pumps which frightened her. She wasn't sure she'd be able to walk in them. From her desk he pulled two sets of earrings, one the shade of blue as the dress and another with brown blue diamonds. He held them up for a moment and decided on the brown blue set which Bella silently approved. He fitted the earrings, necklace and the matching chain-link bracelet on her and took a step back to admire his work. Satisfied, he grabbed a brush and gently brushed her hair. Bella hardly felt the pull of the brush.

He pointed her to her mirror when he was finished. Bella gasped at her image. She looked stylish and grown up. Her hair was finely brushed. It only ever looked like that when Renee took her to a hairdresser. Staring at the mirror she noticed a grey snake-skin handbag that matched her shoes on the table behind her surrounded by other smaller items.

"You may put on make-up if you like. I don't have a preference." Edward broke the silence

When she caught sight of him on the mirror, he was pulling up his suit pants shirtless. Bella quickly averted her eyes when a deep blush settled on her face. She was glad to have at least learnt how to put make-up on, thanks to her mother's torturous girl Fridays. She put on the bare minimum and only a little gloss to keep her lips nude. Edward was staring at her in the mirror when she caught sight of him again. He pulled out a snow white double breasted trench coat for her to wear from her closet, another item she didn't know she had.

"Please check that the bag has everything you may need. I haven't been around human women and may have missed something." Shocked realization gripped her. _He had shopped for her? All the clothing, jewellery, shoes, make-up and bags?_ She could hardly believe it when she asked.

"Of course, Its not nearly enough too. Next time I shall take you with me." Speechless, she slowly explored the items in her handbag appreciating his thoughtfulness. It had everything she could ever think to have in there including tampons and a small silver cellphone.

"Thank you. I think you got everything." She turned to face him. His suit closely matched her dress with a black dress shirt. Bella's stomach tied in knots when she thought he couldn't look even more delicious. "Uh–Edward. Why - Is this wha- I mean why are we dressed like this?" She finally asked.

"You're meeting my family Bella, it's an important occasion." As much as his answer made sense, it was also strange in relation to their outfits. She wondered why a good pair of jeans and one of her new sweaters wasn't enough.

"Bella, we dress presentable at home. I'll see to it you have all you need. Your closet here is small, perhaps you should share myne at home. I'll speak to mother about extending it." He seemed to be talking to himself, missing the horror on Bella's face.

"You always dress _formal?" _She asked, staring at the shoes on her feet.

"Mostly yes! We dress down to fit in with the humans around us at school, also when we go hunting or decide to play. Any other time, it's this." He explained wondering if Bella was uncomfortable. He was mindful that she was from a different time and culture than his family's aged one. Although Bella didn't dress improperly, Edward hated the modern day fashions when girls hardly covered their bodies in public or insisted on showing their underwear to anyone who cared to look. What he didn't like about Bella's clothes was that they all seemed to hide her figure. She was shapeless in them.

"Would you prefer to dress differently?" He asked, having decided that he would persuade her otherwise if she said yes. He couldn't imagine her singularly being different from everyone in his family by dress. It would not do.

"I-I guess I don't know. It's just – this is not me. It's nice but I'm more of a jeans, t-shirt and tennis shoes type of girl. I don't even know if I'll be able to walk in these." She gestured to her shoes. Edward had been careful to get her medium high heels because of clumsiness.

"You look very beautiful my Bella," he walked to stand in front of her, lifting her chin with his finger to face him. "You are the most beautiful woman to me, the only one I see. Please understand, this will be required from time to time. I will not ask it of you when you are here or at school, but we must respect my father's home." Bella's mind went blank. Of course she needed to look presentable for his parents. She decided she'd see how things went on the day, curious to see how Alice and Rosalie would be dressed.

They drove in Edward's Vanquish to his house. When he told Bella it was his special occasion car, it only emphasised the importance of her visit. Edward filled the ride with light conversation about how different other vampire families held onto an olden style of dress influenced by their general age. She gaped at him in disbelief and even giggled at his descriptions. It made him happy to get such a response from her. She had been thoroughly distracted on the drive and was surprised when Edward shut the car off in front of his enormous beautiful home.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward walked at a slow human pace around the car to open the door for her. She stared wide eyed with admiration at the house. Once her anxiety threatened to take over Edward asked Jasper to intervene. He led her slowly to the main door while giving her a moment to calm.

Once inside, she took in a deep breath and plastered a convincing smile on her face when he kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand in reassurance. They passed an imposing staircase and walked into a large double volume living room. Everything was a shade of white save for the paintings on the wall. There was one family portrait of the family over the fireplace which was roaring with a fire. The house was warm enough for her with the flimsy dress material she had on. Bella's eyes were fixed at the entire back wall of the room which was made of glass. She could see the manicured backyard up to the forest treeline with perfect clarity from where she stood. There seemed to be no door or curtains or shutters. While she was distracted, three pairs of vampires had entered the living room quietly.

"Bella, please come meet my family." Edward turned her around mindful not to cause her to trip. "Meet my parents, my mother Esme and my father Carlisle."

Bella likened Esme to snow white with caramel hair, exactly like they drew her in her favourite children's bedtime book with full red lips. Her welcoming smile disarmed Bella. Her hair was tied in a perfect French bun. She looked kind and trustworthy. Esme wore a classic slim-cut crimson red dress that came to the middle of her calf with red heels. It was tradition to welcome important visitors in red. She chose the simple modern attire to ease her newest daughter.

"Welcome to our home and family dear. We are pleased to have you here." Esme closed the distance between them and hugged her. Bella returned the hug without hesitation.

"You are welcome our new daughter." Carlisle welcomed her, following Esme's example by approaching Bella. He touched her cheek affectionately and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Bella noticed he wore a three piece black suit. There was something like a chain under the jacket showing. She thought it may be a watch.

"You have met my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie," Edward introduced formally. Emmett wore a grey suit with a formal black dress shirt. A large chain bracelet hung off his left wrist. Bella noticed that he and Rosalie were wearing their wedding rings.

"Welcome little sister," Emmett hugged her and kissed her cheek. It was as though they were different people from school and she had never met them before. Rosalie followed to embrace her the same as her husband. Bella could feel her confidence take a knock when she took in Rosalie's appearance. Edward's sister in law wore a red floor length gown with a deep v-neck and waist-cinch. She made up for her exposed chest with three quarter sleeves and draping jewellery. She was stunning with her blonde hair in tight curls on her head. Bella complimented her which immediately delighted Rosalie.

"You'll remember my brother Jasper and his wife Alice," Edward introduced the last couple standing in the background. Jasper hugged her and kissed her left cheek, similar to Emmett. He too was dressed in a suit, white shirt and tie. Alice followed copying her husband's greeting too. She struck Bella as the most transformed of them all from her everyday look at school. In general, she looked tiny and younger compared to the other students of Forks high every day. At that moment, she looked every bit like Jasper's wife. She wore a red sleeveless dress that came above her knees with a finger-thin gold belt which gave her the illusion of a fuller figure. She had on the tallest stilettos Bella had ever seen which made her a foot taller. Her usually spiky hairdo was moulded into a deep flat weave of the early 1900's. She and Jasper also wore their wedding rings.

Bella felt grateful that Edward had thought to help her look descent and not stand out. They moved to the living room where all sat in pairs after the introductions were done. Bella blushed a deep pink but made no move to sit by herself when Edward placed her on his lap. His family were observing her reactions to him, and unknown to her, she had passed their silent test. She was a little relieved to see that Rosalie also sat on Emmett's lap. Her long leg was on display as half her wrap gown flowed over Emmett's leg to the side. No one seemed to notice. Carefully, Bella crossed her ankles together making sure nothing would accidentally show. Edward pulled her further into him as Carlisle started asking her a few questions about herself.

She hated the attention on her but put on a brave face and answered all of their questions fully. Even Edward's siblings had questions for her which they never voiced before. When they opened up for her to ask questions she went blank. She hadn't prepared though she had a lot to ask. Instead, she decided to ask them about themselves; where and when they were born and their most interesting experiences. They kept their answers light and conversation flowed smoothly. After a while Esme excused herself to the kitchen to prepare Bella's lunch. She was surprised when they all moved to the dining room to sit with her while she ate. She prayed with every bite that her clumsiness not make itself known on her new dress and in front of them.

Carlisle walked around the table pouring red wine for all of them. He didn't ask Bella if she could drink yet and one look at Edward told her not to refuse. When they all had full glasses he made a toast to their complete family, whole and healed. Bella picked up on the deeper meaning of his words but decided she would ask Edward about that later. They continued talking and drinking while she ate her three course lunch. When she was finished, Edward asked her to take a walk with him to see the backyard. The other's smiled politely and let them leave.

"So, what do you think?" Edward asked nervously, anxious to learn Bella's assessment of his family.

"You have a wonderful family Edward. I grew up an only child so I've never experienced this." She gestured to the house behind them.

"Did you ever wish you had siblings?" He asked. Bella shrugged.

"I was always thankful that it was only me passed forward and backwards in flights between Renee and Charlie. I wouldn't wish that on any child." Edward smile at her selflessness.

"They all love you. They've accepted you fully." He told her, hoping to ease any doubt she might still carry.

"What about you?" The words flew out her mouth before the thought formed. Her eyes widened with a little fear and regret. She planned to blame it wholly on the wine. It had been her first time anyway.

Edward had stopped and turned to face her. "You're my mate Bella. I love you with every fibre of my being. I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you and will do so every day of our long lives." Her lips quivered while a lone tear slowly ran down her cheek. Unsure what to do Edward kissed her. Bella reached her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to meet his lips with hers more firmly.

"These shoes will take some getting used to." Bella suddenly complained a moment later. Edward knelt down to take them off her and carried them as they walked back to the house.

"We have time." He replied giving her a meaningful look. "Come, my mother and sisters would like some time with you." Edward had walked her back bare feet until they reached the back porch. He left Bella with the Cullen women and went to join his father and brothers on a walk in the forest. As he ran to catch-up with them he felt lighter than he remembered since he was but a toddler. He was happy his Bella fit perfectly with his family.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella was ushered into a small parlour on the other side of the grand staircase. It was a more intimate space with only four high wingback chairs and a small coffee table in the middle. There were two smaller tables with large vases of freshly picked flowers to the sides against the glass wall. Bella was glad Esme and Rosalie had chosen their seats so she could get a chair facing the wall. She couldn't get over the view.

Alice came in behind her carrying tea and a slice of cake which she placed on the coffee table within Bella's reach. She continued to prepare her tea and gave it to her on a saucer. Bella was speechless beyond thanking Alice. The silver tea set looked expensive and antique. She was certain the cup was part of an equally expensive china set. Suddenly the cup weighed a ton in her unsteady heads.

"Well Bella, I'm especially happy that Edward has found you." Esme beamed causing her to blush. "We are so happy to have him home too and selfishly allowed him to stay when he should have been out there searching. Fate was certainly kind to bring you here." Bella smiled politely, not knowing what Esme was talking about. She was aware of Rosalie and Alice's full stares on her.

"You look beautiful Bella. That blue is your colour." Rosalie complimented Bella. She was being honest too.

"Thank you Rosalie,"

"Family call me Rose Bella, if you prefer." Bella liked that. She had been caught unprepared when Carlisle addressed her by her full name during lunch.

"This is- _different_," Bella gulped. "It's just, you're all so different from school. Not too different, but…you know-" she stuttered and hid her face behind the tea cup.

"Of course," Rosalie explained, "When we go to the outside world we play the role of a human. We pretend to be younger and attend school with you. Here, we have no need to be anything different. We don't pretend in our home."

"The others pretend Bella, but their father truly is a remarkable doctor and loves healing people." Esme added. Bella could tell she spoke with pride.

"Why high school? I-I mean you could go to college or maybe work" Bella asked taking in their natural maturity. Rosalie and Alice could pretend to be grown up if they wanted to be.

"Brother Edward wanted to go. He missed being outside." Alice answered, drawing Bella's attention to her strange answer.

"Yes, my son was kept indoors far too long. When he asked to go to school we couldn't refuse him. I was relieved when his brothers decided to accompany him." There was a hint of sadness in Esme's voice that tugged at Bella's heart.

"We go to be with our mates." Rosalie added.

"So you all go to high school for h-Edward?" Bella was confused by their answers that she actually voiced her thoughts. She hadn't meant to be insensitive to Esme's pain.

"No Bella, they all go because they should stay together. This is a very long life my dear and family is most important. It is everything. We Cullens have often joined the outside world by necessity for Carlisle to practice medicine. It is unusual and most of our kind disapproves. In fact, most of our kind disapproves not only of our way of life but our chosen nourishment as well. There are very few who share in our animal diet and even fewer who are true friends. Family is all my sons truly have."

Bella felt like she was being admonished. Esme's voice was still calm and kind though her words sharp. Rosalie's eyes had fixed on her lap. She knew Esme did not approve of what she had said. The awkward silence lingered and Bella rattled her brain for something to say.

"I hope you enjoyed the cake," Alice broke the silence when she stood to take the serving tray away. "Esme is an excellent cook. I only learnt last week after brother Edward found you. I find it interesting." Bella was stumped to hear that Alice learnt to cook because of her.

"We sometimes host Carlisle's colleagues. I had to learn. It gives me even greater pleasure to cook for you." Esme had brightened up again. Bella blushed, unsure how to respond. "Th-thank you. I enjoyed it."

"Here, you can look," Rosalie placed her hand on Bella's lap. Bella's eyes had been darting to her gigantic diamond ring often and she was only too happy to show it off. Bella studied the ring and told Rosalie it was beautiful.

"But…?" Rosalie asked at the slight frown on Bella's face.

"I-I couldn't- I mean it's beautiful really and compliments you well. Personally, I prefer something small." She blushed three shades of pink after saying that, but it was hard not to tell the truth with Rosalie's big golden eyes piercing though her. Esme's smile brightened her face.

"I'm sure you would be able to find one perfectly suited to your taste." She patted Bella's knee in pride. "It will be wonderful to have another wedding in the family. It's been so long." She had a wistful look as she stared past Bella into space.

Bella blanched at the implication of Esme's words. She had never considered ever getting married. The very idea of it made her want to run to the opposite end of the world. It was clear that Edward and his family would want her to marry from the looks of the three Cullen women in her company.

"Well dear, it's drizzling outside. Shall I show you the house? I'm sure you'd like to stretch your legs." Esme led the way without waiting for an answer.

Alice had suggested a quick relief for Bella who was about to have an anxiety attack. She shared a worried look with Rosalie. Together they had lived through the worst time the family experienced with Edward in servitude. Even though they had their mates, it was emotionally draining when everyone was constantly worried over Edward. Alice had been with Esme through the rough of it before Rosalie came. They knew Edward would not let Bella refuse him. Their worry was the emotional state Bella would be in for the greater part of her newborn years if. Alice shivered at the thought of experiencing anything like Esme's breakdown or Rosalie's inconsolable pain again.

Esme was unsettled by Bella's reaction and worried she may hurt Edward and herself. They talked lightly about some of the paintings and ornaments on display throughout the house. She loved watching Bella take it all in and comfortably ask questions about almost everything. There was a smaller private dining room to the side of the parlour. Extending the first floor was a fully fitted kitchen and two sizeable guest suites. On the second floor was a music room which held a grand piano and massive harp in the middle. Attached to the music room was another guest suite. On opposite ends of the floor were two master suites, Jasper Emmett's together with their wives. Esme only pointed to the direction of the rooms but didn't take Bella to their private spaces.

The third floor had two guest suites on top of the music room and the attached guest room. Esme told Bella that her and Carlisle's bedroom was to the one end of the long hallway, on top of Rosalie and Emmett's suite. She turned and guided Bella towards hers and Edward's room. She listened intently as Bella's heart sped up and watched her use the wall to regain her balance. Bella hadn't rejected her statement outright but her reaction did little to ease Esme's worry. She didn't pause to open the double doors that led inside Edward's suite.

It was massive. There was the largest four poster bed against the far wall that Bella had ever seen. The room was decorated in soft shades of gold and red.

"The bathroom is over here." Esme walked towards the door on her left. "I have restocked it to include anything you might need." She informed as she pried the door open.

Bella's jaw dropped to the floor. The victorian designed bathroom was large. There was a big glass shower for two with complicated knobs that intimidated her. It ran the length of one side of the wall. Where there should have been a covering wall to the outside it was glass. She looked through the shower at the trees outside. The large bath tub was placed in the middle of the bathroom. The toilet was in a smaller separate space with a door. The open cupboards around the basins were packed neatly with white towels and toiletries. There was a welcoming feel to the room. Her eyes strayed to the shower again and an unexplainable blush rose up her cheeks.

"Out of respect, we give each other as much privacy as we can. No one dares to climb those trees outside." Esme pointed to the trees on the other side of the glass shower wall. Bella followed her back into the bedroom walking slowly to an open dressing area.

There was a rectangular brown leather chair in the middle surrounded by full clothing cupboards. Esme didn't linger there. Bella felt tiny in the large intimidating room. They walked around the bed and through an open door Bella hadn't noticed before. It led to Edward's study which was behind the bedroom, further extending the size of his suite. She stood by the glass wall taking in this private space filled with books stacked to the high ceiling against one side of the wall. Across another wall was the biggest music collection she had ever seen outside a store. There was a long black leather couch against the entire third wall to the room. In the middle were two wingback chairs and a side table facing the glass wall. Where she stood she could see the thick green forest a distance away. It was a soothing, beautiful, private view. The glass wall was all the cover the Cullen mansion had at the back of the house. She loved it.

"I hope you like it. Of course, Edward has to make some space for you now." Esme had already started to think of ways to include Bella's presence in the otherwise manly quarters.

"I agree mother," A smooth voice answered from the door. Bella turned to see Edward casually leaning against the door watching them. She released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. As Edward slowly walked over to them she realized the intimidating space suited him perfectly and he was at ease there. Esme moved forward to give him a quick hug.

"I was hoping you could make space for Bella in the closet and in here." He asked only for formality.

"I'd love to. I think I know what she might like," she turned to Bella. "If you prefer you can come shopping with me dear," she invited as an afterthought. Bella declined thankfully. She wouldn't know what to get to begin with let alone where to find it. Esme confidently stated that she'll have everything done by Bella's next visit. She excused herself and left them alone.

Edward took bella's hand and walked her to one of the chairs in the room, sitting her on his lap. Her weight and warmth felt nice against the cold and hardness of his body.

"Did you have a good afternoon?" He asked

"Yes, it was lovely." She leaned into him, facing out the glass wall.

"I'm glad. Let me know when you're ready for me to take you home."

Bella hummed her response. She had at least an hour and didn't want to tear her eyes away from the view that captivated her. She had never liked Forks for its wet weather and the green that was everywhere. At that moment, she found herself slowly changing sides as she watched the drops of drizzling rain against the glass wall with the green forest stretching forever on the other side.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward drove Bella home in silence. When she left, all the Cullens had gathered to say their goodbyes. Carlisle was dressed for his late shift at the hospital.

"Goodbye young Isabella," He kissed her forehead again, releasing her to Esme for a hug. "Please visit again soon my dear." Esme invited.

Emmett and Rosalie were next, embracing her the same way as before. "We look forward to knowing you better." He winked at her and smiled showing his deep dimples. "Yes, we are." Rosalie added as she stepped back from her. She had changed into a cream dress that looked just as beautiful as the one she wore during the day.

Jasper and Alice embraced her as they had earlier. "It's been lovely sister," Jasper said his goodbye. Bella had a sudden feeling of love and belonging that she relaxed against Edward smiling silly. "I'm so happy we're going to be friends." Alice added as she stepped back to Jasper's side.

She had shyly returned their sentiments. Once in the car she relaxed in the seat and watched the road leading towards town. It was comforting for her to see familiar old cars, standard sized homes and shops. She had decided to leave earlier to get home before her father to avoid having to explain Edward the way they were dressed. She let him open the car door for her and lead her inside the house. They went straight to her room where Edward immediately helped her out of her dress. She blushed as she changed into yoga pants and a hoodie.

"Comfortable?" He teased. "Much," she crawled onto her bed sitting to face him.

"May I help you relax?" Edward offered. Bella was surprised that he actually asked. She was used to him just doing things.

"Uhm, no I'm fine thanks." His face fell when she declined. "Actually, I really wanted to sleep. Charlie will have dinner when he comes. So-" She had brought some food for Charlie from the Cullens.

"Very well, enjoy your rest. I will return later." Edward understood she wanted to be by herself and was willing to give her the space.

Bella lay on her back staring at the ceiling. She didn't hear any noise when Edward left her house. She felt overwhelmed and tired. Her mind had a hard time catching up with everything that had happened since she arrived in Forks. Her world was turned upside down and invaded. She felt like a stranger in her own skin. She had moved away from the only normal she had known her whole life when she left her mother. Her father was a stranger and more like a housemate than a parent. They both didn't talk much and he was a devout member of the weekend fishing congregation. She would be left by herself most of the time. Well, Edward would be there. _The strange hundred-and-four year old vampire who wanted her. Together with his age old family of beautiful and perfect vampires who are extremely rich and love to splash out. Vampires who only went to high school because Edward wanted to._ She still couldn't believe that, _why high school out of everything else that they could do?_

What she found most confounded by was _why her_. It was clear the girls at her school would die to be with Edward. _Was it because she was something new to the town? No, Edward said he loved her and will always only want her. But why? With his looks alone he could have anyone he wanted, supermodels that looked like Rosalie even. Many would like to live the Cullen luxury life for sure._

She didn't know what to think of Edwards' confession of love for her. She could admit her attraction to him which may be a crush even. She didn't know him besides his short temper and controlling behaviour. She wondered if all the Cullen men were like that. Esme, Rosalie and Alice seemed to be in the background. At school they whispered quietly to each other while the boys spoke loudly about sports or whatever. At their home, they all followed their husbands lead to speak to her. _But wasn't that what she was doing with Edward. He told her what to do, what to wear and always initiated contact. She just followed, sometimes without wanting to._

She recognized how dangerous Edward really was to be able to make her do anything he wanted. She thought herself lucky he hadn't hurt her so far especially when he has undressed her twice. _What was that about anyway? Why did Edward insist on doing everything for her like she didn't know how to take care of herself – right down to changing her underwear?_ And how did that work for vampires. She was sure any boy would have been tempted to try something while she was that vulnerable. _It was as if he didn't even notice. So how were they a couple if he didn't see her that way? That aside, she hadn't agreed to be a couple. No one asked her if she wanted to be._

She remembered that she shouldn't try to leave Forks yet or run from Edward and his vampire family. She had no doubt that they'd find her wherever she went. They had the money to pull that off. _She wondered what would happen if she did run. How angry can Edward get really? A small part of her questioned whether she would run if she could. She settled on an affirmative 'maybe'. _It was pointless to think about it anyway. She turned to her side hoping to fall asleep.

_What did they expect from her? To play couples with Edward and what…marry him…then what? She wasn't a vampire. Edward won't want her when she's old and grey. He'd be embarrassed. Would he let her go then? But where would that leave her? More importantly, could she give her life to him like that? Would it be enough for him and his family? Would it be enough for her?_ The thoughts and questions continued to swarm her. She pulled her pillow over her head in a useless effort to block them out.

_What did she want out of her life?_ The question weighed heavier in that moment than any other time she had considered it before. She knew she'd be happiest writing for a living though that didn't guarantee food on the table. _Would Edward support her dreams and let her do that? __**And why did she need his permission!**_ A bout of anger flared within her. She kicked the covers and ran to the bathroom. She groaned when she found herself drawing comparisons between her small bathroom and Edward's. _Even if she could be convinced that Edward loved her and she could attempt a life with him, the differences between them were too much. She had nothing to give back to him._

She heard Charlie arrive after she closed the door to her room. Edward hadn't come back yet. Satisfied to be alone, she crept into bed again hoping to avoid Charlie altogether. She wasn't in the mood for company. Her eyes landed on her cupboard which was now full with clothes Edward bought her. She didn't know how to accept them or wear them. _Some were fairly ok and others more intimidating. She wondered whether Edward cared what she thought about the clothes since she told him they weren't her style. Thinking back to her visit, she was grateful to have had something descent to wear. Jeans would have made her feel more like an outsider._

The questions that were begging her attention were the ones she avoided as long as she could. _Did she have a say in all that was happening in her life? Could she tell Edward to go and leave her alone? _More importantly, _did she want to? _The answers were not a clear Yes or No. She couldn't decide_. Maybe she could decide on an answer if she could talk to him and get to know him. That would make her situation more bearable. But what if she never feels anything for him? Would she be a disappointment to Edward, herself, his family? Would he still keep her around?_

_What would happen the next time she received one of Edward's heated kisses?_ They were undeniably exciting and passionate. _But if she never feels anything for him would she still enjoy them? And what kind of a life or relationship would that be?_

Charlie had gone to bed without checking on her. She decided to email her mom to tell her she was settling in well. She didn't mention anything about what was troubling her or her strange week. Renee would ask never ending questions and blow it all out of proportion. That, and Charlie would know everything by morning. As she moved back to the bed she felt very much alone. She knew she could talk to no one about what was happening except Edward. She had lots of unanswered questions. Overwhelmed, tears pricked her eyes and rolled onto the pillow. She held on and cried silently. _Edward would be there in the morning and hold her hand to every class at school the next day. She had no idea what she was doing._


	10. Chapter 10

Edward had left Bella alone to truly give her the space she asked for. It went against his instinct for he wanted to be there for her. He knew the she would have questions and perhaps wish to discuss the day's events. He went to his home to keep his mother company. Since he'd been spending much of his time with Bella, he hadn't had time alone with her. Esme was happy to see him. She welcomed him in her thoughts with nothing but love.

"Mother," He greeted, _'Hello son, Is Bella alright?'_

"Yes, she's safe. She wanted to rest this evening. I worry she may be overwhelmed." He informed.

_'Ah, I see. She's a lovely girl son. I'm so proud.'_ Edward smiled.

_'She did seem overwhelmed.' _Edward sighed deeply. He was torn about where he needed to be. _'She will be with us soon, that is certain'_ His mother encouraged.

"I won't have it any other way now that I have found her. Father asked as to when" Edward searched her face and thoughts.

_'I would have too, except I gathered she is not yet of age.'_ Esme didn't like the idea of children who were turned young. They always lacked a certain level of maturity throughout their immortal lives. She hoped Edward would give Bella time but she wouldn't suggest it or give advice unless he asked directly.

"That is my reason not to act. I want to use the time to learn who she is and prepare her to take her place by my side. "

_'That is a wise plan, son.'_

"Father does not approve' Edward informed her knowing she'd soften Carlisle on his behalf.

-0-0-0-0-

This had been a topic of discussion when he joined his father and brothers for their walk earlier in the day. They were happy for him and that their family would be whole without Edward having to leave. Carlisle was already looking forward to the day one of his daughters would bear him a grandchild, however slim the chances. He was as grateful as any in his family that his son's mate came to find him at the small rainy town. Though they all expected Edward would leave in search for his mate, they were never really prepared to let him go emotionally. Carlisle knew there were things Edward had not told them about his experiences in Volterra and possibly never would. He was still unsure whether to ask or leave it alone. Sometimes, Edward said and did unexpected things which took them by surprise but seemed normal for him. He and Esme grieved for the time they lost to teach him and mold him as their son.

"Son, when will young Isabella come home?" Carlisle had asked out right

"I have not made plans father,"

"You must not wait long son" That was part advice and part order. Jasper sensed Edward's hesitation and added his thoughts;

"Brother, be mindful of the advantages." He spoke out load for his father's benefit. _'You will never be forced to leave us when you are mated. Our sister will be strong and better protected in our home.' _He added privately. These were two sore spots for Jasper with his life's experiences.

"I hear you Jasper," Edward responded to both his spoken words and thoughts.

"It may be beneficial to act quickly. Isabella will learn our ways better when she can identify with the demands. Her age and inexperience make her easier to mold into a suitable mate." Carlisle added, ignorant of the growls his sons sent his way in their thoughts.

"I appreciate your advice father." Edward knew better than to argue with Carlisle especially when it could be avoided. He had no intention to take his words under advisement.

"Edward, I would only advice you mark her. Other males will know she is taken immediately." Emmett added his quiet alternative to Carlisle's preference. Jasper agreed with Emmett in his thoughts.

"Even that may not be enough for some. It is no guarantee." Carlisle stood firm by his words.

_'You don't have to change her immediately. It should be enough to mark her. The decision is yours of course.' _Emmett decided to speak to his brother privately. He knew from experience how difficult a mate can be if she's turned at the wrong time and did not wish that experience for his brother. Rosalie had been hurt, angry and bitter in the beginning. Though she had felt her connection to Emmett she fought it. It took Carlisle's anger and reproach for her to start behaving properly. Even so, sometimes he still sees some of that emotion when they are together in private.

Edward appreciated Emmett's support. He had no desire to deal appropriately with an opposing mate. In his mind Bella would be agreeable in future if given the time to adjust to her life with him. It was the outcome he hoped for even as he was not completely opposed to Carlisle's way. If she proved to be difficult, he would change her immediately.

"Father, should we be concerned about the wolves?" Jasper asked to change the direction of the conversation regarding Bella. His brothers were uncomfortable with Carlisle's counsel.

"Why do you ask? They care not for our presence here and we have kept the peace." Carlisle was curious.

"Bella's father is close with the alpha." Edward informed reluctantly as this solidified Carlisle's idea for Bella to be turned sooner than he wished.

"Are you worried for her son?"

"No, I have no reason to be." Edward knew his answer confused them but did not elaborate. Carlisle thought he was being careless with the safety of his mate. Emmett and Jasper decided they would ask him about his cockiness later.

"Perhaps we should call on them to introduce you son. These new wolves have never seen you." Carlisle suggested.

"If you deem it necessary father," Edward followed with another response that confused them. Carlisle decided he would arrange a meeting with the wolves for Edward's safety. He would not risk him or Bella being attacked by mistake.

They had started walking back to the house and occupied themselves with light discussions until Edward found Esme and Bella in his study.

-0-0-0-0-

_'You will do what is best for you, her and the family son. I trust you' _Esme brought him back to their conversation.

"Thank you mother. You know my heart," Edward kissed the top of her head and left for his room. Images of Bella standing by the glass window from earlier filled his mind. He missed her.

_'Please brother Edward, leave her be tonight. It is important.'_ Alice's thoughts reached him just as he decided to leave for Bella's house. He slumped on the bed, resigned to stay away.

With their gifts, Edward trusted Alice's advice. He also appreciated that she knew not to clutter his mind with her thoughts. She was usually a quiet hum in the background only heard when she needed to say something important. Alice had worked hard to guide him back into the family. She helped him walk the minefield after he returned. She gave him context in situations and conversations until she felt it wasn't needed anymore. They hardly ever spoke out loud to each other. To anybody else but Jasper, they were no closer than he was with Rosalie. His thoughts drifted to wonder what kind of relationships Bella would have with his family.

_'I love her, and she will love me._' Alice showed him a vision where she and Bella were walking together holding hands in the forest. They were laughing and his Bella was already turned with red eyes. The image comforted him. It was good that Bella will have Alice. Unable to relax, he went to the music room and passed the time playing the piano.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella was surprised to wake up alone the next morning. She waited to hear Edward's voice in the quiet of the room but there was silence. Uncertain, she readied herself for the day quickly. It was raining outside. She couldn't see anything out the window of her bedroom. She signed, unsure how to dress for the day.

She finally settled on a long sleeve grey tee with a blue cardigan and dark jeans. She picked flat lace-up sneakers and tied her hair in a loose ponytail. All the clothes were purchases made by Edward. She was surprised to find a small fresh omelette and hot tea on a tray placed on the kitchen table. There was no note but a small bunch of yellow wild flowers next to the tray. She ate with a smile on her face. The gesture warmed her heart. She ate to please Edward and thank him. She found her home empty and depressing. She missed Edward's quiet presence even though she refused to admit it to herself outloud.

Edward met her at her truck when she arrived at school. He had a pale snug fit sweater and dark jeans that made Bella wonder if he tasted like candy. He helped her out of the truck and kept her hand in his as she expected. He apologised for not returning at night like he had promised but did not give a reason why. Bella answered honestly when he asked about her night and blushed when he complimented her beauty. The day followed their established routine. Lunch was much better than before with her officially introduced to the family now. Emmett joked with and teased her. Jasper engaged her briefly on her thoughts about history and philosophy. She was the only one who ate and the others didn't bother pretending to. Before lunch was over Alice invited her to visit for the weekend. She responded with a non-committal smile. After school Edward drove home with her in her truck. He seemed to be pained during the ride but did not say anything. They spent the afternoon in relative silence with her seated on his lap reading her favorite book. He just stared out the window when he wasn't reading over her shoulder. When Charlie neared home he left. He hadn't said he'd be back.

Bella had a quiet dinner with her father who rushed to the television as soon as he was done. She washed the dishes and went to take a long shower. As much as she tried to avoid thinking about it she couldn't ignore Edward's absence. _'Stupid Bella you should be relieved. Happy even! But why didn't he talk to her or say he'd be back at night anymore? Had he already lost interest? Shouldn't she be happy about that?' _She groaned. When it came to Edward she was always confused. Edward lost the will to stay away from her that night. He slipped in her room through the window and stayed there until early morning. Bella wasn't expecting him so he left as she started to wake. She went through the motions in the morning again, choosing to wear another vampire-approved outfit Edward bought. Her eager mood to see Edward changed dramatically when she noticed the ice on the ground. Everything in her told her to stay in that day but the stupid part that wanted to see Edward pulled her towards him. She was surprised by the steady ride even as she drove carefully.

Edward was standing by his car when she parked. He looked intense talking with his brothers. Alice and Rosalie stood a few feet away. She let herself out the truck and used the bed to keep he balance. She hesitated, unsure whether to go to them or not. She refused to impose herself where she wasn't sure she was wanted. She took a deep breath to hold the prickling tears back where they came from. She reminded herself that Edward and his siblings were vampire, not human. They drank blood and lived lavishly. He was beautiful, caring and had the presence of a god. He could have any girl he wanted and she was nothing special. He probably saw how she didn't fit with him during her visit and was just waiting for the perfect time to tell her he made a mistake. Her thoughts didn't help keep the tears of rejection at bay.

A screeching sound made her turn to see a blue van skidding though the parking lot straight towards her. She stood and watching it unable to make herself move. She was suddenly aware of something solid encircling and moving her around. She closed her eyes and held on tight while listening to the sounds around her. A vicious growl sounded close to her ear followed by a cuss. Her eyes snapped open to see Edward hovering over her. He had an unbreakable hold on her but his pitch black eyes were focused toward the direction of the blue van's front window. Edward had his other hand holding the van away from them. He shook it once and slammed it hard on the ground with a growl. Shattered glass fell around them but none hit her. She was safely protected by his body. She inhaled knowing she would smell a delicious scent that was Edward.

"Edward" She whispered, hoping to distract him from growling. His eyes focused on her. "It's ok, I'm alright." She assured.

"Please forgive me" He whispered after searching her face and body for injuries. "I will kill him for this" his voice was deadly with the threat to whoever was in the van.

"No – no don't I'm f-" Another growl immediately killed the words in her throat. It was directed at her. His angry stare froze her in place. Slowly, the reverberating angry growl changed into quieter pained ones. She was shaking from fear in his arms. Edward let her slip onto the ground holding his head between his fisted hands with his eyes closed. His pale skin strained over his knuckles. He let out a strange strangled cry and disappeared, leaving her trapped between her truck and the blue van. Bella appreciated the icy cold ground. It kept her from fainting as she worked to get herself under control. There were people screaming around the cars. She felt disconnected from her body. She didn't say a word.

In a few short minutes Forks Hospital medics arrived followed by a worried Charlie. Once they had moved the trucks apart enough she was picked her up and placed on a hard bed. Her eyes followed the medic that looked her over and responded to questions with a nod or shake of her head. She didn't say anything when they placed a neck brace on her and put her in the ambulance. Edward jumped in the back of the van to stay with her just before they closed the doors. She closed her eyes to avoid seeing the anger, rejection and regret he felt towards her. When he covered her hand with both of his she swallowed the big lump that threatened a flow of tears. '_Why did he have to add insult to injury? It was enough that he saved her from being squashed by the van._' The ride to the hospital was quiet.

She was taken to an MRI and X-Ray scan before being placed in a private room with her own bathroom.

"Hello young Isabella" Carlisle greeted walking into the room. She realized he was her doctor. "I have your test results here. Nothing is out of place. Let me look at you." She was comforted by his perfect bedside manner. He asked a few questions and made notes on her chart.

"Please tell Edward I said thank you" She whispered, gaining his full attention.

"He is outside the door dear, he can hear you" Carlisle informed searching her face. "You should mind your actions Isabella. Edward is not a human. He does not think like a human and is driven by instinct more than anything else. It is in both your best interest not to provoke him. It will not end well." The seriousness on Carlisle's face sent a cold chill over her skin. She nodded, unsure how to respond.

Satisfied, Carlisle told her he would release her in the evening if her vitals held steady for the day and left. Charlie bust through the door a few minutes later to check on her. They exchanged a few words before he excused himself to return to work. Bella was happy to be left alone. There was only one person she really wanted to see and he was keeping away from her. She drifted in and out of sleep until Carlisle came back to sign her out. She kept her eyes averted and her tongue firmly between her teeth to keep from asking about Edward. _Where was he? Was he alright? Did he hate her so much he couldn't walk into the room to see her?_ Carlisle explained how she should take her pain medication and be more careful with her movements over the next few days.

The door swung open and Edward walked in. There was a wild edge to him she didn't understand. It made her feel more alert than usual. He pushed her out with a wheelchair to his waiting car. He lifted her inside and drove her home in silence. His fingers were tightly wound around the steering Bella was afraid he might break it. He continued caring for her at her home when they arrived. He carried her to her room, undressed her and put her in a robe so she could go shower. He stayed in the bathroom while she showered, dried her and dressed her in new sleepwear. Once she was tucked in bed he brought her dinner on a server. Bella ate slowly studying Edward's back as he stood staring out the window. He was watching her reflection on the window as she ate, not ready to speak to her calmly. Somehow, Bella knew to keep quiet. Once she was done he took the server away and returned to sit on the rocking chair in the corner watching her try to fall asleep.

Over an hour later, she was still awake and tired of keeping her position without moving.

"Edward, please read to me" She mumbled from under the covers. She spoke for the sake of speaking. The tension between them was palpable in the room. She didn't hear him move but his soft voice started reading from the last place she had the day before. She stretched her body to full length in relief that he didn't refuse or ignore her. Her movement distracted him. Venom pooled in his mouth with the thoughts to mark her and claim her. The need was strong but Edward was determined to remain seated. He continued to read the book he really didn't like until she fell asleep to the rhythm of his voice.

"Edward" she called with a sleepy voice. "Come lay with me." She asked half scared of what she was asking for and half excited with anticipation. She decided she could take it if he refused, she could pretend she had never asked being as sleepy as she was. Her small bed bowed under Edward's weight a moment later. He settled himself on top of the covers behind her and held her close. She kept herself in place even when she wanted to snuggle into him. The stress of the day slipped from both of them. Edward was finally able to face how fearful he had been at the possibility of losing her earlier that day. His father hadn't given him a moment's rest with his demand he change Bella soon. The overwhelming rage that filled him when her life was threatened hadn't compared to what he felt when she defended the boy that almost succeeded taking her away from him. He knew he had to tell her the consequences soon but chose the comfort she offered him that night.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella woke to Edwards arms holding her the next morning. She remained unmoving and silent until he greeted her and confirmed she had slept well.

"Your father has left to work. You are excused from school. I don't think you should go there today."

"Why?" Bella asked, barely above a whisper.

"You need to rest." Edward answered immediately. "And it will be a difficult day for the children there today." Bella was confused. She really didn't like missing school. It was the only normal thing she was left with since she arrived in Forks besides dinners with her father in the place of Renee and Phil.

"Because of the accident" She concluded

"Yes" Edward was unsure how to tell her what he needed to say. He let out a loud sigh and went to stand by the window facing outside. "The boy in the van is dead."

Bella's eyes shot to the back of his head in shock. Her mind tried to come up with reasons how he could die when the accident hadn't been that bad. Edward had stopped the van from colliding fully with her truck. The most he should have had would be an injury of some sort. _How could he have died?_ Her heart beat was suddenly very fast and too loud to Edward's ears.

"I killed him." He confessed. "He endangered your life, my existence and my family's peace. He had to die." Bella's heart beat impossibly faster and louder. Her mind was blank. She was frozen cold under her bed covers.

Edward listened intently to the reaction her body had to his words. _Shock! Disbelief! Fear!_ He concluded she was afraid of him. The room reeked of her fear and it choked him so much he stopped breathing. The spot he fixed his eyes on within the thick forest was where he wished he could be; running free and breathing in clean air. But he was rooted in place. Minutes ticked on in the silence of the room. Bella pushed the covers off her a few long minutes later.

"I need to use the bathroom," She informed when Edward turned his head to look at her. She left quickly without waiting for an answer. She relieved herself appreciating the cooler temperature of the bathroom. Her mind hadn't formed a single coherent sentence yet. The words Edward told her repeated in her head. Just as she pulled her pants up she heaved and hurled some sour spit from her stomach. It had small chewed pieces of her dinner from the night before. She felt oddly at peace with the horrific taste it left in her mouth. The taste of knowing what had happened to the poor boy that drove a little fast on ice and had an accident. '_It could have happened to anyone!' _She thought.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called from the door. Concern laced his voice as he saw her head bowed over the toilet seat. She waved him off desperately but Edward only walked into the room towards her. He touched his icy skin to her forehead while he gathered her hair together away from her face. There was nothing more to hurl out. The disappointment left her unsatisfied. She was sure she had eaten enough to at least have a decent go at it. She wanted to rid herself of the feeling that churned her stomach. Edward understood her reaction but refused to leave her on the bathroom floor. He gently brushed his long fingers through her hair, careful not to touch her skin. When Bella finally decided to get off the cold floor he let her walk to the basin by herself to brush her teeth. She didn't look up at the mirror knowing she'd see his reflection there too.

Edward ran her a shower. He disappeared to her room for a second to fetch the new toiletries he'd bought her and placed them on the rack in the shower. "I'll go make you breakfast while you clean up, then we can talk." He left her in the steaming room. Bella's reflection was barely visible on the mirror when she looked. This she also liked. She didn't think she could handle seeing her very alive face after learning the boy in the van would never see his. '_What was his name?'_ She wondered. Unfeeling, she walked into the shower. The water temperature was just right. She noticed the new toiletries where her old ones used to be. Her strawberry shampoo was left with only two washes at the most before she would have had to replace it. Edward had bought her another brand of strawberry shampoo. It felt luxurious on her hair and hands. She tried not to think about that and not enjoy it. The body washer was the same and smelled lovely. She made quick work of it hurrying to get out of the shower even though she didn't want to face Edward again too soon.

She was relieved to be alone in her room for a moment. She tried to brush her tangled hair and just gave up. She had no desire to get dressed in clothes Edward had bought. She put on a robe and made her way to the kitchen. He breakfast was waiting on the table. Edward was nowhere to be seen. She picked at it unsure she would be able to keep anything down. She ate half of the cereal with fruit and sipped the juice. She was wondering how Carlisle could have allowed Edward to kill the boy and how he did it. She worried for herself even as she knew Edward could never hurt her.

"Bella? Can we talk now?" His soft voice filled the room snapping her up from her thoughts. "You have been thinking about a lot of things the past few days. I wanted to give you time and hoped you would come to me on your own. What happened yesterday must have added much for you to consider. Please talk to me." He asked after taking a seat next to her.

Bella didn't answer. She didn't know where to begin or what she shouldn't say.

"Please Isabella" The use of her full name caused her unease

"Um, I don't know where to begin." She gave

"Ask anything" He encouraged

"Why?" She immediately regretted the word that flew from her lips. To be fair, it was the question at the forefront of her mind.

"Why he had to die?" He clarified. She nodded. "He threatened your safety. Nothing and no one can take you away from me Bella. My kind places the wellbeing of our mate above all else. The same applies for those with children. Before you came into my life I only had my family. Now, you are my first priority. Do you understand that?"

He continued when she nodded. "The other reason will sound cruel but I must tell you. We are a jealous and possessive beings. Our reactions are based on instinct first and logic second. I battled with regaining some rational control yesterday. That is why I had to leave you. I was overcome by fury towards the boy and then…" He paused with his eyes closed.

"You spoke for him Bella. You placed yourself between us, against me! That pushed me farther from any rational thought I could have had not to punish him. I no longer saw him as a threat to your safety but as a threat to our mating. If I hadn't acted to eliminate the threat, the alternative is… unthinkable." He stopped there to give her time to take it all in.

"So it was my fault?" Bella breathed deep trying to not sound accusing. She hadn't expected Edward to play her actions against her. In her opinion his excuse was ridiculous and cowardly.

"No, it's not. Your reaction was completely normal for a human. A vampire female would have known not to do that." He answered quietly.

"S-So you just go around killing everybody?" She asked again in disbelief.

"We are fairly controlled most of the time. Like I said, he became the ultimate threat. It couldn't be helped." He watched Bella's face grow increasingly confused.

"What would have happened if you hadn't-" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Edward drew in a deep breath before he answered. "The consequences would have been worse. We are not in good command of our emotions like you are. Nothing could calm me or convince me to let it go. My family tried and failed. If I hadn't focused the full weight of my anger on him, other people might have been the ones to suffer instead. Even then, I would find no peace until the threat to my mate was destroyed."

"B-But even animals don't kill Edward. When two males face off for a female the loser is usually only injured and embarrassed. I don't understand your actions and it's not fair to blame this on me." Bella was still unsatisfied with his explanation.

"Bella, some animals do die in a duel as you've said. Bear in mind that I am no human nor animal. I'm above both." He was very patient with her. "I don't blame you."

Bella refused to look at him. She stared at a spot on the table for a long moment. Edward kept quiet and waited. She suddenly stood and walked back up to her room. Edward stayed still and watched her back. He was battling his instinct to put her back in the chair until he dismissed her. The only thing that saved her from his anger is that she had walked slowly. His mind did not see it that she was running from him. After working to regain his calm, he followed her.

"Can you, can you leave me today please?" Bella asked as soon as he walked in the door.

"No, I need to be here to care for you." He stated

"I need sometime by myself Edward" She was more firm.

"And I refuse it." Bella gaped at him. '_Was he serious?_' Edward walked casually to his spot by her window facing outside. "You have not told me all that has occupied your thoughts. Tell me about the days before yesterday morning."

Bella refused to talk. He sighed loudly after a few minutes and reminded her he could make her. She still kept mum.

"Tell me your thoughts Bella," He ordered, turning to face her.

Without hesitation she launched into a long monologue about her thoughts from Sunday to Tuesday evening before she fell asleep. Edward listened patiently. He realized Bella still hadn't grasped what it meant that she was mated. She often expected human behaviour from him and his family. She also lacked self-confidence and refused to open herself up to feel anything for him by choice.

"Thank you Bella," He honestly thanked her after she stopped talking. None of her thoughts had offended him including about the unfortunate boy's killing.

"I did not want to tell you," Bella was angry that he made her talk. Angry tears pooled in her eyes.

"I know, but I wanted you to." He replied simply

"Don't I have a say in what goes on here? You have taken over my life and my independence it's not right." She screamed in frustration. He stared at her blankly, wondering how best to handle her emotional outburst.

"By whom?" He asked after a moment of silence

"By me Edward! Why do you do that? Do you want to be with somebody who is an invalid?" She challenged. Edward swallowed a smirk. She was anything but that.

"I don't see you that way. I can hear every thought of every other human, wolf and vampire that walks this earth. I never need to resort to using my abilities to gather information from them, except with you. I cannot hear your thoughts. It is frustrating and unsettling. The reason I ask and even demand of you to tell me." He was relaxed against her desk with his hands in the pockets of his pants. Bella was stunned by what he had said that she momentarily forgot her frustration at not getting a reaction out of him.


	13. Chapter 13

"You can hear everyone's thoughts?" She asked for clarity. He nodded. "But not mine?" He nodded again. "Why?" She asked.

"I can only guess it is because you are my mate. Vampires are best matched to their opposites. Mated pairs are rarely complimentary." He shrugged.

"So we're opposites_?" 'Figures! I couldn't kill anyone'_ she added in her thoughts

"In some things yes and the most obvious being our abilities. I can hear everyone's thoughts but you block me out."

"What about Emmett and Rosalie?" The words flew from her lips before the thought.

"Emmett is happy and care-free while Rosalie is unsatisfied and stubborn. Alice is like a ball of energy and Jasper very reserved. My mother and father are perhaps complimentary. He is compassionate, she loves greatly." Bella had a frown of confusion. She hadn't experienced some of what Edward said from his family.

"You'll understand as you get to know them better Bella. It's not easy for our kind to let new people in."

"I still had no intention of telling you what I had been thinking. I'm upset that you made me." She was back to the issue at hand.

"Perhaps you should talk to my mother and sisters. It is not in me to allow you to deny me Bella. It is also in your best interest not to try." The warning was clear in his voice.

"What-Would you hurt me?" She was suddenly alarmed

"No intentionally. In fact it is almost impossible for me to hurt you. However, I am not beyond punishing you if it's necessary. I'm not beyond keeping you controlled either." Another warning rang clear in the room.

"Is that what you do when you make me tell you things and not stop you from doing things that make me uncomfortable?" The question caught his attention.

"What have I done to make you uncomfortable?" He asked. Instead of anger Bella blushed three shades of pink and averted her eyes. "Please Bella,"

"Edward, you've seen me naked and changed my underwear for me. You've watched me shower." She mumbled

"Would you rather I hadn't?" He dared. Bella knew there wasn't a clear yes or no answer to the question. "You're a part of me Bella. There should not be any secrets between us. You should never hide from me; else we will never stand strong." Bella understood what he meant but made no move to acknowledge it.

"How does it work – I mean for vampires. Are you… aren't you? – I mean doesn't it do anything for you to see me like that?" She blushed and stuttered through the words.

"I am a man Bella. That remains." He refused to think or talk further about that topic. His control was hanging by a thread.

"So- why- how come-" She dropped her head, unsure how to ask. The memory of the heated kiss they shared made itself known and she blushed. Edward was wondering if he had misread her.

"I didn't think you were ready." Bella's immediate nod confirmed he had been right. She wasn't rejecting him, only agreeing to his assessment.

"It's all too much to understand" Bella confessed

"I know love. Please talk to me. You can ask me anything. I will help you. I want to help you." He encouraged.

"I still don't understand why you chose me," She started

Edward smiled, "You chose me first Bella. I responded to your call." He chuckled at the look of disbelief on her face. "You couldn't have recognized the signs because of your human senses and I'm more sensitive because of mine." He explained.

"What about other girls? I mean from Forks high school alone you have quite a following." She asked

"No one calls to me like you do Bella. My heart has not recognized any woman in all my life until you came along. Besides, their thoughts are a disgusting hell to endure."

"So it's certain, it's forever" The statement sounded like a question. Edward confirmed with a nod. "I'll grow old and grey. You don't age." There was an unexplainable sadness in her voice when she said that.

"No you won't. I will change you to be immortal like me." Bella's eyes bulged. She didn't miss the underlying comfort the knowledge brought her.

"W-How?" She asked. Edward shook his head side to side. "It's too soon for that. When the time comes we will discuss it in full." He hedged.

"Why did you choose to go to high school? Your sisters said they all go because you wanted to." She seemed to have forgotten her earlier anger and revulsion that Edward killed someone. This momentary peace pleased him. It was why he refused to leave her to suffer by herself.

"I think its best I tell you that story in full someday soon. The short of it is that I was kept indoors for a long time. I could not run, hunt or get the feel of sunlight on my skin. My family was broken for a long time because of it. I needed to do it for myself and also for them to heal. There isn't much to do in this area, school seemed the only choice." Bella was itching to hear the whole story. She remembered Esme mentioned the same about Edward being kept indoors a long time as well.

"Why were you kept indoors, we're you sick or something?" She blurted out

"Another time Bella. I promise it won't be long." He smiled at her interest but knew he wasn't ready to tell her yet. Of all his family, only Alice knew more details of what he endured and by no doing on his part. It was because of her visions. She kept some of it from Jasper. He knew he would have to tell Bella everything.

"I'll hold you to that," Bella promised. He liked her stubborn streak. Never in his life had he wanted a muted mate. Though he had to admit he wanted no Rosalie either.

"Edward, what do you expect – from this?" She gestured between them. She had thought long and hard how to ask this.

"When you mature I will take you to come join me. You will leave your family, all whom you know now to take your place by my side." He made sure to tell her what to expect. The details could be discussed later.

Bella was quiet again. She was overcome by sadness for the loss of all she knew as though it had already happened. She counted herself lucky that she didn't have friends to mourn. When Edward asked her what she was thinking she told him.

"I can't say I'm sorry Bella because I am not. My family and I will care for you, love you and protect you. That I promise." A part of her appreciated his honesty.

Edward's phone buzzed. He spoke too quiet and fast for Bella to make out any words and put it away.

"Mother is happy to hear you are awake and well. I refused her visitation and hope you don't mind. I believe we need this time uninterrupted." He informed. Bella failed to cover a yawn. "Perhaps you should rest now."

She tried to refuse but lost the argument with Edward and her eyes. Edward tucked her in and lay next to her like he had the night before. That was his new favorite position. It was evening when Bella woke again. Esme had brought dinner for her and Charlie earlier. Edward served her meal and stayed while she ate. Conversation was light. He left just before Charlie parked in the driveway to give them some time.

Charlie checked on Bella and went to eat his dinner in front of the television. Bella emailed her mom and followed up with a phone call from her new cell phone. She noticed the phone had all of Edward's family numbers. She added her parents' numbers in and knew the list was complete. As she scrolled though the entries she was suddenly depressed. She wondered if she had wasted her life by hiding away from other people. _Was that why she was a match for Edward?_ She never made friends. Always had a girl or two she knew in class at school but that was it. She was always home alone after school taking care of the house and her mother. This had never bothered her before, but now that she had to walk away from any chance to have a friend it depressed her. She put the phone away and went on to google animal mating like she had planned. It kept her busy until the medication kicked in and she went to sleep.

Edward was amused when he stopped by in the morning. He had to go to school at least until lunch period. Bella was unhappy to stay home but he told her the town was still reeling from the boy's death. He didn't want Bella exposed to the talk from the school children. The reminder slumped her emotions in a different direction again. She realized she wasn't angry with Edward no matter how she wanted to be. She was also not as disgusted by him as she thought she should be. Their talk the day before had thawed her ire. He openly talked to her about himself. While she did not condone what he had done, she recognized that he had acted according to his nature. He wasn't a human boy.

The thought of all the attention she would receive at school made her agreeable to stay home. Edward took her work for her after lunch period when he visited. He needed to be at school to determine whether anyone had seen his rash action to stop the van and to check the atmosphere for Bella's sake. He was loath to subject her to all the thoughts of the children and teachers there. Everyone wanted to know about her recovery and impossible survival given the boy Taylor's injuries. When Edward shoved the van away from Bella the boy had hit the headrest and window roughly. As the van dropped to the ground he had hit his head on the steering wheel. Everyone had seen him bleeding badly. It was easy to make it seem like he died from a head injury. Even though he had wanted to beat the boy to death, Edward had simply broken his neck. It worked to calm the monster inside him who demanded the maximum revenge for the threat against his mate.

Spending all his time with Bella gave him a refuge from his father and brothers. Carlisle was pushing harder for Edward to change Bella. He was decided the family would disappear in a moment's notice if needed. Jasper was battling with the exaggerated emotions from the school and at home. He was only worried for the family's safety and if anybody had seen Edward's heroics at the parking lot. Emmett was pushing Edward to mark Bella and pacify Carlisle. He was also concerned for Bella's safety while she remained human but refused to advice his young brother to turn her quickly. His mother had been scared beyond reason. Esme truly did not want any of her children to suffer the loss of a mate especially Edward. He had endured too much. She worried for her newest daughter too. Rosalie didn't give the situation much thought after being assured that the family was safe. Alice was concerned for Bella's safety too. She backed Edward to assure the family that their secret was safe. The only person who might have caused confusion and rumors was dead.

Edward spent all his time at Bella's house for the rest of the week. On Friday night he was called home to be introduced to the wolves.


	14. Chapter 14

"Isabella, my father requires my presence at home. I shall return before you wake in the morning." He informed.

"Uh, ok" Bella was never sure what to say when he was too formal or excused himself to leave her.

"My sister Alice does not expect your visit this weekend. My family understands that you must rest. However, mother is anxious to see you for herself. Would you visit with us again this Sunday?" He asked.

Bella accepted the invite remembering she wanted to speak to the Cullen women. She found it difficult to say no when he asked her to visit for his mother even as she dreaded the outfit Edward would put her in. Edward left her to meet with his brothers who were waiting for him across the street in his Volvo.

"I know you don't want to do this Edward but it is for the best. It will help please father to a certain extent since you are unwilling to turn Bella at the moment." Jasper started

"I know you're right Jasper. It is not that I am unwilling, she needs time. She is not yet ready." He explained.

"She is not too young to carry your mark on her Edward." Emmett piped in.

"No, she is not. In time I will mark her, just not yet."

"Why not?" Emmett pressed. In his mind that was the easiest answer to his brother's issue with their father.

"She is not ready. I would rather not force it on her brothers. It would be best when she understands what is happening and how she should carry herself."

"Have you explained things to her?" Jasper asked thinking maybe Alice, Rose and Esme might help.

"Only so much. I cannot hear her thoughts. It is difficult to know how much will send her running. It would be most unfortunate if she did."

"Then let Mother, Rose and Alice speak with her." Jasper advised.

"She will visit with the family on Sunday. I'll ask them to speak with her then." Edward had already asked Esme.

This seemed to calm Jasper and Emmett, but Edward knew Carlisle would be more difficult. They had already arrived at the Cullen residence. The whole family ran to the boundary line between Cullen and Quileute territories soon after. They arrived to find the wolves waiting. Billy Black, the alpha, stood at point. To his right was Harry Clearwater, his second, and Sam Uyley to his left. Behind them were the rest of the pack in wolf form; Paul, Jared, Mark, Matthew and Aaron. Billy Black was a hateful and proud man. His two daughters were married and living away from home. He was left with only his son Jacob, who hadn't phased yet. Besides Paul all the pack were either married or had found their imprint. Matthew and Aaron were oddities in the pack. They were never expected to phase because they were outside the four blood lines who were protectors of their people, Black, Clearwater, Ateara and Uyley. Though Sam was accepted, he too was an unexpected member to phase. His late father hadn't phased naturally. He had been bitten by another wolf. The tribe thought the accident may have resulted in the Uyley bloodline exclusion from the pack. Hidden from view by Billy Black's hulking form was an old frail man in a wheel chair. He was the tribe elder, Old Quil Ateara.

Carlisle stood two feet in front of his family, flanked by his sons. Esme, Alice and Rosalie stood behind them. Edward listened to everyone's thoughts with a blank mask on his face. Jasper didn't use his gift to settle the hatred among the group. The family had never exposed their gifts unless it was necessary.

"Alpha Black," Carlisle greeted with a nod.

"Vampire Cullen," Billy greeted back. His voice was bitter when he said the Cullen name.

"Thank you for meeting us here. I bring news of our youngest son's return to his home. This is our Edward." He gestured towards Edward with his arm.

The wolves looked at Edward intensely, memorizing him and his scent. "He is the one who was absent. Where has he been?" Billy couldn't stop his curiosity.

"I have been in service with our Masters in Italy. A kind of military service in today's world." Edward answered for himself before Carlisle could. He knew the answer would frighten the wolves as they were. He had gathered that the pack before him was ignorant. They didn't have context of the vampire world or of their own. Their only concern was for the few people in their village and the neighboring Cullen vampire family.

"Military service?" Edward only nodded, refusing to give any details.

"None in our pack shall attack you unprovoked Cullen; so long as you abide by the treaty." Old Quil spoke in his papery voice from his chair.

"All our family respect the terms of the treaty that holds the peace between our people." Carlisle was pleased to know Edward was protected from the wolves as was his birth right.

"Why have you imposed yourselves on the town of Forks? For twenty years no one knew of your presence here. Why now?" Billy asked.

"We owe you no explanations Alpha Black. What we choose to do and how we choose to live in our territory does not concern you. The treaty has not been broken." Carlisle's response was sharp. Billy hated it when Carlisle made him feel like a scolded child. He could never get an upper hand with the vampires and it made him more hateful.

"His scent was at a friend's house in Forks not long ago. What was he doing there?" Billy asked of Edward.

"Visiting. The girl Bella and he are in school together." Carlisle made Billy's implied accusation seem far-fetched, like Edward had been at Bella's to do homework together.

Billy was unhappy with the answer. He planned to watch over Charlie and Bella more closely. He couldn't argue his suspicions and, as Carlisle had reminded, what they did in their side of the boundary line was no concern of theirs; unless the treaty was broken. Irritated, he wished Charlie would just listen to his warnings against the Cullens.

"We have had a new member join the pack to maintain the balance due to his presence" Billy informed in warning. There were more wolves in his pack than vampires.

"Thank you for informing us." Carlisle was not happy with their increased number. "This concludes our business here. Unless there was more you wish to address?" He asked Billy.

"No,"

"Then we bid you farewell" Carlisle turned and lead his family on a run home. The wolves watched them disappear within the thick forests before they returned to their village. It was a show of superiority for Carlisle to turn his back to his natural enemy without second thought. He always did it, seemingly unconcerned about what the wolves could do and it always made them think twice about acting to attack his family.

"Edward, shall we hunt?" Jasper offered his brother an out from confrontation with their father. Edward immediately agreed and Emmett decided to go with them.

They ran towards their favorite hunting ground and drank their fill before Jasper asked Edward to tell them what the wolves were thinking. He told them all including the dynamics of the pack.

"Are you concerned about them with Bella?" Jasper asked

"No" At both their questioning looks he sighed deeply, deciding what he should tell them.

"After all the time I spent in Volterra very little frightens me. The Volturi keep four wolves imprisoned deep in the trenches of the castle. In the first years my duty was to feed them and learn to read their thoughts. Those wolves are ancestors to the ones here. They are ruled by the moon. Once they have aged, as they have, they have control over their form. I treated them well and in return they taught me their ways and trained me. I had to learn combat skills to survive there. I had to fight so I may return home." He chose not to give details.

Emmett was angry and sad for him. He tried to not let his mind imagine what his younger brother suffered. Jasper was hurt, still wishing he could have been the one to take Edward's place. His answer left them unsatisfied but they knew not to press for details. Edward wasn't as open with them as he had been when he was younger. Their time apart had created a wall between them and they knew only time could bring them close together again. The silence dragged between the brothers with each lost in his thoughts. Edward took comfort in their love for him. It was this love that helped him during the most difficult trials while he was away. It led him back to his family.

"Bella will wake soon. I promised to be there." Edward broke the silence hours later.

"How is she Edward? The funeral for that boy is today." Emmett asked

"She is still struggling with my actions. I have not told her about the funeral for the boy. Knowing Bella, she would want to go out of guilt."

"Why not let her go? Humans do better once they allow themselves to mourn." Jasper asked. Edward heard in his thoughts he was not suggesting Bella mourn the boy Taylor, but their role in his death.

"No, she would be crowded by inquiring eyes and ears. I will not subject her to that. She'll return to school on Tuesday. Things will be calmer then." He stated in finality

Both Jasper and Emmett agreed with his assessment. They ran back home and arrived on time to find Carlisle leaving for work. _'I hope you are not avoiding me son. I would like to speak with you sometime soon.'_ He sent his thoughts to Edward. "Of course, father." Edward answered aloud, gaining questioning looks from his brothers. He shrugged them off. They guessed right what Carlisle must have said to him. Edward showered quickly and left for Bella's house. He arrived as Charlie was leaving for the funeral. There was a fresh wolf scent near the house which irritated him. As soon as his eyes landed on Bella's waking form his world was right again.

He watched her stretch and groan, throwing her pillow over her head. "Bella?" He called

"Go away, it's not morning yet" She mumbled from under the pillow

"It's alright love, you can go back to sleep." He encouraged, taking a seat on the rocking chair.

Bella tried and failed to fall asleep again. "It's no use. I'm already awake." She uncovered her head. "Charlie said there's a funeral in town today for-" She didn't say the boy's name.

"Yes. I'd like to take you out for breakfast." Edward offered.

"Where?"

"Portland. There's a bookstore you might like there."

"Uh- It's a bit far don't you think?" Bella was unsure though the idea of a bookstore sold her in.

"I thought you might like to go where there is little chance of seeing anybody from here." Edward wanted Bella far from Forks that day. Bella was enticed by the idea of spending more time with Edward and going wild in a bookstore with Charlie having no chance of finding out about it.

"Uh- let me shower first." She bounced off the bed and lost her balance. Edward caught her from falling face first to the floor. "Thanks," She blushed and ran to the bathroom.

Edward kept busy packing her room, making the bed and picking out her outfit for the day. He put her dirty laundry in the washer. Just as Bella finished, his phone buzzed. It was Jasper. Alice had begged him to ask Edward if they could tag along. He asked Bella first before calling Jasper to agree.

Bella was wondering why the decision was hers to make but didn't ask. She was hoping to get to know Alice a bit more on their outing. The outfit Edward laid on her bed pleased her. It was not a dress and there were no heels. She put on the skinny suede leather pants, a light vest and a red roll neck jumper on top. The wool was so soft she worried she might get cold. Edward helped her put on a pair of white gold and diamond earrings and grabbed a dark green biker jacket for her, just in case. He passed her a tote bag when Jasper honked from outside. He chuckled watching Bella try to hurry up through her clumsiness.

Jasper and Edward sat together in the front while she and Alice took the backseat in the Volvo. Edward tore the car out of Forks to make record time reaching Portland.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella was pleased to see Alice wearing blue skinny jeans, a grey silk top and a yellow jacket. She looked stunning without trying too much but the high crystal embellished gold pumps and matching handbag put her in a different class. They walked together behind their mates entering the mall from the parking floor elevator.

She and Alice had talked lightly about a variety of topics during the car ride. She had a good idea of Alice's shopping obsession by the time they arrived and hoped Edward would keep to the bookstore. They started at the food court where she had breakfast at an expensive empty restaurant. The others only ordered coffee and waited with her while she ate. Alice was going on about her plan for mall attack. When they left the restaurant she pulled Edward back, reminding him he promised to take her to a book store. He pulled her along behind Alice and Jasper promising they would only get some necessities and spend the day at the book store. Bella groaned when they started at a lingerie shop.

The shop assistant seemed familiar with Alice and immediately led Edward and Jasper to a private waiting area in the shop while Alice dragged Bella to a sea of silks and laces. Bella found items she immediately liked and some made her blush with embarrassment. Alice helped her pick most of what she would never buy for herself. She knew Bella's size and tried to accommodate her reserved personality with some of the items they bought. Jasper and Edward were there to take the load off their hands and pay for it. Bella blushed deep when she passed the shop assistant on their way out. Though she was very professional Bella couldn't help wondering what she thought of them and what they bought.

The next few shops were better. They went to three boutiques where she and Alice picked smart dress wear and fitted them for their mates to approve. Where Bella would have complained to no end about the shopping experience, she found it pleasant. The fitting rooms were huge and Edward went in with her. He helped her put the clothes on and decided together with her what to take and what to leave. He discovered that Bella was very conservative in her style of dress and preferred not to show any skin if she could avoid it. While she changed into her own clothes he'd get accessories, shoes and bags to go with the outfits and pay. Alice insisted on visiting two shoe stores before Edward and Bella went their way. They indulged her and Bella walked away with six pairs of shoes and matching bags and belts. Edward and Jasper had fit in their shopping along theirs as well. The four looked ridiculous overloaded with bags as they left the stores to the car.

Bella couldn't help herself when she saw a beautiful black dress past one of the shops on her way out. It was a little on the racy side but she could see herself in it.

"You like it" Edward stated in her ear. He was standing too close behind her.

"It is interesting," she shied away when her eyes landing on the price tag of the dress. "And expensive."

"Lets go in and get it. Everything we've bought is in the same price range Bella." He missed the look of shock that covered her face. Bella hadn't been looking at the price tags of their purchases at all. Her eyes bulged taking in the large bags in his hands.

"No, Edward, we don't have to. I can do without it." She tried to argue but he wouldn't have it. He bought the dress and another without her fitting them on. She just stopped complaining and listened while he spoke with the shop assistant. They left the store quickly catching up with Alice and Jasper. The bags were deposited in the boot of the Volvo. Alice and Jasper took the car elsewhere while she and Edward walked two blocks away to a big bookstore. They chose to sit in a cosy corner on the second floor to read their picks. Edward ordered them two cups of coffee and three refills while they were there. She was completely absorbed in her book. Her upper body leaned comfortably against Edward's while she moved from page to page. She was left unsatisfied when he told her the store would close shortly and his siblings were waiting for them.

She discovered Alice and Jasper had done more shopping. The ride home was pleasant if not for her impatience to get back to her book. She was alarmed when they passed her house without stopping.

"Edward?" She called to him.

"Your father has guests. It's the wolves. Your safety will be compromised if they smell our scent on you so suddenly. I will not risk it." He answered calmly. Bella noticed Alice was on the phone speaking too soft and too fast like Edward usually did.

"Esme will call your father and ask that you stay with me tonight Bella. He will say yes." She told her after a moment on the phone. Bella gawked at her. _How did she know what to do and whether Charlie would agree?' _"Sometimes, I get visions of future events Bella. That's how I know your father will agree. He is decided that there is nothing wrong with our family and you being friends with me. He will say yes." Alice played down her gift. Jasper helped to make Bella more agreeable and relax.

"Won't they smell your scent at the house Edward?" Bella asked after a moment. All three vampires in the car were impressed by her astute deduction.

"Yes and they have. They have been told that we go to school together and that I sometimes visit. Not the whole truth." He answered her.

"By who?" Bella was starting to freak out thinking her father may already know she had a boy in her room every day.

"Our family, we met with the wolves last night and the question was asked." Edward answered calmly.

"Who asked?"

"Billy Black, your father's friend." Edward was paying attention to Alice and Jasper's thoughts for any signs that Bella may want to run or preferred the protection of the wolves against him. Bella was instead worried because she knew could not hide from Billy forever. Someday her father will drag her to the reservation where Edward could not protect her.

"Will he tell Charlie?" Bella asked

"No, he is bound by our laws not to reveal us and his pack to any human. The least he will do is try to warn your father away from us." Jasper answered.

"Charlie won't listen. They had a fight about it last week." She was speaking to no one in particular. "Edward, could he _hurt_ you?" She was suddenly worried. Bella may not have been ready to accept being mated to Edward outright but she was showing signs of it.

"Yes he has the ability and the means to cause me harm. No, I will not let him." Jasper glanced at his brother. He wondered exactly how Edward would stop a wolf from hurting him. Even the best vampire fighters that had faced a wolf had suffered some injury or scar to carry their whole lives. Alice tried hard to control her emotions and thoughts. She knew better than all how skilled Edward was.

"Carlisle and Esme will be home shortly. We should make ourselves presentable Bella." Alice informed as they left the car. Bella understood what she meant and made her way to Edward's room.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"Hunting" Alice informed as she turned towards her room.

"Bella climbed the last flight of stairs and turned towards Edward's room. He caught up with her before she reached the door and held it open for her.

"Mother will be happy to have you here. She's been hard at work to make space for you." Edward told her as they walked inside.

He dumped their bags on the floor of the dressing area. She noticed a dresser that had not been there before with a beautiful round mirror and stool for her. The square dark leather chair that was in the center of Edward's dressing area was replaced by a soft round cream suede one. The cupboards had fewer clothes and all shelves were empty on the left half of the dressing room. Some colours caught her attention easily while others were muted. It was clear they were female clothes. That side of the room was hers. Curious, she walked to Edward's study to see what Esme had done there. The large black leather couch had been replaced by a softer cream couch and daybed with cushions. The carpet was the colour of the couch and thicker than the last one. There was an empty space in the middle of the book shelf that ran the length of the wall. More space for her books. The lighting in the room softened it to make it less masculine.

"Would you like to shower together Bella?" Edward asked unexpectedly from behind her again.

The thought of it frightened and excited her. He wasn't really giving her a choice. Ever since he arrived home he wanted to be able to share his shower with his mate. That was before Esme remodeled his room two years ago. After that his wish grew into a desperate need. Now that he had found Bella, he couldn't hold back his excitement. Bella's curiosity got the better of her. She reasoned Edward had already seen her naked before so there'd be nothing new to be seen on her part. She was looking forward to seeing him naked. Her nipples hardened and knees weakened at the images in her mind. Edward led her to the steamy bathroom by her hand. He undressed them both and led her inside the shower.

The water pressure was different between the shower heads. While one was hard enough to relax her tense muscles, another soothed and caressed her skin. Edward stood behind her and gently bathed her with a sponge. He took care to learn each of the curves of her body. Bella could relax better when she was facing away from him. She tried hard not to stare outside through the glass wall either. When he was done washing her hair, he gave her the sponge. It was her turn to bathe him. She took her time starting at his back. She marveled at his muscles and well-toned body. When he turned to face her, she blushed when she saw his reaction to her touch. She tried to finish her task without staring at his member but her eyes strayed there. Edward kissed her face and neck when it was clear she wouldn't finish. They stood under the running water a long moment before he led them out


	16. Chapter 16

They left the bathroom to dress and meet his family. Bella felt oddly unsatisfied with their shower. She didn't know what she had wanted it to be but it was too _innocent _for a hormonal teenager and a century old vampire in her opinion_._ She wondered again whether Edward was attracted to her that way but chose not to ask. She was aware just how much privacy they had in the Cullen home. Edward placed her on the chair of her dresser. He took out a brush and dryer in one of the drawers and started to blow dry her hair. That drawer had other items for her hair, brushes, combs, pins and clips. The other drawer had make-up. She started applying some while Edward was busy with her hair.

"What colour am I wearing tonight?" She asked, knowing he had already decided for her.

"Black, simple and elegant." He smiled at her in the mirror. Bella blushed again when images of a naked Edward crossed her mind.

"Edward, where did you learn to do this – everything – to take care of me?" She asked

"Mother taught us. My brothers do the same for their mates. We don't have the luxury of providing you with hand maidens so she taught us how to serve our mates." She was speechless.

She chose a blood red lipstick that had Edward curious and immediately hard again. He tied a mid-high ponytail with her hair. He liked that her neck would be exposed to him.

Bella walked to their now packed closet with their purchases from the day. Edward held his breath hoping she would wear the last dress they bought. Bella admired it again but moved away to something more conservative. He sighed in disappointed. She had chosen another black dress with a pencil skirt that came to her knees. Edward's mood picked up again he saw her in it. She was undecided between black and red pumps. Her conservative side won out and she settled on black. Edward gave her a diamond earring and bracelet set to wear. He was in black dress pants, a white shirt and waistcoat to complete the look. Bella wondered whether she would ever get used to how sexy he looked in anything he put on. Together they left the third floor to join the Cullen family downstairs.

Bella wanted to ask how he planned on going about the house pointing at everyone but didn't know how to. His erection had not completely disappeared. She noticed because her eyes often wondered to the front of his pants. Edward had noticed and chose to ignore her. Asking any question would embarrass them both and perhaps his mother too.

The others were scattered around the room. Carlisle and Esme greeted them first. Carlisle had on a black suit with a white dress shirt that matched Esme's dress. Emmett greeted her like before, with a kiss on the cheek followed by Rosalie repeating the same action. He too wore a black suit while Rosalie had an over-the-top cream fitted dress with ruffled flowers over the shoulders. Alice and jasper greeted by kissing her other cheek. Their colour was a pale blue for the evening.

"Your father gave permission for you to stay with us until tomorrow evening dear. He expects you home then." Esme informed. They were happy to have Bella at the house.

"Thank you Mother," Bella replied courteously.

She felt more comfortable addressing Esme the same way Edward did. It felt disrespectful to call her by name. Edward beamed. Carlisle was pleased. He couldn't wait to be addressed the same. Esme was overjoyed. _'Oh Edward, this is a most positive development. She accepts us. It's still too soon but she has started bonding herself to us. Ease her in gently son. Let her come into this life happy and whole.' _ She thought to him.

"How have you been Isabella? Any problems from the accident?" Carlisle asked as he ushered the family to sit. Alice brought her tea with a slice of cheese cake on a tray. She had eaten enough at the mall to pass up dinner. Everyone else had a glass of wine. Bella was relieved to not have to drink it again.

"No, I haven't had any problems. Edward has been looking after me. He would have known if there was anything wrong." Edward swelled with adoration for his mate. Carlisle nodded, knowing Edward would have been first to bring anything of concern to his attention.

"Our cousins in Denali have sent an invitation for their once a decade party. Carlisle and I wish to stay behind. You should all go. We have been removed from others too long." Esme started. The Cullen family had not socialized with others since Edward was taken away. She silently encouraged Edward to take Bella.

"We'll talk it over mother." Emmett shut the topic down quickly. He instead started a discussion about another family they hadn't visited with in a long time from Ireland. When Bella finished her tea Alice took the server away again. Edward and she did not join in the conversation with the family. They were content to just listen. The family was discussing plans to visit Ireland at the end of the year. Bella tried to imagine what that would be like because it was clear she was included.

"Perhaps we should stay in Canada or Chicago a little over a year before we visit. Wouldn't you agree son?" Carlisle asked referring to Bella's pending change.

"Of course father," Edward agreed. He didn't know the family they wanted to visit and was in no rush to meet with them. His answer satisfied Carlisle. Edward knew he had just agreed to a deadline of sorts to change Bella with that.

"Speaking of," Esme turned her attention to Bella. "When is your birthday dear?"

"It's on the 13th of September. I'll be turning eighteen." Edward had placed her on his lap after her tea and leaned her against his chest. She tried to sit still because could feel his mild erection whenever she shifted.

"Oh that's wonderful! It's shortly after Edward's." Esme beamed.

"Mother, could we celebrate Bella's birthday here together? We can all visit Denali a short weekend soon." Alice suggested. She was hoping to calm Rosalie who was fuming at the idea of going to Denali for any reason. She knew they wouldn't have the time to take a trip there before Bella is turned. Emmett was relieved.

"Yes, perhaps that would be best." Esme agreed knowing exactly what Alice was doing. "How do you celebrate your birthdays dear?" She asked Bella.

"Uh- I don't really make a big production of it." Bella felt they wouldn't be interested to hear how her father would call in the morning and her mom would give her a cupcake with a single candle to blow out and make a wish. In the evening she would spend an hour making her a special dinner only to burn it and order takeaways. Nothing spectacular like she imagined the Cullen family celebrated their birthdays. _How old were they all anyway and when were their birthdays?_

"Then we shall respect that." Esme smiled. She really liked Bella who had the same temperament as her. Rosalie always drew the spotlight on herself. She needed to be noticed. Alice has a happy person. She didn't impose herself but couldn't be ignored either. Bella seemed to prefer being a quiet presence.

When conversation quieted Esme asked Edward to play for her. Bella followed him to the music room. He started playing a few of Esme's favorite songs which Bella knew and enjoyed. Be changed pace when the melody changed into one so full of emotion it brought tears to Bella's eyes. It was a song Edward composed for Esme. The notes poured out his love and admiration to the woman who gave him life against impossible circumstances and would never stop loving him. When it came to an end it melted seamlessly into another song. This was a gentle melody of hope, peace and love. It was a song inspired by Bella's presence in his life. It was calmer and softer but more intense than all others he had played. He watched tears run freely down her cheeks as he played wondering what thoughts the music brought to her. When the song finished her carried her to their room.

He helped her out her dress and into a blue silk babydoll. Bella went to wash her face and undo her hair before bed. It was her first time wearing such and she took the time to look at herself in the mirror. Edward was already waiting in bed for her. She blushed as she crawled on the big bed from the end towards him.

"You look very beautiful tonight love." He told her

"Thanks," Bella slid under the covers and turned to face him. Edward welcomed her and held her protectively to his chest.

"Edward...goodnight" Bella whispered after a few minutes. It was clear that is not what she intended to say.

"You're not ready to sleep love." The endearment sent warm shivers down her spine. She wanted to hear it over and over. It made her feel loved and wanted even as she wasn't completely sure how she felt about him.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked

"You're already asking Bella" He teased

"Can your family hear us?" She whispered so low it was only a breath.

"Not when you speak like that." He replied just as soft. The family would still be able to hear though with great effort expended. Besides, he knew all were otherwise engaged. No one was paying them any attention.

"Am I-am I doing ok? I mean I'm not a disappointment to you or anything." She asked out right. The vulnerability in her voice tugged at his heart. It was another sign Bella was slowly accepting her place with him. She was concerned for his approval

"You're perfect Bella. You could never disappoint me. Why do you ask?" He whispered back.

"Its just- well- " The warmth of her blush covered the side of his body where his skin was close to hers.

"Please Bella" He begged. It was torture not knowing what she was thinking.

"Well, I was wondering about your family. What they really think of us – me. And you." She hedged.

"I love you Bella, more each day. We all do. You complete me and our family. Our parents adore you." Edward assured her. Her heart still beat louder at the thoughts of what she wanted to ask. There was something comforting about whispering quietly in the dark that gave her the confidence to say what she was thinking.

"Earlier in the shower...Your-I-I mean I saw- and downstairs I felt it. H-how do you-you know-" She stuttered and blushed furiously. Edward was half shocked she was comfortable to talk about that.

"I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable Bella. That is only a physical side of my desire for you. I don't expect anything from you. Don't do anything you are not ready for. Ignore it. I do." He whispered back.

"Okay" She agreed quickly. Curiosity continued to burn her insides. She wanted to ask more questions about their lone heated kiss, his erection and their shower together but couldn't form complete sentences.

"Was that all?" He asked

"For now" He smiled at her answer and pulled her close.

"Rest now my Bella." He encouraged.

_'Brother Edward, we will have visitors tomorrow. I can't see them clearly. I don't know them.'_ Alice's thoughts reached him. She and Jasper were on their way out the house to hunt. He thanked her, knowing she'd see it but did not read her thoughts as she was occupied with Jasper.

He held Bella and started humming her song to her until she fell asleep. Edward had never used his bed before that day. He usually lay on his long black couch to relax which was now replaced by a Bella-appropriate day bed. He liked that his sheets would absorb her scent and that his clothes were half what they used to be to make space for hers. He liked every little change Esme had made to make his room more welcoming to Bella. His thoughts revolved around her all night. He watched the little movement she made as she slept on his bed with new eyes. She would be eighteen soon and could be changed any time after that. He hoped they had at least until December to teach her and ready her for her new life. He wondered whether a year in Canada was a good plan. It was a distance from the wolves but not so much from the Denalis. He refused to make any definite plans regarding Bella's change. He planned to discuss it with her and ask her input closer to the time.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella woke earlier than normal because of the bright light through the glass wall of Edward's room. She chose to burrow deeper into Edward's chest instead of opening her eyes to wake. He was amused by her actions. Everyone was up and about in the house. Esme was busy with Bella's breakfast. Carlisle was in his study. Alice and Jasper had not returned from their hunting trip. Emmett and Rose were still in their room. Edward had learned to avoid all his family's thoughts when they were in their private space.

Alice had said the visitors would arrive at the back of their home just before midday. They expected a male and a female she didn't know. Everyone was concerned about the visit given that they had a human in the house. No one would ever suggest Bella return to her father's house though. It was Edward's decision to make and he preferred having her within the safety of his family home while other vampires were in the area. As it was, they all anxiously waited.

After she wake and showered, she dressed in appropriate attire for the Cullen home. Edward gave her a simple sleeveless burgundy and black sheath dress, matching shoes and black diamond earrings and necklace set. He took out a dark berry red swing coat to keep close in case she felt cold. He dressed to match her colours. Bella liked the simplicity of his outfits. After brushing her hair he led her to the dining room to have breakfast. Esme and Carlisle joined them. While eating, Edward told her about their expected visitors.

"Bella, Alice expects we will have visitors today before noon. You will be safe here. We are not sure who they are."

She nodded without breaking rhythm from chewing her fruit. She wanted to ask Edward how Alice could know these things and why he said she'd be safe at his house.

"Bella dear, would you like to walk with me in the garden after breakfast?" Esme asked. She worried Bella might do something to get an unfavourable reaction from Edward with the unknown visitors and wanted to talk with her. Bella agreed, hoping to ask Esme some questions of her own.

"Edward is right Isabella. You are very safe with anyone in the family. You should never worry." Carlisle reiterated

"Thank you," Bella heeded another warning.

"Esme wanted to spend some time with you tomorrow. You shall return to school on Tuesday unless you experience some discomfort from the accident." Carlisle continued. Esme had already started to pack the food on the table away. Edward pulled her chair and kissed her forehead before he released her to his mother. He knew Carlisle wanted to speak with him and there was no way to avoid it.

Bella followed Esme through the back glass wall of the living room. She was surprised to learn there was a wide door there. They walked slowly through the backyard while Esme told Bella about some of the vegetation there.

"You seem lost in thought dear," Esme observed.

"Y-No. There are just some things I don't understand. I was hoping to speak with you." She replied. "How can Alice see the coming visitors and why Edward felt the need to assure me that I was safe here?" She continued at Esme's encouragement.

"I cannot explain why Alice sees the things she sees. Nor why Edward can hear our thoughts and how is it that you can stop him from hearing yours. Those are mysteries." Esme smiled at her. Bella seemed to have filed away the knowledge that Edward could hear thoughts around him.

"To answer your second question, most of our kind hunt and drink from humans. They are not tolerant of our ways. They will assume you are here for us to feed on until they realize that is not true, and for that reason, they may want you for themselves." She paused to let her absorb her words.

"Every one of us will protect you Bella. Some may be deterred by our number but others are bold and may engage us. If an argument or fight breaks out you should try to stay calm. We would never let anything happen to you." Bella nodded. She remembered Edward killed a human boy over an accident when she was not injured. She refused to think what he would do to anyone who intentionally threatened her.

"This is why I asked you out here. Edward explained your reaction to his anger during the accident. I wanted to offer some advice." She waited for Bella to acknowledge her before she continued.

"Stand with me at all times unless Edward takes you to stand with him. Do not speak unless spoken to. Even then, be slow in your response to give Edward the opportunity to speak for you first. If the ones coming are important in our world I will tell you. For them you should keep your eyes averted to the ground at all times. If they are not you may look without trouble. Whatever happens dear, remember to breathe deeply and do your best to stay calm. Do not scream."

The rules seemed fairly straight forward to Bella. She let Esme know she understood.

"Is it-Will it always be like this? I mean…the obedience thing?" She finally asked. Esme was again alarmed she may be difficult and hurt herself by forcing Edward's hand.

"Yes, it is our way. It is so for our kind, not just us Cullens." Bella stared in the distance wondering how a whole race could get stuck in the dark ages. "Isabella," Esme called her by her full name caressing her cheek lovingly.

"I understand, as does Edward that you may not understand our ways. You have no way of understanding our nature unless you become one of us. Trust in our counsel my daughter. We mean you no harm. Our only wish is to see you happy." Her head turned towards the house suddenly.

"We should go back. Our visitors will arrive soon." She led Bella back to the house at the same pace they had been walking. She did not want to frighten her unnecessarily. Bella hoped the visit would pass quickly. She hoped whoever the visitors were never notice her, however impossible that was.

Everyone was waiting in the living room when they entered the house. Bella beamed at Alice for the ivory and black embroidered lace dress she was wearing. It had a large black satin bow that covered her small chest and a high waistband. She looked adorable. Rosalie wore a sleeveless butterscotch jersey dress with a deep v-neck. Bella thought it was _modest_ for her compared to her other outfits. That thought immediately changed when she realized it was bare back down to her waist.

"They're here," Alice announced in a quiet manner. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward walked out the door to wait on the porch in view of their mates inside. The Cullen women seemed relaxed, so Bella tried to not worry.

A minute later two vampires appeared at the tree line surrounding the Cullen home backyard. A mated pair as Alice foretold. A slow smile spread on Edward's face when he recognized them. It was his friends Peter and Charlotte. His thoughts were on Bella inside the house so he walked the distance towards the tree line to greet them.

"Peter, my friend." He welcomed with a wide smile.

"Edward, I came here straight from Volterra when I heard you were relieved of duty." The two hugged briefly. "You'll remember my Charlotte," Peter called her to his side.

"Of course, it is good to see you Charlotte." Edward bowed his head to her in greeting. "Please come meet my family. Please be warned, my mate is still human." He informed them. Charlotte was startled by his calm demeanor. If anything she expected he'd be going mad with need to claim his mate and be aggressive towards them as strangers. She followed behind Peter towards the waiting males of the Cullen family.

Edward introduced them to his father and brothers stating he had met Peter in Volterra. Jasper was first to extend a handshake as he did not sense any menace from them. They moved inside the house where his friends were introduced to the female members of the family. The nomads stood together closer to the door. They found the Cullens number overwhelming.

"Please sit with us," Carlisle invited. He was eager to learn more about Edward's time in Volterra. Everyone sat in pairs with Bella securely cuddled on Edward's side. She stared at the newcomers. Their clothes were worn and dirty. They both had sneakers, jeans and t-shirts on. Their hair had some dirt and leaves in it. Charlotte stared fixedly at her hands on her lap. Peter held her close as he spoke with the family. Bella forgot everything else about them as soon as she noticed their burgundy eyes. They made her shiver and she pushed further into Edward's side.

Peter told the family that he met Edward in Volterra shortly after he was brought there. They were both placed on guard duty at the deepest parts of the castle when they were not needed. That was how they learnt about each other and formed a friendship. Peter had a gift to repel danger. He kept both of them safe and from interacting with others in Volterra for years at a time. Edward added that he was only ever vulnerable during the times when Peter was away. Jasper guessed Edward had used the time he was protected by Peter's gift to train with the wolves. Edward gave a subtle nod to let his brother know he was correct.

Esme and Carlisle were very grateful for the protection Peter had extended their son. Peter left out any details he thought would be upsetting for the family to hear. Like that he used to hunt for Edward since he could never leave the castle. He would bring him whatever animal he found. After Edward drained the animal they gave the meat to the wolves to finish off. Edward was starved for months when Peter first arrived. He had refused to feed on human brought down to the caves. It was the same for periods Peter was called away on duty or missions. Even the wolves in their keep were better fed than him when Peter was away. Edward was grateful that he kept that information from his family. Neither one of them ever talked about the times they were tested and forced into fights or to make the wolves fight amongst themselves.

Peter had never stopped worrying about Edward when he had to leave. Though Edward never complained, he knew it became tougher for him without anyone to protect him. His diet alone made him a target from others. Many found his morals laughable. It was his worry that made him risk going back to Volterra as often as he could to see his friend.


	18. Chapter 18

Bella was listening intently. She was starting to understand how Edward had been away from his family. Jasper kept tabs on her emotions for Edward. The family came to understand that Peter found Charlotte among the humans brought to the castle for a feeding one day. As soon as they mated he was released from servitude. That was just over thirty-two years before Edward returned to them.

Charlotte stole glances at Bella sitting comfortably with Edward. It seemed she could not help herself as her eyes remained fixed on her lap otherwise. She didn't understand how what she was seeing was was possible. She and Peter chose to live a nomad lifestyle and had returned to Volterra four times to see Edward while he was still there. Their visits coincided perfectly with ceremonies held in Volterra. Each visit was no longer than twenty minutes at a time but it brought the two friends great peace to see each other alive time and time again.

"I was very happy to hear that you were no longer with the guard." Peter repeated again in a state of disbelief at his friend's good fortune. He had chosen his words carefully telling their story. He knew Edward well enough to not tell everything.

"Marcus released me. His lover was much too jealous of my presence there." Edward chuckled at his answer. It was true. Peter had also been the object of Marcus' desire weeks before he found Charlotte. The two used to tease each other about the ancient's insatiable desire to have any who catch his eye. The Cullens couldn't find humour in their joke. Bella was confused.

"Either way you have been united with your family. It pleases me to see it." Peter was ready to go. He was used to spending minimal time with Edward.

"Could we offer you a change of clothes and some necessities please? We thank you for your kindness towards our Edward." Esme offered.

They accepted for Edward's sake. Esme showed them to one of the guest rooms on the ground floor. Alice ran to pack some of Jasper and her clothes for them as they were closer to them in size. She also threw a roll of money and cell phones in the bag. After their guests had cleaned up the men went for a run with a suited Peter. Charlotte stayed with the women. She was dressed in a cream pant suit, blouse and nude flats. Her curiosity about Bella had grown deeper the longer they stayed on their visit.

"Why do you look at her like that?" Rosalie finally asked.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me I don't mean to be rude." She apologized turning to look away.

"It's alright, please speak your mind Charlotte" Esme was on alert and prepared to tear her limbs off if she was a threat to Bella

"I don't understand how he lets her stay human. He is even calm around her and able to let her be in the company of strangers. I don't understand." Charlotte stated working hard to keep her eyes away from Bella.

"How do you mean? Your mate said you were human when you met." Bella responded first with the question while others were thinking of a way to explain Edward's treatment of his human mate.

"Yes I was. When he saw me there among the cattle – Peter went mad with need to protect and claim me. He stole me away. He had marked me before we passed the doors of the great room. I was frightened without understanding of what was happening. The next thing I remember is the pain while I was changing to be like him. He fought others who tried to come near me. Your Edward helped I hear." Charlotte bore her eyes on Bella. "For three days they stood guard over me waiting for the change to complete. Soon after I opened my eyes he made me his. All of it happened too fast. I don't understand how your Edward can stand not to claim you." The beautiful petite blonde vampire finished explaining her confusion.

Bella tried not to squirm under her gaze. She opened her mouth to respond but words failed her.

"My son has his reasons." Esme replied simply. She worried whether Edward trusted the two not to spread news of his human mate to the world. The men returned to find them all in quiet contemplation with a shocked Bella. The nomads said their goodbyes to the Cullen family with Edward insisting the men run them safely out of their territory. He wanted to give his mother time to speak with Bella. Bella noticed how Charlotte stood behind Peter and did not touch any of the Cullen men.

"Bella dear you must have questions to ask us." Esme gently probed as soon as the others were out of ear shot. She encouraged further when Bella didn't say anything. "Ask Bella, we will answer truthfully. Edward has asked that we speak with you today."

"About what?" She inquired

"About some of the things you do not understand about us and what is expected of you. Do you remember what we spoke about earlier?" Bella nodded.

"She is like you. She obeys him." Bella stated. Esme nodded. "Their red eyes mean they drink human blood." Another statement Esme confirmed with a nod. "How come you don't travel around like them? Are there more like them?"

"Bella, is that what you really want to ask?" Rosalie was not known for her patience. In truth Bella was avoiding the pressing questions about their mating rituals.

"Rosalie!" Esme admonished. She knew the first questions were only to settle her nerves with the attention on her.

"Carlisle was a doctor long before he found me therefore he had learnt to stay in one place and live this way. Most of our kind who feed on human blood choose to be wanderers. It is best for them since they cannot kill in one area without raising too much suspicion. Those who drink from animals can afford to live this way and most do. I imagine it would also be harsh for any female with child to wander from place to place. Some will stay in one large general area until the child is at least a year old." She kindly explained to Bella.

"Why-I mean...Is that normal? What she went through. How it happened for her?" Esme understood Bella would ask the important questions when she was ready to hear the answers.

"Yes dear Bella. It happens that way ninety-nine out of a hundred times." Bella was shocked by her admission.

"How-What happened with you?" She asked all three though she was looking at Esme. Her mouth was suddenly dry.

Alice stood to fetch her lunch so she may eat while they talked. She had seen it was going to be a long afternoon. Bella needed to have food in her stomach. Bella was grateful though she wasn't even thinking about food at the time. The roast lamb and vegetables reminded her of her mother Renee. Bella spared her a thought wondering if she was alright.

"I was a married woman when I met Carlisle." Esme started. She nodded towards the plate on Bella's lap reminding her to eat.

"My family had married me to an older man who was very cruel. Nothing I did was good enough for him and he let me know it. He often starved and hit me. I don't think there was a single night he let me sleep in peace, and the days I would bleed he made me sleep outside. It was a horrible way to live and so far away from my family. I had vowed never to give him any children and sought the help of a local medicine woman to make sure. It was clear he would hurt them or kill me before I raised them. I had long made plans to run away. One night he came home unhappy and started to hit me for no reason. When he was satisfied he demanded his dinner. He took one bite of it and pulled me by my hair to the table. His food had cooled while he beat me and he blamed me for the cold meal. I was more frightened that day than any other. I struggled with him and managed to break free. There was no time to take my belongings. When I ran out the door I had no intention to ever go back.

Carlisle was walking past my then home when I stumbled down the porch. My cries for help caught his attention as his intended mate. Through the tears I remember thinking he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I knew he was very angry when he took me in his arms in my terrified state. I was helpless as I watched him enter the house after my human husband and ran after him. The man who had made me suffer most of my young adult life was dead by the time I passed the door. Carlisle misinterpreted my screams and attempts to interfere and his anger turned on me. You see Bella, I was concerned for Carlisle. I did not know he could handle himself against a human who terrified me beyond any other. In his crazed state he assumed I was acting against him to protect my then husband." Esme paused there to let Bella draw comparisons with her actions at the school accident.

"What happened?" Her voice was muted by the lump in her throat. She suspected Carlisle hadn't run away like Edward did from her.

"He was crazed by my assumed rejection and betrayal. My actions pushed him over the edge. He marked and claimed me right there. It was only after he calmed that his senses returned to him and he realized what he had done. By then I was already changing to be like him. I too was confused and frightened. It all happened very fast. After he had bit me - when he lay with me - there was no pain, no hurt. Something in me had shifted through all of that madness and I had claimed him for myself too. He explained everything to me while I changed and when I woke I followed him. There was no doubt in my mind I was his and no second thought of my human life. He couldn't forgive himself for years over that day even with me by his side. It was only when Emmett was born that he truly found peace."

Esme took in her new daughter. She had unshed tears in her big doe eyes for her. Her arms were covered in goose bumps and she had shrunk into the chair she was sitting on. A big part of her was relieved knowing she would never have to repeat that story to anyone else with her family was now complete.

"I – don't know what to say." Bella broke the silence. She didn't feel sorry for Esme and suspected that would be the wrong sentiment. Esme smiled back gently. "Edward, why –why did he-?" Bella wasn't sure whether to ask or be grateful her experience was different so far. As she learnt more about the vampire male nature, Edward confused her further.

"You will have to ask him that dear. I suspect we'd have had to kill the whole town if Edward had claimed you right there on the parking lot with the entire student body watching." Esme reminded. Bella dropped her eyes in understanding. She also blushed at what her mind conjured up about being claimed. _'They would have had to kill the whole town? Could they do that?'_ Bella was not sure whether that was meant to be a joke.


	19. Chapter 19

The Cullen men had taken long to return to the house. Alice had advised against overwhelming Bella with hers and Rosalie's stories. Esme kept up the chatter by telling some of her sons' childhood stories and where they had lived. Edward found Bella laughing with the others over Emmett's daring moments from his younger years.

He excused them and took her to the study in their room. They relaxed there the few hours left of the afternoon. Bella stared out the glass wall at the view she would never tire of. She didn't want to talk or ask any questions. She needed Edward's comfort even as she didn't know it. With her head on his lap, he brushed her hair with his long fingers while she drifted in and out of sleep. When it was time to leave, she took two books with her and nothing else. During the drive home she stared out the window. When they reached the center of the small town everything seemed strange again to Bella. There was a distinct disconnect between everything that was familiar to her and all that happened at the Cullen house. Being there was like visiting a different world for a while. Time, rules and manners meant something different there.

She immediately changed into comfortable clothing once Edward left to take his car home. She checked her emails and wrote to her mother before climbing into bed with her book.

"Bella" Charlie had decided to be attentive that evening. She walked down the stairs to the living room where he was waiting. He motioned for her to sit. "How was your visit?" He asked.

"Okay, Alice is really nice and her family too." She answered with her guard up.

"Did you do anything fun?"

"We shopped yesterday and had a pajama party in her room. Their family had some visitors today." Bella tried to infuse sufficient happiness in her answers.

"Were you safe? Did you feel uncomfortable at any time?" She shook her head 'no' "Good!" Charlie seemed satisfied. "I'm sorry Bella, it's Billy. He was here yesterday talking crazy about Dr Cullen and his family. He burst a vein when I agreed you could visit with uh…"

"Alice" she helped out.

"Yea, Alice."

"What did he say dad?" Bella asked

"He said they are not good people and not safe for you to be friends with. I don't understand Billy. He has changed over the years." Charlie signed deeply. "That's why I always go fishing with Rylon. He is a little crazy but the same."

"I don't know about Billy dad." Bella hugged him and escaped to her room. She understood the rules of secrecy about the supernatural world. Her father's ignorance was the only way to protect him or the Cullens might have to silence him if not the wolves. She had no doubt someone would have to if she told him what she knew.

Edward was waiting and unhappy. Bella found him standing by the window facing outside like always. "Keep the secret Bella. Always remember our most important rule." He reminded.

"I know," She climbed on her bed.

"Do you not have anything to ask me after your talk with mother this afternoon?" Bella took a moment to look at his back over from head to toe while organizing her thoughts. Edward was listening to her body and watching her reflection on the glass.

"I guess I should ask why you haven't-" She didn't know how to ask why he hadn't claimed her.

"I told you before. I want to know you." He turned to face her.

"But wouldn't it be easier? I mean, you said this was forever - so we're stuck together anyway." She pressed.

"It would be easier for me to have taken you from school that first day I saw you. You would be strong now and we would be fully mated. So yes, it would be easier for me. How about you?" He returned the question.

Bella was stunned. 'W_hat was she supposed to say?'_ "I don't know Edward. Sometimes I think I shouldn't have come to Forks and others it feels like this is exactly where I'm supposed to be. I haven't even had a boyfriend yet and I find myself a vampire's mate with rules of a new life I have to learn. I hardly recognize myself anymore here so I'm wondering how much will be enough to drive me crazy. And, if you're so sure that I'm your mate shouldn't you just change me then. At least I'll have only one life to live." She didn't try to censor her thoughts.

Edward watched her for a long moment in thought. She had a valid argument but he still wanted to wait before he changed her.

"Are you ready to leave your parents now Bella? Are you ready to live off blood for centuries, even millennia? My family will be the only people who know the real you and no one else." He asked gently hoping not to scare her away.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready to leave my parents Edward. But that's a useless point to discuss isn't it? All of it is as good as done." There was no fight in her as she said the words.

"I hope you will use the time you have left as a human to break ties with your world Bella. There is no guarantee you will have one more birthday or Christmas with your parents. Another reason I have not turned you is that I wish for you to acclimatize to our life while you are still human. It will be easier for you when you are changed." He explained

"Your mother had no problem with it." She pointed out

"Mother was ready to leave her world behind when father found her. She was decided. Your circumstances are different." Edward advised.

"What's the worst that could happen if-if you changed me now?"

"You will carry the resentment you feel towards me now into your new life. The confusion and hurt over your lost human life and parents with consume you for a long time afterwards, decade's maybe centuries. I care for you too much to make you suffer it."

"So you will wait to claim me because you care about me?" She asked for clarity. He nodded.

"But Bella, I will do it in a heartbeat for the same reason if I must." He warned in case she had any ideas of playing his emotions against him.

"What if I never want to be claimed?" She mumbled but Edward heard her clearly.

"The consequences of rejecting our mating will be dire my Bella. It is for the same reason you must not try to run from me. The act will bring out the worst in us." Edward planned to keep closer watch over Bella's thoughts, emotions and plans. It took great effort for him to not react to her obvious challenge. Bella shivered when she remembered that he had already killed an innocent boy for reasons to do with their mating.

"When?" Her voice was sad

"I do not like the idea of anyone being turned before they mature. This is a long life to spend with the temperament of a teenager. When you turn eighteen in a few months you will be ready." Bella pushed the confirmation of a looming deadline from her mind.

"Does it- will you..._ bite me_?" She asked. The idea was surprisingly erotic to her. It reminded her of some books Renee kept hidden in her dresser out of easy reach.

"Yes, that is part of marking you for other males to know you belong to me. It is also how you would be turned to be like me."

"S-so uhm, s-sex is not part of it?" She asked and blushed lightly wondering if she had misunderstood Charlotte and Esme's stories.

"It is," Edward studied the blush on her cheeks wondering what occupied her thoughts. "We complete the mating bond when we lay with our mate. After the pair has bonded the female instinctively fits herself to the male. The bond guides the manner she carries herself with her mate without fault." He swallowed back the venom that had pooled in his mouth.

"Edward, does that mean I'll disappear – like lose myself forever to be what you want?" She asked in alarm

"You will not disappear or fade away. You'll still be Bella; reserved, kind, self-sacrificing and beautifully stubborn." He smiled at her blush. "It means you will _adjust_ to fit with me in addition to that." He assured.

"Why is it not the other way around? Why must it be the female who fits with the male?" Edward swallowed a smirk. He was happy she felt comfortable asking questions.

"We do too. The bond guides us to understand and care for you better. The coming together of mates molds the pair into one Bella. That is the reason we only have one mate for our long lives."

"Only one?" Bella asked with a mix of disbelief and pleasure. She was thinking just how many boyfriends her mother had gone through in her short life.

"Just one." He confirmed.

A small crease formed on her forehead in confusion. "So vampires don't date or have relationships outside being mated?"

"They may. It is fleeting though it may last a human lifetime or longer. The two never bond like mates unless they are."

"And you've never been with anyone like that?" Her statement ended in a question though she remembered Edward had said so. She was pleased he would never be anyone else's like he was hers. He confirmed with a nod.

"How do you-" She shook her head blushing deeply and decided not to ask what she was thinking. Edward waited patiently for her while they listened to Charlie go about his night routine.

"Ask Bella," he encouraged without forcing her.

"It's a stupid question Edward. What does your mom want to do tomorrow?" She changed the subject.

"She's running errands and asked father if you could accompany her while we are at school. You'll be back by the time school lets out." Edward was not happy with the question she withheld from him. "You should sleep now Bella, it's late." He encouraged.

Bella was curious about spending the day with Esme. She noticed Edward had not had to force her to do anything since he asked for her thoughts the night of the accident. _'Maybe I'm doing something right'_ She thought.

In truth Edward had made her agreeable to stay at home from school longer and agreeable about the trip to Portland. He was also the reason she did not look at the price tags on their purchases there. All it took was a subtle change in his tone of voice and she was unable to refuse him. He needn't use much effort the more familiar she was with him. It was easier.

That night Edward heard a wolf's thoughts near Bella's house. It recognized his strong scent near the house but not that he was inside at the time. The wolf remained a fair distance away to avoid being caught out their territory tracking a Cullen scent. Edward sat still and listened to its thoughts and the other which was communicating with it. He signed in irritation realizing the wolves may become a problem for him where Bella was concerned. All he had to do was wait until September. He'd take her and his family would disappear. The Quileute would be left with only a broken treaty while he had his mate.


	20. Chapter 20

Edward spent the night holding his mate while she slept. He poured his love and adoration to the fragile human in his arms with promises to keep her happy and protected. When morning came he woke her to say goodbye and inform Esme would fetch her in two hours. Bella stayed in bed a little longer before she could no longer waste the time away.

She decided to dress in her old blue jeans, tennis shoes and a long sleeve blue shirt. When Esme arrived with her breakfast she gave her a once over with a look of disapproval. Bella pretended not to notice. Esme waited while she ate before the two left. Bella didn't ask where they were going or what they were doing for the day. Bella thought her the car was nicer than Edwards' Volvo and suited her well.

"Did you sleep well dear?" Esme asked to break the silence

"Yes, thank you. Edward and I talked last night." She added assuming she would be asked. Esme studied her profile before probing.

"Is there anything specific you want to ask me?" She offered

"Not at the moment, thank you." Esme's face fell when she declined.

Bella instead asked more about the family. "When was Emmett born?" Edward's family history fascinated her to no end.

"Emmett was born January of the year 1834 in our home in Nashville, Tennessee." Esme spoke with pride. "It was a tough birth, as many are for us. He was quite big and strong too." Esme's mind took her back to those days.

"How old were you then?" Bella asked. She wasn't comfortable asking Esme about her past after what she heard the day before.

"I was two-hundred-and-thirty-three years a vampire. Carlisle changed me in 1601. I was twenty six years old then. I'd guess I had been married for eleven years by the time he found me." Esme gave more information wanting Bella to know her better. It was important for her to have strong relationships with her daughters as they were the ones to hold the family together and love her sons.

Bella's mind tried to match the beautiful woman next to her to her age and recoiled. She couldn't imagine it true. It was within the realm of _'absolutely impossible.'_ Esme looked like her big sister to anyone who saw them together.

"How old was Dr Cullen?" Bella asked curiously. She knew she would never call Carlisle by his first name. He commanded too much respect with the way everyone respected and obeyed him.

"He found me when he was a hundred-and-twelve. He had long missed his opportunity to find a mate being so busy with work. It was at least a year after he decided to go searching when he found me."

"What does that mean, '_searching'_? You said before Edward would have had to go."

"Yes, he would have dear. Born vampires are what you could call teenagers between the ages of thirty and seventy. After seventy they are young adults and can find a mate at any time between then and the age of one hundred when they are fully mature. After a hundred it becomes near impossible for the male to settle. The need to find his mate eats at him. Many will go in search of her the world over. Most are successful. Others will search until they give up. In which case may take a lover or choose to remain alone forever. It is rare for mates to come together at a much later age."

"Would he have left? Edward" She pressed. Esme's smile faltered a moment.

"Yes, I do not doubt it. Even when he had been with us a short time. We were surprised he chose to stay a few years when he returned home alone. It's not natural and we selfishly let him stay." She explained. "We're here," She suddenly announced turning into a parking bay of an old run down building.

Bella noticed it was a shelter for the homeless. She followed Esme out the car and they were greeted by a big woman with faded red hair and big framed glasses. She watched the woman fuss over Esme and follow her to the back of the Mercedes. Esme gave her two large plastic bags full of clothes and offloaded two crates of food from the Cullen fridge and pantry to the side of the car. They didn't stay longer than a few courteous minutes before Esme hurriedly said goodbye. Bella was speechless. _There would be homeless people walking about in extremely expensive clothes that afternoon_.

"We give to help wherever we can. I deliver these to a different home once a month. We buy enough food to feed the size of family we are known to have but none of us eat. I cannot let it go to waste. We also hardly wear any clothing item more than twice. This is where it goes." She explained to Bella.

"But-isn't it dangerous for the homeless to wear such expensive clothes? I mean, from others who would fight them for the clothes?"

"It is and does happen. The shelters sell the clothes to small shops nearby and use the money to make ends meet." Bella's lips formed an 'o' in understanding.

"Now, Jasper was born in March of the year 1859. He was a pleasant surprise." Esme was back to telling Bella about her family. "I think Carlisle was most proud to see his features passed on so strongly to one of his sons. We lived in Ashland then." She smiled at her memories.

"We knew we were lucky to have Jasper. Many of our females are not blessed with children. Those who are only birth once. It is rare to find one with three like me. When others heard that I had birthed Edward, it caused great distress for other females. Carlisle and I were questioned by the ruling coven. He was suspected of using his science to help me have many children. They wanted him to share this information with others. Of course there was nothing to tell. Some thought it may be because of our diet. Only true friends rejoiced in our good fortune." Bella was listening intently. "Since then our family has mostly kept away from the world especially after Edward was taken away."

A moment later they parked at a supermarket for groceries. Esme did not speak about her family while shopping. They filled two large trolleys and made their way to a beauty salon. Bella was surprised when Esme left her there with a heavily tattooed girl to go shopping for clothes. She was relieved not to take part in another Cullen shopping trip. The girl at the salon treated Bella with great care. She curled her hair slightly to give it a luxurious wave down the middle and polished her nails. Esme arrived just as they finished to pay the bill and drove them back to Forks. She didn't say anything more about her family on the drive.

"Esme, may I ask why-why you all dress and look so polished all the time?" Bella asked. Edward had told her it was out of respect for his father's house but she wanted to hear another explanation.

"Well dear, first, we can afford to. Our skin is very sensitive so the finest materials are most comfortable." Bella wondered how their skin could be sensitive yet hard.

"Most importantly, it is Carlisle's house. We show him respect in every way we must and looking our best all the time shows we take pride in his name. It's a sign of submission to his leadership. Truly, we are fortunate that Carlisle moves with the times else we'd all wear clothing likened to his time some hundred years before I was born. It is good he insists on involving himself with the human world." Her eyes glanced at Bella's outfit again.

"Does it matter what we like? I mean what about Rose and Alice. Didn't they have their own dress sense before?" Bella asked. She was curios what the answer to the question would be. It was clear Esme didn't approve of what she had on.

"Yes they did and it shows in how they dress now. Carlisle - and even Edward - is not oppressive Bella. Your personal style of dress is acceptable of course, within reason. My guess is you like clean lines and clothes that are not revealing. You don't like to experiment with colour and prefer clothes that don't draw attention to you." She raised an eyebrow and Bella nodded. She wanted to tell her what she really liked but Esme continued.

"Unlike Rose who will steal the spotlight at every opportunity as I'm sure you have noticed. Alice experiments a lot. She goes through phases of designs, colour, materials – it all depends on her mood. We all have the freedom to do that but we are always mindful of who we are. We are Cullen, dear Bella, and so are you. It matters not whether you are with any of us or alone."

Bella felt admonished. After a moment of silence Esme addressed her in seriousness. "My daughter, I know Edward has provided all that you need to be comfortable in our world. If you insist on keeping to your time do it gracefully. Don't let him think you are unappreciative of his thoughtfulness." Esme left her with those words to think about. She had delivered Bella to her house and gave her two small shopping bags with clothing.

Bella took them and thanked her. She knew the gift was not open to refusal. Once in her room she opened the bags to find a pair of slim fit stretch jeans and white long sleeve t-shirt lace top, black and white checkered flat court shoes and a matching scarf. All were neatly folded over a black leather biker jacket. A not-so-subtle message from Esme.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi all, I appreciate you following the story and enjoying it (again! for some). Yes this is a re-post of the story, without mistakes I hope. I am changing some parts of the story but it's been very subtle so far. A friend asked me to put back all my stories (gah!) I'm undecided. Enjoy

* * *

Edward found her like that when he arrived from school with her work. She told him the clothes were a gift from Esme at his questing look. He didn't comment. When she started to do her school work Edward placed the clothes in her closet and straightened it for her. He shrugged when he caught her watching.

"I am a neat person. I don't expect you to be and have no problem picking up after you." He explained himself shyly.

Bella just shook her head and focused on her work. Her thoughts often strayed to the world of strange she found herself in. At times she thought Edward was okay on his own for her. She could see herself with him. When she considered that he was a packaged deal with his family, vampirism and its rules, he overwhelmed her.

He stayed with her all afternoon even when she prepared dinner for Charlie. He did his best to prepare her facing the following day at school. Things hadn't died calmed like he hoped. The school body was still reeling from the accident and Taylor's death. Bella cringed, she hated the attention that would be on her and felt guilt for the boy's death. As was his routine Edward left when Charlie arrived to give them private time for dinner and returned after Bella went to her room for the night. He was there when she woke in the morning.

"I'll be back to drive you to school shortly."

"I can drive myself. My truck still runs fine." She insisted

"I am still driving you to school Bella." He stated and disappeared from her room. Bella noticed he had picked out her outfit for the day too. Edward arrived with her breakfast and waited for her to finish before they left.

"Where are your brothers and sisters?"

"They took their cars. Alice and Jasper are leaving school early to go hunting today."

When they reached the school parking Edward slipped between two cars surrounded by admiring students. On Bella's side was Rosalie's red sporty BMW coupé and on the other Alice's midnight black Porsche 911.

"Rosalie and Alice's" Edward informed at Bella's admiration.

He walked around the car to open the door for her. Whispers floated in the air from the students still looking at the other Cullen cars although they gave them a wide space to pass. Edward carried both their bags with one hand around Bella's waist into the school. The morning was hard for Bella. Even with Edward's protective stance some of their classmates braved and asked how she was and whether she had heard about Tyler's passing. She was polite to them and remembered to keep her eyes averted especially from the boys. She didn't want anyone else to suffer the boy Tyler's fate by angering Edward. They joined the rest of the family at the Cullen table for lunch. Esme had sent Edward with lunch she prepared for Bella. He was pleased his mate wouldn't have to speak to the kitchen ladies. He sat her on his lap with their backs facing the student body.

Bella ate quietly. She seemed composed on the outside but she was a mess inside. The two worlds she drifted between the past few days were pulling her at the sides competing for attention. She had to be a normal human at school to keep up with the Cullen charade while she had to act as a Cullen while with them in private. Rose and Alice were back to looking and acting like teenagers again. Emmett had his arm around Rose's shoulder and Jasper held hands with Alice over the table. Jasper told them where they were going to hunt and that they wouldn't be back until the next morning. Emmett told them to be safe with a double meaning to the sentiment and laughed at his joke. Rosalie asked Emmett for a weekend away with a seductive purr stating she needed to get out of Forks. He agreed with a wide smile placing a quick kiss on her full lips. Bella hadn't looked at Edward's face since school started. She observed the family's interactions compared to when they were at home. She preferred them as teenagers not century old vampires. She was seventeen and confused where she fit in with them or with the crown of teenagers in the lunch room behind her. She knew she had never fit in with people before. Not even Renee whom she was closest to.

In her next class she analysed her biology teacher.

_'Was he doing what he loved teaching high school Biology? He wore a wedding band. Probably had a wife, kids, a mortgage, car and a standard house in Forks. They probably had an emergency phone number's list attached to the kitchen or refrigerator door. He spent his days surrounded by high school children and went home to grade papers, spend little time with his family and sleep every day; five days a week. Did he go fishing every weekend like Charlie? Or stay glued to the television watching sports? Bella decided whatever he did, it fit him somewhere. He was normal.'_

Her eyes roamed over a few of her classmates.

'_Very few seemed to be interested in the lesson. They must have more interesting things to mull over… dating, gossip, fashion or sex. That was all normal for sixteen and seventeen year olds. They didn't drive expensive cars and live in glass mansions. They didn't dress up for three course dinners and then for bed immediately afterwards. Their parents undoubtedly made sure they didn't share the bed or showers with their boyfriends. Those who did likely spent the time awkwardly moving around each other to make space in normal sized showers. Perhaps even kept their underwear on. She thought them innocent while she felt she wasn't. What defined innocent anyway? Edwards hadn't touched her… Yet!' _That thought made her mood plummet for reasons she couldn't understand.

_'Did the girls in Forks have sleepovers and practice doing each other's hair?' _She didn't know. As she stared at the nineteen strangers in the room with her she wondered if she was the only one whose life was a strange abyss or whether Forks was a strange place for everyone. The bell rang.

Edward helped her with her books and held her hand to the last class of the day. Fortunately, the teacher let her sit out. She had time to observe everyone in comparison to Edward who seemed to glide over the smooth floor without trouble. He commanded the gym room with a presence like he did his suite at home. He looked very attractive to her in knee length gym shorts.

_'How would someone describe her? Was she the same person with Edward as when she was alone?' _Not much in her life had changed. She still read, cooked and checked on her parents. Where she would have kept to herself by choice, Edward was now there. '_How much would her life be different if she hadn't met Edward? Not much.' _She decided.

Besides the expensive clothes, high heels that could kill her and accepting her situation as a vampire's mate, nothing would have been different. '_So then why was she afraid to let herself love Edward?' _The question shocked her. That's not where her thoughts were leading at all. Edward ran up the bleaches to her sitting place when the bell rang.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asked with concern in his voice. He had watched her staring into space the entire hour.

"I'm fine thanks." She worked to give a convincing smile. After he changed he took her home and stayed with her the afternoon. Edward didn't ask what had occupied her thoughts. He decided to let her come to him. After homework she read on his lap until it was time to make dinner. The week went by quickly.

Charlie and Billy were not on speaking terms after their argument over Bella and the Cullen kid's friendship. Charlie and Carlisle saw each other often and through traumatic events with their jobs so closely related. Charlie could not find fault with Carlisle. Edward liked that the situation worked to his favor. He wanted Bella to introduce him to her father but had never voiced his desire.

Bella was content to keep her life secret and had no plans to tell Charlie anything about it. At school she observed the Cullen behavior and studied how to pretend around her school mates. It gave her an escape and lessened her stress about deciding how to act and where she needed to fit.

On Saturday morning Edward woke her with butterfly kisses on her cheek and asked her to have a picnic with him.

"In designer clothes?" She asked jokingly

"Yes Isabella, in designer clothes." He chuckled as he decided what she would wear for the day. "We will go to my house later." He added.

"Edward, I can't be at your house every weekend. Charlie will have a problem." She warned.

"I was hoping you'd introduce me to him. Then he won't have a problem." Bella blanched.

"NO!" the words came out a little louder than she intended. "Edward that's exactly the reason he will have a problem." She argued

"No, he won't." He stated confidently before he left.

Bella growled at the outfit he laid out and stormed to the bathroom._ 'Edward is being ridiculous!'_ she thought. _'If there's any reason not to love him, that's it!'_ She thought with distaste at the ensemble.


	22. Chapter 22

Bella obediently put on the flared floral print dress with pleats. She liked the v-back with small buttons that tightened the bodice like a corset. Her opinion about the outfit changed once she had it on. Edward greeted with a wide smile when she opened the door moments later. She rolled her eyes at him though she accepted the compliment.

He drove them to a secluded end road and parked the car a little away from the hiking trail there. Bella was hyperventilating at the prospect of hiking in heels and a dress.

Edward took out a packed picnic basket and blanket from the boot before opening the door for her. "Please tell me we're not hiking," Bella pleaded

"Of course not," Edward smirked, "We're running," He added and chuckled at the look of horror on her face. He guided her onto his arms and began a light jog through the forest carrying her bridal style. Bella had her eyes closed half the trip before opening them. She was surprised Edward hadn't jostled her at all. His feet barely touched the ground while he made sure she wasn't scratched by the branches of the dense forest. Bella had relaxed into him. He slowed to a walk and broke through the tree line of a perfect meadow when they reached their destination. She was awed by the beautiful space bedded with purple, white and yellow wild flowers. Edward laid the thick blanket down and helped Bella sit. She was a vision of perfection sitting in his special place with the dress flaring around her.

"I come here when I need to think. It gives me peace from the thoughts of other beings." He shared. "You are perfect with your silent mind." He smiled, laying flat on his back. It was a rare day in Forks with no rain in sight. Bella stared at the sky wishing to see the sun. Her eyes fell back to Edward. He was a picture of ease laying with his arms resting behind his head. His green shirt showed the small of his chest teasingly. Bella took in the length of his body. She imagined laying the length of her body on top of his and his arms welcoming her. Her tell-tale blush made itself known. Edward felt the warmth from her and smiled knowing what it was even with his eyes closed.

"Edward, tell me about the time you were away from your family." Bella disturbed the quiet surrounding them. He gave no sign he'd heard her.

I was born at our family home in Chicago on the twentieth of June, 1901." Edward started just as she thought he wouldn't answer.

"I knew with my gift that I was unexpected. Mother carried me to life with great difficulty, the worst my father had heard of in his long life. As much as we know mother is the only vampire female to have birthed three children and survived. Because of the odd occurrence, father had sought help far and wide in our world and word reached the ruling vampire coven. Instead of help my family received an inquisition and were cast out further from our community. The three Volturi leaders came to visit after I was born when they learnt mother survived. They left once they were satisfied that it was a true natural occurrence. But their wives were not as accepting. They each have one child and the inability to bear more kills them. They laid claims of experimentation against my father and even tried to have our diet forbidden. When that failed, they ordered my parents to release me to be studied in Italy by the ruling family. My parents refused and pleaded their case successfully. Unfortunately my gift became known and gave them - The Volturi - a reason to summon me to servitude. They came for me when I was thirty-four, a child in this life. Their arrival was perfectly timed. Jasper had just arrived with Alice earlier that day. They had been living at our family home in Ashland, Wisconsin for some time while he prepared her for life with our family. Emmett was away in search of his mate. With one newly mated brother and another far from home, I was taken to Volterra to serve.

My gift gave them a perfect excuse no one could argue. The real truth is that I was taken as punishment to my parents for our odd lifestyle which they refuse to give up. They wanted my father to suffer because of a long feud between our family and the ruling coven and my mother to be denied one more child than most. In learning this, I was more determined to not let them influence me with their ways. I was determined to remain my father's son and return home one day."

The sun broke through the clouds while Edward was speaking. The warmth of it on his skin made him smile. His eyes remained closed when he heard Bella gasp at the sight of him. He knew she would be seeing his skin glitter under sunlight. He had paused his story to give her time to ask questions but she was too drawn to the effect of the sun on his skin.

"The satisfaction of their victory was at the forefront of their minds only a few weeks." He continued after a long moment. "They learnt everything I knew about our family and my life quickly. I refused to feed on human blood so they decided a fitting punishment was to starve me. I was not allowed to leave the castle or stay among the other guard above the ground. They gave me a post deep within the hells of their territory underground. I was to guard the wolves they keep imprisoned there. Wolves are our natural enemy and their scent is revolting to us, as ours is to them. No valued member of the guard is posted near them. That was their way of letting me know what they thought of me.

I didn't complain. In fact I preferred it. The minds of the wolves were like listening to sounds underwater. They allowed me to keep only my thoughts."

Bella had taken his hand into both of hers. She was studying the cluster of crystals that reflected off him to her face in the sun. She was completely absorbed in all that is Edward; his words, his sadness, his scent and his skin.

"No one bothered with me while I was there. That was how Peter found me. I had weakened from being denied animal blood for months. They had sent humans down the dark chambers to meet their death at the wolve's claws once each month. I had stopped breathing to refrain from temptation. I let my mind disappear into the alpha's mind at my weakest. It was like existing at the bottom of the ocean."

"Why didn't you?" Bella asked quietly

"I was afraid. Being so young without prior exposure to human blood made me vulnerable. I knew it as did the Volturi leaders. If I gave in they could easily control me by my need for blood. It would have made turning me against my family and everything I care about easy. I was determined to give them a fight. They found it all entertaining of course."

"What did Peter do?" Bella followed

"The wolves had tried everything they could to make me feed. They were willing to share their blood with me but I declined. When Peter arrived they told him everything and even begged him to get me blood. Peter is very resourceful. He brought me two bears a day later and immediately left to bring a mountain goat and a lynx. I never asked how he brought the animals into the depths of the castle and he never thought of it. Some of my strength returned to me with Peter's arrival. The wolves finished off the animal meat and disposed of the animal remains further away in their cave. After long talks with Peter he decided to train me. He had lived above the ground in Volterra longer and wanted to prepare me for what I would face.

The wolves watched and listened to everything we talked about. We felt no need to keep away from them. Together, we preferred hiding deep inside the caves away from prying eyes and ears. They watched my development as I trained. I had to learn to fight without my gift and the wolves provided a good shield. It took months before I could get an upper hand on Peter. I could only feed once a month which did not help any for my strength. Peter was called away suddenly to accompany the guard on a mission. In his absence, the Alpha wolf took over my training and taught me to read his mind. He was merciless. That I had not fed meant nothing to him. I knew he was not cruel in his intention so I did as I was told."

"You fought him?" Bella asked trying to imagine how that worked when the wolves were prisoners.

"Yes, at first in his human form. In my weakened state we were on equal ground. After I had fed he engaged me in the wolf form."

"How? Weren't they behind bars or something?"

"No my love," Edward chuckled. "They are only four among at least eighty vampires who are better fed and well trained at any given time. They are kept deep in the trenches of the castle under the ground. There is no fight left in them."

"Why do they keep them?" She asked

"I would guess to preserve a part of history and study to them. None of our gifts work on them without familiarity. Peter and I are the only ones who know that and we can hide that information from anyone by disappearing into one of the wolf's minds. No one ever learnt what we knew of them from our minds." Bella's brows furrowed.

The sun had slipped behind the thin layer of clouds again. Edward sat and pulled food from the basket for her to eat. She was confused about what he had said but also put out by the sudden pearl white skin between her hands. She wanted to see the sparkling skin that had some colour in the sun. He was too pale in normal day light.

"What do you mean from your minds?" She asked

"Aro, one of the Volturi leaders can read minds. While I can hear what another being is thinking in the present, Aro can hear every thought one has ever had. The wolves are the only beings to have refused him. I doubt the Quileute would be able to do that."

"Why?" Bella asked much too quickly

"Because I can hear them just fine." He answered. "We could hide some of our thoughts behind the wolve's minds in Volterra. He didn't suspect anything." Edward shrugged and motioned for her to eat. Bella waved him to continue talking.

"With familiarity we could sharpen our gifts and learnt to fight wolf and vampire. When Peter was there I'd get blood to feed. The leaders were shocked to find me alive and without the red that marked the presence of human blood in a vampire. I was never at full strength so I could never hide that Peter brought me animals. We instead decided that I focus my energy to hide the gained knowledge about the wolves. Peter's punishment was a forced fight against one of the guard. He won the fight to everyone's shock. For his prize he asked permission to feed me freely and remain at his post. They agreed without question. I fed once a week from then on and built my strength. It was tough when Peter was called away but he always returned. That was until he found his Charlotte." Bella nodded, remembering the story Peter told the family.

"How was it – after he left?" She was unsure whether she wanted to hear the answer. The sun made another appearance out of the clouds.

"It was _challenging" _Edward answered honestly. "Peter's gift repelled anyone who approached us with dangerous intent so we were mostly left alone. On my own I could anticipate what was coming but no more. It was unpleasant love. Once I had won my first fight against one of the guard more found reason to challenge me and their requests were granted. Those fights were never fair. All could use their gifts even those in the audience. I was never at full strength again all that time. Peter left a friend of his the job of bringing me blood. I only fed when I could."

"You never had human blood?" Bella asked

"I did on two occasions." He opened his eyes to watch he reaction. "The first time my resistance faltered. My sense of survival overruled all intention to resist. I was weak. The second happened after I was weakened from the effects of a vampire's gift during a fight. Peter's friend carried me back to my post and left me there to return with a human minutes later. The wolves helped him force the blood in me." Bella kept a blank mask on her face. She did not break contact with Edward's eyes.

"Where is he?" She asked of Peter's friend.

"He died"

Neither said anything more after that. Edward had skipped a lot of the detail but was satisfied his mate knew enough. Bella felt sad for the life he had to endure but not for him. The realization preoccupied her thoughts. She tried to find a reason for her odd feelings without success.

They had to leave when the sun disappeared behind the clouds again. It would start to rain soon. He carried her back to the car and drove them to his home.

"So you don't get burnt by the sun?" She asked, breaking the silence in the car.

"No I turn into a disco ball." He replied making her giggle

"Bella some of the things I have told you I kept from my family." Bella was shocked to hear that. "Vampires are volatile and our emotions and instinct rule us. I did not want any of them to feel the need to avenge me in any way." He explained

"Why did you tell me?"

"Because you are my mate. There shall be no secrets between us." He stretched his arm over the console to take her hand. Bella eagerly wrapped her fingers around his. She was overwhelmed at the level of trust Edward showed in her with his life story. He trusted her with the secrecy of the existence of is kind and left her human so she may work through her emotions to accept being his mate. It was the first time she felt that he truly loved and needed her.


	23. Chapter 23

Bella asked when she missed sight of the Cullen family when they arrived. Edward had led straight to their room. She remembered that Rosalie and Emmett were away for the weekend.

"Father and mother are out hunting. Alice and Jasper are spending the weekend in Ashland. Emmett and Rosalie are at our home in Tennessee." Edward informed. "My parents have given us all the homes where we were born. Ours is in Chicago." He added.

Bella's eyes popped out her sockets. If the Cullen home was anything to go by she could only imagine what the other homes looked like. She wondered if she could live alone with Edward away from the family sometime, perhaps in Chicago. She caught herself open to the idea and recoiled, feeling bad for wanting to separate him from his family. _'Had she decided to live with him then?'_ She shook her head in irritation. One moment she wanted to resist all of it and the next she was hoping for a life with Edward. It was driving her crazy to be in the middle without a clear decision where she wanted to go. Edward had made it clear her path was set but she still had to come to the same decision by herself.

The fireplace was lit which made the room warm enough for her. Bella disappeared to the closet, hoping to find some comfortable clothes.

"Would you mind if I played some music?" Edward asked. She shook her head in answer to his question and irritation to find there was nothing comfortable she could wear.

"Edward, do I only have dresses here?" She asked

"Mostly. I thought single piece clothing would be suitable since you don't like this type of dress." He was suddenly uncertain of his choices.

"There's nothing comfortable here," She whined with her head hidden deep in the closet.

Edward walked to stand behind her and scanned her clothes for a moment. He pulled out a soft figure hugging grey jersey dress, a pair of black leather boots accessories and a matching bag. At her frown, he placed soft satin slippers at her feet and gave her a cocky smirk. He helped her out her dress and into all her attire save for the boots.

She relaxed into his side and read while he ran his fingers through her hair on the daybed. Bella hardly made it past five pages in all the time they sat there. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. The beautiful view out Edward's glass wall did nothing to help her focus on the book.

"Where are your thoughts love?" Edward asked. He had never had to ask anyone that before except the wolves in Volterra.

"It's been a strange week." Bella confessed. She had noticed Edward's growing patience with her instead of making her talk. "The world is strange to me Edward. There's here and outside your house at Charlie's and at school. Three different places in which I don't fit." Tears pricked in her eyes at the admission. She hadn't realized the depth of her conflict before that moment.

Edward placed her on his lap and cradled her. He didn't know how to handle her tears because vampire women did not cry and Bella's mind was closed to him.

"Is this what you have been thinking about all week?" He asked. At her nod he held her tighter.

"I'm sorry about that Bella it is my doing." He took the blame. "There is much is expected of you from me and my family and when you start to adjust you have to go back to the outside world. It cannot be easy and I'm sorry." Bella had expected he'd remind her of her place with him and that it was necessary to act the part, not an apology. It took long before she could say anything back.

"Are you sure I'm your mate Edward?" She asked in a whisper. He moved her to sit straddling him on his lap and looked her straight in the eyes before answering 'yes' to her question.

"And the way you feel about me? Is it because I'm your mate?" She asked.

"Yes and more" Her questions confused him. He wondered if she was leading to reject him and request to be left alone.

He was already preparing to maintain some control not hurt her too much when the animal in him retaliated to her rejection. He would claim her immediately. She wouldn't even make it to the door of the study.

"Do you need me?" She continued

"Yes," Edward's voice was hoarse. The admission left him feeling exposed and vulnerable - two emotions that no vampire kept company.

"What you said before, that you'll keep me safe and happy. Did you mean it?"

"With my life Bella" the answer was immediate. He never had to think about that.

She stared deeply in his eyes as the last pieces of her confusion cleared up. She reasoned herself to let go. She wanted to choose one life to live and accept her fate with Edward. He hadn't hurt her even with plenty of opportunity to do so. He was overbearing and controlling but if all she had to do was follow his lead, she decided she would. Edward had told her that once they complete the mating bond it would be instinctual for her to fit with him. She would never struggle again. The words she wanted to say were at the tip of her tongue but she bit down on it to stop from talking. Edward's patience was rapidly crumbling.

"Why have you never kissed me on the lips?"

The unexpected question shocked her as much as it did him. Edward debated whether to make her say what she obviously withheld from him. He knew that was not what she intended to say from the look in her eyes.

"That would begin the physical side of our mating Bella." He explained. "It would make you more accepting and fill you with an irrational determination to want me." Bella didn't process all he had said. Her mind focused on wanting Edward.

"And you'll have me. You'd never leave?" She wanted confirmation

"Yes"

Edward was unprepared when she crushed her lips to his. He could taste traces of blood which confirmed she had bitten through her skin. He pushed her slightly back without breaking the kiss so she could be comfortable. She kissed him sloppily without restraint. Edward returned the kiss with passion. He had wanted his mate to choose to join with him this way. He continued kissing her neck and face when she leaned away to breathe.

"I need you" Bella cried between kisses.

Traces of her arousal filled the room. Edward controlled her rough movements on top of his erect member so she wouldn't hurt herself. He placed her flat on her back and knelt on the floor so his face was between her legs. She blushed deeply when he slowly removed her underwear. Her center was throbbing with need while she silently begged him to touch her. Her breath caught at the cold sensation when Edward ran his tongue the length of her inner thigh to taste her. She hissed loudly, raising her hips to follow his movement. Edward gently pressed her hips down and held her in place with one hand while the other caressed her leg. He kneaded, kissed, licked and sucked following her cries of pleasure. When she peaked he licked all she offered his eager tongue. Her body was flushed and at least a degree warmer than normal. Edward could feel the mild vibrations of her legs though she felt steady.

She opened her eyes to find him staring at her face from his spot between her legs and blushed deep pink. She remembered clearly that she begged him to fulfill her need and would likely ask again many times over. Edward pulled her dress down and hovered over her body carefully supporting his weight.

"You are beautiful." He complimented to which she blushed.

"Well so are you," At his raised eyebrow she added, "the disco ball; it's beautiful." Edward chuckled. He hadn't expected that. He slid in the space between her and the back rest of the couch and held her to him. Bella cuddled deeper into him. She was relaxed and at peace. None of the conflict that had preoccupied her for days was in her thoughts.

"Would you like to shower before dinner? Mother and Father are back." He broke their content silence.

She blushed at the reminder they were not alone in the house. Her mind made plans to escape seeing his parents at any cost but it was not to be. After a long shower she was dressed in another formal dinner outfit. Edward had dried her hair and brushed it down the length of her back. He had on a black suit with a tie that matched her dress. They descended the stairs to find Esme and Carlisle waiting at the table where she would be the only one eating.

She blushed when she wondered whether they had heard her cries when Edward pleasured her. Neither Carlisle nor Esme embarrassed her. For Edward it was different. His mother was happy for them though she tried not to think of the specific reason to be their earlier activities. Carlisle was especially _pleased_ for reasons unknown to Edward.

They greeted them the same as always with hugs and a kiss on her forehead from Carlisle. They had red wine with her at dinner. Conversation was light and interesting for her. Carlisle told her a little about himself and the Cullen family history.

"My father was of German decent. His parents settled in Transylvania shortly before he was born. That was in the early 1100's. At the time they were known as the Transylvanian Saxons. He was drafted to war defending the area from Hungary when he was turned at the age of twenty nine. He never knew his sire and traveled alone a long time until he found mother. My mother was a strong believer in the Christian faith and refused to feed on humans. My father's love for her drove him to find another source to feed his mate. That is how the Cullen family began to feed on animal blood. They traveled together and watched the world change until I was born, nearly three centuries later."

Bella was entranced in Carlisle's tale. It had never occurred to her that their family history began before the day Carlisle found Esme. She was leaning comically towards Carlisle while Edward played with her hair as the four sat in the living room.

"My father enjoyed involving himself in the world of men. He followed his people's war even as an immortal. He was fixated with it. In truth he was frozen in time that way. His meddling was detected by a coven in Italy who had an equal interest in the human wars. Stubborn as he was, he refused to remove himself from human affairs and as such, a rivalry of covens was born. They hunted us and were successful in capturing my parents. I knew the day they died. I felt it. I was found later and kept in Volterra many years while they studied me and tried to _cure_ me of my diet preference." Bella gasped when she drew similarities with Edward's story. "I was released many years after still as some part of their experiment. They wanted to see whether I'd survive for long. And yet, here I sit." Carlisle smiled brightly at his new daughter. He was careful not to overwhelm and frighten her with things long past.

"Now my dear, has Esme told you that I am a great dancer?" He stood and offered her his hand.

Bella was suddenly nervous. It was a miracle she hadn't fallen with all the heels she now wore. She didn't want to try her luck with dancing. Edward and Esme were already twirling around the space in the room when she looked to him for help.

"Come my child, I won't let you fall." Carlisle stated firmly. Bella thought there was a double meaning in the words.

He led her away from the arranged chairs and started twirling her around the room. Her body obeyed and followed his lead flawlessly. "There now, you are definitely one of mine," Carlisle teased making her blush. Bella couldn't hear the music and wondered whether they were dancing to the music they left playing in Edward's room. Moments later she was dancing with Edward.

His eyes had caught hers in a trance. She couldn't look away. In front of her was the most beautiful man she had ever seen and he was hers. She tried to wrap her mind around that and seal it closed. If what she had been told about vampire mating was all true, Edward was forever hers and she would never die a human. She kissed him again as they danced. His scent and taste were addictive to her. She knew she would never have enough as long as she lived.


	24. Chapter 24

Bella spent the night at the Cullen home. Esme had made arrangements with Charlie at Carlisle's request. They knew she needed to be closer to Edward since they had begun the physical side of mating. She attacked his lips, face and neck with kisses in bed until she fell asleep.

Her physical response to him since the afternoon had shown a hidden wild side to her. He knew his resistance to complete their mating would not hold for long. His lone hope was that they wait at least until September of that year. The next day Bella left the Cullen home earlier than previous Sundays to appease Charlie. He hadn't gone fishing that weekend. She left wearing a red bodysuit and matching peep toe. That was what Edward gave her when she complained her father might notice how she was dressed. He took her home soon as she had finished her breakfast.

Charlie was outside when they arrived at her house. Bella had frozen in the car wondering how she would explain herself to Charlie. Edward walked around the car and helped her out. He whispered low she should stay firm in her resolve to be with him. He held her hand towards the house where Charlie was standing on the porch. He did a double take seeing Bella holding hands with a boy. He saw for the first time she had grown into a beautiful young woman. He tried to remember a time he had ever seen her looking like that and failed. The boy next to her was also dressed in dress pants and a shirt rolled halfway up his arms. As Charlie took in Edward he noticed the aura of confidence that he gave off. He was unlike any teenage boy about to meet a girl's father, who was chief of police.

"Good day Sir," Edward greeted first while he listened to Charlie's assessment of him.

"Hi dad." Bella greeted stepping to a stop next to Edward. Charlie zeroed in on their hands.

"Bella," He offered in return to their greeting. His eyes never stopped shifting between the two.

"Dad this is Edward Cullen. Edward this is my dad." Bella managed to regain control quickly. She was half aware her hand was in Edward's.

"Edmund" Charlie grumpily acknowledged. He didn't know how to deal with the situation. He had prepared himself many times over the years for the moment he would meet his daughter's boyfriend and how he would scare the bejesus out of him. Edward was not in the least nervous.

"Bella, I'll call you later." Edward turned to Bella to say goodbye. Her body responded to him as she turned fully to face him. She was calm under his control when she replied with a smile, "Or I'll call you." Her response amused him. He let go of her hand and left with both Swan's watching until he disappeared from view.

"Bella?" Charlie called her out of her trance

"Yea dad," She led the way into the house. Charlie noticed she didn't have any bags with her either.

"Where did you go yesterday?" He asked

"I visited Alice. Didn't her mom call?" She feigned confusion and busied herself with preparing lunch in the kitchen.

"Esme called. Who was that?" Charlie pressed

"Alice's brother, Edward. He brought me home. Alice and Esme went shopping this morning." She was surprised to the lies came so smoothly.

"Why were you holding hands?"

"He's my boyfriend, kinda." Bella tried to downplay the display Charlie saw.

Charlie huffed. "Since when?" He pressed

"This morning"

"You can't go to sleepovers there anymore Bella. Not with your boyfriend under the same roof." Charlie stated his discomfort.

"Dad, I slept under the same roof with him not in the same bed. We're old enough and responsible. Dr Cullen and his wife trust us." She threw in slyly

Charlie's studied her face. She was firm with her answers and also not scared of what he thought about her actions. There were no traces of the innocent shyness he was used to seeing from her. Feeling completely out of his element, he decided he'd call Renee to ask if she knew anything and what he should do.

"Is your school work up to date?" He asked

"All caught up and all homework for next week done. Mrs Cullen is very strict when it comes to school work." She gave another answer that left Charlie no room to get angry.

"You look nice in heels." He complimented, she blushed.

"Thanks, Alice's mom got right what Renee has tried to teach me for years. They're actually comfortable too. I haven't tripped once. Did you know it all has to do with finding the right heel for your body type?" Charlie's face had turned to horror soon as she started talking shoes.

"Uhm no I didn't know . Uh, I'm u…goingtowatchthegame" Charlie made a quick escape to the lounge.

Bella smiled to herself. She had known exactly what she was doing. While waiting for the vegetables and meat to roast, she went to email her mom. In the email she hinted she had met someone. With Renee, less was more and she decided to keep the details out of it. She put on comfortable flat and dragged herself to the lounge. She stared at the television all afternoon but her mind was on Edward.

The day dragged for both of them. Esme kept Edward busy in the garden as long as she could. He went to play the piano and some of his music afterwards. He also took a run around their territory to pass the time until he would see Bella again. It was torture. He endured by planning ways to keep Charlie fishing and Bella at his home where she belonged. He couldn't wait to take her to Chicago too. Esme had kept the house well maintained in their absence.

Bella wore a pink baby doll to bed with matching panties. Edward stopped short when he found her admiring herself in the mirror. He walked slowly to stand behind her and moved his hands to caress he body. Bella was around while watching how he touched her. She let him guide her hand to do the same towards her center. She blushed furiously when Edward encouraged her to touch herself while they watched in the mirror.

"Bella," He whispered in her ear with a husky voice that was almost a growl. "Tell me where your mind goes when I touch you like this. What do you wish me to do to you?" He asked

She broke contact with his eyes and their image in the mirror and wiggled out of his hold with weak knees. Edward swallowed an amused smirk watching her crawl under her bed covers to hide. She was much too shy to follow where Edward was leading though she was aroused.

"Come on Bella, didn't you point out that I had seen everything before?" He teased.

"It's not the same" She mumbled from under the covers.

"Why not?" He feigned innocence

"You know why." She had no intention of looking at him from her embarrassment.

"So you've never..._pleasured_ yourself?" Edward asked. She shook her head 'no' but he couldn't see.

"Is that a yes?" He asked

"No! I think I tried once. It felt odd so I gave up." She admitted. It was year ago when she tried to read one of her mom's hidden books. She had found the book overly boring with explicit scenes and no real content. She only got as far as the first three chapters and put it back to its hiding place.

"Don't you want to try again?" Edward asked

"Stop. You're having too much fun with this aren't you?"

Edward sobered up immediately when it was clear he made her uncomfortable. "Sorry, I was only teasing love. Come, let me hold you" He stretched his arm in invitation. She scooted towards him and relaxed into his chest. He hummed her song until she fell asleep.

The Cullen kids were back at school the next day. The student body was slowly starting to ignore them again including Bella. She was always with Edward or Alice. She dressed like them with perfect hair, nails and make up. She never showed interest in anyone outside the Cullen family. She stayed away from school on sunny days and missed class when there was blood typing in biology too. The kids in Forks thought she was stuck up and the gossip was that she was a spoilt brat by her mother. Some of the rumor was she had been sent to live with Charlie because of boys which explained her attachment to Edward on the first day of school. The rumors didn't bother her so much though she was concerned how they would affect her father.

Most importantly she was happy. They grew closer with Edward and had established routine. She visited the Cullen house on weekends if not only the Sunday. She dressed the part when she was there and smart casual when she wasn't. Edward still picked her outfits for her most days. He explained he could remember everything she had and how to match it with his perfect memory. It worked better for her. She didn't have to spend hours putting things together. Renee had latched on to her email about having a boyfriend. When Charlie confirmed with a follow-up phone call, she was adamant Bella visit her to talk. Their emails and phone calls weren't enough for her.

A rainy Sunday afternoon changed the mood in the Cullen house. There was going to be a thunderstorm and the family wanted to play baseball. Bella had an incredulous look on her face as she watched them in their perfect expensive clothes wondering if they were going to play in them. Rosalie wore a cream chiffon dress that gathered in the front with a large gold pin holding together the delicate pleats. Alice wore a short sequined crêpe dress in white gold. She couldn't imagine a baseball game with them looking like that.

She smiled pleasantly when Edward gave her a baseball uniform matching the rest of the family's minutes later. They all ran to the field a short distance from the house. Edward carried her piggy back style. He didn't run at full speed with the others mindful of her heart rate as it picked up during the run. Bella didn't know anything about baseball. She was certain it would be twice as complicated judging by the way the Cullens played board games. Esme pulled her aside when they arrived. She was the referee. The field was a scarcely treed space deep in the forest with knee lengths grass. It was large and the posts further apart. Bella shrieked when loud thunder roared after a flash of lighting and the game began. She realized why they needed thunder to play baseball. Each time they hit the ball the noise blended in to the sound of thunder. They were laughing, running, sliding and muddy as they played. It was very different form how they looked under an hour ago. Even Rosalie didn't care that her hair was dirty. Each one was focused on winning. Bella smiled to herself. This was okay. She reasoned that maybe she had missed out on other activities they did for fun where she as a human couldn't participate. The thought left her with a warm feeling.


	25. Chapter 25

Alice missed a catch with a faraway look on her face. Bella was surprised when all the Cullens suddenly surrounded her. Edward tucked her into his side protectively.

"Three minutes" Alice spoke confusing Bella.

"How many?" Jasper asked. No one answered but he seemed satisfied like he had his answer.

Bella tuned her face to Edward who had his eyes locked with Carlisle in a staring contest. As soon as Edward felt her eyes on him he read the confusion on her face.

"There are three vampires coming this way. They heard us play. We don't know them. Please, stand with mother." He told her. Bella read the tense stance of all the Cullens. She knew the meeting would not be pleasant.

"Thirty seconds," Alice announced. All the Cullen men stepped forward to face the coming visitors. Rosalie and Alice stood directly behind Emmett and Jasper. Esme stood with Bella a few feet back directly behind Carlisle and Edward.

"Remember to stay calm Bella, whatever happens." Esme reminded. Bella was hyperventilating. She worked hard to calm her pounding heart. Esme shot her a concerned look just as Edward appeared in front of her.

"Calm my Bella," He whispered staring deep in her eyes. Her body obeyed.

He took his place next to Carlisle again a second before the awaited visitors appeared at the other end of the field. They didn't approach immediately. They were unkept in tattered clothes. There was a red-haired woman with two men. One was a dark skinned and the other pale with dirty blond hair. Bella watched them approach slowly. The dark skinned man took point and the woman followed closely behind the blond man. They stopped halfway through the field. She calmly watched the strangers who were studying their large coven wearily. The leader smiled widely and started speaking to Carlisle. Bella couldn't hear what was said. After greetings the nomad introduced his companions. Carlisle introduced his family in return. The nomads were intrigued by the size of the Cullen family and their eyes which indicated they fed off animals. The leader asked if the three could join the game.

"No, unfortunately we were on our way home." Carlisle declined as deep thunder reverberated around them. Bella thought the Cullens missed out on good play time.

"It's our loss then. It would have been most interesting." The nomad replied. His guard was up. It was clear Carlisle refused them to join.

Edward suddenly let out a menacing growl in warning. "She is with me." The family was alerted to his defensive stance against the blond male who looked crazed with thirst. They understood immediately what he wanted. Esme covered Bella's mouth and carried her a few feet back from the group by her waist. The Cullen men were crouched and ready to attack. Alice and Rosalie stood their ground guarding Bella and Esme.

The dark skinned man had his arms raised with palms forward seeking peace. The red haired woman had stepped further back. Her eyes were focused on the blond male who was still crouched against Edward. While they waited Edward straightened out his crouch calmly.

Bella's scream died in her throat as the nomad tried to find a way around Edward to her. He was mingled with Edward in a blur of colour and loud thuds. Jasper joined the fight and deafening sounds of screeching metal filled the clearing as the blond was torn to pieces.

The red-haired woman who had since tried to move closer was blocked by Carlisle. She wailed in a high pitch scream and ran. Jasper chased after her. Alice rolled on the soles of her feet eager to follow him.

"Go Alice," Esme released her.

She shot like a bullet after Jasper and the woman. Bella noticed Emmett had torn the other man to pieces which were thrown on top of the blond man's. She was horrified. Edward gave her a quick once over before following Jasper and Alice. Carlisle took out a lighter and burnt the pile of body parts. Purple smoke rose up the air turning the forest scent foul. Bella hid her nose under Esme's hand which still covered her mouth. Her scent was sweeter and pleasant.

Rosalie hugged Emmett and kissed him soundly on the lips. She ran her hand in the short curls of his hair. Bella understood she had been as afraid as she was for Edward. Rosalie hadn't moved, screamed or interfered while he fought. _'Was that how she should behave?'_ It didn't feel natural to her. Her eyes strayed to the burning pile again. She was going into shock.

Edward, Alice and Jasper returned after the body parts had burnt to ash.

"We lost her father," Jasper informed.

"Are you alright young Alice?" Carlisle ignored him, choosing to address Alice.

"Yes father I am." Alice answered with her eyes glued to the ground like a scolded child.

Bella was confused. She understood why Alice had to follow after Jasper. _'Didn't Carlisle?'_

Jasper towered over Alice protectively facing off with Carlisle. Bella decided she would ask Edward about that later. She had missed the on-going discussion. Emmett and Rosalie led the run home followed by Esme and Carlisle. Jasper with Alice followed at the back of the group.

"The female will cause trouble for us. We must find her." Carlisle started soon as they had all filled in the Cullen living room.

"She has a gift of evasion. She didn't think about her steps. Her body guided her. It will be challenging." Edward informed sitting Bella on his lap.

"Then we find a way around it." Jasper piped in. "Will Bella stay here Edward?" He asked. Jasper was upset with the way his father dismissed him and eager to run out again and find the red-head.

"No husband. She can't." Alice answered quietly from her spot hidden behind Jasper.

"Why is that Alice?" Jasper took the words out of Carlisle's mouth.

"I see her somewhere sunny with her mother. She'll return a week from now." Alice answered with her eyes locked on Edward's. Jasper knew she was showing him a vision she wasn't comfortable telling everyone in the family.

"Edward, you have not marked Bella yet. Will you let her go without protection?" Carlisle asked with a disapproving tone. He knew to trust Alice's advice first and ask questions later.

"She is safer without my scent and mark on her if she is hunted father." Edward replied.

Alice had shown him they would go and search for the red-head without success. If Bella stayed the red-head would find a way past them to her. It was safer for her to leave. She would also be easily traceable if he marked her now like he planned to do after he killed the blond male that wanted her. He wouldn't even take her to the airport. Edward was not happy with the vision but placed Bella's safety first.

"Are you sure brother?" Emmett asked in shock. He was upset Edward hadn't listened to him and marked Bella sooner. He thought it might have prevented the attack on her life.

"Yes, I'm certain. Bella was the blond male's singer. He fought instinct and his mate's warning to leave her be. He was beyond reason with need for her blood." Everyone was shocked to hear the detail of the random attack. Bella was more confused than shocked.

"Then why did you stand from the defensive stance?" Jasper asked

"I reacted without thinking at first. He suspected I had a gift to know his intention. I was giving him a false sense of hope that I was peaceful and had no wish to engage him. He acted stupidly." Edward explained.

Alice brought Bella a jug of juice and a glass. "Drink, you need it sister Bella."

"You will help Bella with her arrangements. Jasper and I will go first." Carlisle instructed already making his way out the door. Jasper kissed the top of Alice's head and followed his father.

Edward ran Bella to their room studying her for the first time. "I apologize for what you had to see love. It couldn't be avoided. He wanted your blood. There was no other way to deny him." He explained himself willing her to understand.

"You need to leave Forks for a few days while we hunt the woman. I'd send you to Chicago but you might be uncomfortable in a strange home. Alice sees you with your mother. Please call so she knows to expect you. I'll make arrangements for your trip and pack for you."

Bella nodded but made no move to do anything. Edward noted she was in shock. Her mind was still at the field watching vampires torn to pieces and burnt.

"Look at me Bella," He commanded gently. "You are safe. I will let nothing harm you. In our world that means killing any and all who pose a threat to your well-being. I will do it because I cannot fail you. That is never an option. Do you understand love?" He asked and waited. Bella took deep breaths before she spoke. Her body was under Edward's control.

"I-I was so scared for you – and the sounds – the smell" her words rolled over each other

"Hush now, it's over. I am fine my love, not even a scratch. My family would have never allowed it." He assured. Bella wanted to ask about what happened and Carlisle's reaction to Alice and Jasper but Edward stood abruptly after a warning from Alice. Bella needed to make the last flight that night.

"We must hurry Bella. Please call your mother." He passed her his phone.

Bella dialled the number and Renee answered. She was happy to hear Bella was on her way that she forgot to ask about school. Edward passed her the details of her flight so she could tell Renee when to pick her up.

"Oh dear, Bella we're driving from Jacksonville. We won't be in Phoenix by then. Will you wait at the airport or take a taxi home sweetheart?" Renee asked.

Edward was not happy about that. He decided to book Bella at a hotel for the few hours her parents will be travelling to Phoenix. He hired her a car too. Bella calmed her mother. She was used to being alone when living with Renee. This would be no different.

She gasped when she took note of the clothes Edward was packing.

"Edward, those will shock Renee. She'll ask questions I can't answer about where and how I got them." She protested. Edward looked at the items thoughtfully and took a few back in the closet only to return with others.

"These should do then." He stated. The clothes were no less expensive or beautiful, only less formal than the dresses she wore at the Cullen home. Bella pressed her lips in a thin line. She was not looking forward to Renee's questions about her wardrobe.

"Bella love, you are my mate and a Cullen. You represent all of us anywhere you go. Your mannerism and appearance speak for the family, especially me. I will not have you looking less than proper. Tell your mother the truth if she asks. What's the worst she will do?" He asked

"Lock me up in my room and take away the phone. She'll never let me come back to Forks Edward." She warned.

"And you want to come back?" He teased with one eyebrow raised in question.

"Well, yes. You're already hunting one woman too many." Bella's cheeky answer amused him. She truly had no intention to stay away or run from Edward. The temptation was not there.

Bella was ready to leave in an hour. She was surprised Edward was not driving her to the airport and refused her to stop by her father to say goodbye.

"I'll run alongside you until I meet up with father and Jasper. You'll expose yourself if you stop by your father's home. Call him from the airport. You'll make it on time for your flight by a few minutes. Take this, it's your credit card. Use it for anything you need. It has no limit." He gave her a black card. Bella stared at it as though it would burn her. "Please Bella," he made her agreeable to take it.

"How-"

"Take the Vanquish. My scent is not strong in it. It will be hard for anyone to track you in it.

Bella's jaw dropped to the floor. She knew from the family Edward never let anyone drive his cars, or get close to the Vanquish. She took the keys with a shaking hand. Esme led the family in wishing her a safe trip and return home. Emmett watched in shock as Edward stood by and watched Bella drive away with his car. Just as he was about to say something about it, Edward shot off in a run following Bella. Emmett fell over in fits of laughter.

Bella drove straight to Seattle airport. She called Charlie on her way inside as she rushed to board. Charlie hardly got in a word and she put the phone down. Of all her three parents, Charlie was easier to deal with. Now she had to face Renee and Phil for eight days. Edward had booked her in first class. She had her own seat next to the small window. The plane doors closed immediately after she boarded and she was off to Phoenix.

Edward followed her halfway to Seattle. It was hard to make himself stop and let her go. He had to trust Alice's vision that Bella would be back with him soon.

_'There you are, Alice was afraid you'd run all the way to Seattle,'_ Jasper's thoughts reached him before he heard his footsteps. Alice had called him.

"Your wife is dangerous," Edward stated - half-joking, half serious.

"I know." Jasper agreed. "The female ran into Quileute lands towards the ocean. Perhaps the wolves will hunt her. We didn't follow."

"Alice does not expect we will catch her," Edward informed.

"I suspected such. We should still try." Jasper stated. He understood their job was to keep the female from suspecting Bella was away from Forks. Alice would tell them if anything changed in her plans to get to Bella. He read a text received on his phone.

"Alice deleted Bella's school records." He told Edward.

"She would have known where to find her." Edward was shocked the red-head would try to get to Bella's school records. He was grateful for Alice's foresight.

Suddenly he felt nervous about anything in Bella's house that could provide the same information. Jasper followed him to Bella's house where they would erase any trace of Phoenix or Bella's mother while Charlie was at work.


	26. Chapter 26

Bella connected to another flight in Los Angeles. The air hostesses flustered around her and whispered about her. She flew business class to Phoenix. The car hire company had a young man waiting for her at the arrivals gate. He carried her bags to the small office where she signed for the car and was given the keys. She stared shocked watching her bags loaded at the back of a sleek black Bentley Continental GT. She listened attentively when the man explained the features of the car.

"Would you like me to drive you to the hotel ma'm?" Bella was surprised and grateful for his offer. The hotel was three blocks away. She got in the back and pulled out her phone to text Edward.

She was fully attended to at the hotel and escorted to her large suite. The large bedroom had an adjoining luxurious bathroom and lounge area. It was on the top floor with a view of the city without the noise.

Bella took the time to enjoy the view before calling Charlie and her mother to let them know where she was. Edward's short reply was to say he'd call later. He was out with Emmett chasing the red-haired female out of Forks again. Bella went to bed unhappy after neglecting her supper. She missed Edward's presence. All her clothes had been packed in the closet and her bags put away.

Edward woke her an hour later." Hello love, sorry to wake you" He apologized immediately.

"No, it's fine. Are you okay?" She asked

"Yes, we all are. We chased the female away from Forks on her second attempt to enter the area. I'm off to keep watch over your father." Bella woke immediately at the thought of her father in danger.

"Why- did something happen?"

"No love. We're exercising caution. I miss you. I need to be close to you." He confessed

"I miss you too Edward" She whispered.

"That is good to hear" Bella's stomach tied in knots. She could picture his smile to perfection. "Go back to sleep. I'll call in the morning." He instructed.

"Thank you Edward, for everything." She mumbled unwilling to put the phone down.

"It is my duty Bella. You carry my heart with you." He reminded and shut the phone to let her rest.

Morning came too soon for her. She had just washed her face when the hotel phone rang. It was from the reception, Renee and Phil had arrived. Renee let herself in the room. She didn't wait for her to answer the door.

"Bella, oh baby it's so good to see you." She greeted with a hug in her childlike manner. They looked tired and confirmed they drove earlier and longer to meet with her.

"Oh mom, you shouldn't have. I'm alright. I lived here three months ago you know."

"Yes, I can see you're fine. Bella how can you afford this room? This hotel? I thought we got the name wrong." She asked walking through the lounge area to the bedroom. "Is there a boy here?" She thought it strange that Bella chose to wait for them at a hotel and not go home.

"No mom I'm alone." Bella answered. Phil had dropped onto a chair in front of the television. He too was looking around the room. Bella sighed, the questions had just begun.

"So?" Renee called from the bathroom awaiting answers to all her questions.

"Edward's paying for it." She raised her voice so her mom could hear. Phil's eyes immediately focused on her.

"What?" Renee came rushing back into the lounge area. "Edward? your boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"He's paying for this room?"

"Yes, he is." Bella confirmed to her mother's disbelieving ears. A knock at the door startled them. It was room service delivery with a luxurious breakfast for three and a note from Edward. Renee's eyes went wide when she saw the flowers and note which she plugged up to read.

"I miss you?!" She read the note in question to Bella.

Bella shrugged but not before a beautiful blush coloured her cheeks. "And the food? For all of us? Who is this boy Bella?" Renee asked.

"Can we talk while eating? I didn't have dinner last night" Bella moved to the set-up eating table by the window. They were spoilt for choice. Edward had made sure of it.

"Talk Bella," Renee encouraged. She couldn't decide what to eat.

"Edward is my boyfriend and he does these kinds of things." Bella stuffed her mouth to avoid saying more.

"What kinds of things?" Renee pressed

"Overspending" Bella summed it up in one word

"Whose money?" Renee had always been good getting to the heart of things.

"His, their family is well off."

"Don't make me pull your teeth out Bella, come on, spill!" Renee demanded. Phil was trying not to get involved. He kept his mouth full. Bella was resigned. She knew Renee wouldn't stop with the questions.

"Edward's family is well off. His father is a doctor. His mother is an interior designer. She restores old houses. He has four adopted siblings, two brothers and two sisters. We all go to school together. Oh, and his parents are very young."

"How young?" Renee asked

"Early thirties"

"And Edward?"

"Seventeen, together with his sister Alice. The others are eighteen. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Dr Cullen's wife is their aunt. Emmett and Alice are brother and sister. Edward is an only child. All their parents passed away." Renee was speechless.

"They adopted all those kids?" Phil asked in shock. Bella nodded.

"So where does Edward get money?"

"His parents left everything to him and their home in Chicago. Dr Cullen and his wife let him manage a portion of his money to teach him how to be responsible with it."

"At seventeen?"

"Mom, some of us are already middle-aged at seventeen." She used her mother's long running tease to describe Edward.

"And this is how he chooses to spend his money?" Renee was not impressed.

"His whole family is really posh. They are really proper with perfect etiquettes. You'd never find a hair out-of-place with any of them. Edward said Dr Cullen and his wife come from old money and really traditional boarding schools. That's why the kids are like that too." Bella buttered it up.

Renee and Phil pulled faces at her. They knew Bella couldn't walk on a flat surface without tripping and was too boyish to fit in with the family she described. Renee was wondering what attracted Edward to her.

"So how did you meet?" She decided to ask

"We met at school. He sits next to me in in all my classes. We started talking and…you know" She shrugged.

"No, I don't" Renee wanted details

"Mom, Phil?!" She pointed to her stepfather who was looking at her with questioning eyes. Renee understood. She let it pass for the moment.

"Bella don't you have school this week? Don't get me wrong it's good to see you." Phil asked. He was wondering how far Edward extended the use of his money. He thought Edward may have bought Bella days off school.

"Yea I do but I missed you. Besides, I've already completed all my term papers and asked for more work to get extra credits. They allowed me a few days off to see my _sick_ mother." She hinted her excuse from school and to Charlie.

"You lied! Bella you never lie" Renee was shocked. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Not that you know about mom. Besides, it's not big or bad lies" She bit her lip. Renee was confused. She had extended effort to get Bella to behave like a child all their years together without success. The three months Bella had been away in Forks seem to have brought out some typical behaviour for her age.

"Besides kissing boys what else do you do that I don't know about?" Bella blushed in embarrassment.

"Mom! Phil' still here. And there's nothing else. That's all in my skeleton closet. A few white lies and kissing Edward." Her blush deepened. Renee was not convinced.

"Are you sure this boy is not making you do anything you don't want to do Bella?" Phil asked

"Have you tried making me do something I didn't want to do?" She challenged.

"Yes, and I failed. You moved to Forks anyway." Phil threw back. He had tried to convince her to stay with them before she left. He felt responsible for Bella moving away from her mother.

"You're not still hung up on that are you?" Bella asked them.

"No-no, it's fine. We're okay with that." Renee answered. She was thinking her dating teenage daughter was going to take some time to get used to.

"So… how do you feel about Edward's family if they are so different – I mean you don't share the same background?" Phil asked the question that was nagging him.

"Fine really. I've _adapted_" Bella gave

"What do you mean?" Renee pressed

"I've learnt to walk in heels and put on make-up mom. They always have guests over at the house and dinners to attend. I got a few things to not draw attention to myself." She shrugged. Renee was decidedly unhappy.

"You mean you changed who you are to fit in with them?" Phil deadpanned.

"No, I've added to who I am. The family really takes pride in who they are. Their friends and guests are really important people they do business with going back generations. I didn't want to be embarrassed or embarrass Edward." Bella was afraid of this very topic when she talked to her parents.

"So what changed?" Bella raised her eyebrows at Renee. "What have you added besides heels and make up?" She rephrased. "What's left of you?" She clarified.

"I'm still here mom" Bella pointed to herself. "I'm still a bookworm and a loner. I still have no interest in gossip, parties or giggling girlfriends to follow me around. There's just Edward too now and all that comes with him."

"What about him? Does he like parties and giggling girls?" Phil asked. He was really concerned for Bella knowing how boys with money usually treated girls.

Bella laughed once without humour. "Nope, neither are his brothers or sisters. Like I said, Dr Cullen and his wife are really strict. The family keep to themselves. They find it hard to make friends."

"With all that they have?" Renee asked disbelieving

"That's exactly why it's hard. They never know who has honest intentions."

"How do you know they have honest intentions for you Bella?" Phil was on a roll. Bella had never heard him in interrogation mode before. She was thankful Charlie was not party to their discussion. Three against one would have been much harder to endure.

"I don't Phil. I really like Edward and he likes me. That's all there is to it. Until he proves me wrong I have no reason to not trust him."

"Are you with him for his money Bella?" Phil asked the most important question for him before he lost his nerve. He also knew it would come across offensive if asked by Renee or Charlie.

"No, NO! – how could you even think that?" Bella overplayed her upset at the question although she had expected it. She laid her accusing eyes on Renee.

"Sorry Bella, It was an honest question. You know me. It's better to have everything out in the open upfront." He soothed.

"Baby we don't think that. We are just trying to understand." Renee followed.

"I'm not with him for his money. I like Edward and he likes me. His money is just part of his baggage, like I have my own baggage he has to deal with." Bella left the table.

"I'm going to shower, twenty minutes." She called to them without looking back.

Renee and Phil exchanged a confused and worried look. Phil moved to the tv to catch up on the latest sport results. Renee stood to go talk to Bella. She didn't know what to say.


	27. Chapter 27

Bella shut the shower door and let the water spray over her body. She had surprised herself with how she stood up to Renee and Phil. She didn't know where the answers came from although she felt they were honestly hers. In truth Edward had given her the ability to stand firm in her choice to be with him as his mate when he talked to her in his bedroom before she left Forks. She was representing him and the Cullen family to her parents like he had explained.

"Bella baby are you alright? Sorry if we offended you" Renee's voice filled the bathroom.

She noticed the rich pleasant smell of Bella's shampoo. She stood by Bella's vanity case and examined her products. She knew they were expensive.

"It's alright mom. I'm not offended" Bella answered loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm glad. It's just that this is new to us, we're _surprised_."

Bella understood. She closed off the running water and dried herself. The large soft towel reminded her of Edward's bathroom. She missed him. Renee moved away from the mirror to give her space while she looked her over. There was something different about Bella to her. She couldn't decide what it was.

Renee gasped when she opened the closet and saw Bella's clothes, shoes and bags. There was an antique silver jewellery box with some of her pieces in the unlocked safe. Bella took a deep breath when she noticed where her mother's focus was. Her hair was perfectly dried and brushed. It usually took longer to untangle her thick locks but her new hair care routine made it easier.

"Oh Bella the clothes too?" She asked in a whisper of amazement

"Yes, the clothes too mom." Bella walked to stand next to her deciding what to wear. Renee watched in shock as she pulled the items without trouble and closed the doors.

"So he buys your clothes?" She asked again

"Mom, I explained this. He wants to do these things for me."

"Yeah, but baby Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Channel, Cavalli, Versace, Christian Loubtin? Bella have you any idea how much these cost?"

"Some of it. I can't look when we go shopping or I get cold feet and he gets upset." Renee was having an unreal moment listening to her daughter. "And just so you know I'm the most moderately dressed in his family. His sisters will wear a ball gown for dinner any given day." Bella threw in.

"Why do their parents let them waste so much money?" Renee asked after a moment of incoherent thought. She was brushing her hand over Bella's clothes and jewellery.

"Apparently they can do this and still have enough to never work a day their entire lives. I was shocked too." It was a sunny day in Phoenix. Bella dressed in a turquoise blue skirt outfit. She packed a small vanity bag and guided Renee out the room.

Renee stared at her daughter. She had tried to interest Bella in dresses, jewellery and fashion all her life and failed. Now she wore heels without complaint.

"Aren't you bringing everything?" Renee asked

"I'll come back if I need more. I want to keep this room while I'm here." Bella suddenly decided.

"And you don't care that it costs a fortune a night?"

"Edward paid for an eight day stay mom. He knows how much it costs." Renee's jaw dropped to the floor. Phil's eyes went wide when he saw Bella. She was very different from a girl he drove to the airport three months before.

"Shall I bring your car ma'm?" The hotel attendant asked Bella when they reached the lobby.

"Yes please"

"You rented a car?" Phil asked in surprise.

"Not me and I think you'll like it." Bella smiled.

"Okay, I'll go ahead then. Will you two be alright following?" Phil worried he'd be late for his team's baseball practice.

"Yes, honey we'll be right behind you." Renee released him. She literally held her breath when Bella's rental car was brought to the front. Words failed her. She couldn't take many more surprises.

"Let's go mom," Bella looked the part when she slid into the driver's seat. Bella drove slowly to give Renee time to calm. Renee turned to her daughter noticing the large dark sunglasses that hid her eyes.

"This is too much Bella. It's like you're with some rich old grey guy who has one foot in the grave." Bella laughed at the literal meaning of the description. Edward was old and technically dead. "Doesn't it scare you?"

"Sometimes it does. I'm still uncomfortable with all of it but this is how Edward is. This is part of his world and I love him." A sharp spark jolted from her heart to the bottom of her bellybutton when she said the words. It was the first time she said them out loud.

"You love him?" Renee asked in surprise, "Isn't that too soon?"

"Maybe it is. Who decides how soon it is anyway." Bella dismissed her.

Renee stared at the calm profile of her daughter. She felt like she was sitting with a stranger. Her Bella didn't date. She was not social and wouldn't look like this girl even if you paid her. She was going to fall in love in her late twenties and marry after thirty. The girl driving her in the expensive car was ready to sail the world and say _'yes'_ to a marriage proposal Renee feared wasn't far off. If Edward's parents let him spend on her like that they'd definitely approve or even encourage a marriage. She guessed they had already accepted Bella into their family.

"What does Charlie think of all this?" Renee asked as an afterthought

"I don't know. He asked a few questions and called you." Bella glanced at her mother.

"I mean about the clothes, jewellery and cars? Did he buy you a car in Forks?" Renee asked suddenly

"No, we are together most of the time mom. He has been driving me to school and back since the accident. Charlie doesn't take notice of my clothes like you do. I don't think he'll know the brands." It was true. Renee debated whether to let Charlie in on the frightening financial transaction that was happening under his nose.

"Mom, you can't tell him. I'm only going to live with him a short time. He's still getting used to me having a boyfriend and putting on lipstick" Bella warned in an Edward-like manner. Renee didn't acknowledge her. She put off the decision to tell Charlie for later.

Phil whistled in appreciation at the car when they arrived.

"That's one hell of a car Bella," He admired it

"You can take it for the day." She threw him the keys.

Bella walked in her home of the past seven years smiling. Everything was familiar including the humidity in the air. Things were exactly where she remembered they'd be. Her room was exactly as she left it.

"You know what this feels like?" Renee stood at her bedroom door watching her take it all in. "It's like you've been away from home to college and you come home all grown and hardly recognizable. But instead of colouring your hair blue and getting a bold tattoo, you have blossomed into this beautiful butterfly."

"Come on mom I haven't been gone that long." Bella swallowed hard at the emotions her words brought to the surface.

"Not now, but one day you will." Renee was accepting.

They spent the day talking about anything and everything except Bella's new life. Renee told Bella about their plans to move to Jacksonville soon as Phil's contract was confirmed. Phil raved about the car during dinner. When Edward called she blushed as she excused herself from the table. Renee and Phil watched her smiling into the handset curiously.

Bella had a fitful sleep in her old room. The street light shone into her room denying her the darkness she wanted. The double bed felt too big for her. The warm temperature was unfamiliar. She missed Edward.

Renee worked half day and rushed home to spend time with Bella.

"It was really hot earlier and I woke up late. I hadn't realized how tired I was." After waking, Bella had spent the time talking to Edward on the phone.

"Well, the sun is disappearing now. Would you like to take a walk?"

"Yea, sure. Dinner's done"

This walk was different than the ones they took before. They kept to the paved pathway because Bella had heels on. She gave no sign she was uncomfortable or the thought to take them off even crossed her mind.

They talked a little about Charlie. Rene hadn't stopped worrying Bella would get swallowed up by Edward's family and their world. She asked about her plans for the future.

"I'm not sure mom. I think I want to become a writer."

"Are you sure baby? It won't be easy to get income"

"I know, I'm thinking about a back-up plan" She pacified her mother.

Bella shocked them yet again by changing for dinner. Renee wondered what the matching bag for the outfit looked like. She was in a state of continuous shock with her daughter's visit. After another restless night at her mother's home, Bella decided to stay at the hotel. Edward had booked her a full day of pampering at the spa. He worried about her lack of sleep.

Her parents joined her for dinner at the hotel. She noticed Renee had made an effort in a black formal dress.

"Mom, would you like to go shopping tomorrow?" Bella asked.

Renee was stunned. Those were the exact words she never expected to hear from her daughter. She usually had to drag her to the mall for things she needed. She accepted the invite, unsure what to expect.

Instead of going home Bella booked them a room at the hotel for the night. She and Renee had finished a bottle of wine and Phil had kept his drink on a refill. Bella was surprised they had nothing to say about her drinking.


	28. Chapter 28

Alice helped Edward watch over Bella quietly at the Cullen home. They all ran the Forks town boundary and forest to search for and chase the red-head female several times. Carlisle was frustrated with the chase. They had been close to catching the red-head only for her to escape them again. She seemed to be trying hard to get into Forks. It comforted the Cullens that Bella was far away. She would not find her even if she was able to get past them into the town.

Bella's restlessness and calls worried Edward. He too suffered their separation. He understood her restlessness was symptoms of her pain. Jasper helped minimize his pain with his gift while Alice and Esme comforted him. He battled with the decision to follow Bella to Phoenix or ask her to return sooner. Alice's visions calmed him as he saw most of what Bella was doing and during their talks she filled in the details.

In a way Edward was happy Bella had this time to spend with her human mother since Esme will be mother to her for eternity. Her human mother would see she was taken care of and happy. The thought further motivated his desire to go to Phoenix and support her. The game of cat and mouse with the nomad female held no interest for him especially since Alice saw they would not catch her. He made sure Charlie was protected because it would hurt Bella if anything happened to him. In her absence the alpha wolf had called another meeting specifically to question Edward's scent at Bella's house. He hid his intentions by asking information on the red-head nomad. The wolves had unsuccessfully hunted her in their lands but she always escaped to the sea.

"She is not ours. We are hunting her too." Carlisle had informed

"Good, we will kill her." Billy was excited at the opportunity to kill a vampire. His pack had never killed any before. The vampires across the line didn't show any emotion he had hoped to see.

"Your son's scent is strong at Chief Swan's house. Does he go there often?" Billy asked the question

"Yes, I do" Edward answered for himself.

"Why?"

"That is no concern of yours Alpha Black. The house is on our side of the line and the chief and his family are pale faces. They are not party to the treaty nor under your protection."

"The treaty states that you will not harm any human in the area" Billy growled in anger

"And none have been harmed" Edward answered calmly, closing the discussion.

Billy was furious! Half- hoping Carlisle would side with him. He knew Edward was right. There was no cause for war or challenge.

"It is not right! They are not your kind" Harry Clearwater spoke up from his place next to Billy.

"If you insist on questioning our intentions they will be!" Carlisle replied slowly in a deadly low voice.

"That will start a war. You will no longer be welcome in this area" Sam spoke up. He was battling to control his shaking form.

"A war you can never win." Carlisle threatened calmly. The wolves in animal form behind the elders growled. "As things stand, we are at peace." He dismissed Sam.

"We will be watching" Billy gave his own warning.

"If it pleases you." Carlisle ignored the warning and turned to lead his sons back to the Cullen home. The wolves waited for them to disappear before they left unhappily.

Edward liked how his father dealt with the wolves that had become a thorn on his side. Billy called Charlie and was told Bella was visiting her mother later that night. Edward was in her room listening to the telephone conversation.

"Good Charlie, good good! Why don't you let her stay there?" Billy had asked Charlie. Edward wasn't bothered by the detail as much as the wolf's meddling. He could find Bella anywhere in the world.

"Why? Bella wants to stay with me the short time she has before college. How can you ask me to send her back like I don't want her?" Charlie was angry with his estranged friend.

"That's not what I mean Charlie. She'll be safer with Renee, has been all this time. She left her friends there. You know how children are?" Billy failed to smooth over Charlie.

"Is this to do with her being friends with Dr Cullen's kids? Are you implying I cannot keep my daughter safe? In all my life…"

Charlie slammed the phone on the receiver. He was hurt by Billy's words. Billy and Harry knew how much he suffered when Renee left him many years ago and how he missed Bella growing up over the years. Billy had raised his children and married off two daughters. Jacob was old now, a year or so younger than Bella. Harry had Leah and Seth. '_How could Billy suggest he miss out on time with Bella?'_

Edward listened to Charlie's furious thoughts while his own anger boiled inside his chest . He understood how much Charlie loved Bella. He wanted his daughter to be safe and happy. He wasn't clingy. He knew his time with her was short and he'd have to let go soon. Edward couldn't find it in himself to leave Bella a human longer though he felt for Charlie's pending loss. She would be changed soon after her eighteenth birthday. He and Bella talked on the phone until early morning of the next day. He could have made her go to sleep with just his voice he missed her desperately.

"I have to go to her" He imagined telling Alice knowing she'd see it.

_'Not yet brother Edward,'_ She replied. She had seen the red-head woman would make another attempt to get into Forks. It would be her last since she was hunted by a large number of vampires and wolves. _'Soon,'_ Alice comforted.

-0-

Bella joined her mother for breakfast before they went shopping after very little sleep. They visited boutiques Bella had looked up online. Renee was intent on watching and participating. She followed Bella's lead without complaint. Bella took few items for her at the boutiques; Egyptian cotton sheets and scarf, a white lace maxi dress and handmade sandals.

At the mall she followed Bella into all the stores they had never shopped at because they couldn't afford to buy there. Bella passed her items to fit while she sat and advised like Edward had done when she went shopping. Renee fit in most of the items for fun but refused Bella to buy them. She only accepted what was _reasonable_ after they agreed on what to buy. She took three smart suits for work, two evening dresses and shoes to go with them. Bella didn't force her to take anything else. After lunch they returned to the hotel where Bella slept most of the afternoon. In the evening she received a copy of the book she had not finished reading at Edward's study. He had one delivered to her so she could keep distracted. At first the reminder made her cry. She spent the evening with her nose buried deep in the book refusing to let her thoughts wander too far.

She had grown miserable away from Edward. On the Friday she was suffering a mild depression. She made an excuse to not see her parents and ignored her phone choosing to keep herself secluded in her room. She couldn't make herself read or dress for the day. Part of her thought to take the next flight out to Forks but she couldn't bring herself to disobey Edward. IN her depressed state her body and mind sought an escape. A stray thought occurred to her while she stared at the horizon over the city. She wondered whether she couldn't just leave her life behind and start some ordinary existence somewhere. She'd have to cut her parents off so vampires had no way of tracing her or would find her with great difficulty. She had enough jewelry to live off for a long time if she sold it. She could travel the world to make it difficult to be found. _'Could she be happy? Would Edward kill her parents in search of her?' _The weak thought didn't keep her focus for longer than a few minutes. Her mind rejected it. She started packing some of her clothes impatient to return to Forks.

Back in Forks Edward had left the Cullen house rushed and angry. He had already lost the battle to stay away from Bella after seeing her drowning in misery from Alice's visions. Soon as Alice had a vision of Bella running from her life he had left without so much as a word to anyone. The next flight to Phoenix left twenty-seven minutes after the vision and he made it.


	29. Chapter 29

Edward arrived in Phoenix minutes before 4pm in the afternoon. He rushed though the arrivals gate and made his way to the hotel on foot. His anger bubbled under the surface. It was good Bella had been far away when he saw the vision. The flight gave him time to gain some control. He went to her room and let himself in. He followed his mate's soft snores to the bedroom.

Relief filled him as he stood at the end of the bed watching her curled form. She seemed impossibly more beautiful that when she left Forks a few days ago. Her hair looked richer and softer. Her nails were perfectly manicured. She had colour in her cheeks. A reminder of the reason he was there brought his earlier upset to the surface.

He joined her on the bed, careful not to wake her. Slowly he began kissing her feet, ghosting his hand over her skin. Bella responded to him immediately as she straightened her body facing upwards. Edward kissed his way slowly up her calf and thigh. She bucked her hips and arched her torso upwards guiding him where she needed his touch. He obeyed, pleasuring her until their eyes met. Bella was surprised and happy to see him. She smiled and pulled at his hair roughly to bring him closer to his lips. Edward refused her. He warned her off with a growl. He untied her bathrobe to expose her barely covered body. He kissed the skin exposed to him greedily. When she purred in pleasure he responded with another growl.

"I missed you Bella" He whispered. She swallowed a loud moan when his tongue grazed her nipple. She knew the growls she received were not of pleasure.

"Before I do what I must you should know that I love and cherish you. You are the most beautiful perfect woman that exists to me." He continued to kiss every inch of her as he spoke. Bella struggled to hear what he had said. His touch and kisses battled for attention with his voice. "You must never forget that."

"Now I want to tell you something you may not yet have learnt. Humans, women especially are insecure by nature. They lack trust and tend to resist any kind of earthly authority. Did you know that my Bella?"

"N-no" She breathed out

"It's true. My kind has observed this behavior of your kind. Because you don't trust in any authority you have no security. Many human women will then seek security in earthly material things at the expense of emotional and spiritual security. It's an age old fact. Are you listening?" He checked. She only nodded. The seriousness in his voice had alerted her that something was wrong.

"Good, because it's important that you not only hear me but never repeat your mistake again." He told her while kissing her toes. Edward was careful to keep his body away from hers. He only allowed contact with his lips and hands.

"I don't believe you care much for material things my Bella and yet I make sure you have them in abundance. Don't I?" She nodded in agreement. "Do you doubt my love for you?" He asked

"No" She was confused.

"Do you doubt in my ability to keep you safe?"

"No" she whispered wondering what she could have done to get this reaction from him.

"Do you doubt that I will turn the world on its axis to find you anywhere Bella?"

"No" Edward seemed very angry to her though he showering her with affection. It confused her.

"Then why do you insist on rejecting my authority over you Bella? Is it because you do not trust me?" His breathing was heavier as he struggled to control his anger. Bella hesitated, unsure what the right answer was.

Edward moved his head lower between her thighs and licked. All thought disappeared as she gave into the sensation.

He stopped abruptly. "You didn't answer me Bella" he reminded

"I-I trust you Edward. You haven't done anything to make me think otherwise." She words were said in short uncontrolled breaths.

"As a human, your nature dictates that you resist my authority over you as a man. Is that the problem Bella?" She shook her head _'no'_ and moaned as he continued his pleasurable assault of her center.

"Not even a little?" He pressed

"No Edward" she moaned, getting closer to her release

"Do you accept your place as my mate Bella?"

"Yes" She bucked her hips and pulled his tousled hair harder.

"Do you acknowledge my authority over you as my mate?"

"YES!" her juices flowed freely over his tongue as she shook slightly. Edward carefully licked and kissed her. Just as she calmed a sharp prickle shot down her leg and up her centre again pushing her to a second release. Bella barely realized the sting originated from her inner thigh. Edward had marked her. He let a small amount of his venom enter her and closed the bite. It was the same amount that always coated his tongue like saliva to a human. His anger demanded he claim her and turn her immediately. He fought hard to remain gentle with her, mindful that she was still human. It was not yet time to turn her. His logic and his nature battled for dominance. He had marked her but that had not calmed him.

He sat the end of the bed and pulled her over his lap facing down. Her buttocks were over his right thigh.

"I know you plan to leave me Bella. You want to leave your life behind for something less than you deserve. A vampire's mate never allows herself to think of staying away from her provider and protector." Bella sobered up with understanding. She realized her vulnerable position over his lap.

"I thought you would have realized how difficult it is for a mated pair to be separated for long periods Bella. Wasn't this week hard on you?" He asked

"It was" she answered in a barely audible whisper

"I must punish your intentions Bella. It's the only way you'll understand how serious I am that you never run from me." He spanked her bare bottom without warning.

Bella gasped as another spank followed. It stung. An angry growl accompanied each one. Edward controlled his strength to apply just enough pressure to get his message across. After three more spanks on her buttocks she began to squirm.

"Be still and accept your punishment gracefully Bella." He begged with a hiss. It would provoke him further if she fought or challenged him. He stopped to massage where her cheeks had reddened.

"I have no intention of running Edward. I missed you. You know that." She pleaded.

"That is not what Alice saw Bella. Do you know how her gift works?" He spanked her again and alternated with soothing massages. Bella was shocked. _'Alice?'_

"She sees visions based on one's intentions. You must have intended to disappear and live off the jewellery I gifted you. You wanted me to chase after you all around the world. Is that not the truth?" Bella remembered her thoughts and closed her eyes against another spank.

"I'm sorry Edward. It was passing – I didn't even entertain it, please" She begged him to stop

"The thought shouldn't have been there in the first place my Bella." He had placed both his hands on her buttocks to cool her.

"I'm sorry," Bella had started crying. It was not because his strikes were hard or physical hurt her. It was the principle of the humiliating act.

Edward cradled her into his chest and let her wet his shirt with tears. He gently brushed her hair away from her face and brushed the length of it down her back. He placed gentle kisses on her forehead and cheek and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Minutes passed in silence save for Bella's soft cries.

Edward went to run them a bath moments later. She let him wash her body obediently. He was unhappy he had to punish her that way but it had been better than the alternative. If she dared to act on those thoughts, she would trigger a much more violent reaction in him. He would be in a hunter's state of mind while he searched for her. It could take many decades before they both healed from such an encounter. Neither of them spoke. Edward worried that nothing could calm him enough to regain some control.

After drying her hair he smoothed lotion on her body with great care over her buttocks. She wasn't bruised. He left her in the bathroom to apply her makeup while he went to pick out her outfit and order himself some clothes.

Bella stared at her face on the mirror. She studied her features and hair looking for anything that made her different. She wasn't hurt. She couldn't find her anger towards Edward's actions but something in her screamed to rebel.

She felt she was at a cross-road. She could kill herself, Edward, their families and possibly other innocents by refusing everything that is him. Or she could accept him and save them both. She looked at her bottom on the mirror and saw it wouldn't bruise. It was tender like her puffy eyes. She knew it would pass soon. Edward had been careful and loving considering all his strength and the many ways he could have administered her punishment. She didn't feel any less wanted or needed through it all. He had explained why he had done it and still took care of her through his anger. She had been at the receiving end of Edward's pitch black stare only one other time, when an innocent boy had almost hurt her. '_What did it all mean? Was she party to an abusive relationship? Were all vampires that way?' _Afraid to conclude anything wrong she called him.

"Edward" he appeared at the bathroom door.

"Is this – will you treat me like that all our lives?" She asked bravely

"It is not in my nature – beyond any rational reason to allow you to leave or run from me. The same applies to any disrespect you may show towards me as your mate. The two are related and border on trust. Do you trust me Bella? Do you trust in my ability to love and provide for you wholly? Do you trust me to keep you safe from harm?" He returned her question with his.

She didn't rush to answer or assure him. He slowly turned away and continued ordering his clothes on the phone. Bella stared at herself on the mirror again.


	30. Chapter 30

Edward decided not to go to Bella and give her time with her thoughts. He could tell that she wasn't moving. His clothes arrived from the hotel boutique. After he saw what he had, he opened the closet to pick out an outfit for Bella. He smiled at the messy cupboard. The safe with the jewellery box was still unlocked. Edward confirmed that all the jewellery was still there and made a note to tip Bella's room service maid a large amount.

He picked the softest silk embellished navy blue gown mindful of her sensitive skin. It had a plunging neckline and a full length side slit. Bella would complain against wearing a dress like that at his father's home in Forks but he knew she'd be comfortable with him alone. Moments later, he followed Bella with his eyes as she passed through the bedroom to the living room. There was some noise and she walked back again to the bathroom.

When Edward left her in the bathroom earlier, Bella made the decision to show him what she felt he wouldn't believe from her lips. Edward was different and demanded respect simply because he was the male in their relationship. Bella understood this from much of the literature she had read. He had shown he could take care of her from the first day they met. In that alone he had earned her respect and love. He had bathed her, fed her, clothed her and invited her in his space at his home. She needed nothing more with Edward. She had his unwavering devotion for eternity.

He had unapologetically removed anything and anyone intent on causing her harm. He had never forced himself on her or made her uncomfortable in all the times they had been intimate. She felt safe with him, protected and wanted. She knew it was her fear that held her back. Her parents hadn't been the best example of loving, committed relationship. Her mother had drilled into her to run from what Edward offered her until later in life. The unfamiliar mythical world and long traditions of Edward's family scared and confused her.

His reaction to Alice's vision caused by her silly thoughts made her realize she willed much power of him. He needed her with him. He needed her close, safe and happy. She was the one thing that could destroy him. She could exploit this one weakness if she was so inclined and he would oblige. She remembered his reaction to her when they showered the first time together. He was aroused from watching and touching her. Even as vampire, Edward had weaknesses like a human man.

Edward had said all he wanted was her trust. She had to show him she trusted him fully. That would allow him to be the man she needed him to be, even though she didn't know exactly what to ask for. He told her once she was the one to choose him first. She had to choose him over and over again against all rational reason or emotion. She had to show him. As these thoughts settled into her being the rebellious voice in her grew quiet. She knew she could never win that way.

In a moment of sudden inspiration she quickly fetched a wide glass bowl from the lounge area of the hotel room. She cleaned it and filled it with hot water from the basin. She poured her bath salts and aromatherapy oils in the water. As she waited for the salts and oil to mix she stared at her face in the mirror again.

_'You're a vampire's mate Bella. The rules are different. He is old and set in his ways. He is set in his family's ways. He has been and wants to be good to you. All he asks is that you submit.' _She encouraged herself to do what she planned. She hoped Renee hadn't imprinted too much of herself in her.

"Sit on the bed Edward. The same place you were earlier." She spoke to him quietly from the bathroom.

Curious, Edward allowed her request. She carried two towels and the bowl filled with water to the bedroom. She gained the strength she needed to follow through when she saw he had listened to her. Edward watched as she walked towards him bare foot with only a silk robe on. She knelt at his feet and placed the items on the floor. He bit his bottom lip when he realized her intention. He allowed her small hand to pick up his leg and place his foot in the glass bowl. With her hands, Bella washed his foot.

He swallowed hard. Bella's reaction to his punishment calmed his raging emotions. Bella showed she was submitting to him with her actions. It meant she felt some remorse and had the desire to please him. His anger evaporated and remorse filled him for punishing her earlier.

She continued to wash his other foot with her face glued to her ground. Edward felt his bond to Bella grow stronger. The pull between them was almost palpable in the air. He could not let her see the regret he felt for punishing her as it achieved the result he hoped for. He had marked her and she was submitting to him on her own terms. Pride filled him as he thought his mate was truly a remarkable woman.

She stood to tower a foot over him when she finished drying his feet. Slowly, she let her dressing gown slip off her shoulders to the floor. Edward swallowed for a different reason. His mark on her was close to her folds and visible to him. He took in her body like he had never seen her before. Something between them had shifted. They were both secure in their roles to each other. Bella felt no resentment for what had happened. Her stubborn rebellious streak had quieted its voice. She stood there undressed, offering herself to him. His eyes were dark with desire and need.

He pulled her closer by her hips and kissed her body. "You are so beautiful" He whispered in worship. His hands caressed her sides and lightly over her buttocks. Bella breathed in deep and bit her lip. She stole a glance at the towel Edward had wrapped around him. It did little to hide his erection. She was pleased with his reaction to her.

"Edward, I was hoping we could invite my parents to dinner" She asked

"Of course, I'd like to meet them." He agreed immediately even when his mind had gone farther than touching and kissing her. He wanted to be inside her to claim her fully. In his state he couldn't remember why he should wait to be with her.

He let his hands drop from her body and fought to reign himself in. He wanted to give her what her heart desired. Bella's focus shifted to her phone to call Renee. He let her walk away and stared at his member wondering how he was to calm again.

Bella smiled at the gown Edward picked out for her. She was certain it would make it harder for him to keep his thoughts off her. She was aware she played a dangerous game since Edward could take her whenever he wanted to but she couldn't get off the high of being able to bring him to his knees. That aside, she trusted him to not push her because he loved her.

"Will you help me?" Bella asked with an innocent face.

Edward helped her with the dress and shoes. When he finished, he stood ghosting his hands to follow the shape of her body. She could feel his erection brushing against her back.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me when you look like this?" His voice was lowered into a seductive hush

"I think I do if that's any indication" Bella brushed her fingertips on the head of his erection. It pulsed at her touch.

"I don't think this will go away on its own" He seemed concerned. Bella bit he bottom lip to stop from smiling. Edward excused himself and made his way to the bathroom. Bella was confused when he turned on the shower. She wondered whether cold showers worked for vampires.

Unwilling to waste time Edward held his erection in one hand and started to stroke the length of it. His sensitive skin responded to his touch. He closed his eyes and let his mind fill with images of Bella. He remembered the feel of her breast in his hands as he caressed and sucked them. How she arched her body when she needed more of his touch. His mind played images of her face when she found her release. He brought to mind their kisses, touches and intimate moments together. He remembered her kneeling and washing his feet. How she boldly undressed for him in offering. He saw further than they had been; laying with her, loving her -driving his member inside her as she swallowed him whole in her warm folds. His strokes became faster and harder. He growled low when he released his seed into the flowing water. It wasn't satisfying but it served its purpose. He was relieved. He let the water was over him a minute longer before he switched it off and opened his eyes to meet Bella's wide ones staring at him from the bathroom door.

She was too stunned to look away or blush. Edward let go of his half limp member as casually as he could and took a towel to dry himself. Though he had no shame he wished Bella hadn't seen him do that. Not yet – if ever. He detected the faint scent of Bella's arousal in the air.

"I – uh – wouldn't be proper for dinner with your parents otherwise." He stated shyly as a form of explanation.

Bella swallowed awkwardly after a deep breath. Her mouth was dry and the tell-tale blush made its appearance. She looked tempting in that dress and Edward was immediately hard again at the sight of her. It wasn't a complete standing ovation like the first. He could hide it with his dinner jacket.

He left Bella in front of the mirror to finish with her makeup. She stared at the shower a long moment before collecting herself and focusing on her task. Her curiosity was awakened. She was eager to find out whether she could do that to him. There was no privacy between her and Edward. She wondered if that was normal.


	31. Chapter 31

Her parents arrived an hour later to join them for dinner at the hotel. Phil had pants and a shirt on which were clearly forced by Renee. She had on a rose shift dress Bella bought for her the day before. Bella was both surprised and impressed. She appreciated that they made an effort knowing they were meeting Edward and told her mother so in a whisper. Renee was excited by Bella's outfit but there was no opportunity to study the dress as Edward held Bella's waist possessively at his side. He was annoyed by the thoughts of the few men who had laid eyes on his mate as they made their way to the dining area.

"Mom, Phil this is Edward Cullen. Edward please meet my parents." She introduced.

They exchanged handshakes before Edward asked the hostess for a private dining room. He had difficulty ignoring the images of his mate's beauty from his own memories. Seeing her desired in the minds of other males from all around made him possessive. He didn't like it.

They were led to a private room with seating places set for six and waited while the waiters flustered to change the table to sit four comfortably. Renee observed Edward's attentiveness and manners as he pulled a chair for her and Bella to sit. She was already taken with his handsome looks and broad shoulders. She thought he had _'I-just-had-sex-hair'_. She knew Edward had both looks and money. She wanted to find at least one flaw.

Bella was amazed that Edward would eat human food to impress her parents. She, like them, didn't notice he hid the food in the napkin on his lap. Renee and Bella watched the waitresses stare unashamed at Edward. He surprised them by requesting two male waiters assigned to serve them. He had heard Renee's loud thoughts complaining about the attention on him. She worried about her daughters hold on a very attractive Edward. Her thoughts stuttered when he asked to change servers as they had when he asked for a private dining room.

"So Edward, tell us about yourself." Renee started. She had thought how to start the inquisition since they received Bella's invite. Her practiced approach had been distracted by Edward's looks and manners.

"There is not much to tell Mrs Dwyer."

"Renee" She corrected

"I am seventeen and adopted. My parents passed away when I was very young. I don't remember much about them. The Cullens are my family." He kept a polite smile on his face despite Renee's thoughts.

She was thinking everything from how sad and unfortunate he was to have lost his parents. Or perhaps he was fortunate because of all his wealth. She wondered whether his money played a role for the Cullen's to adopt him.

"You have brothers and sisters?" Renee led on

"Yes, Rose and Jasper are twins. Alice and Emmett are brother and sister. We are all adopted. Our parents don't have their own children yet. They are waiting until the house is less _cluttered."_ He joked

"Oh, but you'll all miss out won't you?" Renee's thought were scattered.

Edward enjoyed listening to her disjointed thoughts besides the few unpleasant ones. While Charlie was sober and muted in thought, Renee was like Bella to him. He couldn't predict which thought would be spoken through her lips with accuracy.

"Perhaps they will. Bella and I will be home a while longer. Emmett and Rose are planning to leave soon. Alice and Jasper are undecided." He answered and swallowed laughter at Renee's chaotic thoughts. None made sense.

"Uh- what do you mean you and Bella will be home?" She asked. Phil was now paying attention to the discussion.

"When the time is right we will marry and live together. My mother is still attached. I promised we will stay with them a few years if Bella is willing of course." He smiled lovingly at his mate. Bella didn't falter in keeping to the charade. She smiled back.

"Married? Aren't you too young to be thinking about that?" Renee asked. Bella kept her focus on Edward to avoid her mother's eyes.

"No, we are not. Our family marries young. We don't believe in exploring or playing the field as it is called. Our parents come from two long traditional families and have passed those values to us. I can't imagine a life without Bella." He added. Renee couldn't think fast enough to argue. Edward's presence was intimidating especially when he wanted to be.

"What about your sisters and brothers? Do they share your values?" She asked

"Rosalie and Emmett plan to marry next year. Alice and Jasper will sometime."

"They are dating each other?" Renee asked in shock.

"Yes, they have been for years. We know people don't understand but they are not related by blood and share the same background. We are all very close and understand each other's pain and challenges."

He listened to Renee and Phil's thoughts as they processed his words. They were uncomfortable with this knowledge. Edward refused to hide this about his family from them in case they had the opportunity to meet in the near future. He would never ask his brothers to pretend with their mates.

"That's not common." Phil commented.

"No, it's not." Edward agreed. He wouldn't have to explain this complexity to a vampire family.

"And your parents allow this?" Renee had stopped eating. She had knots twisting in her stomach.

"Yes they do. It is better they know the truth about us so they can guide us better with the choices we make in our lives. We have no secrets in our family. They chose to support them and guide them through their relationships than do the opposite. I'm sure you can imagine the trouble five teenagers can cause if restricted." He smiled knowingly at Renee. She was wondering whether they were all sexually active. Phil actually understood Carlisle and Esme's approach to handling dating teenagers under their roof.

"I'm sorry Edward, but are they sexually active? Are you two?" She asked. The question would have driven her nuts otherwise.

"Mom?!" Bella exclaimed

"We are not and neither are they. We have been taught to wait for that until after we're married." This seemed to calm Renee even though she was not convinced.

"I can see how that would work. They trust you all to be responsible and you try not to disappoint them." Phil trusted Edward's answer. It made perfect sense to him.

"Yes, that's exactly correct." He agreed with Phil's assessment.

"And they are okay with the way you spend your money? I mean all you spend on Bella and other things." Phil asked for Renee knowing she had planned to ask.

"Yes they are. Everything we do with our funds we discuss with them first. We each have accountants and law firms who have been with our families for generations looking after our estates and finances."

"You're all rich?" Renee asked in a whispered shriek of shock. Bella shot her a disapproving look.

"Our late parents provided well for us." Edward infused some sadness to his voice. That stopped the questions about his family.

"What do you plan to do after high school?" Phil asked to break the awkward silence that followed.

"Perhaps we'll travel for a year before College. Bella and I haven't discussed the details." He shrugged. Bella smiled widely at the idea of travelling the world.

"Oh, so you'll do it together?" Renee couldn't understand why Edward's answers included and dependent on Bella. It was as if they had guarantees they would never break up. "What will you study in college?" Phil asked at the same time.

"I think I'll follow my father's footsteps and study medicine. I know Bella wants to study literature. We have not decided where to go."

"We'll Forks is depressing. You should go somewhere sunny and lively." Renee advised. Edward and Bella smiled to acknowledge what she said.

After that conversation slowed to where Edward's family had lived before Forks and some focus on Renee and Phil. Edward engaged Phil lightly about sports. Too soon it was time they parted.

"Dinner was wonderful honey, thank you for inviting us." Renee hugged Bella goodbye. "It was nice to meet you Edward." He hugged her lightly and Renee felt light-headed from inhaling his scent.

Edward pulled Bella harder to his side afterwards. His posture was suddenly rigid. Bella noticed the change but kept the smile on her face as she watched her parents leave.

"What's wrong Edward?" She whispered

"We must leave immediately. The red-head female is here. She must have followed me." He answered looking in the distance as if concentrating on something.

"Where is she?" Bella fought to keep her emotions under control. She remembered she had to trust Edward to keep her safe. She shouldn't scream or panic.

"Two blocks away. She is searching for my scent at the airport. It won't be long before she follows here."

"My parents?" She asked though they driven away.

"They are not in danger. It's good you stayed here the past few nights. Don't be afraid love, she cannot trace your scent too. It is changing." They were already in their room.

"Changing?"

"Yes it is. I have marked you love. Your scent is changing to a combination of ours. You will be an easier target if the red-head realizes that." He informed.

"You marked me?" Bella asked with a smile and _pride?_ Edward smiled back.

"Yes, you are mine Bella." He kissed her but stopped short. "We should leave."

"Can you still hear her?" She asked.

"Yes I do. She is on the rooftops watching over the airport. She is frustrated. We can make safe passage without incident." He had finished packing Bella's bags.

They took the elevator to the basement car park and drove three blocks to the airport. Edward parked right in front of the car rental company doors. He kept track of their huntress through her thoughts. She was back inside the airport retracing his scent.

Edward knew the moment the nomad spotted them and met her eyes with a furious glare across the space between them. She listened as he used his charm to get Bella on any plane going out. It was just before midnight. Fortunately, the boarding flight was going to Portland.

His goal was to get Bella far away and kill the female. As soon as their huntress heard where Bella was headed she ran to find a way into the plane. Edward left Bella without a goodbye as she hurried to board. He chased after the red-haired female. The doors closed soon as she arrived and the plane took off.

On the ground, Edward had easily found the red-head's hiding place where she hoped to get on the plane before the wheels were pulled up and blocked her path. He chased after her when she ran.

Back at Forks Alice couldn't make out the red-head's direction after her last attempt to enter the area. She seemed to be deep in the forest wearing a circular path on the ground. The last vision she had was of her leaving the area at high speeds.

She had alerted the family to what was happening with Bella and Edward. Jasper and Emmett left to fetch Bella at the airport in Portland. She'd arrive after one in the morning.

"Will he be alright Alice?" Esme asked about Edward

"Yes mother, he won't catch her" She confirmed. "He will be with us soon."

Carlisle was irritated though relieved at the same time. It made them nervous when Edward was away on his own and in possible danger.


	32. Chapter 32

"Sister" Jasper greeted taking Bella's bag when they met her at the airport.

"Hi Jasper, Hello Emmett" She returned the greeting

"Hello little sister, it's good to see you. Come, let's go home. "Emmett extended his arm for her to take. They hurried through the airport to Esme's car.

"Have you heard from Edward?" Bella asked immediately

"He will arrive soon." Emmett soothed her. Bella was aware he didn't answer her question.

She allowed her fear for Edward's safety to overtake her on the plane and cried. She worried for him. Jasper helped her relax in the car with his subtle gift. Images of the blurred fight with Edward and the blond male at the clearing passed through her thoughts. She had to trust that he would be alright.

The rest of the family was waiting when they arrived. Carlisle and Esme hugged her and welcomed her home the same way they always did. Bella was learning to expect it. It seemed to be the way the family greeted each other after time apart.

"We're happy you're home safe dear. Please go rest. I'll bring you a glass of warm milk." Esme released her.

"Thanks mother," The response was automatic for her.

All the family had noticed the slight change in her scent. They were pleased with the step to bring her closer to them. On the flight Bella had thought about her relationship with Edward and the decision she had made to accept her place in his life. She cared deeply for him. '_but what did the rest of her life hold?'_ She wondered what she'd have to do to live submissively with him. It seemed so backwards to her but she understood Edward's influence was Carlisle, and Carlisle's influence was from his parents who lived in the 11th century. Though she didn't have the exact details, she understood the whole family was rather old. She doubted they would understand much about her time and human dating norms. Though Edward and Esme had explained things to her she still felt alone.

He had wormed his way to her heart and she now loved him. Their union was forever. She counted herself fortunate to know she would never live through the confusion and hurt of multiple relationships. She had watched her mother go through that. In her mind Charlie had fared better but ended up alone. That was another outcome she was pleased to never have to worry about.

Her mind was a sea of thoughts. The little she knew about domination and servitude in couple relationships didn't make her situation easier to understand. She had never researched the subject. Some of what she remembered reading sent cold chills down her spine. She took comfort in that Edward hadn't been _that way_ with her. Her mother's 'forbidden book collection' focused on sexual pleasure alone. _'So what did it mean for her and Edward? How did her future mother and sisters live up to the expectations?'_

She decided to ask Esme what her son needed. Her human ideals about relationships didn't apply to her and Edward. She knew her own mother couldn't help. Her advice would differ greatly to what was even normal for humans. Renee was wild and experimental. _'But what if she couldn't meet Edward's need?, what then?'_ She worried. _'What about what I need?'_ This was an equally important question for her. _'Could it work for two opposites to be together? For eternity?'_ She wondered. _'How did vampire mate selection work? Because they obviously also picked outside their own species.'_

"Bella," Esme called with her head peaking inside the door. She had a serving tray with a glass of milk and two cookies. It took Bella a moment to realize she was waiting to be invited inside.

"Please come in," Esme walked the distance at a human pace and placed the tray on her bedside table.

"Please let me know if you need anything dear."

"Has Edward called?" She asked immediately.

"Not yet. Alice sees him with us the day after tomorrow. He will be home soon." Esme comforted. "It's still early dear, please get some sleep." She could see Bella was fighting it. It didn't take long for her to succumb to slumber soon after Esme left.

She woke mid-morning the next day with the sun's rays in her eyes. It was another rare sunny day in Forks. She stayed in bed longer unwilling to move. A part of her wanted to check whether Edward called her cellphone but she was afraid of disappointment. She knew the others were in the house though it was quiet. The discussion she wanted to have with Esme was enough to get her out of bed an hour later.

Edward's room seemed much bigger without him there. She refused to enjoy the shower without him and used the bath. She dressed appropriately for the day made her way downstairs to find Esme.

"Bella dear your meal is in the dining room. Carlisle will join us shortly." Esme was already waiting at the table. She took her place across Esme at the table. Carlisle followed to sit at the head.

"Hello my daughter," He greeted happily.

"Hello father," Bella greeted. The word was foreign on her tongue but made Carlisle happy.

"Did you enjoy your time away?" Carlisle asked. He and Esme were drinking wine.

"Ye, It was nice to see my parents." She continued at the look of expectation from them. "They were surprised by the changes…in me"

"Oh, that's normal." Esme agreed

"I'm proud to hear you carried yourself well daughter. Your sisters didn't adjust quickly. Perhaps it has to do with your innocence and young age." Carlisle mused. Bella smiled politely though the comment made her curious.

"So am I dear Bella," Esme added

"I can tell Edward has marked you. Have you discussed when you will be turned?" Carlisle asked

The hairs on Bella's arms stood up straight. Though she had heard Edward mention her change a few times it was heavier coming from Carlisle. "Edward and I have not agreed the date father." She felt a deep need to protect Edward and answer favorably for both of them.

"This is most unconventional. I do not understand it. Much like some things my son does. It is unfortunate he grew away from us." He stated.

"I know he missed you and was committed to return to the family." Bella soothed. Both Carlisle and Esme smiled.

"Yes, he was. I am grateful to Marcus for releasing him." Carlisle was unhappy to show gratitude towards one of the Volturi. "I do not advise waiting long my daughter. There is much in our world that will require you be strong. It will be easier when you are turned." Bella didn't miss his displeasure that he had to discuss this with her. She wondered what Edward's thoughts were.

"I understand father." Bella acknowledged his concern. She decided to discuss her change with Edward. There was much about it she didn't understand. _'Would there be a bite? Drinking of blood? A ceremony?'_

"Husband, Bella is a few months short of eighteen. If Edward is willing she can wait to be turned then." Esme spoke up. Bella noticed her voice was intentionally humbled.

"I understand if that is his wish. It is far too dangerous to leave her human. That is my concern" Carlisle replied.

"I trust in all of you, especially Edward, to keep her safe until the time comes." Esme smiled lovingly at him. She had won this round. Bella noted how she expressed her trust in the Cullen men and realized just how deeply they needed it. She also noted how it smoothed over her point with Carlisle. He smiled at Esme in return.

When Esme stood to clear the table Bella offered to help. "I was hoping we could talk out in the garden mother." Esme agreed readily. She was happy Bella reached out to her. She kissed Carlisle's cheek and excused herself from the table. It warmed him to her more. In truth she felt awkward leaving the table while he still sat there.

"Where are the others?" Bella was uncomfortable to be overheard

"Out hunting and enjoying the sun" Bella knew asking for more privacy from Carlisle would be pushing it.

"I was hoping to run my thoughts past you and perhaps ask some questions"

"Of course," Esme allowed curiously

"It's about me and Edward…and mating." Bella stuttered. "H-How does it work?"

"I believe you are old enough to know the mechanics dear," Esme smirked at Bella's blush. "But that is not what you're asking"

"No. H-he can be – uh – overbearing" Bella struggled to find the right word and not offend Esme.

"In a bad way?" Esme asked

"I-I can't say at the moment. It used to make me uncomfortable but now -"

"Do you fear him?"

"No" Bella's answer was immediate.

"You should never fear him." Esme started. "Males of our kind are dominant. They love, provide and protect. We let them."

"I understand that. It's just - is that all we do?" Bella asked in shock

"No, it's not all. What do you want to do?" Esme asked curiously

"I-uh-I'd like to think that I won't disappear. I mean - I haven't decided what I want to do exactly. I'd like to write, travel and, I don't know – just be able to be me and do what I want to do while I'm with Edward." Bella was hyperventilating. She suddenly felt trapped, not for the first time.

"Deep breaths dear," Esme calmed her. "You won't disappear and I'm certain Edward will allow you to do anything you want to do, within reason. I can't think of a reason you wouldn't be able to write or travel." She waited until Bella regained control of her breathing.

"You are no brainless, helpless being without feeling or thought dear. Edward knows this. I'd bet my life he prefers it even. You will not always agree with him and that is normal in any relationship. Do you feel you cannot talk to him?" Esme asked.

"I can talk to him. It's almost impossible not to. He insists we keep nothing from each other, and - and he makes me talk when he grows impatient." Esme narrowed her eyes hearing that Edward was impatient with Bella.

"He is right about keeping nothing from each other. Openness builds a stronger relationship. When he knows your thoughts and feelings he is able to respond in a way that you need. Isn't that better?"

"I-I guess. Sometimes, some things he does make me think that what he says is the only thing that matters." Bella surprised herself with how comfortable she was discussing this with Esme.

"That is not true. My sons have been raised better than to think that. The more tolerant males of our kind do listen to their mates. What he says overrides all else only when it is best for your protection and to do with your coupling. You see Bella he is primarily concerned with keeping you two together and alive. The breath of the relationship is your responsibility."

"Ho-What do you mean?"


	33. Chapter 33

"We are an old race dear Bella, as old as the very beginning of everything. While your human race evolved and changed at rapid speeds we are naturally resistant to change. It comes extremely slow for us. Because of the similarities between our kinds, we study you first and decide whether to accept certain aspects of change for ourselves. Do you understand?" Bella nodded

"This is also true for relationships between males and females of our kind. Because we are as strong as our males, we chose our mates. Sometimes a strong human female will choose one of ours though it's not a conscious decision. A female will choose a mate who can protect and provide for her, always. It's instinctual. Once she has chosen whom she wants, she must accept his love and protection. Refusing him will only end badly for the two."

"H-How?" Bella was curious since this was not the first time she heard the warning.

"Well, first vampire males do not react well to rejection or any competition for affection to their mate. You know that by now. Second, if a female refuses her mate his aggression is directed at her. He will see her as a threat to his survival. Once that happens - even if she changes her mind - it will be too late. It will be a fight to the death for both."

"Oh" Bella imagined it. Vampire females were strong. They would fight back an attack and possibly win. "But why would a female resist? I-I mean if she chose him."

"They have different reasons. It may be she has a lover she is unwilling to give up, or said lover can and will kill her mate. Some of the females are more…how shall I put this, _self-ruling_. They are against submitting to a male. We are just as strong, as fast and capable." She turned to look at Bella, studying her reaction to the information. "It's more like your human women, is it not?"

"Some" Bella admitted.

"I won't lie to you dear. Some families and couplings in our world are raw. Their females are not valued and repressed. Like some of your world."

"And in the Cullen family?" Bella asked directly

"We are valued, protected and loved. I submit to Carlisle because he is a good husband and mate. He is a worthy leader and a good father." She smiled gently. "My sons were raised with his values."

"But Edward was away-"

"Yes, and we worried for him. But he fought hard to stay true to himself, to remain a Cullen. I don't believe he'll stray now."

"I don't think he has." Bella agreed, "I don't need anything with Edward. I-I don't think I do. I just don't know what he needs. I don't know how to be with him.

"What do you think he needs Bella dear?" Esme asked

"Submission and trust - that's what he said. I don't understand the submission thing. I don't think I can be a quiet shadow and-and you said Edward doesn't want a brainless, helpless, unfeeling mate. So how do I get a balance?"

"It's all in the way you submit. That becomes the life of your relationship. It doesn't mean you are weaker or incapable, it just allows him to be more of a man for you and lets the relationship flow. Trust is a big part of that. If you truly trust him then what I am about to tell you will be easier.

"Open up completely to him. Let him see your true feelings, emotion and thought. It won't always be comfortable or give you private time to sort through it all yourself first. You have to show him your deepest vulnerabilities and uncertainties. Show him you need him. Remember, all he wants to do is provide for you, that includes meeting your emotional needs too."

_'Yes, I know'_ Bella thought to herself. She now understood why Edward made her talk when she'd rather keep her thoughts to herself.

"Trust that you didn't make a mistake in choosing him and that he is capable of being the man you need." Esme continued

"Trust him to love me, provide for me and keep me safe." Bella finished. "Edward asked me." She confessed gaining a curious look from Esme.

"What did you answer?"

"In the positive" She answered vaguely. She was unsure what Esme would make of her washing Edward's feet. Esme smiled proudly. Alice had seen her intention and shared the vision with the Cullen women. They respected her greatly for it.

"I'm glad to hear it. Show your trust in him and he will never want to fail you." Bella nodded in understanding. She had already decided to trust Edward.

"What about when I'm in doubt? I mean when we differ?"

"It's okay to be uncertain. Look to him as your source of strength and guide. Let your guard down and follow where he leads." Esme smiled at her nervous face.

"Relax dear Bella, all you need to do is be free. Free of worry, hurt, doubt and fear. It's not as easy as it sounds. It means that you surrender and let go. Trust him with your body, mind, soul and spirit. And that is against our and your instinct."

"Why- I mean why be that way if it's hard."

"Because it is necessary. We each have our role. Our males need to lead and protect. We have a range of strong emotion that needs to be anchored. He will be your rock, you don't need to be the strong one with Edward."

Bella nodded, what Esme said weighed heavy on her. Her life had never been about being free and letting someone else be in control. There was no one to be in control with her mother or father. Edward had waltzed in her life and took over, now she understood why. Esme gave her a moment to absorb it all. She understood the challenge that lay ahead for Bella. It hadn't been easy for her, Rosalie and Alice.

"Bella, that is not to say he will never need you to be the strong one at times. He always needs you. Never forget that." She left Bella in the garden and returned to the house.

Though the guidance Esme gave seemed simple to follow Bella wasn't naïve to think it would be easy. She knew herself well enough to know there would be challenges ahead. She stayed out in the garden looking over the stream a long time. She missed Edward's quiet presence.

"Bella, it's your father," Alice arrived giving her a cellphone.

"Dad?"

"Bella, your mom called to ask if you've arrived safely. Where are you?" Charlie was unhappy

"I'm with Alice at her house. Dr Cullen picked us up from the airport a short while ago. We have our purchases to sort out and I'll be home." The lies flowed expertly from her lips.

"Well hurry up then, see you at home." Charlie released her but he was still grumpy.

"Esme and I will take you home." Alice offered. "Your lunch is ready. Please eat before you go."

"Thank you. Uhm Alice, can we talk sometime?" Bella asked. She wanted to know how Alice adjusted to the family.

"Of course Bella, we'll have time soon." Alice offered her arm and the two walked hand-in-hand back to the house. The family was waiting in the dining room for them. They sat with Bella while she had lunch. The empty seat at the table was like a void to the family with Edward away. Bella briefly wondered whether the family would keep her if Edward was no more for whatever reason. She shied away from the thought. It hurt to think of Edward that way.

Alice had seen complications with Bella's return home. It was why she offered herself and Esme to drive her. None of the men could go.

As soon as they were out of earshot from the house she warned in a whisper too quiet for Bella to hear.

"The wolves will be there"

"Now?" Esme asked

"Yes, we will have to leave Bella with her father. It is best."

"Alice, I won't leave her in danger. Edward would never forgive me."

"You're not going to leave her." Alice had seen the outcome of Esme's decision. She stated the obvious.

"Not on my life." Esme confirmed. Bella was unaware of the conversation in the car. Alice was resigned. She readied herself to protect her mother and sister.

Billy Black's car was parked on the driveway when they arrived. Esme parked off the street. Chief Swan, Billy Black, Harry Clearwater and Billy's son Jacob were talking outside.

"Oh my-" Bella panicked.

"We have to face them Bella. Esme will ask you stay the night with us. I can't see what your father will say." Alice spoke softly while they watched the men staring at Esme's car.

"If it's all the same to you Bella, I will not leave him room to refuse." Esme was decided even as she wished Bella's approval.

"I-I think I should see my dad."

"Bella, Edward has marked you. The wolves will notice the change in your scent. You must understand why we cannot leave you here unprotected." Esme reasoned and opened her door without waiting for Bella's response. Charlie and Jacob's eyes widened when they took in the three women.

"Chief Swan, I believe we have not met before. I am Esme Cullen." She bravely walked within the small group too close to the wolves and greeted.

"Yes, yes, hello Mrs Cullen. Pleased to meet you." Charlie stuttered still staring at them. Bella hadn't changed the outfit and jewellery she had worn in the day at the Cullen home. They all looked like they had some place to be. He introduced his friends as Esme introduced Alice.

"I know its short notice but I was hoping Bella could get a change of clothes and stay with us tonight. She'll drive with Alice to school in the morning." Esme stared into Charlie's eyes when she asked.

The wolves growled low in their chests. Alice held Bella closer by her waist. She was ready to move her to safety at a moment's notice.

"Uh, actually Bella just got back from her mother's. Maybe she can visit next weekend after she is caught up with her school work." Billy smiled with satisfaction at Esme's failure.

"Perhaps that's best. I do apologize, she's such a joy to have at the house. Alice, be quick with what you needed from Bella's bag. We have guests waiting. We shouldn't delay any longer. " Esme hinted for Alice to walk Bella inside. She needed a moment to win Charlie over.

"Oh, I didn't know. I could have picked Bella up. Her truck runs fine. I wonder why she doesn't drive it anymore." Bella felt a twinge of guilt at the statement from her father but refused to flinch outwardly.

"It's no problem Chief Swan. It was my pleasure. I just wished Bella to spend the night with us." Esme infused more forcefulness to her voice as gently as was possible with a wolf audience.

"Uh, yeah – yeah "Charlie rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Bella, would you like to go? You have to come back the rest of the week. There is something important I want to talk to you about." Charlie couldn't refuse Esme's pleading eyes. Alice was doing what she could with her sad puppy dog face and Bella looked her most innocent yet.

"Yes dad, can I? please. I've done most of my school work and Esme will supervise our study time today after their guests leave. Its just – Dr Cullen's guest is a published author and I'd really like to talk to him."

"An author hey, Renee said you wanted to write books for a living." The statement came out as a question. Charlie wasn't satisfied with her choice of career.

"Yes, I do. Thanks dad," Alice acted quickly to hold Bella back from hugging her father so close to Harry Clearwater after seeing her intention.

"Let's go pack Bella. We'll have to hurry." She led Bella around the group past Jacob who was staring at the girls with his jaw on the floor.

"Well Mrs Cullen, I've never imagined Bella dressed like that. She says you got through to her when her mom couldn't make her buy a dress." Charlie stated after watching the two girls disappear into the house.

"Oh, I wouldn't say her mother didn't lay the foundation. She just needed the right _motivation."_

Alice moved at vampire speed to pack Bella's overnight bag. The girls returned much quicker than possible. "Bye Charlie"

"Bye dad" They rushed past the group towards Esme's car in giggles. Alice had made an effort so they displayed normal teenage behavior and to keep Bella distracted.

"Gentlemen, we do have to hurry. Please excuse me." Esme turned around to follow the girls. "Thank you Chief Swan."

She breathed a sigh of relief and drove quickly away with a smirk. Billy and Harry were confused. They didn't understand what had just happened. Before Bella arrived they were winning the argument for Charlie to keep Bella home and make her spend time with other children especially at the reservation. But he easily let her go with the vampires again.


	34. Chapter 34

"Wolf Black and Clearwater were at her home. I worried for her safety." Esme explained to Carlisle and the rest of the family when they were surprised to see Bella back.

"Of course love," Carlisle kissed her cheek and Bella's forehead. "This is your home my daughter. You will always be protected here."

"Thank you father," Bella smiled noticing Carlisle's happiness.

"Sister, can I interest you in a game of chess?" Jasper asked and smirked at the nervousness radiating from Bella. "I'll go easy on you." He promised and disappeared to fetch the game.

The family sat randomly around the living room. She and Jasper sat at a side table with their game. Emmett watched sports on television with the volume muted. Carlisle's face was buried deep in a book. Esme was looking at a catalog of castle homes with Alice sitting next to a stack of fashion magazines across her. Rosalie was in the music room playing the harp. Though Bella lost each game she was grateful they stayed to keep her company. There wasn't much conversation the rest of the afternoon. She decided to go to bed early after dinner. All the couples were closer together. It made her miss her mate more.

Her dreams were lust filled and intense. They took her to a place where she and Edward came together physically. She was highly aroused when she started awake. It was after two in the morning. She tried half-heartedly to get back to sleep. A curious part of her wanted to explore and do something about her aroused state. As she lay in the centre of the huge bed, her mind bought forward images of Edward getting his release in the shower when they were in Phoenix. Her body responded to the images as she pulled her legs slightly apart. Her hands moved to caress her breasts. She imagined walking into a large dark room with a lit fireplace. She approached a high back chair where Edward was seated. She straddled his lap and he pulled her closer in welcome. In her mind he was not wearing a shirt. She caressed his chest and face while he did the same to her thighs. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. She held his erect member in her hand and stroked him. Her Edward growled deep with want and kissed her neck hungrily. Suddenly, he was hovering over her on the floor on top of the thickest, luxurious carpet.

He kissed her exposed skin while his hands caressed her body. With thoughts of her mate in mind she continued to explore her body. Her fingers slipped to her centre where she craved his touch. Her untrained fingers provided the desired friction as she rubbed her mound. She was hesitant at first until her hand relaxed. It felt awkward but she didn't stop. She tried varying movement and pressure to find pleasure. It wasn't the same as when it was Edward's hands on her but it provided some relief. She let her middle finger slip lower between her folds to circle her entrance. The new sensation made her buck her hips and crave more friction. Her other hand caressed her breasts and stomach. She fondled her centre until she felt her need under control. Her body hadn't peaked when she decided to give up and stretch her hand over Edward's pillow. She called his name in the silence of the large dark room.

Her arousal was thick in the air. It trapped Edward's attention soon as he entered the room. He had arrived earlier and ran from Seattle airport to Bella's home at Forks. Surprised she wasn't there, he had run to his home immediately. His family welcomed him in their thoughts. They understood he needed to see Bella first. He had grounded himself to the wall when her arousal almost overpowered his control. His eyes greedily watched his mate pleasure herself. His member strained hard in his pants. Two minutes passed after she had stopped before he moved from his spot.

"You shouldn't have stopped" He whispered with a thick hoarse voice. Bella struggled to make out his shape in the dark.

"Edward," she breathed a second time.

"Hello love, I missed you." He captured her lips with his. The kiss was slow and tender. "I like what you're wearing." he whispered between kisses letting his fingers trail over her skin.

Bella pulled at his hair and caressed his back. She was surprised her had no shirt on.

"Are you alright?" Bella managed to ask through her lust filled haze

"Yes" He answered pulling her underwear off

She hissed and shrunk away when his hand made contact with her centre.

"It's uh- feels too sensitive and a little uncomfortable" She explained her rejection hoping Edward would understand.

He simply moved his hand away and continued to kiss her. Bella was conflicted. She craved her release but couldn't let Edward touch her there. She also felt tired. Edward's return helped relax her from anxiety. She was losing the battle with sleep. Edward kissed lower down her body to her toes and back up. He licked the inside of her thigh and bit her again. Her body jerked up at the intense sensation that brought her much desired release. He let some of his venom slip into her and closed the bite. She let out two long yawns and giggled since she couldn't cover her mouth.

"I'm sorry," She whispered

"Don't be, you should be sleeping." He was amused at her failing attempt to stay awake.

"I love you Edward" she mumbled as she gave into sleep.

He watched her curl closer to his side. Her words repeated over in his mind. He didn't move from his place. He enjoyed the warmth radiating from her body right to his chest where his unbeating heart was. His mate loved him.

He couldn't help but wake her an hour earlier for school with tender kisses on her face and neck. They showered together where he continued to pleasure her the way he'd wanted to early morning. With warmer hands he massaged her shoulders and caressed her naked skin while kissing her. Her body was limp in his hands. She used the glass wall for support when Edward knelt before her to suck and lick her centre with both her legs over his shoulders. She gasped when she felt one of his fingers caressing her entrance. Unconsciously she bucked her hips against his face. Edward's finger circled her entrance rhythmically and slipped inside her. Her hot tight centre clamped around it with intensity. He was unprepared for the stimulation and his breathing became labored though unneeded. It fueled her pleasure until she came apart.

When she opened her eyes, Bella realized their position was changed. Edward lay flat on the floor and sat her straddling his face. She blushed at his big eyes that were peaking between her legs watching her from the intimate position.

"I love you Bella, "He whispered

"I love you Edward," She responded bending down to kiss his lips.

"We'll need to hurry" Edward advised

"Yeah" Bella allowed a few more minutes of kisses before they rushed to school.

School was uneventful. Bella found it a strange experience. She had missed more days of school than ever since she arrived in Forks. None of the teachers called her out on it and with Edward's help she was never behind. They held hands at every opportunity and sat at their normal lunch table. Edward's attention was on her the whole day. He hardly spoke to his family and no one seemed to mind. When school let out Edward drove her to her father's house. They continued expressing their love physically on her small bed until Edward heard Charlie's thoughts.

As Bella walked downstairs to start dinner another set of car headlights flashed through the open front door. It was her truck with Billy, Harry and Sam inside. Her moment of panic was quickly replaced by irritation and anger. She informed Edward with a text message knowing he would want to know and continued to make dinner.

Charlie walked in followed by the three Quileute wolves. Their demeanor immediately changed when they sensed Edward's fresh scent in the house. Billy and Harry stared at Bella with disgust and disbelief from the kitchen doorway. Neither entered the room.

She greeted politely and turned her back to them. Her eyes focused out the window where a streak of colour blurred past in a wink of her eye. She smiled happily knowing Edward was close. She would be protected if the wolves caused trouble.

"You alright Bells?" Charlie asked after he caught her staring outside.

"Yeah dad, we're having some of Harry's fried fish and potatoes. Sound's good?" She shook the thoughts in her head away.

"Yeah, sure sure. We can always get pizza." Charlie offered.

"No, I've already started. It won't be long." She chose to continue cooking knowing if she went to her room Edward would go to her. She refused to put him and her father in danger with the three wolves in her house.


	35. Chapter 35

Bella read at the kitchen table while she waited for the dinner to cook. From the living room Harry had a clear view of her. He often stared with a furious expression. Her scent was mildly revolting to them. Bella gave him and Billy their plates first. Billy stared at the plate with suspicion and disgust. Bella rolled her eyes at him. Irritated, she mumbled quietly that he had eaten Esme's cooking before. They heard of course. Dinner was a quiet event. The wolves couldn't finish their food. Charlie noticed his friends were more muted through the game than usual.

Bella stormed to her room after serving Charlie and Sam. Edward was waiting. She walked into his open arms and sighed.

"They are mean!" She complained to him like a spoilt child

"Yes, they are." Edward chuckled and held her.

He was listening to the wolves' thoughts while they listening to them talking in Bella's room. They were confused and angered about Bella. They didn't understand what had happened to her. Their thoughts ranged from mind control to a bite like in the movies from television.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Yes, just annoyed. Will you stay with me tonight?" Bella asked

"Anything you want love." Edward saw red in Sam's mind. He knew the wolves were planning to confront him and he'd have to put Bella to sleep soon.

Bella pulled him into a heated kiss. The wolves boiled as they continued to listen to them. They heard her soft moans and confessions of love for Edward. The three stood immediately when the game ended. Their dinner and beer was left unfinished. Mark arrived on time to pick them up. He too sensed Edward's scent and wasn't surprised with the mood of his pack leaders.

"We're calling him out now." Billy growled while they said goodbye to Charlie. The wolves drove three houses away and parked the car in a hidden spot. Edward heard all their discussion and thoughts.

"Bella love I'm going to meet with the wolves. I'll be back soon." He told her

"Where?" Bella asked in alarm.

The question was what slipped from her lips when she really wanted to stop him from going. Mark's arrival added to the number of wolves against him. She bit her tongue knowing the consequences of interfering when Edward was on a mission to keep her safe.

"Not far into the forest behind your home. I won't leave you unprotected." He leaned into her ear and whispered; "_The house will be within my mental hearing range. Alice will be watching."_

"Come back to me." Bella tried to keep her emotions under control

"Always" He kissed her lips and disappeared out the window.

"Alice sent us. Why haven't you called?" Emmett asked when they met with Edward below Bella's window.

"I knew she would and I heard when you arrived." He led them slowly to where the wolves waited for them.

"How many?" Jasper asked

"Four"

"Good, then we're even." Carlisle had joined them still wearing his hospital coat. He had run from there when he received a text message from Alice. "Do they know you marked her?"

"They know her scent has changed but not why." Carlisle nodded. They walked slowly and reached the wolves after two minutes to irritate them. Mark and Sam were in wolf form.

"You took your time!" Billy growled as did the others. He hadn't expected all the Cullen men to be there.

"You didn't specify a time," Carlisle answered calmly. He stood two feet in front of his sons who flanked him on either side. Edward stood next to him to the right, inside Emmett's protection. Jasper stood to the left.

"What the hell did he do to Bella Swan?" Harry Clearwater asked.

"He is here and can answer for himself," Edward kept his voice smooth knowing their calm demeanor unnerved the wolves. "Bella chose me as her mate." he told them.

"WHAT?!" "SHE'S A HUMAN, A LITTLE GIRL!" "WHAT DID YOU DO?" _"NO!" "HOW?!"_

All the wolves had the same thought in varying words. Edward waited for their thoughts, cusses and spoken words to quiet. He was unwilling to offer information besides answers to direct questions.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Harry was the last to lash out barely in control of his wolf form. The Cullen men showed no signs of concern.

"No I don't." Edward appeased him.

"Then leave her alone you leech" Billy growled

"I will not. She is mine. She chose me." Edward informed casually gaining another round of colourful responses from the wolves.

"CHOSE YOU?! YOU...YOU-" Billy couldn't find words to match his fury.

"Yes, me!" His statement had confused the wolves. They rejected it for a lie.

"So what? You'll change her? We will retaliate!" Billy threatened

"Are you willing to risk your entire pack on that threat?" Carlisle asked.

"We exist to remove scum like you from the world!" Harry shouted back

"That may be so. Yet there are eight of you and thousands of us. We have kept your existence quiet from others of our kind world who would not hesitate to wipe out your entire settlement, including women and children to make sure your bloodline dies. If you have any family outside the reservation they too would be hunted and destroyed. Our leaders have done it before and they are so bored they'd do it for sport at a moment's notice. Leave Bella to me and this will remain a threat." Edward lost the calm composed mask the wolves were accustomed to with the Cullens. He looked every bit the vampire they had been created to destroy in that moment. Jasper sensed the wolves fear and subtly increased it.

Edward's threat to their people and the irrational fear pushed the wolves over the edge. Billy phased into a giant ochre wolf with patches of silver grey thick fur without warning. His shapely eyes were a deep amber and his canines were twice the length of a normal adult wolf at eleven centimeters. He had eight incisors instead of a normal six. He towered over the vampires who had moved ten steps back. The wolves mistook their stance for fear. Billy growled deep and lunged at Edward.

He didn't get far. Edward leaped in the air and caught him by the throat at arm's length. He threw him back towards his pack that suddenly woke from their momentary shock and stood ready to attack.

"I will tear the head off the next one who tries!" Edward growled baring his teeth. He stood out his crouch and casually returned to his place next to Carlisle.

The wolves noticed he hadn't move like a human or vampire. He had attacked like Billy, like another animal. A more dangerous animal. Their Quileute legends never mentioned anything like it. They were all in wolf form and spread in a line to face one of the Cullens.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper hadn't moved from their positions or lost the mask of calm which made the wolves uneasy in their confidence.

"Well, we've got time." Emmett broke the tense silence that dragged while the two groups sized each other up.

He stood with his legs apart and his arms folded over his chest facing the large black wolf that was Sam. Harry Clearwater was growling at Carlisle who stood with his arms folded behind his back and an unconcerned mask on his ever-polite face. To his left, Jasper stood with his hands deep in the pockets of his pants. The fear he had spread towards the wolves made them hesitate to attack.

"You're on our side of the boundary." Carlisle dismissed the wolves after ten minutes of listening to their growls. It was clear there would not be a fight. The pack waited for Billy's command. He doubted his assumed advantage over the vampires who stood before them unconcerned.

_'This is not the end of it. We will kill them all but now we must meet with the council.'_ He thought to his pack in a desperate attempt to hide his discomfort. He growled deep and low before leading the pack away. It was the vampires turn to watch the wolves' tails.

Edward felt his father and brothers' eyes on him. He heard the questions in their thoughts which mirrored the shock of the wolves. He also knew they wouldn't voice them for some time. The family treaded carefully when he acted differently than expected. They knew it was a result of his time away in servitude.

"They still plan to attack but want to consult with the tribe council." He informed them.

"Of course, and they were not in the least bit afraid to engage us." Emmett chuckled without humour. He understood the seriousness of the situation with the wolves.

"Thank you Jasper" Carlisle acknowledged Jasper's use of his gift. Emmett growled in his thoughts wondering why his father didn't acknowledge Edward for putting fear into Billy.

Edward wasn't bothered by his father's antics. Carlisle didn't know how to get to him like he did his brothers since he grew up away from the family. Besides that, he had heard Carlisle's frightened, shocked and proud thoughts when he stopped Billy's attack. The afterthought didn't matter.

"Son, the situation is escalating to dangerous levels. You should reconsider and change Isabella." He advised.

"I agree father. There is but few months left. I will not turn her out of fear."

"Do not be foolish. We change our mates out of fear we could lose them Edward. The act is driven by one of our baser instincts, to keep them safe. Thus we grant them the best opportunity at survival by turning them." Carlisle was losing his patience

"I am grateful for your counsel father. Could we please continue this discussion in a few hours? I must return to Bella."

"You cannot ignore this much longer Edward." Carlisle contained his anger

"I am not ignoring it father. Bella asked of me to not leave her tonight." Carlisle measured him before nodding. _'We will talk about this!'_

Edward thanked them for standing with him and ran back to Bella's house. He was glad his brothers kept their thoughts to themselves. They would also want to talk to him soon. When he arrived Bella was standing by the window fruitlessly searching the darkness.

"Bella love," She swallowed a scream at being startled. "Why are you not sleeping?"

"I-I heard the noise. Are you alright?" She quickly searched for anything out of place on him and found nothing.

"I'm alright love. Not even death can keep us apart." He soothed and tucked her in bed. "You need your sleep love." His tone changed slightly so her body would obey.

"I'm glad you're back," Bella yawned loud.

"I promised I would." He kissed her and hummed a lullaby that quickly relaxed her into sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Edward explained everything that had happened at the meeting with the wolves to Bella. He had better control over his anger and irritation in the morning. Bella was shocked Billy dared to attack Edward though she couldn't quite picture how the Quileute looked like after they phased.

"Are you sure they'll attack again?" She asked

"That is their alpha's intention. They will follow." Edward confirmed. He placed her breakfast on the table in front of her.

"Edward, is there no other solution to avoid a war?" Bella asked without challenge.

"Perhaps there could be. I doubt the wolves are willing to discuss any option that includes you joining my kind." Bella didn't reply. It seemed both sides were set on their view of the world.

"I'd like to see mother this afternoon after school."

"Of course, she'd love to see you." Edward smiled at her initiative to seek his family out. "I understand you talked to her when you returned,"

"Yes she explained some things. It sounds so simple yet complicated. You'll have to be patient with me Edward. Even then I might still make mistakes."

"I expect that we will both make mistakes along the way love. We are not perfect." Bella was happy to have the pressure off her shoulders. "Father asked when you were planning to turn me." She informed. Edward scowled.

"What did you tell him?" He was not happy that his father crossed the line to ask his Bella about this.

"I told him we hadn't confirmed a date yet." Bella locked eyes with him in question. She was suddenly unsure whether that was the right thing to have said to Carlisle. Edward was proud of her for speaking favourably for both of them.

"Thank you; Father is unhappy that I plan to leave you human longer. After last night he will have cause to put more pressure on us." He warned

"What is your plan regarding my change Edward?" She asked as they drove to school.

"I have not made plans besides turning you after your next birthday. I was hoping we could decide on the details together." Bella couldn't help but the smile. Edward proved interested in her input and feelings even with the set deadline.

"I know it has to happen. To be honest, I haven't allowed myself to think about it." She confessed.

"You're unsure," Edward stated calmly. He was alarmed by her statement. The point of waiting to turn her was that she prepare and accept her new form.

"I don't know what to expect." Bella clarified where her uncertainty lay.

"We will talk later. I will explain the process and answer all your questions." He assured as he led her to the school holding hands.

Bella walked a step behind Edward. She was occupied with their morning discussion. The reminder of her end made her legs heavier. Her eyes roamed the parking lot to see other students arriving for school. She noticed that no one paid them any attention. No one would miss seeing her. Throughout the day she noted that no boys walked close to her. Everyone averted their eyes when they were near her even in the mirror at the girls bathroom.

"Why is everyone acting strange around me?" She asked Edward at the end of last period.

"You affect them like we do. They know to fear you – or at the very least avoid you – but not why. Their instincts are warning them away."

"Why?"

"You carry my essence with you. When I marked you my venom mixed with your blood."

"So I carry some of your fundamental nature within me?"

"Yes" Bella thought about that the whole ride to the Cullen house

"Does it work the same for vampire males?" She asked curiously

"Yes, I carry you within me too love." Edward assured. The effect on him was almost indiscernible because Bella was still human. If he stayed a few days without taking in the small of her blood or ejaculate all traces of her would disappear from his scent.

"While it fills me with unexplainable pleasure that all beings will know you belong to me, please remember that it makes you a target to any of my enemies." He warned. Bella remembered the discussion the family had before she went to Phoenix. Edward had said it was safer for her to go without being marked.

"Do you- do you have enemies?" She asked hoping the answer would be a clear no.

"The redhead is not dead Bella," He answered aloud knowing his family could hear their conversation. Softer, he leaned into her ear and whispered "_later" _in a breath.

He leaned back to study her face for signs of panic or fear. Bella was starting to panic and worry for him. "Calm love" He ordered her body into obedience gently.

Esme had Bella's lunch waiting in the kitchen. He left her with his mother and walked to Carlisle's study.

_'Come in Edward' _Carlisle invited when he neared the door.

"Father," He greeted and took a seat on the leather wingback chair closest to the door. Carlisle didn't like his stance.

_'I'm glad you brought Bella to see us. Have you thought more about our discussion?'_

"Yes, I have. Bella and I will discuss the details of her change soon. I still wish to leave her human until her birthday." Edward repeated. All sensitive ears in the house were listening to their conversation though they could not hear Carlisle's thoughts.

_'Why? You risk so much for very little. She has carried herself very well. What difference will a few months make?'_

"She will be more familiar with our world and less disoriented after her change. I want her to join me without complication, hurt or pain father. The next few months will allow her time to adjust. I cannot deny it."

_'She asked for this?'_ Carlisle asked in disbelief.

"No, it is all my decision. A gift to my mate" Edward explained. Carlisle could understand why Edward wanted to wait but he couldn't reconcile the risks with the benefit.

_'She can learn to adjust after her change. I supported your mother through it. We supported Alice and Rosalie. She will have all of us.' _Carlisle argued

"I know and am grateful for the comfort that brings. Still, this is how I chose for her to join me." Edward's stubbornness reared its head.

_'Son, please think this through. It is not wise.'_

"I value you advice father. Please respect my choices. Bella is my life. She will live to join our family an immortal in a few short months, no sooner than five."

_'I don't understand it Edward. It is unheard of!'_ Carlisle rejected his answer as his mind brought forward another image he didn't understand. He remembered the way Edward handled Billy the night before.

"Not quite unheard of father. This is how I can be sure of my path. It has been done before, by the Volturi and rulers before them."

"THEY ARE NOT YOUR BLOOD!" Carlisle snarled in anger. "They explore torturous methods for knowledge. This is not our way!" He refused to believe Edward would practise anything learnt from the Volturi in his house.

All of his family had heard Carlisle's outburst. Esme was worried. She battled with her need to rush to the study room or stay with Bella. Jasper and Emmett stood inside the doors to their rooms barely able to keep away.

"Father, she is MY mate!" Edward growled low. Esme gasped and excused herself to Bella. She joined Emmett and Jasper who were already on their way to Carlisle's study.

_'You dare bring the Volturi ways in my house son? And you would challenge me?'_ Carlisle asked in deep shock.

"I am not challenging you father." Edward humbled himself. "Their ways have molded me in some ways. You must understand that."

Esme closed her eyes in sorrow outside the study room door where she stood with her two eldest sons. She understood the context of Carlisle's upset. They wouldn't enter unless invited or needed to intervene. Carlisle didn't acknowledge Edward's words with a reply nor in thought. He stared at his son a long moment before disappearing out the window for a run.

"Edward son," Esme rushed to comfort him soon as they heard Carlisle's footsteps hit the ground outside. She held him tightly in a loving hug.

"It's alright mother. We have a difference of opinion." He hugged her back in comfort.

"No small difference," Jasper stated at the door of the room. He had sensed their emotions.

"I know Jasper. It is not my intention to you all." Edward apologised to his mother.

"It's no upset son. I understand, really." She caressed his cheek lovingly like she used to when he was younger though Edward stood two feet taller than her. "We support you. It's only a few months." Esme calmed.

_'If you're sure brother. I do not wish you to experience what I did,'_ Jasper comforted in his thoughts. Emmett was thinking the same. He was proud that Edward stood up to Carlisle. He wouldn't wish the anger, hurt and confusion Rosalie had on his new sister.

"Thank you," Edward answered them all including Alice and Rosalie whose thoughts reached him. In their quiet way, his family assured him they'd work harder to keep Bella safe until he turns her. They were still healing as a family and were in favour of anything that would keep them together and whole. No one wished for Edward to leave with Bella or the pain and confusion of an unruly newborn mate.

_'Your father understands. He has not forgiven himself for your absence. That is all,'_ Esme reasoned with Edward. He kissed her forehead to show he understood and calm her fears.

"I won't leave mother," He assured.

_'I would not let you,'_ Esme replied in warning searching his face. _'Let me go see to Bella' _She left Edward with his brothers.

"Bear?" Emmett asked

"Lion," Edward replied leading the way out the window for a quick hunt.

"When will you take Bella to Chicago?" Jasper asked without warning to ease their mood.

"I haven't thought to do it. I worried we might be vulnerable with the red-head female still on the hunt." Edward replied

"Is she still hunting?" Emmett asked in surprise

"Jasper's wife sees her return though the details are unclear," Jasper nodded to confirm.

"Brother, train with us." Jasper asked out right. The two had been impressed by Edward's display the night before. They had decided to ask this of him to bring him closer to them. Emmett had concluded this unknown part of their brother was what separated him from them. They were desperate to mend the bonds of their family. After all, family was all they truly had.

"I planned to. The Volturi still hold dear the bad blood between our families. We should stay vigilant." Edward immediately agreed. He was touched by their thoughts and decided on doing his part to close the gap between him and his brothers.

"That means we cannot live apart yet. Rose will be disappointed." Emmett stated

"We have to stay together, at least until after Bella is turned." Edward agreed. His brothers understood it was his way of asking them to help keep his mate safe.

"Truly, I often wonder if mother will let us leave." Jasper joked. None of the mated couples had been able to live apart for more than a few months at a time because of the hurt when Edward was away. They visited other houses but always returned home shortly afterwards.

"She may if one of you bear her a grandchild." Edward teased

"Then we may have to stay together all of thirty years to see our young one grow." Emmett raised his hands to the sky in surrender. This earned chuckles from his brothers.

"We need to prepare to live apart first. Forgive me if I speak out of place but it may be wise to train with our wives." Edward brought their focus back.

"Alice is a force to be reckoned with. She is lethal and her gift compliments her skill. I don't see how much more I can add." Jasper admitted. Edward had no doubt Jasper was right.

"I taught Rose in the beginning. It gave her an outlet for her anger. I will ask if she's interested." Emmett surprised them.

"I shall speak to mother," Edward offered. It was a given that Bella would be trained soon after her change.

"Are there many females who can fight?" Jasper asked out of curiosity.

"A sizeable number. There are those trained for the guard and from the wars. Some have received instruction from their mates. Many will use instinct and can be overpowered easily."

"What of the red-head?" Emmett asked.

"Her mate had trained her but not well. He was a skilled fighter and relied on her gift of evasion to keep her safe." Edward had learnt this while chasing Victoria in Phoenix. Whenever he neared her she'd think of ways to fight back if he attacked. He knew she was no match for him. If only he could get her in his grasp.

"Shall we tell father?" Emmett asked the question they were all avoiding

"It would not be wise as yet. He is struggling with much change as it is. We will tell mother everything and let her decide when best to tell him." Jasper

"Agreed," Edward

"Yes, agreed" Emmett


	37. Chapter 37

"He refused any form of welcome when he returned. If it was not rejection then why?" Carlisle poured his heart to Esme. He was hurt and confused by Edward's behaviour. He had wanted to host a welcome ceremony for Edward when he returned to the family but his son refused it. It had made Carlisle feel rejected and hurt though he tried not to.

"Do not be hard on yourself husband. Our son has been through much we cannot understand. Even so he returned to us." She soothed.

"It seems he is at odds with me" He complained

When Edward returned sooner than expected Carlisle was the happiest he had been in sixty-eight years. He was relieved his son returned whole and earlier. Aro had bound him to a hundred years of servitude. It took a week for the family to realize Edward had not returned as the same young man that was taken from them. No matter how hard they tried he never opened up to them fully. He hadn't told them all of his experiences and life.

"No dear husband, he is not. Our children respect you and our family stands strong. He has found his mate and is now complete. His focus is on Bella now."

Carlisle knew this to be true, but Edward's refusal to change Bella against his advice was another form of rejection to him. That he confirmed to be following Volturi example to claim his mate made him angry.

"How is it you can see reason through this? Edward stood against me."

"He stood firm in his path dear husband. Is this not what we have taught him?" Her voice was gentle and humble.

In any other situation Carlisle would be proud of his son but this was not one for it. He worried his family would be weakened if they continued to disagree and would never heal if Bella was lost.

"It is what we value but this is hardly the situation to prove he listened. I am concerned for his and Isabella's safety."

"As we all are, especially him dear husband. Please, let him claim his mate as he wishes. We must not build any distance between ourselves and Edward."

"There is a wall of separation between our son and our family dear. It weighs heavily on my heart." He admitted.

"He is still our son and I'm clinging to the hope that wall will crumble one day." She placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"One day soon, I hope." Carlisle was sad.

In all his five-hundred-and-twelve years on earth three events stood out the most painful; the death of his parents, his capture and torture in Volterra and Edward's servitude to the Volturi. All three events made him feel powerless. They served as a reminder that he too was vulnerable to suffer intense pain even in his indestructible state.

Edward had been close enough to hear his parents' thoughts. No one else knew his mind reading radius had doubled from the three miles he achieved before maturity. His heart went out to his father but he stood firm in his resolve regarding Bella's change. His reason for refusing a welcoming ceremony two years earlier was to keep the family safe. He had also requested that his return be kept quiet from other covens which were considered family friends.

It had hurt his parents but they respected his wishes and privacy. Edward felt no attachment to his family's friends. He knew none of them. The family had kept to themselves the first thirty years of his life for his safety. He had only met a few in his younger years including the mated pair Eleazar and Carmen.

Aro had learnt of his mind reading gift from Eleazar shortly after they visited his family. For this reason, the close friendship between the pair and his parents was wounded. He had forgiven them long ago. It was needed for his training with the wolves. He could hold no grudges to be successful.

Edward had been in Volterra nine years when Eleazar and Carmen visited Aro. They had only just discovered what had happened to Edward at the time. Aro refused to let them see Edward and ordered them to stay away from Volterra for ninety-one years. He wanted to deny the Cullen any comfort while in servitude.

Carmen had sobbed as they were escorted out of the castle by the guard. Eleazar had been more focused. He called to Edward at the top of his mental voice hoping the young man could hear.

_'If you can hear me Edward, please forgive us. This was never our intention nor wish. We have hurt your family deeply. Our only hope is that one day we may gain your father's forgiveness. Be strong child, be strong. Stay alive and true to yourself while you are here. Your family awaits your return. If you find it in your heart to forgive us, please send word and we will come.'_

Edward saw the events leading up to the pair's visit to his home and how the Volturi learnt of his gift. They had not intentionally betrayed his family. They had not come on a mission for Aro. Together, they were filled with remorse for their role in the Volturi's punishment of his family. For that reason he could forgive them.

His parents had been eager to reconcile with their friends when he informed them about their visit to Volterra. Because he wished to keep his return quiet, they could not. As a gift to his parents, he planned to send for their friends soon after Bella's change. He realized he had to allow his father's welcoming ceremony to appease him. The family could not afford to be divided, most importantly for Bella's sake.

_'Father will appreciate it'_ Alice approved having seen his decision.

"I still do not wish it known that I have returned" Edward answered without moving from the rock outcropping he was perched on. She sat gracefully next to him a moment later.

_'He will respect your wish. We will have peace.'_ She assured.

"What of Carmen and Eleazar?" Edward asked and waited while Alice searched for any visions with the pair. They both watched in shock as Eleazar sprung and drained a large bear in her vision. His eyes were gold as were Carmens' who watched in the distance. A few more fleeting visions showed their eyes the same over time. "What does that mean? Why do the visions focus on their eyes?"

_'It can only be because the detail is important. Did they not drink from humans when they visited before? Father never speaks of them.' _She asked curiously

"They did, even when they visited in Volterra." Edward confirmed.

_'You should include sister Bella in the ceremony.'_ Alice suddenly thought to him with a wide smile. Edward loved the idea.

"Alice, I spoke with Jasper-" He started

_'We discussed it brother Edward. My mate has given his blessing.'_ She finished and both smiled. _'Father will never accept it.' _She stated more seriously.

Edward knew she supported his idea. Both of them had experience much violence in their lives and believed in being prepared.

"Perhaps you could help mother and Rose privately. You are a skilled fighter. They could learn much from you." Edward suggested.

"I cannot-" Alice began to protest. She was afraid to take the initiative given her history with the family.

"I will speak to mother. Emmett will speak to Rose. Please Alice, you and I know what could happen if your creator came for you." He added

_'I know she would destroy them. I agree brother Edward.'_

They ran back to the house together intent on training the Cullen women without Carlisle's knowledge. It helped that he would be working at the hospital a few hours a day.

"I was hoping to speak to you mother," Edward started when they arrived.

_'Of course, son'_ Esme welcomed giving him all his attention.

"I worry of the conflict between our family and the Volturi and wish that you all learn to defend yourselves." Esme watched him intently for a long moment. She hid her thoughts from him.

_'Your father would never allow it' _She stated

"I was hoping we could keep this from him a little while"

_'Edward!'_ Esme was shocked _'Do you believe the Volturi would attack us?'_ She asked

"I cannot be certain. Caius would not hesitate. Aro enjoys the ongoing feud. I'd rather we were prepared."

_'It is too much an ask to go against your father Edward. He is upset with your decision against turning Bella. This will hurt him deeply'_ Esme advised

"You know where Alice comes from mother. You know what would happen if her coven came for her." Edward motivated.

_'Do not threaten our peace son. We trust you to protect us.'_

"I am trying to make you see reason mother. Our enemies have gifts that we may not be able to defend you against. You will never need to fight when we are able to defend you, but it is wise to be prepared to defend the family."

All the Cullen children were listening to their one sided conversation. Alice had her head bowed in shame while Jasper stared at her. Rosalie and Emmett sat with their eyes locked in their room. She was excited by the idea and he'd do anything to have her feel empowered.

_'Is this anther thing you have learnt from Volterra?'_ Esme asked in dread

"It is true that all the female guards in Volterra receive training but not the reason I ask this."

_'Edward, this is unorthodox'_

"I respect your views mother. You may wait on father before you start if you wish. I will ask Jasper for Alice to train you when the time comes."

_'Alice?!'_ Edward nodded. He saw a small opportunity Esme would be open to the idea.

"Please think about it. Our family would be broken without you." Edward kissed her forehead and left her with her thoughts.

Jasper and Emmett were also comfortable to have Alice train the women. Rosalie was not happy but she'd take what she could get. Esme refused to consider what she and Edward discussed. She had never kept anything from Carlisle before and was unsure she could.

"Alice" She called an hour later.

Alice appeared at the door of the smaller living room where Esme was sat. "Go with Rose." she instructed, surprising Alice. She hadn't made any decisions which might have given Alice a vision.

"Yes mother," she went back to her room to change. Rose joined her a minute later in the backyard. The two disappeared to the forest while their mates watched from the glass walls of their rooms.

"Thank you mother," Emmett spoke quietly. He hoped this would help Rosalie release much of her anger and aggression.

Esme took a deep breath to release her anxiety. Her family was going through many changes. It unsettled her. She took comfort in that they were all together. Jasper listened to his mother's emotions with his gift and chose not to say anything. His thoughts were on Alice. He worried about the effect of the training on her.


	38. Chapter 38

"Love, father desires a special event for the family on Sunday." Edward informed.

"Why?"

"It's a welcoming ceremony for us to the family."

Edward had told Carlisle he would appreciate a welcoming ceremony for his long absence from the family the day after he heard his parents' conversation. His father wondered if Esme had spoken to Edward. Either way, he was happy Edward changed his mind as this was important to him.

"I was hoping we could include Bella in the ceremony as my mate." He added,

_'Of course son. Bella is our daughter. We shall welcome her too.'_ Carlisle agreed.

"Father, I mean while she is still human. The ceremony shall only be for our family." Edward had explained seeing the misunderstanding in his father's mind.

_'I see,'_ Carlisle understood Edward was not giving in completely. They could not have a public ceremony while Bella was human. _'When?'_ He had asked

"Any time you deem appropriate father,"

_'Bring my daughter home on Sunday' _ He decided and swallowed a smile. He liked calling Bella his daughter.

"I shall,"

Esme was delighted. The Cullen women started to make preparations for the day. Carlisle had commissioned for the Cullen family crest to be duplicated for all his children. He had put off giving his son's their crests over time for one reason or another. Now that the family was whole he found no reason to wait.

"Your family has a ceremony to welcome new members?" Bella asked

"Yes, it's an old tradition. They held one for Alice and Rose. When I returned father wished to have another in my honour but I refused."

"Why?"

"He meant for it to be a public ceremony. I do not wish for my return to be widely known. There are others who are still envious of our family. They would do anything to pull our family apart. The Volturi are another reason. It would not do to make them appear weak for releasing me early."

"And I am still human," Bella added

"True,"

"Will father do it now? With just the family?" Bella was nervous at the thought of meeting new vampires. She still had vivid dreams of red eyed beings from meeting Peter and Charlotte. Edward nodded.

"Alice and Rosalie's were private too." He informed to ease her anxiety.

Bella held her tongue but her curiosity burned. She couldn't imagine what to expect and what would be expected of her. On Friday she received an overnight delivery when she returned from school. Edward insisted she open it on Sunday morning. They spent a relaxed Saturday at their meadow where Edward told Bella more details of his life with the Volturi.

"The Volturi are three brothers and their families." He started, playing with loose strands of her hair. "Their leader is Aro. He has his mate and daughter, Jane. The second is Marcus. His mate died many years ago but not before she gave him a son, Corin. Last is Caius. He has his mate and son Alec. "

"Do most vampires have children?" Bella asked

"No love only a few. Most who do are close friends to our family from what I have been told. I think we pull together because of it. Many of the minds I heard visiting Volterra knew no females who have children. From what I learnt no female has survived three births." Bella remembered this of Esme's experience and the family history.

"Jane and Alec have dangerous gifts," He continued to explain Jane's torturous pain-inflicting gift and Alec's numbing mist that disabled all senses. The hairs on her skin stood at the details. She knew from the description that Edward had suffered attacks from both vampires.

"And they are also lovers."

"But they are cousins" Bella frowned

"Yes and the next heirs to the throne should their parents die." Edward shivered at the thought.

"Corin is better than them and generally happier. He has a gift of spreading contentment, a simpler version on Jasper's gift. It is his gift that keeps the Volturi from infighting. It stops Marcus and Caius from challenging Aro for leadership. Jane and Alec won't overthrow their parents for the same reason. It's a delicate balance. Corin never leaves Volterra."

"Because all hell will break loose if he does?" Bella guessed

"Something like that. He promised his mother he would keep to this duty before she died. Jane made my stay in Volterra difficult. She is jealous that my gift is closer to her father's though Aro values her gift. She hated that I was called upon and sent on missions she led."

"Oh Edward," Bella swallowed a lump that threatened to spill tears from her eyes.

"Hush, it's in the past." He comforted and waited for her to calm.

"Alec hated me because I had Jane's attention even when it was in hate or torture. Understand my Bella, given the opportunity either one of them will try to end me or those closest to me. They put me at a disadvantage when we were forced into fights so my opponent would have the opportunity to end me. The only reason they haven't acted themselves is because Aro has not ordered it."

Bella didn't understand why Aro would refuse this since his coven hated the Cullens and asked.

"The feud between our families is widely known. Some have pledged loyalty to our family. He fears retaliation if any of our family died at the Volturi hands. Corin learnt his mother was related to my Cullen grandfather. He interfered in a fight Caius had commissioned with his gift. The vampire would have ended me without his help. Caius was furious. He ordered Jane and Alec to test his loyalties. Corin killed the vampire Peter had entrusted to hunt for me to appease Caius."

"His youngest guard saw to my needs thereafter. He could not stop much of what they put me through or risk anyone knowing the reasons he decided to help me. We never talked. He avoided thinking about his mother, me or our family in that context. I suspect he played a role in his father's decision to release me early from servitude. Of course, it's possible Aro knows all of this."

"If Aro knows-" Bella began to ask

"He values Corin's gift greatly. Without it he would not enjoy his rule as he has. Corin is the most protected of all Volturi. Caius and Marcus fear that Aro would destroy them as competition for the throne. They find his presence valuable for their survival too."

"Oh" Bella began to understand the complex dynamic of the Volturi coven. "Are these the enemies you spoke of?"

"Yes, the Volturi Jane, Alec and their guard by extension. There are few nomads whom I have used my gift on for the Volturi who have sworn vengeance. Others want revenge for a dear one I have killed in a fight." He stated honestly.

"Edward-" Bella started and bit her tongue to stop from talking.

"Tell me your thoughts," He asked

"That's a lot of enemies. I'm concerned for you - I mean would you survive if they came after you? What about me and the family? Do they know?" Her words spilled out and she scowled. Edward hadn't forced her thoughts out in a long time.

"I know it is not ideal to have so many wishing for my death. You must know it bleeds my heart to think that my demons could follow me here, to you and our family. I will protect you with my life Bella. In that I will never fail." He vowed. "Our family knows enough to be alert but no more."

"I trust you Edward. But what would I do if the cost was exactly that, your life?" She asked

"You live on Bella" he returned passionately. This was most important. Even if he was lost Bella had to live.

"Will I- will I be strong enough when I'm changed?" She asked

"Yes you will. I will prepare you best I can. I will not leave you vulnerable love." He promised.

"When will you change me?" she asked

"I believe you will be ready in September. You will know when the time comes. You will be physically eighteen forever my love."

Bella secretly liked the idea of never aging. "How? – I mean how will you change me."

"I will bite you and let more of my venom enter your blood than when I mark you. It will spread through your body until it stops your beating heart. The process is painful. You will wake on the third day fully vampire. Your eyes will be red in the first few months. Feeding on animals will change them to deep gold like ours. You will be physically and mentally stronger."

"Will we be here? In Forks?"

"Would you like to be?" He asked

"No, I don't think so."

"Father suggested Canada, if you like."

"Why, what's in Canada?"

"The wilderness. You will be far from the human population. You can learn to restrict you diet better away from temptation. Personally, I think it unnecessary. You will have better control than most."

"Didn't you all want to go to Dartmouth?" She asked

"We will all support you through the first year my Bella. There will be time for Dartmouth. What's wrong?" He asked

"I don't like that everyone has to put their plans on hold for me."

"We are family love. We do what we must for each other."

"Edward, what about my parents? What will I tell them?" She asked

"You will have to die so they can let you go Bella." Bella didn't show any outward reaction to the statement but her heart beat gave her emotions away. It was not the first time she heard the words. They affected her the same way each time. "Bella?"

"My death will hurt my parents. It's a pain they'll carry all their lives. I don't want to do that to them." She whispered. Edward expected her reaction. Bella was tied closely with her parents.

"What do you think will make your separation easier?" He asked

Bella closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know." She stated finally.

"It is a kind alternative love. If you disappear they will never know a good night's sleep again with worry over you. Think about it."

They spent the night at Bella's home. Charlie was away on a fishing trip that weekend. Edward was both anxious and excited about the planned welcoming ceremony the next day. He understood its significance, especially now that it included Bella.


	39. Chapter 39

The Cullen home was quiet on Sunday. Edward left Bella with Alice and Rose after they begged to help her get ready. It made him happy his mate was welcomed as a true sister to his brothers' mates. He joined his brothers in Emmett's games room to pass time. Bella relaxed at some normal behaviour with girls helping each other get ready for an event. Esme and Carlisle were out on a hunting trip. They did not return until Sunday afternoon.

Alice saw Bella's intention to ask about their welcome into the Cullen family a few times. Her mind was wild with thoughts although her body was relaxed from the pampering she received. She wondered if there was a reason Alice and Rose chose the day to help ready her and whether they would answer her questions. They were both ready save for their dresses. All of them were in fluffy bath robes.

"I wish I had long hair," Alice spoke to stop Bella from asking the question at the tip of her tongue. She was working curls into Bella's thick hair.

"What happened to yours?" Bella asked

"My maker cut it." Bella watched Alice's small lips press into a thin line in the mirror.

"Why?" Bella asked

"I had a different life before Jasper came to find me sister Bella. I was on vacation with my human family in Mexico when I was changed. I had begged my parents not to take us there. I had known something bad was going to happen but they dismissed my concern. I watched my maker kill and drink from my parents and little sister. I begged her to kill me but she turned me instead. She took pleasure in the pain I would suffer for my lost family. When I woke she had cut my hair."

"Why?" Bella asked. Rosalie remained focused on her nails. She stayed out of their conversation.

"My maker Maria leads one of the three large covens in the South. They are in constant war to gain more territory from each other. I was changed to be a soldier. Maria and Nettie lead an all-female coven. They never turn males nor accept them in the coven. I was one of thirty-six after my change. We were trained and sent to war against another coven led by Lucy. She was once Maria's lover before Nettie. Their war is a lover's quarrel more than it was for territory."

Bella gasped surprise. She was troubled by Alice's story. It had never occurred to her that the Cullen women may have existed as vampires before their mates found them. Her heart tugged at the similarities between Alice and Edward's life story.

"Lucy had males and females in her coven. They were a weaker opponent than the third largest coven led by an old vampire named Benito. He kept many males in his coven with only few mated females. His unmated males often took females from other covens forcefully. It served to weaken their opponents' numbers. It's was a tough life sister Bella." Alice whispered sadly.

"When did this happen Alice?" Bella asked in an equally quiet whisper.

"The year was 1928. I am seventy-seven immortal years old and seventeen human years old for eternity." Alice shared happily. She was eager for Bella to know everything about her. She had seen they would be as close as true sisters.

"Couldn't you leave?" Bella asked

"When I woke to this life I had my gift of visions. I saw it was safer to stay there. I had seen Jasper in many visions and knew he would come for me. Until then I had to survive and keep my gift secret. My foresight kept me safe in battle. It kept me safe from forced pairing." Bella sighed in relief. She had worried Alice may have suffered more than fights while she was there.

"How did Jasper -"

"I ran from my maker to meet with him the morning I knew he was close. No one noticed. He would have been challenged if he had come close enough to our coven. I had become too valuable to my maker." Alice offered.

Bella understood what Alice meant. Jasper would have been hurt or killed. She wondered what other visions Alice had seen. _'What had prevented her from running away?'_

"Did you come here together right away?" Bella asked hopefully. She wanted to know how Alice experienced joining the Cullens.

"No Sister Bella. The family lived in a different place." Alice had averted her eyes. She returned her focus to Bella's hair which was in thick large curls that framed her face. The sudden silence that followed was uncomfortable.

"Tell her Alice," Rosalie instructed. The way she talked to Alice left no room for argument. It was almost as though the words were from Esme. Bella wondered about that.

"Sister Bella, the way I lived was very different. My maker had taught me indifference towards males. My first instinct was to fight him in everything. Jasper had to teach me how to be with him. It was best before he brought me to the family. We stayed in Ashland a little over two years. I learnt to respect and trust him. He learnt to live with my gift. It frustrated him greatly in the beginning." She winked at Bella in the mirror.

With her gift and combat skills it took Jasper longer to claim Alice. She knew all he planned to do and countered it. His frustration had grown to physical aggression and they often fought. Alice confused him. She had known he was hers but refused to give in. The one thing that kept their fights from escalation was that Alice never ran from him. She stayed even when his anger was uncontainable.

Jasper had to teach her like Edward was teaching Bella. Sometimes Alice's instinct reared its head like at the clearing when Jasper chased after the red-head female. She couldn't stay behind knowing she was a better fighter and the advantage of her gift. In those rare instances, she was the protector.

The family had received news when Jasper found his mate. Both were under pressure to return to the Cullen family home. Jasper worried his father would not accept Alice if she didn't learn to carry herself as expected. She had been raised to be self-ruling. She did not value males. He needed her to trust him and follow his leadership. Their gifts helped grow them closer together in understanding. Esme had threatened to visit them when he finally brought her home.

"Oh, um – I didn't realize-" Bella couldn't find the right words to say.

"It's alright now. Esme helped greatly where I struggled." Alice was chirpy again. Bella smiled knowing how Esme had helped her too.

"So you were the first –"

"Yes, she was." Rosalie clipped. "This is what I found. Is this the dress you saw?" She held up a nude and blue one shoulder gown which was a bit over the top to Alice.

"Yes it is. I'll help her dress. Thank you Rose." Alice replied. Bella was sure she missed something between the two and wanted to ask Alice. "In time," Alice promised before she could voice the question. Rosalie excused herself and left the room. Alice helped Bella into the dress without complaint.

"Thank you for letting us help sister."

"Thank you both Alice," Bella stared at her image in the mirror. Alice and Rosalie had transformed her into someone new.

"You look magnificent." Edward appeared behind her once Alice had left the room.

"Thank you," Bella watched him change into an all-black suit and blue tie. She didn't take her eyes off him until he finished. Edward was a beautiful creature to her. His love and masculine energy excited her.

"Love this is hardly the time. Mother and father are back. We shall be needed soon," Edward whispered n her ear quietly. He did not want to embarrass her with the sensitive hearing of his family.

Bella blushed a deep pink. Jasper had warned Edward it would be difficult to contain his lust together with Bella and Alice's.

They joined the family in the dining room to find everyone waiting. All the women were dressed in extravagant gowns. There was a big candle holder in the middle of the table and small black boxes in front of Carlisle on the table. Eight glasses with red wine were placed in pairs around the table. Carlisle stood with Esme at the head of the table. Emmett and Rosalie stood loosely to Carlisle's right, followed by Jasper and Alice opposite them to the left. Edward and Bella stood at the end of the table opposite their parents holding hands.

Carlisle addressed them all;

"My children, we are grateful for the gift that you all are in our lives. Our family stands strong and whole this day after many trials we have overcome. This day marks a new covenant of blood, loyalty and strength for our family. Edward son, we love you dearly. We rejoice each day that you have come back to us. We do not take lightly all you have triumphed over away from us. It is testament of your true strength of character that you stand with us today; a true Cullen, by birth and blood." He addressed Edward to welcome him back to the family. His voice was emotional yet firm.

"Dear Isabella, our youngest daughter. You complete our son Edward. You are his strength and anchor. Welcome to our family." His words were directed at Bella. Edward pulled her close by her waist. They all followed after Carlisle when he took his glass of wine.

"Edward, Isabella, your father and I promise our loyalty and that of your sisters and brothers. We promise to nature, love and guide you in this life. We promise to be good leaders, counselors and friends as you may need from time to time." Esme spoke, pouring her love and compassion into each word.

"Brother, little sister; we vow our loyalty, protection and care as your eldest siblings. "Emmett addressed them next speaking for Rosalie too.

"Brother, sister, we vow our loyalty, protection and care as your older siblings," Jasper followed, speaking for Alice too.

"Thank you all. We both love and respect you greatly. We vow our loyalty, protection and care. Thank you for your welcome." Edward kept his response short as he was choking with emotion. All his family's thoughts and words were perfectly aligned in agreement of the words spoken.

Bella chanced a glance at his face. She was proud of his commitment to the family and the words he spoke on her behalf. She truly felt loved and wanted by the Cullens. It was not only because she was Edward's mate.

Carlisle took a sip of his glass to signify their vows and union sealed. His family followed.

"Your mother and I present you with these gifts as a sign of our loving promise made this day." Carlisle took three small boxes and moved to Emmett and Rosalie. He presented Emmett with his gift and stretched his hand over his hulking son's shoulder. Emmett returned the gesture, accepting the gift. Esme presented Rosalie with her black box and hugged her. Next were Edward and Bella followed by finally Jasper and Alice.

Bella stared at the open box with a necklace that matched the ring Edward held in his box.

"Do you all accept the promises made today?" He asked standing with Esme again.

"We do," All the Cullen children answered including Bella.

She watched the Cullen sons put their rings on and fasten the necklaces around their mate's necks. Carlisle and Esme stood closer together watching with pride and love. Bella noticed Esme had a ring on like Carlisle and their sons.

"We shall now light these candles to signify the union of our family. Our lives will now shine as one." Carlisle lit two of the ten candles on the candle holder. "These candles burn for our lost Cullen elders, my parents." He explained. _"_As you light your candles and the flames become one, let this signify the bonds of our family."

He lit his candle from one lit for his parents and placed it on the candle holder. Esme lit hers from Carlisle's and placed it next to his on the candle holder. All the Cullen children and their mates did the same. Bella was last. She lit her candle off Edward's and placed it in the last empty place. With closer inspection she noticed the candle holder was in the shape of a tree. She stepped back into Edward's hands where his ring was in view.

"As is tradition, the family crest is passed on from generation to generation. Wear yours with pride my children. Each part of the crest represents something different. The lion represents strength and ferocity; the hand represents faith and sincerity towards each other, and the trefoil is for perpetuity." Carlisle explained the crest for Bella's sake.

"Is there a reason they are different colours?" Bella asked Edward in a whisper.

"Yes," Esme smiled. She was proud Bella noticed. "Ours are green which symbolizes life, fertility, respect and balance. Emmett and Rosalie's are gold. As our eldest children they represent our power, healing and blessings." Esme glanced at the pair lovingly. Bella remembered Esme had said Carlisle only forgave himself for the way he claimed her when Emmett was born. She thought their colour appropriate. She also understood better the authority with which Rosalie had spoken to Alice earlier.

"Jasper and Alice were difficult to decide for but we settled on lilac. It represents peace, justice and tranquility. Their union is unique. They are softened by experience and grow better with knowledge." Her loving gaze settled on the pair closest to her. Alice showed her appreciation by stretching her hand to squeeze Esme's.

"Your colour is blue, dear Bella. It symbolizes stability, loyalty, life and purity." Bella appreciated the pendant on her chain more for Esme's thoughtfulness. She noted the women had worn gowns that matched their crest colours.

After another toast the family exchanged hugs and words of welcome to their youngest members. They moved to the living room where the seriousness of the evening's events was replaced by laughter and light chatter. They danced and played until late into the night. Bella drank two more glasses of wine which went to her head. Edward laughed at her antics when he put her to bed. She was not drunk or embarrassing in her actions but had lost the filter between her thoughts and tongue.


	40. Chapter 40

_'I saw we will travel'_

It was early morning when Alice had a vision of the Cullen family travelling somewhere in a private plane. Bella would be with them while still human. Judging by the sombre expressions and dress it would be an unpleasant trip. Edward watched the vision and replayed it in his mind twice more. There was no sign of a trigger. He took comfort in that his family was all together and safe in the vision.

Bella woke late the next morning. Her bath was run and breakfast beside the bed. Edward was preoccupied with the visions Alice had shown him. He didn't appreciate any situation that would expose Bella to others in his world while she was still human. He bathed Bella and waited until she had finished her breakfast to tell her about his worries. She listened attentively.

"What does it mean that the family will be dressed in black and white?" She asked of the description Edward gave

"It distinctly shows a passing of someone close enough to us to mourn. Those are the colours of mourning. Black is for the loss and white for passage into the unknown."

"Sorry," She whispered

"Don't trouble yourself with that love. We don't know more than what Alice has seen."

A month passed before the Cullens heard from the Denali coven. Irina arrived at the Cullen home while the children were at school and Carlisle at work. Alice had told the others after a vision. They all left school to meet with the family including Bella.

Irina startled uncomfortably when she heard Bella's heartbeat from inside the house.

"Irina, she is Edward's mate. This is our daughter Isabella." Esme introduced. Irina had started to step backwards towards the back glass door. The family had all arrived.

Irina was more shocked to hear of Edward than she was of his human mate. Her big eyes roamed over Esme's youngest son. She had never met Edward before but had heard of his birth. She noticed he stood protectively in front of Bella.

"Irina, what brings you here our dear?" Carlisle asked.

Her presence unsettled him. The Denali coven could not be trusted with secrets, especially one such as Edward's return from servitude and his human mate. Irina's eyes took in all the Cullens. She hadn't seen them in over five decades and had searched over a week for them. She was suddenly unsure whether it was the right decision to seek them out.

"Please accept our heartfelt condolences Irina Denali. I wish we had met under pleasant circumstances." Edward had seen the decision to flee in her mind. He wanted her to stay and learn what she knew of the plans they made. His objective was the safety of his mate.

His words captured everyone's attention. Irina grew more anxious. She remembered that Edward was said to have a mind reading gift.

"Please do not be alarmed. I only meant to comfort you. I cannot control it." Edward infused sufficient remorse in his words. Jasper helped to make Irina feel welcome.

"Irina, please sit with us." Esme invited as they all sat in the living room.

Edward sat with Bella on his lap confusing Irina further. She did not understand why Esme called Bella Edward's mate when he hadn't claimed her. In her experience vampires left their humans unchanged when they were only lovers or bed mates. As she continued to stare at them Edward winked at her. She relaxed and assumed he agreed with her assessment of their relationship. She thought he could be persuaded to change lovers and take her in Bella's place.

Edward kept a calm outward appearance while listening to her thoughts. The Denalis were old enough to know of the path he chose to claim his mate. His tactic served to determine whether Irina would remember such detail. What he learnt was that she could be a threat to Bella.

Irina averted her eyes to show respect and spoke low in Russian. She was mindful that Edward already knew what she had come to tell the family. Her shoulders shook with emotion and unshed tears filled her eyes. Bella didn't stare at her long. She instead watched the reactions of her family to the news. Their expressions ranged from shock to sadness except Rosalie's. Carlisle wrapped both his hands around a sobbing Esme while Irina spoke.

Carlisle responded to Irina in Russian asking a few questions which she answered. Esme left Carlisle's arms to hug Irina. The two cried in each other's arms. Rosalie suddenly stood and left the room with Emmett behind her. All the Cullen children excused themselves to their rooms.

"I'll explain after she leaves love" Edward whispered to Bella.

Irina's thoughts focused on him after she delivered her message. She had hoped he'd comfort her and perhaps run her home to Alaska. She had to return to be with her grieving sisters. They had sent word to all closest to them and had to prepare for the gathering. She hoped all the Cullens would come especially Edward. Carlisle and Esme ran with her halfway to Alaska. They took the time to compose themselves and hunt before meeting with their children.

"Bella, please forgive our guest for speaking in her native tongue." Esme immediately apologized to her daughter.

"I assume Edward has already told you the reason for her visit daughter. Our eldest and closest friend broke an important rule that governs our kind. The Volturi have seen to a fitting punishment for her. It is a great loss to one of our own." Carlisle's voice was grave. Bella let him speak though Edward had told her what was happening.

"We have very few true friends my daughter. Sasha was a wise coven leader of a family from Russia. She helped hide my parents from the Volturi many years ago and gave me a home after my unpleasant stay in Volterra. Her friends became my friends. It is sad to hear of her demise." He continued.

"Sasha helped guide me after I met Carlisle in my first years." Esme added. "She has a daughter in Tanya. She started her coven in Alaska three centuries ago. We have always extended her our protection."

"What did she do? Why did the Volturi punish her?" Bella asked with a hushed voice

"The Volturi found her with an immortal child, a little boy no older than four human years in age. It is law to never turn children because they can never be taught self-control. Their thirst can never be satiated. They never mature after the first year like older vampires." Carlisle's voice was serious. "They Volturi burned her, the child and her home."

"I don't understand why she turned him when she knew the consequences" Esme sobbed.

"She wanted more children" Rosalie spoke aloud.

"She has Tanya. Why create an immortal child?" Esme maintained

"Mother," Jasper called. He had sensed deep envy from all who had visited the family when Edward was born. Sasha was no exception. "Rosalie is right." He confirmed to Esme's shock.

"No mother; how can you feel responsible?" Edward's voice was sharp as he alerted the family to Esme's thoughts.

"Dear please do not think that. You were almost lost to us birthing Edward. If anything, that should have warned her away from seeking another child. Did you hear anything at the time Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"No, the thought did not cross her mind while she was with us." Edward answered from what he heard of Sasha's thoughts while he was a baby.

Esme and Carlisle's pain was deep for the loss of their friend.

"Why did Tanya leave her?" Bella asked curiously

"She was old enough to live without her mother. Sasha had her leave with her two maidens, Katrina and Irina. The three are like sisters. Katrina has a partner, Garett, who has lived with them the better part of three centuries." Bella could understand the natural progression. She wondered how old Tanya was and whether the Cullen children would ever live away from her future parents.

"How old is she-Tanya?"

"Just over a thousand years old now." Bella gasped

"Who did her mother live with-besides…?"

"She was alone with the child. It is how she could keep her crime secret. Irina says the guard who visited their home said their unawareness is what saved them from certain death. Though Aro lead the execution in Russia he sent a smaller guard to Alaska. He must have been satisfied of their innocence." Carlisle answered thoughtfully.

"How long did she have him?" Bella asked

"Four decades. It is incredible she kept the boy secret so long." Esme shook her head as she spoke

While their parents answered Bella's questions Edward and Alice were locked in a silent conversation. He tried many ways to reason out of travelling with the family when they go to Alaska. He didn't know any of the Denali's or feel any connection to Sasha. The result was always the same. Alice's vision didn't change. His strategic mind was on the guard that was sent to Alaska. He didn't wish for his family to be exposed to any danger. He gathered from his parents' thoughts that there would be other vampires there. All whom they consider friends.

_'You must come brother Edward. It is for the safety of our family to know whom we can trust.'_

_'Could you not know that Alice?'_

_'Not the reasons or their thoughts brother. I will only know their plans. We cannot allow the risk. Soon many will know of your return.' _Alice reasoned

He couldn't argue with her logic. He also saw how his absence would hurt his mother and father. It would undo all he had achieved to make amends with Carlisle. Alice showed him Bella will want to be there to support Esme.

"We will all go to the gathering in Alaska to show our support in two weeks." Carlisle stated.

He expected Edward and Rosalie to object in some way or another. Both were visibly unhappy but did not voice their displeasure. Bella was fully decided on going to be with her future family.

Jasper helped his family keep their mood afloat. Esme and Carlisle were the hardest to help over the two weeks leading to the gathering. Bella asked endless questions about immortal children, vampire law and the Volturi. The entities were more real to her after what she had heard and experienced with the Cullens. She felt protective of her family against the Volturi and wished she could do more for them. Edward patiently answered all her questions and comforted her.

When Esme called to ask for Bella to travel with the family Charlie refused. He was invited to bring Bella to a bonfire night at the reservation the same weekend.

"I don't want to go dad." Bella had heard his refusal on the phone.

"We are not discussing this Bella. You need to make time for family. Billy and Harry have watched you grow, they are practically family. You cannot spend all your time with the Cullens." Charlie stated firmly

"Dad, mom watched me grow. Billy and Harry have stories you told them. They don't know me and don't care to." She replied with a low blow.

"Either way, we have been invited to the reservation on Saturday. Jake and Harry's kids will be there. You can make new friends."

"No," Bella disagreed with finality drawing on the steelness of her vampire family.

Charlie was startled. She did not sound like the timid girl he knew. Her deep brown eyes stared daggers at him unflinching. They were not the eyes of a child. A chill ran down Charlie's back as he remembered Billy's warning that Bella would change if she continued to be around the Cullens.

"It's one evening Bella. What harm will it do?" He tried to get some explanation from her

"I don't want to find out." Bella replied cryptically yet truthfully. Edward would kill if she went to the reservation and he was denied access.

"We leave around six."

"If you insist I'll be on the next plane to Vegas to get married." Bella threatened calmly and stormed to her room. Charlie watched her walk up the stairs and listened as she moved around the top floor of the house. He wasn't sure whether that was a decisive action she would take or a threat.

A part of him didn't believe she would follow through. Knowing teenage boys, he didn't believe Edward would marry her just yet. If Carlisle and Esme were unable to talk some sense into him first he would get cold feet. By the time he went to bed he had concluded Bella's behaviour to be a teenage tantrum.


	41. Chapter 41

"Good morning love," Edward greeted from the rocking chair in her room when she woke. He sat there through the night to keep his body in place after reading Charlie's mind. Bella had been asleep.

"Hi," Bella greeted with her eyes still closed. "Why aren't you here?"

"It was best. I heard your father's thoughts when I arrived. It was all I could do not to go after the wolves."

"The wolves?" She asked surprised

"It seems the alpha has taken more decisive steps to win your father over for their cause. They have given him something which will make him forceful with you like last night."

"What? What did they do?" Bella asked in alarm.

"I cannot describe it with certainty. They are a tribe of great herbalists. I suspect this is how they have gained leverage. They have put the same herbs in your truck for you." Edward informed. "I heard it in their minds the night they visited with your father."

"Would it work? I mean in the supernatural world. Could anything break our bond?" She asked. Bella's mind whirled with wild imagination. She couldn't believe what she heard.

"Nothing can keep me away from you Isabella." She scowled at the use of her full name.

He no longer worried she would use the information to keep away from him. He had her heart. Bella was frightened at the possibility of losing Edward, no matter the reason. They had grown very close together as she slowly moved away from her human binds. Jasper had informed Edward that her bond with Charlie was deeply fractured. Edward noticed she had emailed her mother once the previous month. This he expected to happen. The more Bella accepted her place with him she moved away from her human relationships.

"Good!" Bella threw off the coves and jumped out of bed. "Charlie has another thing coming if he thought I was joking." She mumbled to herself.

"About suddenly getting married in Las Vegas?" Edward asked in confusion

"Yes," Bella nodded. "I'm going to Alaska. Let him think I actually went to Las Vegas." She explained.

"Couldn't you go to your mother instead?" he asked hopefully

"No Edward, I couldn't. The family needs all of us to be there. I know you don't want us to go but we must. Family is all we have." She repeated Esme's words with both her hands cradling his face.

"We will be exposed love. I'm concerned for your safety."

"I will be well protected. I have a sister who will see any plan to harm me before it happens and two overprotective brothers. Not to mention a fierce Rose and parents who will see me safe no matter the cost." She smiled

"You like that don't you?" He teased

"Yes, it's quite nice. I'll have a big family for eternity." She agreed and kissed him. "A gift I could never thank you enough for." she added with another kiss.

The small kisses grew more passionate and demanding. Edward lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist without breaking the kiss.

"Did you know you taste divine after you wake up?" He kissed lower down her chest and tore her top off. Bella moaned and fisted his hair with all her strength. "Your scent is intoxicating." he continued taking her nipple into his mouth. She hissed when he bit on the soft flesh. He let a little venom flow into her and closed the bite. Bella's scent had changed to a strong mixture of theirs.

Both had to ready for the trip to Alaska as Bella didn't have a suitable dress. Their siblings joined them after Bella had breakfast. The shopping experience was different. Bella was more accepting and comfortable taking anything she wanted and whatever Alice advised. She liked that Rosalie was there. It gave her an opportunity to be closer to her emotionally distanced sister.

Charlie found no dinner on the stove or in the oven when he returned home from work. He chanced checking and found Bella in her room.

"Oh, I thought you'd be at the Cullens or run off to Vegas." he teased uneasily

"It's good to see you're okay with either one." Bella's reply was cold. She stood with the door barely open. Charlie could not peek inside.

"You're not one for tantrums Bella. Relax, its a few hours visit to the reservation. You've done it many times before." She turned away to sit on the bed without a response. Her behaviour made Charlie nervous. He expected a smart remark or scream. Bella was very much like Renee as she was different to her.

"Dinner is in the microwave." She dismissed him with her nose stuck in the book she was reading. Charlie watched her a moment longer before he left.

Charlie stayed home on the day partly to keep an eye on Bella. He was pleased when she behaved normal. She made a big breakfast, did his laundry and cooked meals for the day. He was alarmed when Edward parked across the street late afternoon. They had to leave for the reservation in two hours' time.

He rushed to meet him out on the porch before he could knock. Edward was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt.

"Good day chief Swan; Is Bella home?" He greeted keeping to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, we weren't expecting you. Bella is going to the reservation with me today." Charlie informed

"She is expecting me sir. We are going on a trip."

"No, she's not." Charlie stated with annoyance and discomfort. Edward's presence unsettled him.

"Well sir I am expecting her." Edward's patience was wearing thin.

"You'll live," Charlie dismissed him with a shrug.

"Chief Swan, Bella is coming with me." Edward infused authority over the human man who stood between him and his mate. A chill ran down Charlie's back and fear froze him in place. The front door opened to show a smart dressed Bella at that moment. She wore a black suit and white shirt too. Edward smiled when he noticed she had on the pearl jewellery set that Esme had given her. Her heels clicked on the floor.

"I'm ready to go." She announced, breaking Edward's hold on Charlie.

"Thank you Chief Swan"

"Bye dad, I'll be back tomorrow." Both said goodbye to a dumbfounded Charlie.

It took a minute before Charlie came to. He noted Bella hadn't taken anything with her besides a clutch bag. Edward had hooked her hand in the crook of his arm and led her to the car.

They drove to the airport where the family waited in a small private plane to Alaska. All sat exactly as Alice had seen in her vision. The flight was quiet and the mood dull. Alice helped Bella into an appropriate dress before they could land. They took a helicopter to the Denali home from the airport to the surprise of the gathered vampires.

They all watched Carlisle and Esme lead their family to the front door. Their focus was on the youngest couple in the back. Many guessed that it was Edward but were confused about the human with him.

Katrina and Irina welcomed the family at the door. All heard when Edward and Bella were introduced to the other Denali sister.

"Please call me Kate. Welcome to our home." Kate greeted Bella with a gentle handshake.

She was curious but had no unkind thoughts about her. Irina was confused as to why they brought her. She didn't miss Edward's possessive arm around Bella's waist, her dress and mannerisms. She started to wonder at the nature of Edward and Bella's relationship and what the family thought about it.

Edward listened attentively to the thoughts inside the house when Bella was introduced as his mate. He made no indication he had heard Irina's petulant thoughts. More greetings and introductions were made as they moved further into the house.

The Irish coven was first, led by Siobhan. She had her mate Liam, adopted daughter Maggie and her partner of seventy years, Randall. Their attire was old eighteenth-century dresses. Bella kept her emotions controlled at their burgundy eyes. She noticed their family received much attention, especially her and Edward.

They were introduced to the Egyptian coven next, who were also human blood-drinkers. Their pale dark skin was beautiful and radiated a healthy glow absent in fairer vampire skin. The coven leader spoke for his family while the females kept their eyes down. Amun introduced his mate Kebi, son Benjamin and his Tia. Bella kept her eyes averted out of respect to Amun whose imposing frame towered over Carlisle by two feet.

Esme and Carlisle hugged the next pair fiercely. It was Carmen and Eleazar, their dearest friends. Both apologized to the Cullens again especially Edward. They were happy to see Edward back with his family. Sasha, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar were the only vampires who had met Edward in his younger years. The others had only heard of his birth and ordered servitude. The Cullens had kept to themselves those years.

The last group stood loosely together. Many were trusted nomads and friends to Garett. Charles and his mate Makhenna, Mary, Alistair and Garett whom Bella remembered to be Kate's partner. He was happy to see Emmett. The two had shared a close friendship many decades ago.

Bella noticed Rosalie's rigidness in contrast to how perfectly beautiful she looked. Edward had also not relaxed his hold on her. She was curious about Tanya who wasn't with the guests. She and Edward were strangers to the group who seemed to know each other well. The curiosity about them was evident. Everyone stole glances at them often. A knowing human made them anxious given the reason they had gathered together in Denali.

Eleazar, Carmen, Siobhan and Benjamin were the only ones who paid them no mind. They trusted Carlisle not to endanger their lives and believed the couple were true mates. Edward was concerned with making Bella comfortable. He held her and sat her facing out the large back window to the never-ending snow. He tolerated all thoughts about them for the safety of the family. Although the gathered vampires had heard of his gift they could not control their thoughts without practice.

It was two hours later when more guests arrived. It was Joham and his family. He had two wives, Pire and Heulen; a son Nahuel and three beautiful daughters. Bella understood the women were his wives by marriage not true mates. The three were full vampire but their children looked more human save for their eyes. They were hot to the touch unlike the icy cold of vampire skin. Bella was confused by the new arrivals. Edward was curious. He gathered much information about them from the other guests. They were last to be introduced to the curious eyes of the new arrivals.

Edward growled low in warning at Joham's thoughts about Bella. Having loved many human women before, he found Bella very attractive. He had lost his first two wives to the births of his daughters. Pire survived Nahuel's pregnancy long enough for him to change her as did Heulen with the birth of his youngest daughter.

He had taken human women because he would never have vampire children unmated. He would have increased his family now that he knew how to keep his wives alive if the Volturi hadn't intervened. The Volturi created their race' fourth most important rule because of him. No one was allowed to birth half-vampire children. Joham owed his family's extended existence to the vampires gathered in Denali. They had stood against the Volturi's judgement to destroy his family, especially Sasha.

It took a moment for him to remember Edward had a mind reading gift. He apologized out loud for his thoughts.


	42. Chapter 42

Bella was uncomfortable to ask questions when the house was full of vampires. She smiled politely when the half-vampires joined her for dinner in the kitchen. Kate, Edward and Alice sat with them. The youngest of Joham's daughters had taken a liking to Bella and Alice. She informed them about their family during dinner. She had a cheerful personality which was infectious. She reminded Bella of her mother, though the thought was passing.

The last awaited guests arrived after dark. I was Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna of the Amazon coven. The three imposing women were intimidating. They wore animal skin and fur in black and white without shoes. Their hair was in different neat plats along the length of their backs.

All the gathered guests watched as Tanya descended the stairs at a human pace to join them. She had listened to all the conversations from her room. Her eyes found Bella immediately. She burned with curiosity about her but her attention moved quickly to Edward. She remembered him as a baby. Now he had grown into a very handsome man. Rosalie moved discreetly to shield Edward and Bella from Tanya's view. She growled low in her chest but it was loud enough for Bella to hear. Edward stood with Bella in front of him. He wrapped both his arms around her waist.

Tanya smirked. She found challenge in the action not a warning. She had planned to seek Emmett out to irritate Rosalie. Her white chiffon gown draped over one shoulder and hung low the side of her chest. It was thinly layered, leaving her exposed with very little left to the imagination. She was confident Emmett would have plenty to remember and Edward would find her irresistible. She greeted all the guests who had come to support her through her grief.

Rosalie and Esme gasped as she approached the Cullens. Edward had broken into a happy smile. He calmed his mother and sister by nuzzling his face in Bella's hair. All watched Bella relax into his hold and stretch her arm around to caress his face.

"Peter is here," He whispered in her ear though everyone heard.

His dear friend's thoughts made him want to roll on the floor in laughter. Peter had sought out and befriended many whom he'd heard of from Edward. He had been curious at first but genuinely grew to care about the Cullen friends over time. Bella was happy that Edward would see his friend again. Peter and Charlotte completed the circle of vampires the Cullens called friends. When Tanya greeted them he didn't do more than give a courteous nod in greeting.

_'I'll see to it that we have no disruptions'_ Peter thought to Edward after a heartfelt greeting.

He had extended his gift over the Denali territory to ward off any who may pose danger to the group. Edward was thankful that Peter's gift radius was as far as his mind reading. He was satisfied that Bella was sufficiently protected together with Alice and Zafrina's gifts. Zafrina had the group hidden behind an illusion of normalcy. Anyone looking from a distance would not see anything out of place or any of the guests gathered in Denali.

They all listened while Tanya said a few words in her mother's memory and shared a drink. Some drank blood while some had red wine. Carlisle, Amun and Eleazar said a few words before the group broke into informal chatter. The Cullen children stuck together with Peter and Charlotte. He never left Bella's side and was pleased his parents did not call on him.

Tanya quickly grew irritated that the Cullen children hadn't looked in her direction since she joined the group. Rosalie had watched her with murderous intent while she greeted the Cullen family. It had made her hesitate to initiate physical contact with them. Tanya's gift of seduction was impotent on the Cullen men. Their mates drew all their senses in. The mating bond was a stronger pull than her gift. Edward refused to give her the attention she craved from him. She constantly searched for ways to break the Cullen children group without success. Jasper kept Bella wide awake all night at Edward's request.

As morning light crept Peter goaded Emmett until the two ran outside to wrestle. All the younger men joined in the fun including Edward. The women watched and laughed from the porch. Bella stood with Alice and Rosalie though she couldn't follow their movements. The elders remained in the large living room where Esme made sure Bella was in her line of vision at all times.

"Dear Isabella, would you like to freshen up before breakfast?" Kate asked respectfully. Bella looked to Rosalie. She had come to understand protocol was important in public and Rosalie was her eldest sister.

"We'll come with you," Rosalie decided. She didn't trust any of the Denalis with her fragile sister or the human blood-drinkers in the same space.

Kate led them to a large guest room where she proceeded to run Bella a bath. Edward watched over Bella from his sister's minds. Their wrestling match had changed to a snowball fight of two teams. Tanya led the younger women as they joined in and made a third team. She didn't appear to be deep in mourning as the elders expected her to be. Only Jasper knew how deep her pain was. She avoided acknowledging it. Their game was good fun. Males tried to protect their partners in the third team from hits and the groups often mixed. Tanya used this opportunity to flirt with Edward. He avoided her easily. Her focus quickly turned to Emmett when Edward proved a difficult target.

Rosalie leaped out the second floor window as Bella walked into the bedroom. Alice moved her to the same window at vampire speed. They watched Rosalie kick Tanya square in the gut a few feet away. Tanya flew back at her but Rosalie caught her by her throat in the air. Bella gasped in horror while Rosalie smacked Tanya around short of tearing her apart. Emmett did not intervene. The confrontation was over fast. Alice placed a finger over her lips to stop Bella from asking questions. She moved her quickly away from the window and helped her dress.

Carlisle, Amun and Eleazar had stepped outside to reprimand Tanya and Rosalie. Before Bella had fully dressed Rosalie stormed into the room and changed clothes quickly. She was fuming. She whirled like a tornado in the room. Alice had placed herself protectively between by Bella's side. Esme walked into the room calmly minutes later. Rosalie stopped all movement respectfully and let Esme comfort her with a touch on her cheek.

"We leave soon" Alice informed. She had seen the decision by Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. Bella didn't have the details but understood whatever happened was enough for the family to leave.

All the guests were gathered in the large living room when the Cullen women left the top floor. The Cullen men met them at the bottom of the stairs. Emmett kissed Rosalie's cheek and whispered something that made her smile. They said their goodbyes to all but Tanya. She was nowhere in sight. Carlisle chartered the helicopter to the airport and the plane to Seattle. Bella slept through the trip.

The Cullen women drove together to Forks. The men had to be elsewhere.

"What do you want to ask Bella?" Rosalie inquired after catching Bella staring at her in the mirror a few times. Bella blushed.

"Wh-what happened this morning?" She asked

"Tanya happened" Rosalie growled. Esme reached out a hand to calm her.

"Tanya has a gift of seduction dear Bella." Esme informed. Bella's lips formed a small 'o' as she began to understand what the problem was.

"She seduced Emmett years ago at only thirty years of age. Jasper was five at the time. They lived together for years in Denali. Carlisle and I did not approve. He appeased us by visiting often, sometimes with her. We worried he would miss his opportunity to find a mate or Tanya would threaten his mate's life. She was much too old to be mated."

"Of her own doing," Rosalie added with another growl. "Her mother Sasha was also a seductress. They say she only used her gift on men who wanted her. Tanya inherited the gift but her greed knows no bounds. She should have cared enough to let Emmett reach full maturity without a mate before she hooked him."

"Yes, she should have." Esme agreed sadly. "My pleas fell on deaf ears with her."

"But he went to find Rose," Bella missed the link between their story and how her eldest sister came to join the family.

"Jasper's gift neutralized Tanya's. She failed to seduce him. He was never interested in a lover, too much Carlisle in him. Emmett returned home alone when we were expecting Edward. Tanya had replaced him with another out of anger. The challenges we faced with Edward's birth drew us closer together as a family. When Sasha visited to see our miracle son Tanya followed. She staked her claim on Emmett against all of our wishes. They traveled the world so they could not be found. Anyone caught under her spell could never refuse her anything. Emmett would have never wanted to miss his brother's first years." Esme finished quietly.

"Did he come back?" Bella asked. She decided that Tanya was not someone she liked very much or wanted to know.

"He returned two decades later when she found another lover and cast him aside. He returned home immediately once he was released from her hold. Oh, it was a beautiful reunion. He wouldn't leave when we suggested he should go to search for his mate. He carried much guilt for abandoning his brothers and wanted to make up for lost time."

"What convinced him to go search for Rose?"

"Jasper left to search for his mate soon as he turned the ripe age for mating at seventy. We received word two years later that he had found Alice. Emmett left us weeks before the Volturi came for Edward. It was almost too late for him." Bella gasped.

"Did you have a vision of the Volturi Alice? Couldn't you have warned the family?" Bella asked. She remembered Edward mention she and Jasper had arrived.

"I saw and told Jasper. We couldn't warn the family. The Volturi would have known of my gift and took us too. Our servitude would have been permanent. My gift together with that of Edward and Aro make a most powerful combination. He would have never let us go sister Bella." Alice begged for understanding.

"The family would have been destroyed if any fought to keep Edward or me had I been found out. We had to keep all from brother Edward. I saw he would return to us one day. That is why we did not act. Our family could survive until then. We wouldn't exist otherwise." Alice finished with sadness.

The Volturi arrived on the day Jasper and Alice returned to the family. She had discussed the vision with Jasper in great detail on their way home. The family could not run or hide. She saw the Volturi tracker would find them and some would perish. They could not fight with them or call others for help without exposing Alice's gift. The Volturi had moved quietly and swiftly to claim Edward. None outside the ruling family had known of their mission.

Carlisle and Esme could not forgive them for keeping her gift and the vision secret. Jasper had been caught between keeping his mate safe and fighting for his brother. It was hardest for him to keep the truth from his family. He had held on to Alice, listened and watched as his brother was taken away. It took the better part of two years before they could speak rationally about the event as a family. Alice was welcomed into the family a few months after.

Esme hurt to hear of Alice's vision again. She still wished they had been given a fighting chance to keep the family from suffering Edward's absence. Another part of her shied away with terrible fear of the consequences. Edward, Alice and Jasper would have forever been lost to the family. She wouldn't have had Bella. Perhaps all remaining Cullens would have been destroyed.

"Did Tanya seduce Emmett again?" Bella returned to the topic at hand.

She couldn't decide how to feel about the way Alice used her gift. She remembered the suffering Edward endured in Volterra with perfect clarity.

"Yes, she tried again this morning. She had her eyes on Edward too." Rosalie informed watching Bella in the mirror.

Something in Bella snapped. She took deep breaths and clenched her fists. Her chest vibrated mildly with the equivalent of a growl. She was overcome with overwhelming anger.

"Why? They are mated!" Bella's exclaimed. She thought Tanya would know better.

"That has never stopped her before. I fear she will anger the wrong female one day." Esme worried. She wished Tanya would be more careful. She was all that was left of Sasha.

"Calm dear Bella," She comforted Bella who was still growling, _somewhat._

Bella could not clamp down her anger. She hated anything that threatened her relationship with Edward. Edward had always made sure she felt secure in his love. Now she learnt another could destroy what they had with a gift. She had never thought there would be competition for Edward's affection. Perhaps that was because they lived in a small town, or the protectiveness of the Cullen family.

She worried what life will be like when Edward is exposed to more vampires or when they go to college. She disliked the idea of fighting off wanting females over Edward for eternity. She wished to secure her bond with Edward permanently. When Rosalie turned on the Cullen driveway she remembered Charlie. There'd be lots to explain when she returned home. She couldn't feel the right emotion for what she would face.


	43. Chapter 43

Edward was unhappy when he drove Bella home hours later. Alice's had a vision of the red-head returning to the area. She would have others with her. He could make out one of her companions in the vision to be Felix, a Volturi guard who hated the Cullens as much as his masters. He worried who else could be with them since Felix never travelled alone.

Billy and Harry were with Charlie at the Swan home when they arrived.

"Boy, I want you to leave my property right now and never come back. I don't want you near Bella again." Charlie stormed to warn Edward off the moment he opened Bella's door. Bella placed a calming hand on Edward's chest. He let her know he wouldn't go far and made a show of leaving. The wolves were satisfied. They had expected him to fight.

Bella didn't say anything to his father or his friends. She walked past them into the house.

"Now wait a minute young lady. Don't you have anything to say?" Charlie demanded. "I'm talking to you Bella. You're grounded, you hear." He screamed when she ignored him and kept walking.

"Charlie, could I speak with her?" Billy asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm grounded Billy. That means no visitors." Bella called back over her shoulder without turning back.

"I think you've earned a talk with Billy since you insist on acting like a brat Bella." Charlie's permission made her step falter.

"If you allow this that means I can talk to anyone else I want dad. Consistency!" She threatened

"Come down here Bella. Let's all talk."

"You said I'm grounded" She argued

"Yes you are. That doesn't mean you cannot come to the living room." Bella's eyes narrowed but she gave in.

"Where did you go?" Charlie asked soon as they were all seated

"Alaska, we attended a funeral for Edward's relative. It was important that he be there and he needed me." Bella sat calmly with hands on her lap. She made eye contact with all the adults present. Charlie was taken aback. He hadn't expected her answer.

"Oh, I-I didn't know. Still, you did not have permission to leave. You had a commitment with your family here."

"I would have told you if you asked dad and I had no commitment with family. You knew I didn't want to go to the reservation."

"Why is that Bella? You used to visit at the reservation all the time." Harry asked. He hoped she would let Charlie in on the truth about the Cullens, or at least make him curious about them.

"I did, when I was younger. Renee told me people at the reservation didn't like her. Your friends didn't approve when you married her. Why would I want to go where my mom was not welcome?" Bella refused to talk about the Cullens.

The three men averted their eyes uncomfortably. Charlie didn't think Renee held a grudge because she always said she didn't care what people thought of her. But then again, she didn't tell him she would pack up and leave one day.

"You should have told me how you felt Bella."

"You didn't want to listen dad. My thoughts and feelings didn't matter. You were going to make me go." She accused.

"Bella, we're concerned about your closeness with the Cullens-" Billy started

"I know, dad told me. Is it the same concern you had when my parents married? What right do you have to interfere and decide who other people should be with?" Her voice cracked in anger.

"Calm down Bella, we're only talking," Harry calmed. He didn't like how the discussion was going.

"Then why do I feel like I'm on trial? I didn't run off to Vegas. You know where I was. You can ask Dr and Mrs Cullen to check my story. I'm going to my room." She stood to leave.

"Bella stop. I-I'm not prepared for this. I spoke to Renee and she never had any trouble from you before. I'm inclined to believe Billy and Harry may be right. The Cullens influence on you is not positive and a boyfriend who takes you away without permission is bad news." Charlie put his foot down.

"Fine" Her calm reply shocked the three men who had expected a retort of sorts. Harry was suspicious. He had learnt from his daughter Leah that _'fine'_ usually meant 'trouble was coming.

"Uh well, good-good. Go to your room then." Charlie replied confused.

As Bella left for her room she spoke low enough for the wolves to hear her perfectly.

"I hope your meddling makes you happy. With friends like you two, Charlie does not need enemies. I'll leave for Charlie's safety. There are dangerous vampires coming to Forks who will not hesitate to destroy humans and a few wolves. I hope you live through it for his sake. By doing this, you bind yourselves to him. Be his family in my place."

She fought the tears until she reached her room where Edward was waiting. He took her in his arms and ran her home to his family. Her heart broke a little more with each step he took. It was the beginning of an emotional separation from her former life and parents.

Harry and Billy couldn't follow without alarming Charlie. They were concerned by Bella's news. Harry had his family at the forefront of his mind. His wife would be killed for being in the council. His son would suffer the same fate because he carried the wolf gene. Billy knew Jacob would be targeted as he is next in line to be alpha. His entire village could be destroyed. Suddenly, one girl – a pale face – didn't matter in comparison with what they stood to lose. His eyes grew heavy as he watched his human friend who didn't know that his daughter was no longer in the house. Charlie was content to have Bella home. He was satisfied she had accepted her punishment. There was no need to send her back to Renee like he feared.

Unexpected thoughts alarmed Edward when he was a hundred feet from his home together with Alice's creams. _'To your left, I can't see but he's there'_

Edward recognized the mental voice a moment before the vampire crashed into him full speed from the left. His arms curled protectively around Bella as he fell and rolled to the ground. His attacker laughed victoriously. Edward hear the confusion in his mind as he watched Bella curled in his arms. The red-head had said she was a powerful human the Cullens kept close. Knowing how Aro valued talent in the guard, the attacker decided to take her to him. Edward had listened to all his thoughts even as he was invisible to the eye, Afton.

His siblings were fast approaching. Edward chose not to fight him but see Bella to safety. She clung to him with all her strength. She trembled violently in Edward's arms. Afton chanced pulling her from his hold but Edward kicked him off. He had heard the intention in his mind. Afton growled in anger and disappeared when the Cullens reached them.

"No, don't chase him." Alice called Jasper and Emmett back.

Afton's gift made him invisible to the physical eye and her visions. They ran with Edward and Bella to the house. Carlisle checked Bella's injuries while she still clung to Edward. When he finished, Jasper used his gift to help her relax and sleep off the shock.

"He is Afton, a guard under Jane Volturi." Carlisle worried when Edward told them who attacked him.

"Did she send him?" He asked

"I don't believe so. I saw the red-head in his thoughts. She told them Bella is a gifted human we plan to add to our family. He intended to take her to Aro."

"Alice?" Jasper looked to his mate for answers

"They are waiting not too far from here. She is with them. Their number is eight."

"Another guard is with them. His name is Felix. He has no special talent save for brute strength. He is the one I saw with the red-head often in Alice's visions. Felix and Afton never travel alone. Someone in Volterra knows where they are and why they are here." Edward added.

"Do they know how your gift works?" Emmett asked. "Can they hide their thoughts from you?"

"Afton did not. Only Aro would know how."

"I suggest we do away with them quickly before they have time to call for reinforcements." Jasper

"We must learn their purpose here before we act. If we kill members of Jane and Alec's guard they will both see to our execution in person." Edward warned with Carlisle in agreement.

"Can you locate them Alice? Perhaps we can learn all we need to know from a distance." Edward asked. He watched with Alice as she searched for the red-head unsuccessfully. "Try the guard" Edward encouraged.

"Could they have been sent to Denali to deliver news of Sasha's demise? They would have stayed to watch over the coven a little while before returning to Volterra. We may have been compromised then." Esme worried

"We were all well protected in Denali mother. Unless they came across others as they left." Edward ran his hand in Bella's hair. He hated that she had suffered while in his arms. "I did not hear any thought to support their presence in Denali. It seems they came across the red-head female we have been hunting. She used a lie to turn their attention to our family."

"Could she have gone to Volterra and laid a charge against us?" Esme asked

"That is a possibility" Edward

"No, Aro would make a show of humiliating and punishing us if that was the case. He wouldn't easily believe Bella was a powerful human without proof." Carlisle countered.

"Jane and Alec would order our punishment right away" Edward informed confidently. "These are their personal guard."

"I don't see us facing the Volturi." Alice announced. "They are in a dilapidated building in Seattle. Brother Edward, Jasper and I must go now. We can learn more without being found out." She continued.

Carlisle was unhappy that she had to go though he could see the wisdom in it. "Brother Emmett, I see you with us." Alice invited to appease Carlisle.

The four ran towards Seattle and hid exactly six miles away at a spot Alice saw. Jasper and Emmett were confused.

"I will hear from here," Edward explained in answer to the question on his brother's minds.

He told his siblings everything he heard and who all was there. He had been right. It was Jane and Alec's guard; Fred, Bree, Riley, Diego, Felix and Afton. There was a female vampire he didn't know who seemed weakened and not part of the guard. The red-head female was with them. She was curious about the weakened traveler.

Edward watched Felix take the red-head female two buildings away. Her thoughts were filled with disgust as she understood why. She chalked it up as a means to an end. She used Felix's infatuation with her to have the guard avenge her mate's death against the Cullens. The others strategized after they left. That was when the Cullens learnt of their plans. The group planned to attack in the early morning hours soon as Felix returned.

Edward led his siblings back home. He was anxious to return to Bella.

"They are concerned with delaying their return to Volterra. There were no thoughts of the Denalis or our family besides what the red-head told them and what they remembered of me from Volterra. This female," He showed them a drawing he made of the unknown female, "is not part of the guard. She is a prisoner." Edward told the family what they learnt.

Alice gasped and shook her head in denial. She curled deeper into Japer's side. He wrapped her in a bubble of comforting emotions. "What is it Alice? Who is she?" He asked gently

"Lucy" she whispered. "The guard was in the South."

She closed her eyes and searched for faces she never wished to see again.

"I can't find any who were in her coven. The other covens plan to pull together. They are afraid more Volturi guard would be sent to destroy them. Lucy will be presented to Aro as a gift from his daughter and nephew." The family took a moment to process the news.

"So they are not the same guard sent to Denali?" Emmett asked for confirmation. Edward and Alice shook their heads 'no'.

"They must be dealt with. We cannot allow the Volturi to learn about Bella. Neither one can be allowed to return to Volterra. This family has suffered much from their hands." Esme's fierce protectiveness shone through.

"I will stay here with Isabella. Husband, please let Alice and Rosalie accompany you." She pleaded.

Carlisle agreed unhappily. He decided that his daughters would keep the females busy while they killed the male guard. Edward did not wake Bella. They left in a run to a clearing following Alice. She had seen where they would cross paths with the guard.


	44. Chapter 44

"Fred has a gift of repulsion. It keeps him and any he chooses to protect from being the focus of attention. He will protect his mate Bree. Her gift is to drain physical strength by the touch of her palm. It happens quickly. Avoid her hands." Edward whispered while they waited.

"Jasper, can you counter the male's gift?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes father, Alice will be able to avoid the female's touch."

"The invisible one can hide them all brother Edward. I cannot see" Alice grew nervous when the approaching vampires disappeared from her visions.

"I can hear them. They are still on the path." Edward comforted. "The wolves have arrived. They are hiding upwind a safe distance away to watch. Bella warned them we were expecting visitors."

"Why?" Rosalie asked displeased.

"Later, Emmett to you left. Felix broke formation." Emmett ran full speed to meet his opponent. He crashed into him with a large thud.

Alice tagged Jasper and started running. He followed her to circle the group and attack from the back where Fred and Bree were.

"Rose, follow them. The prisoner has a gift similar to yours. Do not waste time. She is deadly." Edward instructed.

"I will find Afton. The rest are yours father." He left Carlisle to chase Afton's thoughts which had suddenly quieted.

Carlisle didn't move from his spot. He listened intently to the growls, thuds and all movement in the forest. Diego and Riley stumbled into the clearing where he stood. They were trying to avoid the other fights.

"Gentlemen" Carlisle greeted them.

They looked him up and down while he calmly stood alone with his hands behind his back. They shared a mischievous look and crouched to attack. Neither managed a single hit on him. Carlisle expertly fought and tore the two vampires to pieces. His eyes caught a glimpse of red hair. He gave chase immediately.

The red-head female had run soon as Emmett toppled Felix over. Instead of his usual play and pounding, Emmett hurried to end his target. He was concerned for Rosalie's safety. He tore off his opponents arm quickly. Felix fought back hard even with half-stumps after Emmett tore off a hand. Emmett dismembered his leg speedily and threw it a great distance away but not before Felix took his arm. He growled in anger and made quick work of spreading limbs of the vampire in opposite directions through the forest. He took his arm and ran to help Rosalie with Lucy.

Bree had drained much of Lucy's physical strength when they took her prisoner which made her an even match for the inexperienced Rosalie. Emmett arrived on time to hold the vampire steady while Rosalie tore her head off.

Bree assumed wrong with Alice and Jasper when they were attacked. She had focused her efforts on Jasper not knowing Alice was the most dangerous of the pair. Soon as she was distracted with draining Jasper's strength, Alice leaped over Fred to pull Bree's head clean off her shoulders. Jasper used Fred's dismay of watching his mate's demise to his advantage and ended him.

Victoria lurked in the trees around the group hoping to see at least one Cullen fall. Her need for revenge consumed her. It pained her to remember the things she endured from Felix to gain his misplaced trust. She had pretended to be taken with him and share in his bad taste for sexual pleasure. Each time she was with him made her want to vomit blood.

She had decided to find another way to get her revenge after a brief discussion with Lucy. She would never have to involve herself with another male. Her plan had triggered a violent vision for Alice. Victoria would seek out and join forces with Maria.

It was a future Alice couldn't let happen. She joined Carlisle in the chase through the forest while trying to locate Edward. Suddenly the red-head became a lesser priority when she found him. She herded the red-head towards Carlisle and ran to help Edward. Carlisle and Jasper destroyed the illusive vampire and started a fire to burn her and the others.

Edward had searched fruitlessly for Afton in the surrounding forest. His invisibility was adapting to hide him from Edward's talent. He had curiously drifted towards the wolves. They confused him. He was unsure whether they were true enemies of his kind. The wolves had remained still and silent watching the fights and the invincible mass moving towards them. That was how Edward found Afton. The wolves' vision refused him total invincibility. They saw as mass of colourless jelly and could sense his proximity. Edward could see him through the wolves' minds.

Afton sped towards the Cullen house when he spotted Edward tracking him. He knew the human would be left there. Edward ran faster but Afton was just as fast. He ran through the back glass wall of the Cullen home toppling Esme over and grabbed a sleeping Bella off the couch. Soon as he touched her she also became invincible to the eye. Esme panicked, growled and screeched. Afton kicked her through the brick wall under the stairs and ran with Bella over his shoulder. She was jostled, hurt and confused. She could not see herself. Her surroundings blurred and the wind chilled her. Tree branches scratched her skin and wet leaves slapped her face. She couldn't move from the iron grip that kept her in place.

"Shut up!" A menacing voice ordered when she screamed.

In her frightened state she understood what was happening. Someone was running with her, away from Edward. She guessed Edward wouldn't be able to see them if she couldn't see her own skin. She screamed again pretending not to have heard the warning. I gained her a vicious growl from her captor. Her scream was enough to give Edward a clue of their direction.

Afton startled in surprise when a smaller body crashed into him causing him to lose focus over his invisibility. Alice had jumped down from a tree right in front of him following Bella's scream. She gave a confused frightened expression when she came face to face with him carrying Bella over his shoulder. He snarled at her in anger. Alice cringed away and curled into herself on the floor. It was a move her maker had guaranteed would work to gain an advantage in any situation.

_'He'll cross the border into wolf territory. You must cut him off where we meet with them.'_ She screamed to Edward in her thoughts.

Afton smirked in satisfaction at the seemingly frightened vampire on the forest floor. He knew he did not have time to destroy her. He turned to run again regaining his invisibility. The few seconds delay was all Alice needed to give Edward the advantage. Soon as Afton stepped across the border Edward could follow his movement through the wolves' minds. Harry was closest to the border. He became the eyes and ears of his pack. Billy pulled others back to circle the village and protect their people. He wanted to watch vampires kill each other so long as none of his own was lost. Edward breached the treaty while chasing after Afton. They were unhappy with the intrusion into their territory. Harry awaited the order to act but in never came. Billy was too curious.

They watched Edward drop head first from one of the tall trees straight onto the invincible mass which became a visible vampire immediately. Alice had run full speed to the border after Afton. She dived off a rock outcropping separating Cullen and wolf territory after Bella who had rolled off Afton's hold like a rag doll. She caught her closer to the ground and turned them over. Her body shielded Bella and broke her fall. The Cullens arrived on time to see them crash to the ground. The wolves were shocked.

Edward took advantage of Afton's momentary shock. He assaulted the vampire with everything he had. His vision was tainted red. Afton was confused. He found his invisibility and combat skill useless against the mind-reader. He had fought Edward twice in Volterra and had nearly destroyed him but now all his moves were blocked and countered. Edward fought differently from anyone he had come across. He switched often between human and animal fighting moves. This frightened and frustrated his opponent. Both groups watched horror-struck as Edward destroyed Afton with unapologetic brutality while interrogating him about their purpose in Forks. Nothing existed for him but the enemy he wanted to see a pile of ash.

His audience' mental voices could not distract him. They had become a hum of sound in the background like the wind. He smashed Afton's stone body strategically until it cracked visible deep lines while he stood. He then continued to tear the smaller pieces off one at a time. The vampire screeched in pain and begged for a quick death which Edward denied.

A part of his mind had kept watch over a fainted Bella through Alice's eyes. She knew he needed to borrow her eyes to see his mate. She didn't watch the fight. Piece by piece Edward pulled Afton apart. The vampire's last thoughts were of his mate Chelsea who was in Volterra.

Two clouds of dark purple smoke tainted the clean air of the forest in the distance. Jane and Alec Volturi's guard had burnt to ash. The red-head and Aro's prisoner had been destroyed. Carlisle was happy that his family survived the attack. He would worry about the Volturi's retaliation after a moment's peace.


	45. Chapter 45

Edward stared at the burning remains of his kill in disgust. He still swam in a red haze of anger. He was unsatisfied that Afton was at peace while Bella was still in pain. If he could, he would bring the vampire back only to kill him again. The thoughts of those around him hadn't reached him still.

The wolves were focused on Harry's mind as he had a clear view of the vampires and Bella. Shocked silence dominated their mental link. They had never witnessed a vampire fight before or the cruelty with which Edward destroyed Afton. They had always believed their neighbours to be too tame compared to the stories of their legends. After witnessing the day's fights they were uncertain. Billy had planned their attack for when the Cullens had been injured and weakened from the fight. He used Harry's eyes to assess the vampires.

Edward was alone on their side of the boundary. Emmett still held his torn arm with the other and Jasper was visibly tired. Alice stood alone in the middle of the creek that marked their border caring for Bella. He counted the vampires short and ordered a sudden attack. The pack obeyed because they could never go against the alpha command but individually they were afraid. The young ones were doubtful of their legends and abilities. Those with imprints and families worried they might never get a chance to say goodbye.

Alice snarled viciously in warning the moment Harry leaped on Edward. His sharp claws tore four deep gashes on Edward's chest before he reacted with a direct palm hit to the wolf's heart with all his strength. All heard Harry's rib bones crack loudly. Billy howled in anger and pain. He had been furthest from the Cullens. His paws couldn't carry him fast enough as he ran towards them. Carlisle had jumped over the border and roughly pulled Harry away from Edward. He followed with a punch at the same spot over his heart. The wolf whimpered in pain as he fell to the ground. He could not get up again.

Emmett fought Paul with one arm. Rosalie circled them to make sure no one teamed with the wolf against her mate. She was confident that Emmett would win and ready to jump in when needed. Esme had moved quickly to take Bella from Alice and ran her a safe distance away to watch. Bella had remained quiet after opening her eyes. She took in the scenes playing in front of her. Carlisle ducked Sam and threw him over his head to where Alice and Jasper were. Alice stood protectively in front of Jasper and took on the wolf. Matthew joined Sam to fight Alice and Jasper. He managed to tear Jasper's calf flesh off while he held his head in an arm-lock. Alice jumped on Mathew's back with the force of her stone body which caused temporary breaks on its spine. She focused her attention back on Sam.

Edward held Aaron by his open jaw on the ground threatening to tear it apart. The youngest wolf's thoughts were fearful. He begged for his life. Carlisle protected Edward by throwing Jared and Mark away by their throats. He knew the alpha couldn't be far from the fight. He was waiting for Billy. When the giant ochre wolf appeared Carlisle leaped high in the air to meet him with a swift kick to the face. Edward stood ready when Billy's body was forced in a different direction. He pulled the alpha's tail in the opposite direction with all his strength. Carlisle threw his body over the alpha wolf's back and slammed him to the ground. His spinal cord shattered and the ligaments tore away. Billy didn't whimper. He was too proud to show submission even in deep pain. His giant body didn't obey when he wanted to rise again. All the wolves whimpered as they experienced their alpha's pain.

The momentary distraction of the pack made them vulnerable to the vampires. Each had taken a severe beating. Edward roared like a crazed animal. He was ready to tear Billy's head off.

"Son, No!" Carlisle blocked his way "Let him go."

Carlisle had seen a frightening side to his youngest son during this very long day for his family. Edward became something _other_ in the throes of battle. He was brutal, relentless and lethal to any in his way.

"Let him live with the reminder." Carlisle begged when Edward growled at him to move out of the way.

"Let him" Esme's whisper carried in the breeze.

Her breath caught when she heard Billy's bones break when her son pulled at the wolf's tail. A shiver chilled her body at the memory of how Edward brutally destroyed a Volturi guard before their eyes. She was afraid for her son against this other side to him. She had never seen such aggression and cruelty in her long life even with the few fights she had witnessed. Like Carlisle, she did not wish to lose her son to the monster.

Bella couldn't see clearly in the distance but Esme's face told her everything she needed to know. Whatever was happening left a vampire horrified.

The pack had stopped fighting at Billy's command and collected a safe distance from the border. Their alpha lay severely injured on the ground by Carlisle's feet. Their second lay a few feet away. He was slowly dying. Paul was nursing two dislocated shoulders from Emmett's pounding. Matthew was healing from a fractured backbone. They were in no position to engage the Cullens in another fight.

"Edward?" Bella asked Esme for him in a whisper. Her voice was enough to bring Edward back from his crazed state.

"He's fine dear Bella. Hush my daughter," Esme comforted. She was pleased Edward had turned to look their way. That fraction of a second was enough time for him to see the pleading in her eyes.

When other's thoughts broke through to him Edward stood from his crouch. He walked away from Carlisle towards his mother and mate. Jasper and Alice jumped to higher ground behind him and stood with Emmett and Rosalie. They waited for Carlisle.

"I warned you would never win if you challenged us." He spoke calmly to Billy's broken body on the ground taking in the damage.

He led his family home. All used the open windows to enter their rooms. The staircase had caved with the broken wall Esme was kicked through. Edward ran carefully with Bella. He didn't jostle her or aggravate her injuries. Bella started at the deep gashes on Edward's chest. Her warm fingers touched around the cut which pained her as though it was her own. Edward placed her gently on the bed. His gently brushed her cheek before he called to Carlisle.

Carlisle rushed in to check on Bella's injuries with Esme in tow. Carlisle's heart broke for Bella's pain as much as pride filled him at his son's ability to protect her. Bella had two fractured ribs and right arm. Her body was covered in scrapes and bruises. He tried not to think about the fights of the day while attending to her. They hadn't talked as a family to understand fully what had happened. He wanted to give Edward a little peace from his thoughts.

Bella's focus was on Esme. She was using her venom to help Edward's injuries heal. She softly comforted him and hugged his face tightly to her chest. Carlisle and Esme kissed their foreheads when they were done attending to them and left the room. Bella noticed the gashes on Edward's chest were still there.

"Will it work?" She asked "What Esme was doing."

"It will be slow. I'll need to hunt soon." He explained

Slowly, he undid her braid and gently ran his hand through her hair. He carefully dressed her in a long blue silk nightgown. He wanted to bathe her and remove traces of Alice, Esme and Afton's scents from her but it was important to let her rest. The medication Carlisle had given her made her drowsy. They stared into each other's eyes grateful they were together again. Bella ran her fingers over his chest again. She was unhappy he wouldn't heal fast enough. She raised her hand to his cheek as far as it could go before becoming uncomfortable.

"Take it" She offered in a whisper. She was unsure as to exactly what she was offering but knew it was the right thing to do.

Her entire being rang with conviction as she said the words again. Edward kissed her hand slowly and turned his face to kiss her wrist. His face was filled with emotion as he pierced the skin and drank her blood.

Her eyes drew closed seconds later. She had watched in fascination while Edward drank from her. He pushed his venom into her after he had taken enough. It would help heal her injuries quicker. He held her tight as she slept. His mind focused on the regeneration of his skin as the open wound slowly sealed shut through the dark morning hours. He hadn't drunk enough blood but couldn't make himself leave Bella's side. His family too were otherwise occupied with their mates. No one left the house to hunt though they needed to.

In the distance, wolves' howls mourned in the darkness. All were in pain after they phased back to return home. Billy was the worst. He bit a piece of wood to stop from screaming while the reservation medicine woman tried to fix his spine back in place. Some of his bones had started to heal wrongly. His son Jacob was frightened by the commotion at his house and his father's injuries. Old Quil Ateara was there, giving everyone instructions. They ignored his questions. Driven by fear, he called his sisters and begged them to come home.

Harry's broken rib had pierced through his heart. He died when he phased to his human form. People were told the men had been attacked by a bear in the forest. At his old age, Harry had suffered a heart attack. Paul and Matthew came to their aid but it was too late as Billy too had suffered severe injuries. Harry's wife and children mourned his passing along with the villagers gathered there.

Chief Swan had steeled himself. He never checked on Bella before bed and in the morning before he left for work. He fully intended to keep to Bella's punishment. He had decided Bella would spend the holidays with her mother while she was living with him.


	46. Chapter 46

Carlisle had called the family together in the living room mid-morning. They needed to discuss whether it was safe to go out and hunt as all needed to. Edward joined them fully healed. Esme was pleased even when she noticed he drank from Bella. Emmett's arm had reattached to his body and Jasper had regained some of his strength. His calf was healing.

"I'm pleased to see you all well. Our dear Isabella will heal in a few short days." Edward nodded to confirm he had given her his venom. "First, we need to hunt then return here to talk. Alice, Edward, do you foresee any danger?"

"None father, but I'd rather we not go far. The wolves may act irrationally while they mourn their loss." In truth Edward did not want to leave Bella for long. He knew that his father intended for them to hunt in two groups. He was eager to be done with the task so he would be at his best should any situation call for it.

"I agree, we shall forego our indulgences and take what we find close to home. Edward, you will come with your mother and I now. The rest will go when we return." He decided. Carlisle intended to have a full disclosure meeting with the family. One Alice dreaded.

They left the house quick and each drank from the nearby herd of deer. The animal blood felt foreign to Edward who still had the taste of Bella's blood on his tongue. He drank quickly to replenish his strength and waited for his parents.

_'Are you alright my son?'_ Esme's thoughts reached him. He nodded.

'_Your father makes you anxious.' _ She guessed correctly. He nodded again.

_'No matter how he reacts he loves you all. Always remember that.' _ She ran her hand through his unruly hair thinking of cutting it.

"You'll need to ask Bella first about that. She is quite fond of it." He answered her thoughts and both chuckled.

_'How do you even get it in order? It's everywhere!'_ She teased but he saw that she secretly liked the mop on his head. It reminded her of when his younger years. He always gave them a fight before they could cut it. _'Some things will never change'_. She thought adoringly.

They ran to the house soon as Carlisle joined them. Alice and Edward shared a knowing look of what was coming before the Cullen children left for a quick hunt. Alice used the time to ready Rosalie, who would otherwise be more difficult if caught unprepared. Bella was awake when they returned and Carlisle checked her again. All her bruises were healed but her bones still needed a little more time. Edward was happy with the progress. Her creamy skin was back to its beautiful colour. He bathed her and dressed her in a blue silk kimono and comfortable flats. He tied her hair in two loose overlapping side braids that met at the back. Bella was surprised he gave her no jewellery.

"Love, please forgive me for what's coming. Father wants to see us all. I am certain it will not be pleasant. You may be excluded of course." He whispered too low for his parents to hear.

"Why?" Bella tried to think of what she might have done to get them into trouble. Edward distracted her with a kiss.

"Don't think of it now. We will find out soon enough." He pacified her.

Bella tried and failed to imagine what could have angered Carlisle. What kind of punishment could he give them? His children were all grown with Emmett nearing two hundred years old. He carried her to the dining room. The family greeted her with kisses to her cheek as normal before they all took their seats.

Carlisle first asked what had happened over the past few hours. Bella's eyes popped out their sockets when Edward recalled all to the family. He started with her confrontation with the wolves at her home and the decision to leave for her father's safety. Esme was startled at the news. They all knew exactly what Bella had done by her words.

_'Did you explain to her?'_ She asked Edward silently. He shook his head _'no'_ while he continued to explain Afton's first attack while they were on the way to the Cullen house. He explained all that happened including what the family already knew for Bella's sake. Alice explained her visions and how Afton was not always clear to her, thus she was unable to warn the family on time.

Edward continued to his search for Afton and Alice's help that enabled him to corner the Volturi guard on the side of the Quileute border. He skipped much detail after that as everyone knew what had happened. Carlisle's face was expressionless and his thoughts muted. Edward did not want to hear what he was thinking and did not try.

"Alice, I see you have much to learn about obedience child." Carlisle started.

He was unhappy with her. Alice had led during the fight. She had left Jasper's side to chase the red-head vampire and help Edward with Afton. Carlisle didn't understand it. It was only acceptable she act to protect Jasper because he was her mate.

"I apologize father," Alice spoke in a quiet voice with her head down. "I had a vision of the red-head female seeking out my creator. If she learnt of me and followed, our family would be in danger. I had to prevent it." She explained.

Bella noticed Jasper held her hand over the table in comfort. She had also noticed that Alice wore an unflattering black and gold dress which covered all her skin. It was as though she was speaking for show. Whatever she said would not change the outcome. She was resigned.

"For that I thank you daughter. Still, your place is by your mate and to follow his lead. Your gift and upbringing seem to be a burden to you as much as it is a blessing." Carlisle stated.

"I asked she train me to fight." Rosalie spoke up.

Alice had warned them Carlisle would find out and be very angry. She decided to get it out in the open first. She too was dressed in a black silk wrap gown which covered all her skin with no jewellery. Bella wondered what the significance was.

"I requested it father." Emmett spoke up for Rosalie. "I want her to be able to protect herself." Silence filled the room for a very long moment while Carlisle stared between Alice and Rosalie.

"Did they come to you with this?" He asked Esme with an edgy voice.

"Yes, I knew." She answered quietly with her head down. She had on similar dress as all the women. "I have no regrets husband. Else we might have lost our own the past few hours."

Bella studied the way Esme spoke to Carlisle. It was always respectful even when she disagreed with him. She never challenged outright or raised her voice. He couldn't be angry with her for her point of view.

"Do you doubt our ability to protect this family dear?" Carlisle's question rang with familiarity to Bella.

"Father, none here doubt our strength and your wisdom. It was necessary caution that led to our actions. I have been training with Jasper and Emmett, as Alice has done with Rose. We faced a small numbered guard today and it took all our skill and gifts to walk away intact. Even then, Jasper and Emmett suffered injuries. Had it not been for the wolves, I would never have found the invincible one." Edward stopped there in trying to reason with Carlisle. He did not want to focus the attention on Bella as that would open the discussion of her change which he wished to avoid.

Carlisle looked around the table at each member of his family.

"My daughters have turned warriors and refuse their place and the protection of my sons. My sons let them like incapable cowards. Edward refuses to turn his Bella and my mate defies me to lt this house become undone. AM I NOT THE HEAD OF THIS FAMILY?" His voice thundered causing Bella to jump and curl into Edward. No one answered the rhetorical question.

"Is it the liberties I allow that make you lose sight of what is important?" the question was directed at Esme who shook her head_ 'no'_.

"You have shown us kindness and strong leadership husband. Our daughters know to respect our sons as I do you. I see their capability in combat as a strength. It shows their care and commitment to keep our family whole. They could turn a blind eye and choose ignorance with all the luxuries we enjoy. But they do not. I need the peace of knowing that our family has no weaknesses that can easily be exploited. Not without a fight." Esme explained.

"Your decisions threaten the pillars that hold this family together." Carlisle growled low at her. She didn't flinch.

"I disagree," She spoke calmly. "Alice adjusted well to our family after the upbringing she had. Rosalie learnt to defend herself in her younger years by Emmett's instruction. She still follows his lead. Our family has not grown weaker with the addition of two strong-willed daughters. How can it be now with Edward home?" She asked.

"Edward brings foreign practices of the Volturi to this family! None we understand nor approve." Carlisle's angry stare was on Edward and Bella.

"Father, Rosalie struggled for years to adjust to her new life with me. I do not wish my sister the same suffering. I support Edward in preparing her best he can." Emmett spoke up. Carlisle loved Emmett dearly but disliked his strong opinions.

"Thank you Emmett. It remains my choice how to bring my mate into this life. As much as she is your daughter, she is mine first. I do this because I love her." Edward spoke with a carefully controlled voice.

"You belong to this family first!" Carlisle retorted with a deep growl. "Have you all decided to do as you please then?" When no one replied to his question he acted.

"Very well, let's see how skilled my warrior daughters are." Alice's eyes popped out her face at the same time Esme gasped in shock.

"As of now this house shall be orderly! The way things should be. Will you see to it wife?" He stood abruptly.

"Alice, you first"

"Father-" Jasper stood hiding Alice behind his towering frame.

"You said she is quite skilled, did you not son? I want to see it for myself" Carlisle challenged. Jasper looked seriously concerned and disbelieving. "Rose? Didn't you want to learn?" he taunted

"Father, that is not nece-" Emmett didn't finish.

"It is!" Carlisle snarled moving at blinding speed to stand toe-to-toe with his first born. "If you insist they learn to fight then I will teach them as the head of this house." he finished with a barely controlled reverberating growl.

Bella could see that no one supported that idea. Carlisle's punishment was to give them exactly what they wanted. What they went behind his back to do. She wondered how bad it would be for him to teach them.

"Alice!" he called again, "alone" he added before leaving out the back door at top speed.

"I didn't see this," Alice answered Jasper's questioning eyes.

"Jasper, please let her go." Esme asked. He kissed the top of her head and Alice disappeared to follow Carlisle.

"Come, dear Bella. I should find you appropriate clothing. Rose, please go change." Esme led a confused Bella to a hidden closet between the guest bedrooms on the ground floor. Bella's eyes widened in horror when she opened it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mark told Charlie the soft version of Harry's passing later that day at work. Charlie immediately tried to call Bella at home to warn her away from the forest with bears around. She did not answer the house phone and her cell phone which was lost in the chaos of the attacks on her life. He convinced himself she was acting out and would be safe at home. He rushed to the reservation after his shift.

His heart broke for Billy whom he found laying in bed unmoving. His stubborn friend refused when Charlie offered to take him to the hospital. He reminded that he did not trust modern medicine. He downplayed the seriousness of his injuries. He was healing fast enough for the story they told outsiders to be believable. His spinal cord had healed wrong. He had no feeling from his waist down. He could not control his legs. Paul and Matthew had healed completely which further convinced Charlie their injuries were not that serious. When he had seen everyone else involved, Charlie made his way to Harry's house.

He was sad for Sue and his friend's children. Charlie had loved Sue as long as he loved Renee. He had met her at hers and Harry's wedding. There was a spark between them but neither acted on it. He was nine years younger than Harry and two years younger than Sue, barely and adult then. Sue nursed his pain with her quiet support when Renee left him. They had grown dangerously close those months when Harry put a stop to her visits at the Swan house. As he watched her distraught over his death, he knew he still wanted her. That emotion drove him into action. He wanted to do all he could for her like she had been there for him years ago. He lost track of time.


	47. Chapter 47

"Mother?!" Bella called after Esme who had walked into the closet.

"This is clothing of a time when the Cullen family began. Most families, I should rather say, many vampires do not move forward with the times. They will keep to the style of dress most acceptable to their parents or mates. In some cases their sire." Edward answered her unspoken question from the doorway.

"Whenever Carlisle feels disrespected or wronged in a similar way he reverts back to his roots. He needs to re-establish himself. Among other things that means returning his home to the way his father's house was. We all handle anger differently." Esme spoke quietly while placing some clothing on the bed of the guest room.

"So, these are…?" Bella asked

"For you dear, I made some of them myself a long time ago." Esme informed.

"Love, you do not need to wear these now while you are still healing. Loose fitting clothing would best keep you comfortable." Edward tried to relax her. It was clear Bella would be wearing those clothes sometime soon.

"So this happens often?" Bella asked in shock

"It is seldom that we anger him to this extent. The last time was when Rosalie joined the family. However Alice will sometimes wear these depending on her mood. Edward is right dear, you should wait until you are fully healed."

"How long? t-t-to dress like this?" She asked running her fingers over one of the dresses.

"Until Carlisle is no longer angry."

"That may be until after you are turned since he counts that among things that displease him." Edward added while pulling out suit covers off the rack for himself.

"Wait-what?!" Bella cried out. It was the second week of May.

"Bella dear this is part of who we are." Esme finally looked at her.

"Carlisle allows us to dress and live the way we do but really it is a privilege. He has taken it away for now." She raised her hand to caress Bella's cheek in comfort.

"Please don't wear make-up or any jewellery other than your Cullen crest at this time. The rest you know. Remember good manners and let Edward lead you in speech and movement especially now. Don't fret dear Bella. If you think of it as playful dress up, it will pass quickly." She kissed her cheek and left the room with her hands full of clothes.

"Not today love," Edward was alarmed by the worry on Bella's face. He carried her to their room where she had lunch in the study.

"Your family is weird." she commented after her meal. She had been staring out the back glass wall thinking over everything that happened in the day.

"Manners love," Edward teased. "I understand your perspective, but I cannot and would not change them." He pulled sat her on his lap.

"You have started to break your bonds to your parents." He informed. "You have not talked to your mother for weeks and you to declared distance from your father yesterday." He explained.

Bella tried and failed to remember the last time she emailed Renee. She could now understand the reason for the emptiness she felt when Edward took her away from the Swan home.

"I-I don't, I didn't mean to" She stuttered in panic. She blamed the wolves for pushing her away from Charlie quicker.

"Please calm love. I expected this to happen sometime before your change. The more you accept your life and me you will withdraw more from your human one."

"Withdraw," she whispered the word like it was an expletive. "I'm a horrible daughter" she mumbled behind her palms which now covered her face. She was not feeling the right emotions. She did not miss her mother. She was not worried over her father's reaction when he finds her missing from her room.

"No, you are not." Edward comforted.

"This is a quieter, less painful way for you and your parents. It is another reason I have not changed you yet. When all that binds you to them is gone you will be ready. I am telling you this so you are aware." He explained gently

"So – I-I won't love them anymore? I won't remember them?" She worried

"You will still love and remember them. I want you to be at peace without them. This way is best." Bella knew some of her memories will fade due her change but let Edward's words to comfort her.

"What about them Edward? Won't they be hurt?"

"They are experiencing the same as you love. I'm surprised your mother hasn't tried harder to contact you since she's further away. Your father is fighting the separation, even as that is assisted by the wolves. The venom in you is causing him to react the same way to you as humans do to us."

"He's afraid of me?" Bella asked in alarm

"He is not afraid but he can _sense _that something is not quite right. His survival instinct will pull him away. It will be easier for him to let you go when the time comes."

"How can you be sure? Father seems very much against it." she did not doubt his plan but needed to be assured.

"I have seen it in Marcus Volturi's thoughts. It is how he took his mate many millenia ago. He fought his instinct to claim her immediately and courted her while pretending to be a human man. He kept record of all his observations of their relationship. Aro was afraid of him for reasons he could not understand. He remained close to them out of curiosity even as he didn't feel bound to his sister. That was how he discovered Marcus' secret."

"His sister?"

"Marcus' mate was Aro's sister. He is the eldest and true leader of the Volturi. It is not Aro as many have been led to believe." Bella formed a silent 'o' with her lips.

"Was it him who changed Aro?"

"Yes. He changed Aro first because he thought it would hurt his mate if he killed her brother. He could not let him exist as a human after uncovering his true nature. Once Aro had matured from the newborn year he changed his mate. It was after her change that Marcus was certain the two were no longer closely bonded. I heard and saw his recollection of written records. He had observed them both before and after the change."

"They were not close even after the change?"

"No, the bonds were broken. Marcus would know. His gift is to sense the strength of bonds between people."

"What about her other family?" She asked for her own circumstance.

"They lived on. Aro was remembered and mourned more that his sister. There was an unexplainable peace and acceptance for her loss than the abrupt manner in which Aro was taken from them."

Bella understood better what Edward was trying to achieve. She didn't want anyone to hurt or suffer after she was gone. She acknowledged it was better if her parents would just let her go.

"Did you tell father?" She asked

"Yes, he knows my reasons. What upsets him is that this is the Volturi way. Aro and Caius did the same with their mates. It is a closely guarded secret of the royal family. If done right, the newborn is not uncontrollable or unruly. She is able to waltz into her new life with ease."

"She?" Jealousy spiked in Bella

"I mention it of Marcus, Aro and Caius' mates."

After the display Carlisle had made earlier Bella was agreeable to any way that kept her out of trouble with him. She wanted to adjust to being vampire quicker.

"Thank you Edward," She was grateful when it became clear all he did was for her comfort and well-being. "I should call Charlie," she decided.

There was no answer at the Swan home. When she called the station they told her Charlie had gone to the reservation.

"Harry is dead?"

"Yes, the wolf died." Edward continued to tell her all that happened in detail after he disposed of Afton including what she missed at the family meeting.

"So father is training with Alice now?"

"He is with Rosalie. Alice is back."

"Did he _hurt_ her?" Bella muted her voice even lower.

"No, he wouldn't. Father is not gentle. That is the reason for Emmett and Jasper's concern." He explained understanding why she would ask the question. "Come, you need to take you medicine and rest."

Her dreams took her to a different time. Centuries before she was born. People dressed and behaved differently. Ladies enjoyed houses full of servants. Men took off their hats and kissed a lady's hand in greeting. Children played in full dress suits. She was there with Renee. They wore jeans and Phil's minor league shirts and caps. No one paid attention to them. It was as though they were invincible. They watched in fascination as people passed them to go about their way. The sound of an out of place car made her turn towards the direction it came from. It was Edward's Volvo. A perfectly beautiful Edward exited the driver's seat. He held his hat in his arms elegantly and bowed to kiss her hand.

"Shall we?" He held his hand out for her.

She gasped after she took it. Her hand was covered in a lace glove. Her clothes had changed to match that of women there. She was quite impressed with her cleavage.

"Isabella?" Edward called again. She turned to find Renee dressed in a modern day slim cut dress and heels.

"Mom?"

"Go on Bella. This is your dream. I have to go back to Phil. He'll probably wonder what I did with the shirt and cap." She looked herself over in confusion. While she watched Renee started to disappear until she had vanished completely.

"She will be fine, won't she?" She asked Edward

"I believe so," He replied. They turned to walk towards what seemed like Esme's garden in the Cullen backyard. The dream ended.

The Cullen brothers had fixed the wall that supported the staircase when he brought Bella to the dining room for supper. The family sat with her as was usual but dressed differently. The house was elaborately decorated with flowers, ornaments and lit with candles. There were two Cullen family portraits hung on the walls she hadn't seen before. One was of the late vampire Cullens and a young Carlisle. Instead of her dished dinner plate, Alice served Bella from a variety of dishes on the food warmer to the side of the room. Conversation was stilted.

The house phone ran loudly in the very quiet house. Carlisle left the table to answer. Bella observed Esme, Rosalie and Alice. They were in olden style dresses Esme had taken out the hidden closet earlier. Rosalie and Esme wore their hair in pinned up buns while Alice styled hers in the biggest possible curls. It looked bigger than her face. None had any jewellery on except their necklaces and Esme's ring. The Cullen brothers wore olden formal suits with waist coats and gloves which they had taken off at the table.

"Isabella, your father called. Edward will take you home after dinner." Carlisle informed when he returned.


	48. Chapter 48

The disconnect Bella usually felt between the Cullen world and the one she grew up in was more distinct when Edward dove her home. She had changed into a knee length jersey dress and boots as Edward had also changed into jeans and a sweater. Remarkably, she was less occupied with Charlie's anger than with the events at the Cullen house. She had to remind herself that she has only known Edward and his family for four months. It felt like longer.

"A penny for your thoughts" Edward interrupted her reflections

"I'm trying to wrap my mind around everything that is happening," She answered and shrugged

"It shall pass. Father is very much overwhelmed."

"By what?"

"Our family is changing at a fast pace for him. He realizes it, but change is hard for one as old as he. I believe he is managing it as best as he can."

"Mother seems to be coping well," Bella inquired

"Yes, she is better at it."

"You and the others don't seem to have a problem with change," She probed

"We are younger. My return to the family has forced necessary adjustments for all of us. Our meeting has necessitated change for me and for them by extension. It may seem easier for us but change is difficult and slow for any of our kind."

"Edward, will we ever live on our own? Away from the family." She chanced asking

"There is no easy answer to the question. We will go to our home in Chicago from time to time. We may visit our brother's homes too. But we will remain with the family for the most part." She

"Please remember that as born vampires we are strongly bonded together and to our parents. A period of thirty years must pass before one is considered a young adult. We reach maturity at the age of seventy when we can find a mate. Even after that it may take centuries before we live away from our family. That is our natural progression." Bella was thinking that seventy years is one human lifetime. She remembered that Tanya was said to be just over a thousand years old. She had been living away from her mother in Denali for only three-hundred years or so.

"Our family's circumstances are further motivated by events born of the feud between us and the Volturi. We are safer together than apart." She remembered that Edward had said he had enemies. Alice too was avoiding to be found by her maker.

"Although it is a rarity and at least a century away, if may happens that any of my brothers are blessed with child. We will all remain close to be with the young one." He continued.

She stopped asking questions and focused her thoughts on Charlie. They had arrived at the Swan home. Chief Swan swung the door open to meet them on the porch.

"Bella, I know I said you're grounded. Why did you leave? And Cullen, I said not to come near my daughter again." He barked angrily at them.

Edward stood quietly by his car and watched Bella walk away to meet her father. She knew he would make a show of leaving for Charlie.

"Hi dad," She greeted calmly standing in front of him.

"Well?" Charlie asked with less fire than when he stormed out the house.

"I thought I wasn't grounded anymore since you let Billy talk to me. So I invited Edward over." She answered.

"You're still grounded young lady. Billy and Harry were attacked by a bear. I thought you were safe here where you should have been."

"I was safe with Edward dad. Where were you? I called,"

Edward had noticed a change in Bella's tone of voice immediately. It had become more authoritative and firm. He saw her face perfectly through her father's eyes. The intensity in her eyes unsettled Charlie. She hadn't cringed or flinched like a scolded human would. She stood rigidly upright. Bella was slowly adapting to vampire behaviour.

The question crushed Charlie's anger as he remembered Harry's passing.

"At the reservation. Harry didn't survive the attack." Charlie breathed deeply to stop clear the heaviness on his lungs.

"I'm sorry dad."

She broke eye contact and took a step forward to hug him. Charlie returned the awkward hug with one arm. He had never been one to show emotion with physical contact. At that moment he had quickly pulled away for a different reason. The hairs on his arm stood when Bella touched him.

He cleared his throat when he remembered that Edward hadn't left.

"Go inside Bella, I want to speak to Cullen. You're still grounded and call Renee. She's worried sick about you." Bella frowned

"Why did you call her?"

"I didn't know where you were." Charlie dismissed and waited for the front door to close.

Before he could focus turn his head away from the door, Edward had moved to stand in front of him at the exact same spot Bella had. The small hairs on Charlie's body stood. A chill ran down his spine. Edward wasn't doing anything to tone down his nature in front of Bella's human father. Charlie opened his mouth and closed it again. His mind was blank.

"Chief Swan," Edward spoke very slowly before Charlie could get a word in.

"I love Bella. I want to be with her. We will leave at any time if you insist on being difficult about us seeing each other." His voice was quieter than the weight of his words.

Charlie was consumed with fear. He did not respond. His focus was on getting away from Edward that he took two steps back unaware. Edward cocked his head to the side curiously when he moved. He hadn't heard him think to do so.

"I am going to be everywhere Bella is. It would be easier if you accepted it." He added and left to take his car home. Bella was on the phone with Renee.

Charlie didn't move for a long moment after. He used the cold drizzle raindrops to calm himself. He didn't understand why he had frozen instead of telling Edward off like he planned. The fear he experienced had clouded his memory. He couldn't remember the exact words Edward had said. Of one thing he was certain, Bella wasn't his anymore. She was slipping away onto Edward's waiting hands. The realization stung. It reminded him of the day Renee had left with a baby Bella.

Bella gave him the phone when he walked inside the house. She had calmed Renee.

"Yes Renee," Bella stood next to him to listen to one half of their conversation. "No-no, I know that's what you said, and you were right."

"Yes, she's fine," He glanced at Bella to confirm. "Maybe you're right. I tried to speak to him-"

"I tried," Charlie huffed in frustration. Renee wanted to know how his talk with Edward went. They waited while Renee spoke a few long minutes.

"She's still a child Renee," Bella raised her eyebrows in challenge when Charlie raised his voice.

"Why don't you speak to them?" another long moment of silence passed with Renee talking.

"I don't know-"Charlie's voice was flat. "Yea, maybe you should come see for yourself and meet them."

"Yes, I'll call them."

"Fine, bye." Charlie had reached his limit for the day with his ex-wife and daughter. Sue Clearwater was constantly in his thoughts too.

"Your mother is coming to Forks," He informed a shocked Bella.

"Why?" she asked

"To talk to you and meet the Cullens. She'll understand your behaviour better because I don't. You used to be shy and follow rules, now…I don't know. It's like you're someone _new._" Bella understood that he wasn't insulting. She decided that he was _'overwhelmed',_ like Carlisle.

"It's called growing up dad. Are you hungry?"

"No, I already ate at Harry's. Listen Bella, I am helping Sue with funeral preparations for Harry. I have to go to the reservation early in the morning. You should stay here." He reminded

"I'll ask Edward to come over."

"Bella?!" Charlie warned

"If you don't want him here then I'll go to his house. I need to see him." Charlie was reeling from the ultimatum. He asked why it was a 'need' that she see Edward instead.

"I'm sure you remember what it was like with mom dad, first love and all." She left the room ending the conversation.

Charlie sighed. He did remember what it was like. He was experiencing it again with Sue after many years alone. His desire was to be at the reservation even as he stayed the night at his house. He had held young Seth affectionately earlier in the day while they worked to clear Harry's things. The boy was hurt by the loss of his father but stayed strong. He had comforted Leah and Sue too when they cried. They made him feel needed. He had felt useful to them.

Renee had never made him feel needed. She was too impatient to wait on him. His eyes roamed over the yellow painted cupboards of his kitchen. He had come home to find her halfway completed before even discussing it with him. She had also never asked him for anything, not for herself or for Bella since the day she left. He likened Bella to her mother. She too was self-reliant. Charlie wondered why he had held on so hard to his past when Renee moved on the day she left him. On the phone, Renee had told him Bella was grown up. Her eighteenth birthday was just a formality. He was of mind to believe her. Perhaps he had been fighting for a past he could never get back with his daughter.

He called Sue to make sure she was alright before going to bed.

Bella had noticed his father's focus on the Clearwaters instead of his long-time friend Billy. She initially thought it was because Harry had actually died but Edward told her the true reason. She was relieved. She hoped things would work out for her dad so he would not be alone when she leaves.

"Edward, what's going to happen when Renee is here? I mean with the old Cullen dress and that" She asked

"I don't know love, mother will."

Bella was not comforted by his answer. She tried to imagine how she would explain their attire to her mother. Renee would freak out. She also wondered where Renee planned to stay and whether Phil would come with her. Edward told her how their _talk_ with Charlie went. Bella warned him not to give her father a heart attack.

After school the next day all Cullen kids changed into appropriate dress at home. Edward informed his family that Bella's mother was visiting Forks in a few days. Bella insisted on wearing one of Esme's old dresses. Her injuries were almost completely healed. Edward tried to convince her to wait a bit longer. He was unprepared for her answer.

"I may not have directly angered father Edward but I dress like a Cullen every other day. This shouldn't be any different." She held up a corset for him to help her in it.

He was gentle and careful not to hurt her. Esme had picked light dresses that were easy to wear for her.

"Edward, are there vampires who have hand maidens?" She asked curiously

"The Volturi women have a few as does Siobhan of the Irish coven. Do you remember her?" She nodded.

"Is there a rule against having them?"

"There is none. We like our privacy. It is intrusive having servants about in a small space like this. The castle in Volterra is as big as the city itself underground."

He suddenly wondered whether Bella would like a helper. He had never asked her opinion but followed what his father and brothers practiced. It was in moments like these when he was reminded that they were till a new couple. They were still learning about each other.

Carlisle walked through the front door to find his family seated in the living room. He was comforted by the sight of familiarity to his origins. He greeted Bella with much appreciation, love and enthusiasm. She hadn't been included in the punishment. It pleased him that she counted herself with her mother and siblings. The Cullen brothers left for a hunt in their olden attire soon after.

"Bella dear, how would you like us to entertain your mother when she's here?" Esme asked

Bella hadn't thought about Renee's visit since her talk with Edward the night before. She told Esme her concern about their current style of dress. She hoped they could make sure Renee never sees it.

"Of course dear," Esme agreed. As long as Bella wasn't asking them to change who they are for the visit.

"Could you, maybe pretend to eat when she's around." She asked shyly. Esme smiled and nodded again. This was something the family had done numerous times before.

"She will be interested in the family history and maybe the house. We could also take her shopping. I'm not sure how long she plans to be in Forks." Bella finished lamely.

She had always stayed at home when Renee went out so she wasn't sure what her mother might find interesting to do in Forks. She disliked the small town.

"Oh!" Alice gasped when a vision came to her.

Her face was comical in part wonder, concern and shock. She excused herself and darted back with a drawing board and pencil. Esme and Rosalie patiently waited. They understood she couldn't say aloud what she saw. Carlisle was in the house.

A minute later she showed them a sketch of the family and another couple. Bella recognized them as Renee and Phil. They all sat in pairs at a large corner seat somewhere. There were glasses of drinks on the table and they were laughing. That was not what shocked Esme and Rosalie. In the drawing the women wore very short dresses. Unlike anything they wore at home out of respect for Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Alice only dressed like that when they were at their houses or on vacation, away from their parents' eyes.

Bella was happy to see the family would be out together with her parents. She assumed it would happen during their visit. She hadn't noticed much more.


	49. Chapter 49

A rare sunny day in Forks allowed the Cullen women to enjoy a picnic in Esme's garden. Bella twirled around in her flowing dress while Alice stood guard to make sure she didn't fall. They laughed at her failure to maintain balance while she giggled silly. Edward watched from inside the house with a smile on his face. He knew about Alice's vision but chose not to bring it up for discussion. He decided he could handle the event as long as he was with Bella as in the vision. After Alice had shared the vision the women failed to clamp down their curiosity and excitement

Carlisle had grown disheartened with punishing the family. It was partly because Bella too counted herself part of those punished. He knew it had been hard on her to acclimatize to their way of life and all that was expected of her. She hadn't behaved like a normal human teenager and never would. The training sessions with Alice and Rosalie had also grown on him. They quickly became a special time when he could impart a part of himself to his daughters although it went against the grain.

He was not gentle with them. They surprised him. They took in all he taught without complaint or fear. Their commitment warmed him to the idea as they also behaved appropriately at home. While he trained with them, Edward or Jasper would train with Esme. She too surprised them. She was eager to learn and possessed a fierce attitude driven by the need to protect her family.

He had decided to lift the punishment for Renee's visit. Much still unsettled him about the state of his house. Esme had gently encouraged him to give the children the space to grow and let the family find a new normal now that it was complete. They needed to allow changes for Edward to come closer to them. He had promised to try. Vampires never changed.

"Our family is whole," Carlisle stated happily as he joined Edward to watch the women enjoying the sun.

"Yes, it is."

"Is there anything we need to know about Bella's mother before she comes?" He asked

"Nothing of significance. We can assume she will watch us closely. She is very curious." Edward informed.

"Very well then," Edward was surprised at Carlisle's thoughts. His father opened himself up to do what was necessary to appear normal to Renee. He reasoned that the last thing he wanted was more trouble for the family. He accepted that Bella needed it.

"Thank you father," Edward spoke after listening to his thoughts. He hadn't missed the adoration Carlisle had for Bella.

Renee and Phil arrived in Forks two weeks after she confirmed her visit with Bella. Charlie had seen less of her since he had kept busy with the funeral. Afterwards he couldn't keep away from Sue. She was happy he spent time at the reservation. She invited him to her house and to visit Billy together as often as she could. Bella's involvement with the Cullens made her uneasy.

Billy wasn't happy with the obvious closeness of the two. He wanted them to show respect for Harry's passing and stay apart for a respectable period of mourning. He had healed completely but was bed ridden. He had no control of his legs. His pack member Paul had imprinted on his daughter Rachel. Billy had been angry about it though he knew there was nothing that could keep them apart. Rachel had spent all of three days in his home sleeping in Jacob's room before she move in with Paul. She cared for him daily but he remained unsatisfied. The medicine woman at the reservation advised him against phasing again. He had to call a council meeting to discuss leadership of the tribe and pack. In the meantime it was Sam who led the pack. They had kept to their lands since the confrontation with the Cullens.

Bella and Edward visited her parents after school the day they arrived. Renee had chosen to stay at a local Inn while in Forks. It was a surreal experience to Renee. Forks hadn't changed much since she left many years ago. She had driven past a few familiar faces and buildings in the town's main street. The Inn used to be home to a girl she didn't like in high school. Fortunately, it had new owners. She noticed the Volvo and guessed it had to be Edward's car before they opened the doors. Edward listened attentively to her thoughts. They were calm and expectant. She was looking forward to seeing Bella and meeting Edward's family.

She watched with fascination as Edward rounded the car to open Bella's door and help her out. Not many people did that anymore. She felt silly when she noted their clothes. 'O_f course they wouldn't go to school in red carpet outfits,' _she thought. Edward swallowed a chuckle.

She decided they were too smart for a day at school in Forks though.

"Bella, Hi Edward." She greeted Bella with an awkward uncomfortable hug.

Their contact unnerved her but she dismissed it. Edward stood further back to avoid contact with Renee. They sat outside on the scattered chairs on the patio. Renee observed them. Bella had snuggled into Edward's side.

"Where's Phil?" Bella asked

"He is resting. You know he hates flying."

Edward saw in her thoughts that they'd had an argument regarding Renee's spending. She had stretched herself to make sure they wouldn't embarrass Bella with Edward's family. Phil thought it had to do with Charlie and it was unnecessary even for the reasons Renee gave.

"So, you two are in trouble with Charlie," She changed the topic quickly.

"Dad is being difficult about Edward," Bella complained

"You have to give him time Bella. This is all new to him. He is suddenly the full time parent and you now have a boyfriend."

"I understand, it's just that he wants me to be his little girl again but I can't."

She knew from Edward that Charlie wished she was at least thirteen like Seth Clearwater. That was the age Bella had stopped visiting him in Forks and insisted they meet halfway wherever she and her mother lived and Forks. Charlie had concluded he lost her back then, not now that she had a boyfriend.

"It's hard on him, especially with our history. He asked me to talk to you both about sex and birth control while I'm here." Renee stated casually. She enjoyed their discomfort.

"Mom, No! We had that talk when I was nine" she shrieked in embarrassment

"Well you didn't have a boyfriend at nine. Maybe we should go over it again with Edward so he knows what you know." Renee insisted

"No!" Bella turned pink. It would be awkward.

"Come on Bella, Renee should have her say. My parents had their chance." Edward enjoyed Bella's reaction. He was curious how open-minded Renee would address the topic with them.

"And that was once too many," Bella retorted quickly though Esme and Carlisle had never discussed the topic with them.

"We can talk about later after dinner." Renee made it clear she wasn't backing down

"Mom! We're having dinner with Charlie. There's no way you're teaming up on this," Bella refused to imagine how the discussion would go. Edward was intrigued. That sounded like a more entertaining idea than for Renee to address them alone.

"Its only fair. Both Edward's parents had the talk with you." Renee teased

"It's alright Bella, really." Edward comforted. He was looking forward to a human dinner for the first time ever.

After the moment passed Renee told them about their new house and Christmas holiday plans. She had planned a trip to Europe although after her spending spree it was unlikely to happen. Bella listened and joined in. She was eager to help plan the trip and even finance it. It made her happy that Renee was making plans for her life that didn't include her.

They left Renee to go home and freshen up for dinner. Renee had refused to have dinner at Charlie's house and Bella had refused to go to the diner. They settled on dinner at the Inn. Edward had offered to take them to Seattle but Renee declined.

Bella and Edward dressed down for dinner to Renee's surprise. She expected them to be in a suit and gown like when they were in Phoenix. Phil was still upset. The patio had been turned into an intimate setting for the dinner. The table was tastefully set up and lit with candles. The Inn keeper was pleased although Renee drove her up the wall with her requirements during preparations. Charlie arrived last in his police uniform.

Dinner was awkward at first. Bella did most of the talking. When the wine kicked in Renee relaxed. Phil and Charlie talked about sports with Edward joining in. Charlie wondered why he hadn't had Edward over for dinner at his home to get to know him a better. He too observed the young couple during dinner. He noted Edward's manners and how attentive he was to Bella. He pulled the chair out for her to sit and stood when she left the table. He waited for her to start eating first and constantly looked at her with a smile. He wondered how he hadn't noticed those things before.

The thought of embarrassing Bella didn't cross scatter-brained Renee's mind during dinner. Edward was disappointed. She was focused on them so she could calm Charlie's concerns later. She had decided to support Bella's relationship even with her reservations about the financial package that came with it. Teenagers drove Porches to school in Phoenix. Bella could have dated any one of those boys. It took a few days after Bella visited them for her to come to that conclusion. Edward's money worried her only in the way he spent it on Bella. She also decided that Bella was old enough to make her own decisions and mistakes to grow. All she wished was for her success and happiness, whichever way it came. Edward was warmed by her thoughts. She too had started to break her bonds with Bella.

There were underlying thoughts to have another baby in Renee's mind. This was a desire she refused to acknowledge out of fear but it crossed her mind often especially while she watched Bella across the table. She had no sentimental thoughts of Charlie or their life together. Charlie let himself acknowledge how beautiful his ex-wife was and that she radiated happiness. Thereafter his thoughts were of Sue, her kids and Bella.

Renee was surprised when Charlie left first. She had expected he would exercise stricter control and insist on taking Bella home with him. The thought to do that didn't cross his mind. He was unconsciously comfortable not having to be that close with his daughter. Edward and Bella followed him shortly after for Bella to get home on time. Phil was no longer upset after dinner. His wife's interaction with Charlie had calmed his doubts.


	50. Chapter 50

The days that followed were a flurry of activity. Renee waited at the school parking lot the next day for Bella. She watched her walk out with Edward and his siblings like a clique of _'the most beautiful and best dressed'_ that ruled the small Forks high school population. She watched the other children give them a wide breadth. They were ignored instead of being stared at. She was the focus of attention and whispers as she stood outside the car.

While she waited she studied the beauty of the Cullen kids. They looked perfect and neat. She was slightly intimidated by them. She had struggled deciding what to wear for over an hour. Finally, she decided on black leggings, a white sweater and black wrap cardigan. She aimed not to stand out nor be too under-dressed. There, at the school, she fit in with the group of students with her daughter.

"Hey, you didn't say you were coming." Bella greeted with a hug. Jasper clamped down Renee's emotions long enough for her to properly hug her daughter back.

"Hey, what else am I going to do in Forks?" Renee gave as an explanation for her impromptu visit. Edward introduced his brothers and sisters.

"Do people here still stare?" Renee observed as the entire student body was looking at them openly.

"Yes, they do." Rosalie answered with irritation.

"So, I thought we could spend the afternoon together and do something fun." She suggested

"Maybe a trip to Seattle, early dinner and a movie." Bella agreed.

She invited Alice and Rosalie openly, making it clear the boys weren't joining. She had hoped to introduce her mother to a few Cullens at a time and this was a perfect opportunity. They took Renee's rental car.

The trip was fun. Bella's drove refusing to frighten her mother with vampire speed. They ate at Bella Italiana and caught a late movie. They window shopped in-between and purchased a few books. Renee was surprised at Rosalie's interest in motor mechanics. She never practiced openly but knew everything about cars. Emmett let her service the family cars and tune them whenever they were alone. Alice loved fashion trends and designed clothes. Some she sold to small boutiques. Bella's purchases were no surprise to Renee. She bought travel guides for Europe.

Alice and Rosalie's charade of exceptionally classy and smart human teenagers was flawless. Renee had noticed Bella had no clumsy moments. She was assured in her step and walked with her head high. To Renee, she had blossomed into a beautiful butterfly.

Charlie mumbled unhappily that Bella arrived after ten. She blamed Renee to have kept Bella out late on a school night. He had taken Phil fishing in the afternoon and which he actually enjoyed. The next day Renee dragged Phil to wait for the kids at school together since it was Friday. The others had to go hunting so they spent the evening with Bella and Edward.

Renee called Bella panicked on Saturday morning. She couldn't decide what to wear. It was the day they were meeting Edward's parents. Edward chuckled at their conversation. He found Renee's disjointed thoughts refreshing and interesting.

"I think your mother would make an interesting vampire," He commented once. Bella only dared him to see if he still felt that way after their two week visit in Forks.

They drove to pick up her parents at the Inn two hours earlier to allow time for Bella to help Renee. Edward wouldn't let them leave earlier. He took his time showering his mate with affection. Bella had grown addicted to his bites when he marked her. The orgasm was much more intense. She had grown comfortable with exploring Edward's body and pleasuring him with her hand and kisses. She still held back a lot of things she wanted to try because she was shy.

Bella wasted no time picking out a blue crepe dress and black jacket ensemble for her mother. She was impressed with Renee's clothes and thanked her mother for making an effort for her. Phil wore the black dress pants, a shirt and tie Renee put out without a fight. He was much too curious about what awaited them at the Cullen home having experienced his wife's meltdown.

"Phil was mad about the shopping" Renee confessed

"Oh mom, you didn't have to do this you know. Let me pay it off then." Bella offered

"No sweetie, I'll get it paid eventually." Renee declined though she was tempted to agree.

"Ok," Bella gave in quick but made a note to do exactly that as soon as possible. She knew Renee's credit card and banking details.

Renee asked Bella about the Mercedes Edward and Phil stood by outside. She wondered why they didn't bring the Volvo.

"Edward has cars for different occasions. The Volvo is a weekday car." Bella rolled her eyes as Edward smiled. He always used the Vanquish during weekends with her and was planning to get another car soon.

"Don't be too wasteful young man," Renee scolded jokingly.

Her thoughts were on Bella. She wished her daughter had her own car besides the old red truck she disliked without having seen. She hoped her daughter would not depend on Edward for long even as he gave to her willingly.

The drive to the Cullen home was quiet and slow. Renee and Phil wondered why the Cullens chose such a hidden spot for their home and why the road was left gravel and bushy. Those thought turned blank when the house came into view. Phil likened it to a castle without the pillars. Renee was tongue-tied.

Esme and Carlisle stepped outside to welcome their visitors. Bella was happy to see the family dressed down a little instead of the expensive gowns she expected any given day. Alice and Rosalie had opted for smart day dresses in blue and baby pink. The Cullen men wore their suits without ties. Carlisle and Esme greeted Bella lovingly as usual. They shook hands with Phil and Renee when introduced. A pang of jealousy hit Renee while she watched the way they welcomed Bella.

She felt overwhelmed by the interior and size of the Cullen home. The choice of white furniture and walls shocked her because of the five teenage children who lived there. She was taken by the back glass wall. Edward formally introduced his brothers and sisters again as when Bella first visited the Cullen home without mentioning they were already married. Bella's parents found the formality strange.

They noticed all couples sat together and colour coordinated their outfits when they sat in the lounge. It seemed to be the norm when Bella sat on Edward's lap. No one bat an eyelash besides her parents. They talked a while before Esme and Alice excused themselves to ready the table for lunch. Carlisle had placed the lit Cullen family ten stick candle holder on the fireplace mantle below the Cullen family portrait lit. There were three lit extra candles off the side. Edward drew Bella's attention to it and explained the extra candles represented her parents. Bella was touched and hugged Carlisle tightly without warning.

"I love you my daughter. Your family will always be part of us. We are grateful to them for the wonderful gift that is you." He whispered quietly though all the vampires heard.

Alice and Rosalie refused any help to clean up after lunch. The family had pretended to eat in line with the human charade for Bella's parents. Esme invited Renee for a walk in the garden. She was fascinated by the different flowers and asked Esme about the upkeep of the large backyard. Esme claimed that she had staff to take care of it all. Even more than the garden, Renee loved the shallow river that crossed the Cullen estate.

Edward took Phil to the garage to see the family cars before leaving him with Emmett and Carlisle in front of the sports channel. Esme and Bella showed Renee the house without going into all the occupied bedrooms. The Cullens did not compromise on respecting each other's personal space. Bella hadn't seen the others' bedrooms too.

"What will you do with all this space when the kids move out?" Renee asked. She wondered if the house was ever full with five huge guest suites.

"I don't know. We haven't thought about it." Esme replied simply.

Like Bella, Renee had a tendency to ask uncomfortable and direct questions. The difference was that they couldn't tell her some truths. She kept Renee entertained with the history of the house and how she remodelled it and developed the garden. The afternoon passed quickly. Carlisle extended them a dinner invitation for the following day.

Their experience with the Cullen family kept Renee and Bella talking all through the next morning when she went to help her mother pick out an evening outfit. Renee couldn't stop gushing and asking questions. Bella answered what she was comfortable with and expertly avoided anything else.

Their evening meal was very different and more formal than the previous day. Bella's parents saw for themselves what she had meant about Edward's family dressing up for dinner. The men wore tuxedos and the women were stunning in evening gowns. The entire ground floor was lit in candles to create an intimate atmosphere and allow the vampires to hide food away easily. Edward couldn't keep the smile off his face at Renee's thoughts nor his hands off his mate.

Renee was excited, impressed and nervous about every little thing. Her thoughts touched on the beauty of the evening to worry whether Bella could ever go back to normal should things not work out with Edward. Rosalie's beauty and bold dress entranced and intimidated her. Alice kept her talking about Bella's younger years. The two bonded and laughed at some of the stories she shared.

Edward played the piano which had been moved to the living room. He played different songs to which the family enjoyed playtime, singing and laughter. Carlisle was first to dance with Renee before his sons took their turn. It was an intense and beautiful evening. It pleased Edward that Bella and her parents would always have a memory of the evening.

Early the next week the Cullen parents had dinner with Bella's parents at the Inn. Charlie brought Sue, who wouldn't let him go alone.

"Well, I guess we can talk about the children since they are not here." Carlisle started after their dinner was served.

At Sue's nudging, Charlie asked what they thought of Bella and Edward's relationship.

"Oh, we think it's wonderful they found each other. Bella is a wonderful girl and we all love her." Esme answered Charlie with her warning eyes on Sue.

"It's not normal," Charlie stated. "They are far too serious for their age and don't listen to any of the rules at home." He added with what Sue had told him to say.

Esme gasped for show. "Oh, I'm sorry about that Chief Swan. We don't have any trouble with them. I'll talk to them about that."

"As for being young, Esme and I met at boarding school and married as soon as we legally could. I believe it depends on the kind of people they are. For some it might not be normal as you say." Carlisle added

"Charlie, we were serious and had Bella a few months short of their current age." Renee added. "I've spent time with them. They're both good kids and responsible. Bella is not going to make us grandparents any time soon." Charlie coughed uncomfortably at her remark.

"What about school and college?"' Charlie asked. "What if they decide to get married? With his money they might feel no need for it."

Renee had let Charlie in on Edward's financial status when they talked on the phone the day before. He had been complaining about Bella's new phone which was a gift from Edward. After learning this, Charlie looked at Edward and their relationship with new eyes. Bella had already paid off her mother's credit card. She had added extra for her use. She still intended to fund their trip to Europe.

"They will go to college. We will all make sure of it." Carlisle stated firmly.

"Edward spoke to me about marrying Bella." Esme paused to give everyone a chance to absorb the news.

"Carlisle and I talked and agreed to support them if that is what they want. We don't believe in standing against it especially because they will not need our permission soon."

Renee swallowed hard. Charlie and Sue suddenly lost their appetites and stopped eating.

"Marriage!?" Charlie spluttered in disbelief. Sue glanced uncomfortably in his direction. She took his reaction personally. She had hoped to marry Charlie after her period of mourning.

"If they want to." Esme repeated

"What do you mean you will support them? They are too young." Renee spoke up for Charlie's sake.

She had decided to accept this natural progression in her daughter's relationship after their dinner with Edward in Phoenix. It was better than a breakup that could destroy her daughter especially with the lifestyle she was accustomed to. She wasn't going to put up a fight. She felt ready to let Bella start her new life after seeing her with the Cullens.

"Well, we hope to convince them to stay with us a while so we could guide them. Marriage is not easy." That was what Renee wanted to hear. It gave her the assurance she needed.

"Carlisle, this is my baby girl we're talking about here." Charlie tried to reach out to another father. Phil had decided to stay out of the discussion.

"I know Charlie. What would you like to see happen? They could continue dating through high school, college and just live together without any commitment. Perhaps break up and hurt along the way."

Charlie flinched. He didn't want Bella to experience the heartache he did with Renee, ever.

"We teach our children not to have sex before they get married. We teach them to treasure love and invest themselves when they find it. If Edward and Bella decide to marry, they will be focused on their relationship as they grow together and enjoy sex within the confines of a marital bed. I don't know about you Charlie, but as a father of two daughters, I'd rather know of one boy they are with than meet five or fifty over a lifetime." Carlisle added, pretending to have lost his appetite too.

Charlie lost the fight in him. He was alone in his point of view and had exhausted all he discussed with Sue on the topic. He also acknowledged that it was his logic wrestling with the idea of Bella getting married, not his heart. This convinced him that maybe he was okay with Bella moving on and away, like Renee did many years ago. He was only holding on to one part of his life. The other was the life he would build with Sue.

Sue spent the night at the Swan house for the first time while Bella stayed with Edward at the Cullen house.

Renee and Esme visited together during the day when the children were at school for the remainder of their visit. Renee kept to smart dresses daily, taking her queue from Esme. They shopped, visited homes the Cullens gave to and a few places of interest in Seattle and Port Angeles. The Cullen men took Phil to a basketball game with VIP seating before their visit was over. Charlie took him fishing a second time. Carlisle took the family and Bella's parents on a night out at an opera house to watch a play. Charlie and Sue had declined the invite.

Renee had a crazy idea while driving back from the play. I was two days before they were due to leave.

"I think we should all go dancing. There's a band I like performing in Seattle tomorrow night. I'll see if I can get tickets if you'd like to come." She and Phil were riding with Esme and Carlisle. All the vampire children in the other cars behind heard her.

"Let's do something normal that humans enjoy. It would no be courteous to deny this father." Emmett supported the idea from his car

"Father, Renee feels Bella has not been exposed to what is normal for humans her age. She wants to give her an opportunity to explore it as opposed to how we are at home. This will give her peace." Edward added to help make Carlisle agreeable.

"Father, Alice has seen it." Jasper added after Edward.

Esme touched Carlisle gently on the arm and replied for the family.

"Of course we'd like to come. It would be nice to experience something you like." She smiled convincingly at Renee.

Carlisle was unhappy and unsure but did not say anything out loud. Alice's vision of the family with Bella's parents around the table in unusual outfits solidified.


	51. Chapter 51

"Is this what they want? I can't imagine it. Family, tradition, history, stability, dignity! These are the things we know. That is what makes for a respectable home. I-I…"

Carlisle ranted while he stood facing the back glass door of his and Esme's room. He couldn't wrap his mind around the planned outing for the day. All the Cullen children could hear though they tried not to listen.

Esme had spent the greater part of the morning calming him with little success. She wanted all to go out with Bella's parents as agreed. He had stretched himself to accommodate the humans' visit. He could not picture going to a night club. He reasoned even if he was a human father he wouldn't allow his children exposure to that kind of life. It didn't help that these places were displayed as vampire hunting grounds for unsuspecting intoxicated young girls in the human world. The idea of the outing made him feel like the scum of the vampire world.

"Husband please calm," She ran her fingers through his golden hair. "It is only for a few hours. We live in the human world. This is a part of it."

"I cannot agree this, not for you and certainly not for our children especially Bella." Carlisle had grown very protective of his human daughter.

"It is for that reason we should all go." She argued. "We must be there to watch over them."

Carlisle signed unhappily. He knew first-hand the kinds of dangers a human girl could be exposed to in places like that even with her vampire mate around. Groping, shoving, getting stepped on or a drugged drink, the list of dangers was long. He didn't want his vampire children to grow a liking for these places. In his mind they were beneath a Cullen. The thought of the music Bella's erratic mother may like made him want to crawl away to a cave.

His daughters piled into a car to go shopping as soon as he left for his morning shift at the hospital. Alice and Rosalie told Bella that Carlisle really disapproved of the outing. Bella didn't know the band Renee mentioned but she was looking forward to this one last thing with her mother. She didn't feel their once strong connection anymore.

Jasper had told her their bond is as weak as it was ever going to get. He was surprised at how fast they detached from each other since they lived together all of seventeen years and with Renee being her birth mother. Bella wasn't as surprised. Renee was self-centred, she loved herself first. Jasper had wrapped her in a bubble of comfort though she didn't need it. She really was okay letting her mother go to be happy. Edward and Jasper were both surprised her bond with Charlie was the strongest. It hadn't faded completely yet.

"Couldn't we get pants?" Bella asked when Alice piled her fitting room in short dresses. She worried about Edward's reaction.

"We could, but we shouldn't." Rosalie called from the other fitting room. "We're not aiming to blend into the background dear sister."

Bella and Alice shared a look. Rosalie never blended into the background. After their purchases Bella went to book Renee and Phil on an all-expenses paid tour to Europe as a gift. She made sure to keep them two days in Italy and exclude a tour of Volterra in their itinerary.

When she arrived, Renee happily showed her a red one shoulder draped dress she had bought for her to wear on the night out.

"Oh mom, I already have something to wear." Bella thanked her and packed the dress away.

"I don't get it Bella. Don't you ever want to just dress like a normal teenager? It's like you're all going to a photo shoot every day." Renee complained

"I'm used to it. It's also nice looking forward to see what the others decide to wear."

"I get that but there's too much pressure. No one can look that perfect every day."

Bella smiled without a response. Vampires managed just fine. She understood her mother's observations and was happy to have Edward help with her outfits every day.

"They do play outside and get dirty mom. The boys love to wrestle together. The family goes camping whenever the weather is nice. It's not always perfect. They made more effort these past few days out of respect for your visit." Bella added falsely

"What?! That's crazy," Renee felt secretly vindicated for the hard work she put in to impress the Cullens.

"That's the way they are. Here," Bella gave her a dress for the evening. It was a comfortable form-fitting front studded navy blue dress with matching studded blue suede heels.

"Why did you buy me clothes to wear? I already have an outfit" Renee protested.

"It's optional," Bella backtracked. She didn't want to push Renee since their time together was coming to an end. They were going through a process of creating memories to say goodbye.

"What will you wear?" Renee asked. She no longer felt defensive.

Bella pulled out her glamorous outfit. It was an aquamarine-blue one shoulder dress, with matching shoes and clutch bag. Renee stared at the dress afraid to ask how much it cost. In comparison, the one she had bought for Bella was a rag. Bella had decided to get Renee something she would actually wear and not to match her to the Cullen family extreme standard.

"Wow, I can't wait to see you in it."

Renee admired the detail of the dress. She noticed it was quite short compared to the long gowns and dresses Bella normally work. This made her a little happy. Bella helped curl her hair before she left for the Cullen home. Edward pulled her out the car into a crushing, protective hug soon as she turned the engine off. She chuckled.

"I was only gone a few hours," She stated before noting that something was amiss.

"What is it Edward?" He took her bags quietly and walked her inside the house. The family was in a meeting in the living room.

"Bella," Esme and Carlisle hugged her the same as Edward had. She became worried.

"Love, Alice has seen the Volturi visit here." Edward told her as Bella noted the family's solemn expressions. Her attention was on him immediately. "We don't know when or why. The visions are unclear. She has seen Jane and another we don't know, the queen, Aro and their personal guard. We have no context of their visit." Edward explained

"Could it be me?" Bella asked bravely

"No," Edward answered immediately

"How can you know that Edward? We have no context of the reason for their visit." Carlisle challenged

"Could Jane be looking for her guard?" Rosalie asked

"It is possible. If that is the case we will be punished when Aro learns that we destroyed them. Perhaps they need you for a mission with the guard brother" Jasper stated without emotion. He guessed the only other reason for a visit would be Edward's gift.

"I have not seen anything beyond the persons being in our home, in this very room." Alice stated sadly. She was desperate for another vision to know the family would survive the visit.

Bella hadn't taken her eyes off Edward's since she asked him question. They were having a silent conversation. She wanted to suggest they leave together with the family. They had the resources to scatter around the world and even disappear. He wanted to reassure her even without concrete answers from Alice's visions. He knew that running would only gain them momentary peace with worse consequences.

"I don't see us leaving." Alice stated before Rosalie too could suggest it. If she had, the reaction of the men in the room would have been unpleasant.

"Edward," Carlisle called, disturbing his moment with Bella. _'Son, is there anything from Alice's vision that seems unusual for the Volturi?'_ he continued to ask with his thoughts seeing as Bella refused to release her mate's eyes.

"The visions are disjointed father. They are like snippets of events over a period of time. We have not seen anyone hurt, which means the intention is not there yet. My guess is that it will depend on how we receive them here." Edward answered his father. Alice confirmed with a nod.

_'Brother Edward, sister Bella should be here.'_

Alice advised when Edward thought to send Bella to Chicago or to visit with Eleazar and Carmen while the Volturi were in Forks. She saw that Bella would be found alone and unprotected if he didn't keep her near no matter where he decided to hide her. She carried enough of his scent for any vampire to detect her easily. Edward thanked her.

"Is Bella human in the vision Alice?" Emmett asked.

"Yes brother Emmett, she will" Esme took a deep breath to steady herself. She was frightened and angry that her family would be disturbed and hurt again.

"There is no law against keeping a human mate or lover, so long as they and the secret are protected." Edward stated to calm Esme and answer Carlisle's thoughts.

"If I asked, would you change me before they come?" Bella asked.

Her mind recalled all she knew of Edward's experiences with the Volturi. She was frightened for him. She wanted to protect him any way she could but couldn't ask him to leave the family.

"In time love. I'd rather change you immediately after they leave or while they wait if they order it. I will not do it out of fear of the unknown." He replied.

"Because that will show they have control over you. The very thing you denied them while in Volterra." Bella finished for him. He agreement shocked all the vampires in the room who were ready to advise Edward to change her.

"Yes," He confirmed leaning into her hand that caressed his cheek.

Carlisle found himself tongue-tied by his youngest daughter. He couldn't argue with Edward though every fibre of his being wanted to. Esme calmed him with a touch over his unbeating heart. She was satisfied that Bella and Edward were staying with the family and had decided to face what was coming on their own terms.

_'She is not afraid'_ Jasper proudly informed Edward. Bella trusted Edward knew best what he would be facing with the Volturi and would protect her.

Alice suddenly gasped and closed her mind and eyes as to not to look at Bella, shocked as she was.

"I wanted to ask something," Bella turned to the family. "What would it be like if I-we had a baby before I am changed?" For a second all thought stopped in the house.

"No!" Carlisle stated with finality. His voice rose higher than he meant for it to be. "It is not allowed and you two cannot risk this family and our friends this way."

Edward warned Carlisle off with a soft growl. "Father, this is the first she asks of it. I have not told her all that happened since there was never a reason." He pulled Bella flush against his chest protectively.

"Bella dear, it is forbidden by law to have half-mortal children. The ones you met are the only ones in existence." Esme explained.

"They fear them because they do not understand them beyond all that is obvious. Their circumstance was further aggravated by their father's greed. He had planned to have many children since they were easy to create without a vampire mate." She finished gently.

"If he had succeeded before the Volturi found him out, he would have had the largest family in our world. They feared he could create a personal army even." Carlisle added.

"You know vampire births are rare and we are very limited. Those in power wish to leave things as they are else every other vampire could and would have a child, perhaps more than one. Our secrecy would be threatened. Our world is not ready for a new race of beings to share the livestock, so to speak." Esme was apologetic for using words carelessly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Bella backtracked

"Of course, please do not think anymore of it." She knew that was as close to an apology as Carlisle would give.

_'Son, please do not be tempted. That is one event that could destroy us all."_

He begged Edward in his thoughts. Bella held the power to tempt him if she was so inclined. He showed Edward all that happened when their world discovered Joham's children and how they stood against the Volturi to keep them alive. When Caius passed the fourth law, he made it clear the Volturi would not afford anyone else a chance to explain first.

"Thank you Father" Edward thanked his father for the memories and explanation. He hadn't been sure he could nor should refuse Bella if that was her wish.

_'For all we know they might pass into law to not bed humans or leave a mate human once found.'_ Carlisle thought to himself though Edward heard.

There was another purpose for Edward to bring Bella into her vampire existence this way. Aro suspected it made for stronger vampires in mind, will and gift though not proven. He wanted to give her the best chance at survival and protection he could.

He worried that Aro would read him when he came following Alice's visit. There was much he had been able to hide from him while in Volterra. He did not wish to betray those who had been friends although unintentionally.

He wondered if he could hide his thoughts behind the Quileute wolves' minds like his friends let him while in Volterra. There was no guarantee it would be successful since they were of a weaker mind than their predecessors. He knew he was the gateway into his family's thoughts and privacy for Aro. He was their vulnerability. This weighed heavily on him as he decided to intensify training with his brothers.

_'We will,_' Alice sent him her agreement.

She would intensify her training with Rosalie and Esme. She had seen that Carlisle had decided to do the same training with her and Rose. The family dispersed after a moment of silence over an hour long. Bella wasn't bothered. As she had adapted some vampire traits she could stay long without moving or talking.


	52. Chapter 52

The couples stayed in their rooms until it was time to leave. It was a pleasantly warm evening. Bella was pleased with her and Edward's afternoon activities. Before she left the Inn, Renee gave her two erotic novels to learn a thing or two from. When she refused, her mother simply dumped them in her bag and told her there were things she could never teach her. Found them while he unpacked her bags and suggested they read one while they relaxed in the study. When their bodies reacted to the words Edward didn't do anything other than move her so his erect member could be comfortable. Bella was too shy to show any outward effect the book had on her including pressing her thighs together. She was stretched on the couch over his lap. She buried her nose in the book blushing and excited, unwilling to let Edward see her face.

He started undressing her as she read the scene from the book. Her breathing deepened while her body vibrated with anticipation. Edward followed her lead and touched her where she read. She was like a complex musical instrument he played very well. The book fell from her hands when his fingers caressed her centre. When he gently moved his fingers in and out her core Bella asked whether it was possible for them to go all the way.

"Edward I need you, all of you, more than this" He understood what she wanted. The venom in her body increased her sexual desire for him.

Since Alice had a vision of the Volturi, Jasper had reminded him that he needed to complete their bond. It wasn't just Jasper who had fears. Carlisle had very clinically thought to Edward various ways he could have sex with his mate without impregnating her. He also added that it was a safe period in her cycle then. They could tell by the subtle changes in her scent.

Jasper used his gift to increase the lust at the Cullen home that afternoon. He never used his gift that way but in his reasoning, he was acting to protect Edward and Bella the best he could without confrontation. He understood very little about his younger brother's desire to change his mate at a later date and refused to watch him be taken away from the family again. He was uncertain the Volturi would respect that he was mated because Bella was still human and their bond incomplete.

Within seconds, Edward had torn off his and Bella's clothes. He laid her on the floor in front of the fireplace. Her breath caught when her mind caught up with what was happening. She was suddenly nervous.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Bella nodded even with the fear Edward saw in her eyes.

"I won't hurt you" Her body immediately relaxed with the promise

He kissed her lips and moved to her neck and chest when she needed to breathe. His hands roamed over her naked flesh causing chills all over her body. He tasted her softest skin as he caressed her breasts. Bella was without coherent thought other than Edward's name. He was everywhere around her. His face clouded her mind when her eyes closed. His sweet intoxicating scent clouded her mind. She tasted his kisses at the tip of her tongue. All she heard was his whispered words of affection. Edward brought her over the edge with his tongue on her mound and followed with a bite on the inside of her thigh where she carried his mark. He entered her as she rode her high in a single swift stroke.

Both were unprepared for the intense feeling of coming together. Edward shivered from the tightness and heat of her core against his cold rigid skin. She whimpered, overwhelmed by emotion as her senses went on overdrive. He moved carefully inside her. Their scent of arousal clouded the faint smell of her bleeding. She held on to him as they surrendered to the crushing force of their union.

He held her close when they were both spent, watching the nothingness out the glass wall. She fell asleep soon after. He carried her to their bed and lay next to her. His whole world, his survival, was in the hands of the fragile human sleeping in his bed. He knew she had progressed faster than he expected and was ready to be changed. Her bond to her mother was broken. She was leaving Forks the next day and would forever be lost to his mate. Charlie had found a new lifeline in the Quileute woman and her children. He had convinced himself to let Bella go. He was thankful Bella hadn't had many relationships to break away from. In a way this helped her. He spent much of the afternoon replaying Alice's visions of the Volturi in his mind, trying to find something to give him a clue of what was coming.

He let Bella sleep longer. None of them thought of their mating when they joined the family after all had been waiting an hour for them. Bella was owed when she saw her mother and sisters. Edward had dressed her and carefully tied her uncontrollable hair into a flat high ponytail. He wanted easy access to her neck where his mark was visible. He wore a two tone dark grey suit with a vest and scarf, as Alice advised.

Rosalie wore a striking gold outfit that complimented her beauty. She was a true goddess in a very short leather trimmed mini skirt and matching chainmail tank with a deep v-neck. She was draped in yellow-gold accessories. Her long shapely legs stretched on for miles. Emmett wore a silver suit with a black open chest shirt to compliment the glamorous look.

Alice had chosen a black embellished short bandage dress with thick straps to make up for her tiny frame. Her hair was in perfect spikes in all directions. She completed her look with spiked black pumps. Jasper stood next to her in a contrasting white semi-formal pants and jacket outfit. He softened the formal look with a vest instead of a formal shirt.

Esme hadn't tried to loosen Carlisle's dress. He wore a full slim fit suit with waistcoat, tie and cufflinks. What made Bella gasp was how he looked in an all-black outfit. It was modern, classy and different for him. Their mother wore a nude shimmering bandage dress with a halter neck and an open back. It was daring and made her look the twenty-six year old she was in physical age. Carlisle was taken with her but decided that his family would not keep this look. He felt his daughters were not appropriately dressed and his wife was too exposed.

They agreed Carlisle and Esme would ride with Bella's parents in the black Mercedes-Benz. Edward and Bella took the Vanquish, Emmett and Rosalie took the BMW and Alice and Jasper took her Porsche. The children drove slowly to let Carlisle and Esme catch up before they reached Seattle. Within the city limits, Renee gasped when she realized they had been following Alice and Jasper. All the sports cars had roofs down. When they arrived at the venue Alice directed to a safe parking area that linked to a separate entrance. The queue outside the street entrance was a block long and they wanted to avoid notice and pictures. Phil whistled at the other cars already parked there, Limo's Bentley's, Ferrari's.…Renee's attention was on the Cullen cars and outfits. She imagined their expensive clothes could get ripped or spilled on and they couldn't be bothered. Rosalie's outfit left her speechless.

Renee was surprised when Jasper spoke quietly to the host and they were let through the door. Alice had upgraded their tickets to VVIP. The host led them through the old building which used to be a theater long ago. Carlisle smiled at the various faded paintings and sculptures though poor copies of the originals. It was quiet until they passed two sets of double doors to the VIP area of the venue. It was an open balcony with two bars and elegant seating stalls. They passed few well-known personalities to their own royal box. The old theater boxes were combined to provide more open space for the royal seating areas. They were Victorian themed with red plush fittings, a jacket hanger and a twelve seater table. They had two hostesses to serve them for the evening. Renee was excited to have undisturbed views of the stage, sides and floor seating areas.

The vampires didn't join in when the humans had dinner. They ordered drinks and stood around waiting for the show to start. It was fun. The band performance and music wasn't bad. The drinks kept coming and they danced, somewhat. It was safe because they were half hidden inside their box. Edward assured that no one other than Alice took pictures of them and Jasper would destroy the security cameras early the next morning. Phil laughed when Renee and Bella went crazy as the band performed three of their favourite songs from another artist. He had stuck to Emmett and Carlisle most of the night.

To Renee's surprise Bella didn't tire or stumble from her heels through the night. Even moderately intoxicated, she still stood straight and commanded her body perfectly. When the show ended they were again escorted to where they parked. Bella was hyper.

"No, Edward let's go somewhere else. I don't want to go home yet" She whined

"It's after one in the morning love."

"So," She sulked when he started the car.

Alice had shared another vision of where they could go to dance and watch the sunrise with sufficient privacy. He decided to let Bella have what she wanted and called Carlisle to tell him they would all return home later.

The Cullen children followed Alice's direction to an underground club hosted in a warehouse. It was poorly lit and packed with drunken humans. They kept to the dance floor where people moved to give them some space. In secluded seating places there were people openly smoking, sniffing and sticking needles with drugs. Some were engaged in group sex. Bella only realized this nearly two hours after they arrived when she needed to use the bathroom. She was so frightened she begged Edward to leave without relieving herself. Alice and Rosalie ran her on rooftops to the bathroom at the nearest mall. The men brought the cars.

"Oh my…was that really happening?" Bella asked from her stall

"Yes, it was." Alice confirmed. She and Rosalie waited while fixing their perfect faces and hair.

"And you knew? You all knew and didn't say anything"

"We were all curious dear Bella," Rosalie answered. "You were safe at all times." She assured

"Oh my… I'm glad Father and Mother didn't have to be in a place like that. They wouldn't have let us park the cars let alone go inside." Bella joined her sisters by the mirrors.

"True, had I seen that I would have advised against the outing." Alice agreed

As she stared at their images in the mirror, Bella realized they were the only two people she will ever call friends and sisters for a long time. She suddenly became emotional and cried. They soothed and comforted her, empathizing with the reality she faced.

"We're always going to be together right?" Bella asked engulfed in a group hug

"Yes we are. You will be safe with us sister Bella"

"We will be good friends and sisters," Rosalie added

"Oh god, I'm drunk aren't I?" Bella suddenly exclaimed pushing the tender moment aside. Her sisters chuckled. They were amused when she worried about her breath.

"Yes, and we are happy to experience this with you." Alice touched up her make-up and they left to join their mates arm-in-arm.

They drove together to a secluded cliff-top where they could watch the sunrise. Bella boldly stretched her hand across to touch Edward's crotch during the drive. When he looked at her in question, she slipped her dress a little higher and parted her legs suggestively, biting her bottom lip. He didn't wait to be asked twice.

He parked off view of the road and moved at vampire speed from his seat to hers while sitting her across his lap. Bella attacked him with kisses. He freed his member and tore off her underwear. She cussed with a hiss when he entered her; a reaction that caused him to growl with need in reply. He guided her movements, mindful that she may still hurt with the different position. She made it hard for him to be gentle. She was wild and wanting. Edward bit her neck when he reached his peak, forcing her body to an immediate intense release of her own.

He moved them out the car before pulling out of her when Bella pointed out they had nothing to clean up with. Edward brought her clean underwear and wet wipes from the car boot.

"Lessons from my brothers and sisters,"

He shrugged when she raised an eyebrow in question. All his cars had at least one spare change of clothes for both of them, in case it was needed.

Edward parked to the left of the Porsche when they joined their siblings. Alice was stretched out on the hood of the Porsche with Jasper standing between her legs. Rosalie leaned into Emmett's side in front of her car. Edward pulled Bella to stand in front of him against the Vanquish as they all watched the golden-orange glow of the sun's rays peeking from the distance. The vampires glittered mildly, reflecting back at the sun. Bella smiled. She was content and happy with where she was in her life, in Edward's arms. Hal an hour later they all drove back to Forks. The sun was hidden under the cover of clouds where it would remain for the day.


	53. Chapter 53

It was an hour after midday when Edward decided to wake Bella.

"No," She mumbled and turned away from him

"Bella, your mother leaves in two hours. Did you want to say goodbye?" He asked.

She didn't respond. "Love?" he tried again before leaving her to sleep.

With only half an hour left, he woke her again. Her body wouldn't obey her. Edward carried her to the bathroom and bathed with her. Renee had called twice before they left to see her and Phil. Still feeling the effects from the day before, Bella dressed in blue jeans, a sweater and flat boots. She didn't feel like dressing up and wearing heels that day. Edward wore black jeans and a long sleeve grey t-shirt with sneakers. Renee was surprised to see them look so '_normal' _even though they drove the Vanquish.

"Oh baby it was good to see you and we had fun," She gushed turning around in the room to make sure they didn't leave anything behind.

"Thanks for visiting mom. Did you speak to dad?"

"Yes, he came earlier. I think things are serious with him and Sue. She's good for him." Renee commented

"About me and Edward?" Bella clarified

"Honey there's nothing we can say except that you be careful. Don't lose focus of what's important and have fun. We have seen you with him. The two of you practically orbit around each other."

"I got you something," Bella gave her mother an envelope with all the details of their trip to Europe. Renee squealed when she saw the contents.

"Oh Bella! Oh honey you didn't have to"

"Yes, I did" Bella smiled seeing the happiness the gift brought her mother.

They left the room to find Phil and Edward outside. Edward had paid the balance of the bill for their stay at the Inn. Phil was protesting. The men stopped talking about it when the women appeared. They passed awkward hugs and said goodbye as they followed Bella's parents out the driveway of the Inn.

"I heard what you did for them, thank you." Bella told Edward making him turn sharply to face her in question.

"You settled their bill at the Inn" she continued unsure why he was looking at her that way

"You can hear clearly from longer distances" He observed

"Is that bad?" She asked

"No, just surprising it happened so soon." He smiled

They found Esme in the kitchen at the Cullen home. She greeted Bella and looked her over.

"You don't do well with late nights and alcohol, do you dear?" She teased, deciding to let her dress down with the way she was feeling.

"No, I could still sleep for a week." Bella drank the glass of water Edward gave her.

"Well then its good school closes in a week. You can stay up in your room today. You don't have to come down for meals if you don't want to. I'll bring them up." Esme offered

"Thank you mother, I need to go see Charlie and get some things from my room. Can I take the car?" She asked Edward suddenly, making it clear he wasn't to accompany her.

He pulled out the keys to the Volvo and gave them to her without a word. Bella was grateful he hadn't asked any questions. She felt like being alone while she did what she planned to do.

"Has Alice had any more visions?" She asked before she left. She did not want to be careless and possibly put Edward in danger.

"Nothing new love," Edward confirmed and opened the car door for her. He waited until she had disappeared before going back inside the house.

_'She'll be back son,'_ Esme comforted with her thoughts.

Edward smiled and nodded. He knew he was sulking. He asked Jasper to join him for a hunt and they trained together afterwards. Edward was hard on him but Jasper proved a good student. His focus was on Bella, the Volturi guard and all possible reasons they may have for visiting Forks. Even when Jasper used his gift to try to counter his concentration he fought well against it.

Bella arrived unannounced at the Swan house to find Charlie with Sue. He was upstairs cleaning up while Sue cooked in the kitchen. They shared an awkward greeting and Bella started on the task that brought her there. She checked the fridge and kitchen cupboards to make sure her father had food. Satisfied, she climbed the stairs to her room.

"Bella," Sue whispered low, half hoping she wouldn't hear her. Bella stopped immediately and tuned to face her.

"How are you?" The question sounded different and incomplete coming from her.

"I'm fine" She answered and waited for Sue to say what was on her mind.

Sue only gave a false smile and looked away. Bella didn't move. She kept staring at the woman. When Sue noticed her again a few minutes later a chill ran down her back as the hairs on her body stood up. Bella didn't look frightening but the effect of her stare froze Sue in place.

"You wanted to say something else" She prompted

Sue opened her lips and closed them without a response. Bella cocked her head to the side wondering what could make her act that way. Sue was seeing the '_other worldliness' _in Bella with her trained eye.

"I'm not staying for dinner," Bella stated after a minute and continued up the stairs.

Sue's mind whirled with the strange event that had happened. She wondered what Bella meant by her comment and concluded that she must be drinking blood already. The thought made her want to hurl and run.

"Bella?" Charlie was surprised to see her at home. He hadn't seen her in a while.

"Hi dad, I need to get some things." Charlie stood by the door to her room.

"What things?"

"Uhm, my passport and-"

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked

"Nowhere yet, I just want my personal things close."

"Close to where?" He pressed

"Dad, I practically live with the Cullens. I want my things there."

Bella wanted to break ties with her father immediately. She wanted no traces of her at his house when the Volturi visited Forks.

"Bella, your home is here. No one asked you to leave. Why don't you stay here until you finish school then move wherever with _Edmund_?"

"Edward!" She corrected. "You are hardly here dad and it's taxing to travel back and forth when I need my things. I'll be fine there. Don't worry about the town gossip, no one will know or care to check where I'm staying."

"I'm not worried about the gossip Bella."

Charlie last heard the town's gossip about Bella when she started dating Edward. It had died down as suddenly as it started. He had no doubt she was being ignored and shunned like the Cullens.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Charlie chose not to fight her on moving out. She was right. He was hardly home and had dinner at Sue's every day lately. He felt too guilty to ask whether she had been by herself at night when he was as the reservation.

"Yes, it is. Mom agreed,"

Bella added knowing Renee would take her side if Charlie asked. He huffed. Nothing that Renee or Bella did made sense to him. They were both a different and flighty breed of woman.

"Well, come see your old man you hear," He gave in.

"Sure, I love you dad"

"I love you Bella"

He pulled the door closed behind him and left her to pack. Bella threw her clothes in the single large suitcase she had and others on the bed. When she dragged it downstairs Charlie hurried to help. She rushed back to clear her drawers and bookshelf into a box. Charlie returned to carry the box and she took the rest of her dresses in her hands to lay them on the back seat of the Volvo.

"Bella-" Charlie called while they were loading the car but she ran back into the house.

There was nothing of hers left there. She just stood and stared at the small space that had been hers since she was born. There were no feelings of loss or sadness as she gave it a once over and closed the door behind her.

"Bella" Sue stopped her as she passed the kitchen on her way out.

"I-You shouldn't have to leave your home," She braved, thinking she was the reason

"I know, but you and I know the danger Charlie could be in if exposed to certain kinds of people," Bella explained. The lines on Sue's forehead creased in a frown. She was immediately hostile.

"Yes, I know first-hand. Do you Bella?" She asked in a harsh tone. Bella calmly observed her for a long moment before she spoke.

"There it is again. What do you really want to say?" Bella demanded

Sue turned to look out the window to make sure Charlie wouldn't hear. Her heart was pounding in her chest in fear and anger.

"I hate them. I hate them for what my husband had to become. I hate them for killing him and you chose them! Such a stupid and selfish thing to do to Charlie," Her eyes flashed to Bella and she quieted. A cold chill ran down her back.

Bella stared furious and unblinking at her. Her chest laboured in tune with a deep angry growl. She held her hands tightly in fists at her sides and stalked slowly into the kitchen like an animal cornering its prey.

"They were attacked," her words carried a frightening tone though too quiet for Charlie to hear.

"Your husband attacked my Edward from the back after another fight like a coward! If Carlisle hadn't killed him I would have done it myself for that reason." Sue was pressed against the counters with Bella a foot away from her face.

"Don't think I don't know that you have intentionally kept Charlie away from me." Bella warned. "Don't call me selfish when all I do is for his safety and NEVER ever call me STUPID!" she growled the word in distaste.

Suddenly the angry mask fell from her face. She was normal and cheerful when she added; "Edward wouldn't like that,"

Charlie walked around the wall into the kitchen at that moment. He didn't understand what had happened as Sue looked shaken while Bella was without a care in the world.

"I'm ready to go dad, promise I'll call often."

"Uh yea, come around anytime you want." Charlie invited and watched her leave.

He wanted to call her back but something held him back. Nothing made sense to him about what was happening with his daughter. He tried desperately to find the right emotion to feel – anger, hurt or sadness – there was just acceptance.

Bella left the car cluttered and went straight to her room when she arrived at the Cullen home. She climbed under the covers and let her thoughts fade to a black void. She felt sad from the significance of the day's events. There was nothing and no-one out there for her anymore. She now only had the vampire family she had grown to love. A sense of time, her thoughts and feelings disappeared into the void. She just existed as something too dark to make out in the black void. She was without mass or dimensions, feeling or thought there. She sank in deeper and floated into nothingness to escape reality.


	54. Chapter 54

Edward found her like that when he returned home from hunting. He was alarmed and worried when she didn't respond to his calls. The family rushed to help and called Carlisle home. Bella was breathing and showed no signs of pain or discomfort but she wouldn't wake up. She couldn't hear them with her physical ears or feel when they touched her.

Edward had taken her shoes off and changed her clothing to something more comfortable.

_'Son, I cannot say with certainty what is going on. I would liken it to a coma. You'll need to let her come back when she is ready. It may have been caused by something that happened while she was out.'_ Carlisle informed after he checked on Bella.

Edward's immediate thought was that the wolves had done something to Bella. He growled viciously and leapt out the window of their room. He ran toward the border and searched for the mind of the patrolling wolf. It had no thoughts of Bella or the Cullens. He learned that a new wolf had turned in the place of the lost one. He was a young boy, Embry. The council had held a meeting where the disabled alpha was to choose a successor. Billy had refused to pass the chieftaincy to another bloodline.

After the council meeting he had shifted at home and bit his young son Jacob. The older wolves were watching over him, waiting to guide him through phasing. The wolf's thoughts were troubled as Billy further injured himself by phasing and was said to be in worse shape than before. He would never walk again and in a year would lose control over the pack. The boy Jacob was to be the new alpha and chief of the tribe.

Edward ran to Bella's house quickly hoping to find Charlie and get some insight on what had happened to her. From a distance, he heard Charlie's thoughts about Bella moving out and their brief conversation. Sue was humming to herself suppressing the mental pictures of Bella that clouded her thoughts. Edward focused on her and saw Bella at her most frightening yet. He couldn't get the words Sue was blocking but it was enough to know she had upset Bella somehow. He neared the chief's house and entered through the back door. Charlie was in the living room watching television. Sue stifled a scream when she caught sight of Edward standing by the door to the kitchen. She shook from fear.

"I'm not here to hurt you" Edward spoke too quiet for Charlie to hear. "Tell me what happened earlier" He asked.

The memories flashed through Sue's mind like he knew they would. When he had heard everything, he disappeared out the way he came. Sue was frightened and confused because she hadn't said anything. Soon as she could make her legs move, she called Billy and dragged Charlie to the reservation.

Bella's breathing had changed, as though she was awake but she still hadn't responded to Esme or Carlisle. Carlisle was upset thinking that Edward had toyed with Bella's life by keeping her human longer than what was necessary. He also suspected the wolves may have attacked the most vulnerable of their family somehow. Esme and Jasper suspected the Volturi may be responsible from one with an unknown gift.

Edward ignored their thoughts and informed the family what he had learnt. He pulled his mate's sleeping form into his arms.

"That woman upset her. Could that be the cause?" Esme asked in irritation. She didn't like Sue.

"She left her father. She must be hurting" Carlisle looked adoringly at his youngest daughter.

_'Speak to her brother Edward, she'll hear only you'_ Alice advised from her room.

She showed him a vision of Bella waking in the same position he held her. He spoke gently to her, asking her to stay with him and open her eyes. Bella still did not respond. His parents moved to wait in attached study to give him some privacy.

Edward had grown desperate. He tried to break through to her silent mind with all the focus he could master. At first he hadn't realized his success since there was still silence and darkness.

_'Bella love if you can hear me, please open your eyes. Come back to me,'_ He thought to her

_'Edward?'_ A quiet voice startled him. The sound of it eased his worry immediately.

_'Bella love, I can hear you but I can't see anything'_

_'It's dark here. There's nothing to see. It's empty.'_ She explained. He had a lot of questions but chose to focus on waking her.

_'How can it be empty? We're here'_

_'Yes, but we are nothing here. It's peaceful.'_

_'I need you here love. You have not responded when we woke you or talked to you. Father thinks you are in a coma.'_

_'A coma? Why would he think that? I'm fine.'_

_'Then open your eyes love,'_ He encouraged. Bella didn't respond. He could sense her hesitation.

_'Isabella'_ He called firmly with authority. Her eyes flew open and locked onto his.

"Thank you, I feared you may never wake." He held her tighter.

"I-I didn't know how." Her eyes were fearful

Edward comforted her although he too was confused. He called Carlisle to check Bella first and Esme brought her food to eat. He tried unsuccessfully to enter her mind again during that time. He brought her things from the Volvo and packed them in their closet while she freshened up. They talked about her afternoon drive to her old home. Bella explained why she needed to break away from her father alone and told him about her confrontation with Sue.

"I saw it from her mind." He told her. "You gave her quite a fright" He chuckled

"I didn't mean to"

"Love, you are taking on more of my traits with the venom in your body. I think your body cannot keep up." He shared his suspicions about what she had gone though

"Do you think that's why I couldn't hear you?"

"It could be although I doubt it is the reason." Edward was thoughtful. "I didn't learn all the details clearly from the Volturi. Only Marcus' mate had stayed human longer than the others and adopted much more of his traits." He admitted

Both stayed in silence while thinking over the events of the day. The last week of school passed quickly. Esme was happier with Bella officially staying with the family. Alice had frequent visions of the Volturi although none held new information.

"It is as though Jane Volturi is decided to come here with her company as are her parents but they don't know why they are coming." Edward explained to the family his interpretation of Alice's visions.

None outside the family knew how Alice's gift worked or the strength of it. She worked hard to hide it from outsiders as it threatened the safety of those she loved.

"What reasons would they have for being unsure?" Esme did not want the Volturi near her family, no matter what the reason for the intrusion was.

"They are not unsure about their reasons for coming. They are unsure about how they will be received." Carlisle spoke his thoughts. He concluded Alice could not see anything more because the Volturi were unsure themselves.

"She arrives soon." Alice confirmed with finality. The vision was clear and steady.

The family hunted closer to home in groups of three and four at a time. They spent much of the school holidays at home. The more time passed, it was certain that Jane would arrive soon and was obviously delayed with getting to Forks.

With her husband's death, Sue had separated herself from the people at the reservation and asked to be released from serving in the council. She wanted her children away from wolves and vampires though she knew Seth carried the gene. Her decision was made easier when Billy turned the elders against her for moving on too soon after Harry's passing and with a non-native. She had locked up her small home and moved into the Swan home with Seth. Leah had decided to stay behind with her cousin Emily and be sent to a boarding school in the fall. Seth had moved into Bella's old room and the house was full again. Charlie spared Bella a thought sometimes and she called as promised though their conversations were short. She assured him she was happy with the Cullens and supported this big step he took with Sue. She had told Charlie the family was travelling to Europe where Carlisle was offered a new job to prepare him.

Whenever they met, Carlisle assured him Bella was healthy and happy. He was first to tell Charlie about the possibility of leaving to Europe and asked they travel with Bella. After discussing it with Renee and Sue, Charlie had agreed and released his daughter to her vampire father. Sue had hoped for a chance to speak to Bella one last time to apologize but Bella never called the house or visited. She was pleased the vampires were leaving town in hopes that Seth would never have to phase.

Jacob, who had learnt what had really happened to his father and Harry Clearwater refused to be alpha of the pack. He hated what his father had turned him into. He hated that his sister left college because she was now a wolf imprint. He would have left the reservation if it was not for the responsibility of taking care of his wheelchair bound father.

Unlike his father, he didn't thirst for revenge and wasn't full of hate towards the vampires. He preferred to go along unnoticed in the pack, much to Billy's disappointment. He visited Sue and Seth at the Swan home as often as he could to get away from the reservation. His presence removed all traces of Bella and Edward's scents there. Charlie gave him the red Chevy truck he had bought for Bella when she moved to Forks a few months earlier.


	55. Chapter 55

As the days passed, Edward constantly tried to hear Bella's thoughts again but she was as closed to him as the first day they met. He obsessed over it and was greatly irritated.

"Edward, it's not a bad thing. You don't want to know what goes on in my mind" She comforted

"I do, yours is the only mind I really want to hear." He confessed

He had discussed the experience with Carlisle in great detail. Neither could draw any conclusions besides that the mating bond allowed him to hear and help her at the time of need. Edward believed Bella would be gifted after her change and worried the Volturi may find out. I was not uncommon for a mated pair to be called to servitude if both were gifted. He wanted to know what her ability may be so he could protect her.

Bella had matured and blossomed in the short time she had been in forks. Her natural beauty was more pronounced. She walked taller and radiated confidence. She learnt all she could about the vampire world, being a female mate and the Cullen family history while she stayed with them. She and Alice grew closer like sisters and true friends. Rosalie remained the older sister who watched over them.

Edward took her on a hunting trip once to satisfy her curiosity. He caught a mall minx and drained it while she watched a few feet away. Instead of being frightened, Bella was aroused and thirsty. She shied away when he offered her the blood but allowed him to take her high up on a tree branch.

"I'm not good with blood Edward. It makes me faint," She stated leaning leisurely against him, naked, on the tree branch. Edward laughed loud and hard.

"A vampire survives on blood Bella," He pointed out

"I know. I just...can't drink it now. It smells like rust and salt" she wrinkled her nose at the memory. Edward watched her intently. He asked whether that was a result of her increasingly sharpening senses.

"No, I have always smelt it. It's confusing now because a part of me wants it."

"But you won't drink," The statement was more of a question.

"No, I'd rather have milk" She joked

"Please do not let yourself suffer love. I can get you blood whenever you need," She nodded without any intention of asking for it.

"Marcus' mate drank before she was changed. It's _'normal'_ so to speak." He continued

Bella was shocked. She did not ask but knew Marcus would have given her human blood to drink. Her insides twisted.

"I'm fine Edward"

She decided that she wouldn't go hunting with him again, at least until after her change.

The wolves alerted the Cullen family with loud warning howls early one morning. It was the last week of July. Edward kissed a sleeping Bella's cheek before leaping out the window to run the perimeter with Carlisle. Jasper and Emmett stayed behind to protect the family.

_'Do you think it's her?' _Carlisle thought to Edward

"It may be"

_'The wolves have made themselves known'_

Carlisle was concerned about the Volturi's reaction to the new wolf specie. He never had the heart to destroy or report them to the Volturi even after they attacked them. He learnt from Edward their actions had been because of one individual's hatred.

Edward suddenly stopped, halting Carlisle's progress. When he didn't say anything his father knew it was not safe to talk. They heard two sets of soft footsteps moving at fast speeds towards them until they came into view, thirty feet away.

One was a small figure wearing a cloak with a hood to cover all of her body and face. The other was as tall as Edward, wearing dark ragged jeans and a t-shirt. His burgundy eyes roamed over the two golden eyed vampires with suspicion. He stood protectively in front of the smaller figure.

_'Mind reader, I come in peace'_ Jane's thoughts reached Edward.

_'He is new, my mate.'_ She introduced her companion. Though she tried to control and hide her thoughts, Edward saw and heard everything.

"Welcome Princess Volturi, I believe you know my father." He replied

Their stance was tense but not frightening. Edward stood with hands in his pockets. Carlisle stood with his hands neatly folded behind his back. Jane slowly removed her hood to show her face.

"Good day, Sir Cullen" She greeted with the aura of authority

"Princess Volturi," Carlisle dipped his head instead of a full bow. "You are welcome in our lands. Please follow us to our home." He offered

"Thank you,"

Jane agreed and the four ran to the Cullen house. Edward worried for Bella's safety with a newly turned vampire in the house but knew they could not turn them away.

_'Do they bring trouble son?_' Carlisle was uneasy when he asked Edward on the run home.

Edward looked to his right and to the left, indicating _'no'_ to his father.

Carlisle became very curious then. He couldn't ask any questions directly. They had to wait for Jane to tell them the reason for her visit, or for a moment of privacy when Edward could share what he learnt from her thoughts.

Bella was waiting with the family when they arrived.

"A human?" Jane asked staring at Bella.

"She is my mate," Edward informed as he took his place by Bella's side. He stood protectively in front of her.

_'You have not changed her.'_ Jane was shocked and suspicious.

"Why do you keep her human?" She asked wondering whether Edward knew of the ruling family's tradition to taking a mate.

She had extended much effort to keep her mate secret and safe before changing him. Even then, she had been forced to change him too soon.

"She asked it of me, to let her break ties with her world." Edward was uneasy with the inquisition. He knew others may not afford him the opportunity to explain.

Jane did not acknowledge his reply. She moved her eyes to study all the Cullen mated pairs until she met Carlisle's eyes again.

"We are alone and come peacefully." She stated and loosened her cloak off her shoulders.

Bella bit her bottom lip to stop from laughing when she saw how Jane was dressed. The revered and equally despised Volturi princess wore black low-cut leather pants, silver buckle stiletto boots and a cropped leather vest. Her creamy midsection was exposed. She was draped in black diamond jewellery. Her diamond blond hair flowed down her shoulders in frizzled curls.

Bella hadn't known what to expect of her but that was not it. Edward swallowed a smirk when the vulgar thoughts of the male with Jane reached him as his eyes roamed over her.

Jane sat on the long white couch while her mate remained standing behind her.

"Please, sit" She invited. The Cullens sat in the chairs across her.

"There is no point to keep my reason here secret with your mind reader," She started stealing a glance at Edward.

"We are here seeking your protection. Father is in the East to attend to an important matter. In his absence my guard has disappeared. Volterra is not a safe place for me and my mate. Our cousin Corin promised sanctuary here," She added, looking at Edward.

The room was quiet for a long moment. They were shocked to hear the man was her mate and clearly still a newborn.

"We are at your service."

Carlisle agreed after Edward gave no indication that Jane was lying. He knew to read subtle signs from his son in times of distress. The Cullen kids were shocked except Edward. He knew there was no way to deny Jane without grave consequence.

"Thank you, Sir Cullen" Jane was greatly relieved although she did not show gratitude besides the words spoken in pride. She truly had been afraid they would be unwelcome.

"May I show you our guest rooms so you may choose which you prefer?" Esme took her cue from Carlisle's acceptance

"Of course," Jane stood to follow Esme.

Her mate waited staring out the back glass wall. He was thinking over their circumstances. Edward listened intently and scrutinized all the information to assess whether they were genuine. The young man had a gift to burn with a touch of his palm which he had not learnt to control, as with his thirst.

Edward was relieved to find that Bella did not smell appetizing to him. Her beating heart was the only reminder of a human in the room. After seeing all of the guest rooms and learning where the Cullen bedrooms were, Jane chose to stay on the ground floor.

"Be warned, do not touch my mate. It will be the end of you" She warned the Cullens before leading her mate to their room.

The family shared questioning looks to Alice and Edward but could not talk among themselves without being heard. To their surprise, Bella went back to sleep without trouble. She was fascinated by the visiting pair and did not feel afraid of them. This shocked Jasper while Alice looked like the cat that ate the canary and wouldn't share her thoughts with Edward. Rosalie was disgusted with the way Jane presented herself as princess of the ruling family. Esme worried they may be lying to the family and the warning from Jane did nothing to ease her discomfort.

Carlisle was aghast at Jane. People hardly saw what the Volturi chose to wear as they always covered up with cloaks. He shuddered, thankful that none of his family chose to carry his name as such. Jasper and Edward had confirmed the visiting pair's honesty with quiet nods at his questioning look. Edward had explained the delicate balance of power and peace within the ruling family to them when he returned. Carlisle also knew that Edward was part of the reason Marcus' son Corin had promised Jane sanctuary with his family, but not why.

Bella was surprised to find the dining room table set for ten when she went to have lunch. It was extendable and Esme had added two seating places for their guests. Jane observed how the family dressed and greeted each other when they saw Edward and Bella for the first time in the day. Bella gave a half curtsey to her and her mate in respect. She continued to eat her lunch as normal while the vampires enjoyed a glass of wine at the table.

Jane watched her. Bella reminded her of a time long ago, when she was the most treasured of her family. Edward touched and watched her in worship. She found the smell of human food disgusting but Edward touched the stuff and fed it to his human mate while the family laughed at the table. She did enjoy the wine and conversation. Her mate seemed to be pleasantly surprised he could consume the liquid.

She stood to leave the table first, not waiting until Bella had finished her meal. The Volturi princess had kept with her rebel look. She wore a barely there black leather mini skirt, vest and shoulder studded jacket. Bella's eyebrows had shot up her forehead when they stood to leave the table. She swallowed a mischievous smile when she caught Carlisle's disapproving glance at Jane.

It was tense in the Cullen living room unlike when the family was alone. Jane asked a few inconsequential questions about them to pass the time. She did not share any more about herself or her mate. Later that evening she took her mate hunting in Hoquiam. It was a test to see whether her hosts would protest.

"They went hunting," Edward informed the family when they were out of earshot. This opened the floor so they could talk freely.

"Why is she here Edward?" Carlisle asked again. He was not satisfied with Jane's reasons.

"You know why father," Edward referred to a thought that crossed Carlisle's mind. "To protect him from Alec,"

"Her lover?" Bella asked as the name rang with familiarity. Edward nodded. The family was shocked to hear this though Carlisle had suspected as such.

"Will he come for her Alice?" Esme asked

"I can't see. Only Aro and the queen are certain"

"I gather from the two of them that Alec does not know he exists. She was careful. They ran while he had accompanied his father on an outing. Both Jane and Alec have sent some of the guard to search for the ones we destroyed." Edward informed.

The reminder put them on edge especially with Aro's arrival a certainty. He would know the whereabouts of the destroyed Volturi guard with a touch.

"They will send others after her," Rosalie stated. She was unhappy that the family was put in a difficult position.

"True," Carlisle agreed

"Can't we send them to one of our homes or to Isle Esme?" Emmett asked

"We could but I doubt she would go. She was serious when she specifically asked for our protection. She expects us to stand and fight to protect her and her mate." Edward told them.

"No!" Bella growled and shot up from his lap.

"You will not endanger yourselves for her. Not after what she put you through Edward" The family stared between the two. It was clear Bella knew things they did not.

"I don't think we have a choice love. Her mate can burn a vampire by touch. They will turn on us if we refuse." Edward was surprised at Bella's outburst, it was the first aimed at him.

"I forbid it Edward! You will not fight for her" She stood her ground staring directly in his eyes.

Carlisle was without coherent thought to hear Bella speak to her mate like that. Edward was surprised to find he was aroused and proud of her. He always suspected that Bella had fire in her. Rosalie swallowed a smile while. Alice hid her face behind Jasper who was interested in the different moods he tasted in the room.

"Bella, remember your place." Edward reprimanded although his words held no weight.

"I'm sorry," Bella remembered the time he spanked her.

"I don't support it Edward," She corrected and sat back on his lap.

"We don't have to decide what to do now. Jane sent Corin to find Aro and tell him about her find. Without Corin and her guard she feared for her safety and chose to run. She changed her mate the first time Alice had the vision of her in our home." Edward added

"He's that young? It doesn't show" Emmett was surprised

"She found him over four months ago. She had planned to change him at a later date but worried for his safety when her guard disappeared. Only Afton knew of him." The family connected the dots between this information and how Edward had decided to keep Bella human for a period before changing her.

"They swam here" Jasper guessed.

"Yes" Edward confirmed. "She wanted to be untraceable"

"Edward, why would Corin send her here?" Carlisle asked the question that had clouded his mind.

"He is blood of our blood"

Edward explained that Corin learnt that their Cullen grandfather was related to his mother. He added that Corin looked out for him in Volterra after the discovery. He did not share the details Bella knew.

Carlisle frowned. He began to wonder whether the Volturi had known of this, and whether it was the source of the conflict between their families. The thought of being related to the Volturi chilled and unsettled him. They were his opposites, cruel and selfish.

"How long are they staying?" Esme asked

"They too don't know"

Edward sighed and pulled Bella close. He was eager for a private moment with her after she unintentionally set him on fire.


	56. Chapter 56

When Jane and her mate returned they engaged in rough, loud sex play. The Cullens left the house with Edward and Bella visiting their meadow. Bella was upset when she normally wouldn't care since Rosalie and Emmett were usually loud too.

"You know they could have done it in the forest like the animals they are," She ranted. Edward laughed.

"I really don't like her. I don't like how she treated you before and now she holds our family at ransom. Don't the Volturi have friends she can go to?"

"They do but she does not trust any of them love. I don't like that this is upsetting you." He soothed

"Couldn't she get another guard?" Bella tried to find an alternate solution

"She has to wait for her father to assign her a guard. He is the ruler and with his gift he will know whom to entrust with her safety."

"But why here? She didn't have to take Corin's advice." Bella was unsatisfied with the answer

"She didn't have to but trusts him. She watched me survive many fights in Volterra even as she interfered. Father is known and feared for the same."

"Father?" Bella asked in surprise

"Yes, he is quite a skilled fighter." Edward informed with pride. Bella smiled. She liked that her family could hold their own.

"Will you train me Edward, after I am changed?"

"Yes, father will too." He promised. Carlisle was decided on training Bella because he was satisfied training with Rosalie and Alice.

"Good," She was happy there wouldn't be a problem with her learning to defend herself and the family. She wanted to be able to protect Edward, especially from people like Jane.

Edward was not the only Cullen male listening to complaints about their guests. None of the Cullen females wanted Jane around. The men worried for the family's safety the more they understood their position. The family joined Bella for dinner when they returned to the house and retired to their rooms.

Three days later Jane wore a dress to mock Carlisle. She had noticed his disapproving looks to her style of dress and the obvious difference between that and the Cullen women. It might have been nice except for the way she put together her outfit as she did the next day too. She kept her thoughts about Bella tightly controlled to hide them from Edward. She didn't know that Jasper could sense her envy of the Cullen human. Bella avoided speaking to her directly. She and Rosalie ignored her when they could. Jane had noticed.

"Mind reader," Jane called to Edward one afternoon as he passed the living room with Bella to the kitchen.

"His name is Edward," Bella replied. All the Cullens stopped what they were doing to listen.

"You will guide me to train my mate-"

"Please," Bella corrected. "Will you please guide me to train my mate" She clipped.

Jane turned a sharp eye towards Bella in irritation.

"Don't hurt her" Edward growled and placed himself in front of Bella.

_'Teach your human to speak only when spoken to by the royal family and to address me with respect._' Jane warned.

Bella was alarmed that Jane would try to use her gift on her and hurt Edward instead. She was angry and desperate to protect him.

"Did you tell her what I can do? You will all suffer for her actions" Jane growled. Her mate stood by her side with eyes focused on Edward.

"Stop this now!" Carlisle barked as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Just then Edward balked under Jane's torturous mental attack.

"Edward?!" Bella screeched and put herself between him and his attacker. She tried to cradle his shaking stone body in comfort. It took three seconds for her to convulse and fall to the ground.

"That was a warning" Jane talked down at the mated pair on the floor.

"Do you really expect my family to protect you after this?"

Bella retorted screaming at her. Her speech was stronger and firmed than expected. It usually took longer for a vampire to recover from Jane's attack. She was suddenly curious about Bella.

"Isabella!" Carlisle admonished.

Bella didn't take her eyes off Jane for a long moment. She allowed Edward to walk her away after he had righted himself. Her lunch was forgotten as the two walked past the kitchen and ran towards their meadow. Bella was fuming while Edward carried her through the forest.

"Please calm love," Edward begged to which she responded with a frustrated growl.

"I can't take it Edward. She looks down at us and fakes respect for father. If we are not worth her respect we shouldn't be enough to protect her." She complained. Edward held her. He tried to soothe her without ordering it.

"What did she do to me?"

Bella suddenly asked. She remembered falling to the ground but had felt nothing. She knew she would have been in excruciating pain if it was Jane's power.

"Nothing," Edward explained. "I made you react as though you felt her torture when I realized she couldn't affect you. Forgive me."

"Why?"

"I worried what she might do the longer you stood against her gift. I don't think you are immune to her mate love"

"I'm immune?" Bella whispered in disbelief. "She can't hurt me?"

"It seems so. Her gift causes pain soon as she thinks of it. Seconds passed before you fell to the floor. She is suspicious of your ability to deny her."

"Why did you let her think she won? I would have liked to rub it in her face." Bella sat gracefully on the ground sulking

"Her father is who I am worried about. He covets gifted vampires. A mental shield would make him want you. He still has uses for my gift too. It would be within his right to call on us whenever he needs." Edward explained.

"Oh, I understand. I'm sorry Edward."

"Don't be love. You were very brave to speak your mind and express your irritation with her. I might have done sooner if not for worry over your safety. She does these things purposely to annoy me."

"The others are not happy to have her," Bella stated

"No, they are not. She has never had to ask for anything or humble herself. I am not sure she knows how to." He stated thoughtfully. He was still desperately searching for a way to hide his thoughts from Aro.

"That is no excuse."

Edward took her to the road where Alice had left them a car. They stayed out late. Bella had put aside the information about her gift while Edward couldn't. He tried to gain access to her mind again without success. After she slept that night, Edward watched Carlisle instruct Jane's mate in combat. He knew his father held nothing back even as he wanted to.

_'You must keep young Isabella controlled son. We should all walk away from this visit alive.'_ Carlisle's thoughts reached him

_'Brother Edward, please don't suppress her. Her anger will make her stronger. I have seen it.'_

Alice's thoughts reached him a second after. She showed him a vision of Bella and Jane facing off. Jane's face wore a mask of shock as her gift couldn't burn any Cullen standing behind Bella.

_'Forgive me, I had to show you.'_

Alice added knowing it was not her place to tell Edward how to treat his mate. She continued to show him how anger and fear drove her to sharpen her gift through the vampire wars of her second birth.

Bella, Alice and Rosalie left the house for a shopping outing the next day where she continued to complain to her sisters.

"She will not stay long sister Bella. I don't see her with us when you change." Alice comforted. There was a hint of concern in her voice.

"What are you not telling us Alice?" Rosalie demanded.

"She will try to force Edward to change sister Bella. She can order it. She is Volturi."

"Will he?" Rosalie asked in alarm

"No" Bella answered confidently before Alice could.

She searched for a reason to make Edward change her at a time of his choosing, not because it was ordered by the Volturi. Coming up blank, she wondered if he would if she was suddenly ill.

"Yes, that may delay." Alice confirmed. At Rosalie's questioning look Bella explained.

"I will take myself away if he bows down to her order"

"Bella that is not wise. Angering your mate is never good." Rosalie warned

"Mother told me. I will not be obvious about it" Bella stated

"He will know" Rosalie told her. "We will not appear vulnerable and disorderly to our guests. You will do no such thing." She stated with finality.

They knew to Respect Rosalie as the first after Esme in the family. Alice and Bella shared a look which was a silent agreement to ignore the advice. Bella trusted Alice's insight more with the surety of her gift.

Bella took the oddest items when they shopped though she hated where her inspiration came from. She had asked Alice why she chose to wear century old dresses whenever she was upset once.

"It helps me express my anger and sorrow. It's soothing. I have seen you will find your own way"

Alice had told her. Bella had hoped that she wouldn't resort to the Anne of Green gables look. As she shopped while angry, it was clear what Alice had meant.

"Does anyone know if Jane can attack many people at once with her gift? Or if it works when you are behind her?" Bella was curious, as much as she didn't want to be.

"Isabella!" Rosalie admonished, effectively ending the discussion about Jane.

She didn't unpack her purchases into the cupboards at home.

"Can I help you with that?" Edward had offered. He was concerned when his sisters extended great effort to hide details of their trip from him.

"No thanks; leave them there for now. One day I'll need them. How has your day been?" She helped take off his jacket and undid his tie for him.

"It has been interesting. Aro called father. He has sent the queen and her personal guard here. He will follow two days behind her."

"When will she arrive?" Bella continued to undress him.

She was curious and slightly anxious of meeting the Volturi queen than her daughter.

"She will be here in two days. Unless you have proper red attire in there I will have to take you back to Seattle tomorrow." He pointed to her bags

"No need"

Bella started kissing his naked chest and violently scratching his back with her fingernails. Edward responded with a passionate kiss lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. She pulled at his hair, gaining a growl of desire from him as he tore off their clothes. The scent of her arousal saturated his senses. He kneaded his long fingers in her hair and pulled it back when Bella bit his ear.

She was aggressive with him. If she was vampire he would return the aggression with abandon. As things were, he had to be careful. He threw her roughly on the bed. He was on top of her before she had stopped bouncing. He kissed her neck while she moved one of his hands to the warmth between her legs. He hissed when he found her wet and ready for him. She spread herself wider in anticipation.

He entered her fast causing her to gasp for breath. He placed a pillow under her and thrust deeper into her. His movements were slow and deep. He never pulled out of her. Bella bit hard on his neck gaining a low warning growl. Female vampires only bit males in challenge. She bit him again, forcing him to move faster and harder to his release. He denied her the high of his bite and venom.

"You know better" He growled lovingly at her

"You do too," she simply replied

The rest of the day was pleasantly spent in the bliss of their lovemaking in their room. Edward was aware that Jane had listened to them. She was decided to order Bella's change the next day as punishment for her outburst towards her. Edward too was decided not to do it. He knew his father would be displeased.


	57. Chapter 57

Edward and Bella left the Cullen house early next day to avoid Jane and her mate. They spent a fun and peaceful day out and returned late.

_'Futile effort, you can't run from me. Not when you want your precious family alive'_ Jane thought to Edward when he parked the car.

His family's thoughts showed him that Jane threw a fit over his absence during the day. She did not trust Carlisle's training. She was suspicious that he would not train her mate well. Edward almost laughed at her thoughts. Carlisle was sincere while he was the one who had much to hold back from others.

"Mind reader" Jane was waiting when he and Bella joined the family the next day.

Bella growled low in warning. Her emotions were volatile. The effect of the venom in her body in addition to her monthly cycle made her especially irritable. Edward ignored his father's expectant stare.

"I have thought of a fitting punishment for your human. You will turn her now." She ordered

"No" Both Edward and Bella replied at the same time.

Carlisle locked his jaw in disapproval because Bella spoke without letting Edward speak for her. His new daughter shocked him with how she treated Jane.

Jane narrowed her eyes at Bella. She knew that Bella would have been better taught at that stage of mating. She had observed her flawless manners with her family.

_'Perhaps you're doing this wrong mind reader, or is it the weakness of animal blood?'_ She mocked Edward with a smirk.

"That's rude," Bella interrupted, guessing that Jane was talking to Edward with her thoughts.

"Bella dear," Esme calmed half-heartedly in warning. Carlisle focused his thoughts on admonishing Edward to control Bella

"How interesting," Jane couldn't decide whether to admire Bella's bravery or dismiss it for stupidity. "I was telling your mind reader that I doubt he is doing the rights things. A well-trained mate would keep to her place."

"Princess Volturi, perhaps we should await the queen and Aro's arrival," Carlisle tried to move the discussion along and avoid further confrontation. Jane did not appreciate his interference.

"Are you implying that my judgement is not as good as that of my parents?" She questioned Carlisle

"No Princess, I am not. Edward had planned to change our dear Bella in due time. I was suggesting we wait to show your parents their due respect." Carlisle spoke slowly with bile on his tongue.

"No, he will do it now." Jane focused on Edward. He had Bella shielded by his body.

"I will change her at a time suitable for us," He answered Jane. Jasper had spread calm through the room. It was only Bella who remained unaffected. He was confused and alarmed by this.

"You dare refuse an order of the Volturi mind reader?" Jane stood to confront him. She dared him to refuse her again with her thoughts.

"How long would you have left your mate unchanged?" Bella asked from behind Edward.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme had moved to stand with Bella but did nothing to stop her from speaking. She was trying to peek over his shoulder. At Alice's indication Jasper immediately lifted his hold over Jane. She was confused by her feelings. Bella's question enraged her yet she couldn't feel the rage. Alice had seen that she would attack immediately if she became suspicious of a gift she wasn't aware of.

"Don't you dare address me directly again," Jane growled. "The practice to turn a human mate slowly is of the ruling family alone. Others savagely take their mates at first recognition. Learn your place for the favour your mind reader has shown you human"

"There is no law against it," Edward reminded. Jane's mate growled low to warning him off.

"You are a guest in our home Volturi Princess," Bella retorted as she finally managed to move around Edward.

"You said you want my family to protect you and your mate and we have not turned you away. Would it kill you to extend a little civility?" She stopped herself from saying exactly what she thought of her.

Jane refused to acknowledge to her. "Now, mind-reader. Or shall I show you how to turn another? Of course, I could slip and take too much" She taunted

"You will die first before you touch her." Edward growled low in warning followed by Jasper and Emmett. Jane's mate growled back.

Bella desperately searched for a way to suddenly get sick or faint. She wanted Edward concerned for her so he may stand firm against changing her. Her blood ran cold at the thought of Jane turning her.

Jane narrowed her eyes when she realized the entire Cullen family had moved to stand together. The lines of loyalty were clearly drawn. She and her mate stood alone. She thought about leaving to find another safe place at least until her father found her. The Cullens were by far the largest and strongest coven besides her family. She knew there was no other coven that could temporarily provide what the Cullens had for over a week. If Alec learnt of her mate or their whereabouts he would surely challenge him. She refused to risk him. All other covens on unfriendly terms with the Volturi would try to kill her on sight.

"Princess, please reconsider" Carlisle tried to calm the tension

"I will not! Perhaps you should all be reminded where your loyalty should lay," Jane threatened.

Bella's eyes narrowed

"Loyalty is earned" She retorted taking Edward's hand in hers.

She held tightly onto him in hopes of protecting him from what was coming. Jane still refused to acknowledge her but couldn't ignore her words. Since she didn't know how to handle any other's truth but her own, she attacked without warning.

Edward was prepared for the pain and willing to suffer it as opposed to a touch from Jane's mate. The two had constantly growled at each other. Edward had been studying his thoughts and memories to find a way to kill him. If it came to a fight, the family could destroy the two young Volturi but not without loss. Jane could trap them all writhing in agony on the floor while her mate simply turned each one to ash by touch.

Nothing happened when Jane unleashed her gift on the Cullen family. None of the Cullens felt pain. Before she could throw a fit in indignation her mate spoke for the first time.

"Forgive my princess, you have been most kind." He had a deep voice with a strong German accent.

His words distracted Jane as he used his authoritative voice. She was confused and battled with the control he had over her. Edward relaxed when he could see his true thoughts and intention. He too had calculated the odds of their survival if a fight broke out. He had weighed their need for the Cullens' protection against a short-lived victory and decided to leave them be.

He wrapped his strong pale arm around Jane's waist and pulled her to his chest affectionately. She relaxed into him. Her gift hadn't obeyed and tortured the Cullens as she wanted to do. She concluded that her failure was because her mate hadn't wanted her to harm them. This unsettled her as it filled her with pride. It was the second time he had extended his authority over her. She liked surrendering her will, body and heart to him even as the feeling was foreign. No other could make her feel that way.

"Thank you," Edward replied, accepting his apology and decision.

Surprisingly, Jane was not angry with her mate or Bella. She was proud of her mate and had gained a little respect for Bella, the human who challenged her deplorable behaviour. She saw a little of herself in Bella. They were both females who were protective of their mate.

Carlisle measured the two men's relaxed stance as Jasper intensified the calm in the room. Bella suddenly fainted.

_'Bella, love, can you hear me?'_ Edward's mental voice reached her.

_'Yes, what happened?'_ They were within the dark, empty space again.

_'You fainted. It was easier this time. I can get past your shield when you are unconscious. Are you in pain?'_

_'No I'm not in pain. It's peaceful here. Is it like how Jane's mate cannot burn her?'_ She suddenly asked

_'Yes, I think it is,'_ Edward chuckled. His Bella was unpredictable.

He continued to speak out loud to her as Esme fussed over Bella. Rosalie had brought her water and towels. Alice and Jasper knew that Edward could reach Bella mentally at a time of crisis. Jasper knew that Edward was not as panicked as he appeared to be.

_'Can you find your way back?'_ He asked her

_'No, it's too dark.'_

_'Follow my voice'_

_'It echoes. I don't know which direction it comes from. Why don't you try to find me?'_

Edward thought about her suggestion. He couldn't deny her. It was his duty to find her wherever she went. Cautiously, he allowed the darkness to swallow him and let go of his control.

To their audience, he had hung his head on the back rest of the couch while Carlisle checked Bella's vitals. Jane and her mate watched from the corner. She felt jealous of the attention a mere human received from one of the great covens in existence. Within the Volturi, she only had her parent's true loyalty and love.

As he searched deeper into the darkness for Bella, Edward realized that all other minds were closed off to him. There was nothing to see, feel or touch in the darkness. He could still feel his mass, unlike Bella. The softest whispers caressed his mind. He couldn't make out what he heard from the minds around him. Bella had been right, there was an echo in the darkness.

_'Where is this place Bella?'_ He asked

'_I don't know. The last time I came here I was emotionally tired and angry with Sue.'_

_'Why did you come here today?'_

_'I don't decide to come, it just happens. I felt tired again, Jane really gets under my skin'_ She joked

_'What were you doing or thinking before you came here?'_ He pressed.

'_I was afraid she would try to hurt you Edward. I wanted to protect you so badly. Whatever I have that makes me immune to her, I wanted to make it work for you and the family.'_

_'Your shield,'_ Edward smiled in relief when the answer suddenly became clear.

'_You are inside your mental shield love. The only place where you are completely protected,'_ He laughed in his mind. Bella thought it sounded better than his normal laughter.

_'Edward, I want to leave here'_ She told him

_'Come to me Isabella,'_ He called, commanding her to follow as he opened his eyes.

Twenty seconds had passed while they communicated mentally. No one besides Jasper and her mate were the wiser.

"Her body is too weak for our life source. You should change her soon else she will be in pain." Jane advised after watching them for a moment. She showed Edward what she meant in her thoughts. Athenodora had suffered a slow and painful change before Caius fully turned her. It was recorded in the ruling family's library.

"Thank you." Edward was genuine.

Suddenly, a violent vision came to Alice and he watched it with her. It was fortunate she had been in the kitchen at the time.

"We should go now. Only the men." Edward suddenly commanded in alarm. He placed Bella in Esme's arms hurriedly and left. She released him with a sense of understanding.

"We're going to see to the queen." He informed as he passed Jane running out the glass wall with all the men following.

Jane was curious as to what he had heard and how far his mental hearing range was. She looked at the Cullen women. She hoped that Alec was nowhere near Forks.

Sulphicia and three of her guard had been ambushed by a group of six while driving from Seattle to Forks. Alec's tracker had found Jane and sensed the queen while on a scouting mission for him. Edward led his group along the tree towards the main road into Forks. They arrived on time to see the guard engaged in fights while the queen watched from the side. She didn't look concerned.

Jane's mate, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett joined the fights and ended the six sent by Alec. Edward ran the parameter to check if there were other minds nearby. He heard none.

The guard stood protectively in front of their charge while introductions were made. Sulphicia couldn't fight. She trusted her mate to protect her with everything at his disposal; guards, friends and enemies. She trusted her Aro to come to her aid and wasn't surprised by the arrival of the Cullens. They carried the dismantled cars to the Cullen home.

Alice had quickly prepared Bella for the queen's arrival. They giggled like naughty children while she fastened Bella's corset. Rosalie had joked that they should look frighteningly like vampires to receive the ruling pair. Bella had pointed out that they had a daughter who already held the title, and suggested they try for something that will not upset Carlisle. She wanted to have fun with the royal visit.

The girls honoured the queen's arrival with red dresses, as was the ruling family colour signifying the vampire life source. Their dresses were fun costumes of a bygone era. Esme had picked out a red and gold 1800's dress. All the women waited for the arrival of Jane's mother and the men in the living room.

She arrived with the men wearing a black medieval gown. It was adorned with a thick pure gold belt across the midsection which flowed from the waist to the floor on the front. She looked to be in her twenties in physical age and extremely pale. Her skin looked frail while her large ruby eyes stood out. She too had long flowing blond hair.

Carlisle introduced all his family to her. She took the women's outfits in with a smile, guessing correctly that they had dressed to humor her. She wasn't surprised that Edward's mate was still human. She had been in a pleasant mood around the family until her daughter joined them in the living room two hours later. She glanced once at Jane and plastered a disapproving look on her face Jane wore long thigh high boots and a barely there embellished red silk dress with a non-Volturi cloak.


	58. Chapter 58

"My queen" Jane greeted, ignoring the disapproval on her face.

"This is my mate," She introduced to her mother's shock. She simply nodded to acknowledge the newborn and the young man bowed.

"Is this why you ran from us?" She asked her daughter with a cold voice.

"My guard is lost. I was concerned for our safety"

"Why didn't you come to me or your father? Why did you come here?" She pressed with a soft sharp voice.

"There are many eyes and ears in Volterra. This was the safest place for us. None of our enemies would think to search for us here." Jane was losing patience with her mother. Her father would see the wisdom in her plan.

"A Volturi princess wills a sizeable and fierce guard yet you choose those who have stood against us many a times like an ignorant child. Shall I be concerned about where your loyalty lies?"

The Cullens, who were unsure whether to stay or leave the room, were shocked.

"The same guard you speak of has vowed loyalty and service to Alec. Does my queen wish for division and war among the guard because I have found my mate?" Jane challenged

"If that is to be then let it be" her mother spoke through clenched teeth.

"You disobeyed our wishes when you chose to lay with your cousin like a common harlot. Let him destroy your newborn if he is too weak to defend himself and keep his claim."

A cold shiver ran down Bella's spine as the implication of those words registered. She was horrified that a ruling mother would care less about her daughter's happiness and mate.

"Mother, let that be the last time you talk to me in such a manner. My mate is capable, more deadly than any in the guard. I may not have the heart to hurt you but he will end you. I will step aside and let him." Jane threatened with a growl. Her mother's guard had placed themselves around Sulphicia.

The young man behind Jane growled low in his chest. It was meant to censor her.

"Your father will hear of this," Suphicia threatened. She was weary of anyone with a gift that rivalled her daughter's.

"Yes, he will" Jane did not back down which made her mother more anxious.

"Dear Sulphicia, perhaps I could show you to your room," Esme offered. She found the experience of hosting the Volturi draining. There was no joy in it.

Sulphicia turned a sharp eye on her. Esme had never addressed her by her rightful title and she hated her for it. She was also unhappy that the Cullens had welcomed Jane, her mate and her with open arms like old friends when they should have killed them on sight.

"Thank you Esme but I will show my mother her room," Jane offered kindly to irritate her mother.

She did not let Sulphicia choose a room to stay in like she was afforded. She placed her mother in the second guest room on the ground floor. Her guard placed themselves in front of the door with one outside the Cullen house.

Bella had lunch in her room but the family sat together for dinner. Emmett and Rosalie were first to join the family guests and their parents for dinner. They looked presentable with Emmett in a black tux and Rosalie in a deep red gown that made her beautiful face and imposing height stand out. Alice and Jasper were next with Alice in a red ruffled silk gown and Bella wore a silk crepe flowing gown. She wasn't too impressed with Jane's mother and dressed down as her mood dictated.

Sulphicia was green with envy as she watched the Cullen family interact, like Jane had been. She had not expected that they would respect her presence with their dress after they had welcomed her. They greeted each other affectionately and sat together even with only one eating. The full table of Esme's three sons and their mates stirred a deep dark desire in her. She yearned to bear Aro a son and successor to the throne. Jane had sat with her mother during dinner but her attention was on her mate. She and her mate shared a bottle of wine while Sulphicia refused a drink. The two Volturi women hadn't exchanged any more words with each other. The Cullens found they could not speak freely either.

Carlisle refused to let the Volturi dictate the mood in his home. After dinner he twirled Bella round followed by all of his daughters. One after another, he gave them back to their mates and held Esme close as they danced. Jane and her mate joined the other couples. Her mother watched them with curiosity. She wondered how they had lived with the Cullens. She rejected any possibility that they may have enjoyed it. She stood at the glass wall in her room and listened to all private conversations after all had retired to their rooms. Her pride wouldn't allow her to use the bed in a Cullen home.

The family heard when Aro confirmed his arrival for the next evening on a call with Carlisle. The women continued to dress extravagantly in red, much to Suphicia's annoyance. She couldn't find fault with the perfect family. They enjoyed a rare appearance of the sun the next afternoon. Bella had a picnic lunch in Esme's garden. Sulphicia stayed indoors and watched them from a distance. Jane and her mate sat a little further away by the stream that crossed the Cullen property. Sulphicia didn't remember ever sitting outside in the sun. She was almost afraid of it.

She made herself presentable for Aro's arrival in a new traditional Indian dress. It was risky and not her usual style. The Cullen women wore their official red family gowns as a sign of respect and welcome to Aro. The gowns were like the Volturi cloak except that they had the Cullen crest on. The were made of silk with a gold trim and had no hood. Bella had been surprised and amused to know she had one.

Aro arrived with Corin and four guards. He was unsure and preoccupied when he exited the car. The Cullen men did not like that the Volturi number was greater than theirs. Sulphicia and two of her guard waited on the porch to welcome him as did Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle's eyes were void of emotion as he looked his long term enemy over.

They all bowed when Aro greeted them. He learnt of the Cullens unquestionable hospitality and the undying longing for one more child when he embraced his mate. Carlisle introduced his family in mated pairs when they entered the house. He was surprised that Aro hadn't taken his glove off to shake their hands. He feared that Aro's gift might have grown to mimic Edward's.

All such thoughts stopped when Aro reached Edward. He had started to take his glove off when Jane interrupted.

"Father, please don't." Jane humbled herself

"My daughter, how good to see you safe and well." Aro was pleasantly surprised by her appearance.

She wore a flowing red off shoulder gown with a red silk coat and flat shoes for her father.

"Good evening father. It is good to see you have come for me. I have been safe here, thanks to cousin Corin."

"Indeed," Aro, like his mate, did not like to credit the Cullens with anything.

He was uncomfortable in the Cullen home and territory as though an ambush was awaiting them. The only reason he had traveled to fetch his family was because he needed to have Jane's gift in case of an attack. Volterra would not have been safe because Corin had been away for an extended period. He also wanted to present a united and strong family front to any who would try to challenge him for the throne.

"If my king trusts me, he will not read one Edward Cullen's thoughts." Jane asked.

She had bowed half down in a rare courtesy since she greeted her father. Aro's curiosity was piqued as were all the others besides Edward.

"I trust you dear," Aro extended his hand to her.

"Your glove father," She refused to touch his skin.

Jane had stopped her father from reading her thoughts decades earlier when she started her affair with Alec.

"My king may not touch my mate either. His touch is lethal" She advised.

Aro put his glove back on and held out a hand to help her up. Jane accepted his hand gracefully. Sulphicia was jealous and suspicious of her daughter.

"May I ask why I am not to learn of your thoughts my daughter?"

He asked while he looked over the young man standing with Jane. He wore a suit befitting a prince. Aro was eager for a demonstration of his ability even if it meant killing an innocent. The idea of another lethal gift in his family thrilled him as much as he hated that he would never learn the young man's thoughts.

"The Cullens have been kind to us. Please leave them their peace and privacy as a sign of gratitude." She asked.

_'Mind reader, my father can never keep his curios mind at bay and seldom keeps his word. Be sure he doesn't read your thoughts to learn mine. I will gift you this only once.'_ Jane thought to Edward

"It goes against my nature dear, you know this."

Aro joked although he truly was angered that she would ask anything for the Cullens. He kept a calm look on the outside.

"I never ask anything of you father" She bowed in respect.

Aro always wanted to do things for his daughter but she often refused. It was harder for him to refuse her this. Sulphicia narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Jane.

"Very well,"

Aro agreed though he fully intended to read Edward or Carlisle before they leave.

"Mind reader, you have kept your mate human," Aro stated his observation aloud when his eyes focused on the beating heart hidden behind Edward's tall figure. _'Did you learn this from us?'_ He asked in thought

"Yes, king Aro I have" He answered both his questions

"How long?" He asked casually on the outside

_'It is forbidden for others to practice this mind reader. I should end you and your human now'_ He threatened in his thoughts. He couldn't guess how long Bella had been claimed. Sulphicia was angered by her husband's interest in the human girl. Aro's obsession with new things often held too much of his interest away from her.

"Seven months" Edward growled his answer. Aro stood close enough to kill before his guard could react. Edward was tempted.

"When will you turn her?"

"In five weeks' time. The date has been agreed."

Aro thought to force him to turn Bella immediately. He was not unhappy that Edward knew of this especially because he believed it produced powerful immortals.

_'Don't delay further'_ He finally ordered. _'Mind reader, you will not share what you have learnt with others'_

Unlike his mate, Aro held the mating bond between two in high regard. He hadn't shown outward happiness that his daughter had found her mate but he was delighted. He had never approved of her relationship with Alec.

Edward had been focused on hiding his thoughts inside Bella's shield. He had practiced with this since he understood some of how it worked. He wanted to deny Aro everything he had learnt about his family upon his return, his private moments with Bella and his family's role in the missing Volturi guard. Bella was focusing on protecting the family against any harm, including Aro's gift though she was unsure how.

"I should thank you that my daughter and wife were welcomed here," He stated with difficulty to Carlisle. "We leave at first light," he informed just as Alice got a vision to the contrary.

"Aro my king, Prince Alec had sent guards to search the area for the princess when they encountered the queen and attacked her guard yesterday. There was a tracker among them." Edward informed without leading in hopes that Aro would heed the warning.

_'Alec? Are you sure?'_ Edward nodded, _'Is he searching for Jane or to destroy my family?'_

"I cannot say as it was not his thoughts I heard my king,"

Jane stared at Bella, daring her to tell Aro that it was rude to have a mental conversation with Edward while others were in the room. Bella stared right back. She was not afraid or intimidated by her.

_'Don't be foolish mind reader. Does he have thoughts to destroy my family?'_ Aro pressed

"Your gift is greater than mine king Aro, you know best." Edward refused to admit what he knew in case it was used against him. He knew very well how Aro operated.

Aro knew that of all his family, Alec and Caius were the most volatile. Corin and Chelsea were with him in Forks. The effect of their gifts faded with a longer period of absence. All in Volterra would have the freedom to act on their desires if they did not return quickly.

"Then we must leave immediately" Aro decided.

He was eager to return things to normal in Volterra and reunite with his guard. The few with him would not be enough in a fight. He also wanted to leave the Cullen home for his mate's sake. Sulphicia's envy of what Esme had built was drowning her.

Edward watched the outcome of his decision with Alice. He decided not to stop Aro from leaving. It would make him curious. He strategised his family's position with Alice helping him to see the results of his decisions. He wanted to send the Cullen females further South or East the moment the Volturi left. They would be attacked on the way to the airport; but by a smaller number than if they left the next day. Alec would be among the attackers.

"Dear Cullens, please bring all yours when you escort us to the airport. I'd hate for any to be lost while the strongest are out." Aro invited with false concern while searching Edward's eyes for any signs of alarm.

He still wanted a chance to read their minds. The Cullens changed while the Volturi packed. They took five cars to the airport. The wolves' howls filled the silence of the night in alarm. The reservation was under attack.


	59. Chapter 59

The cries from the reservation were too loud to ignore and gathered the Volturi's attention. Alice and Edward hadn't had time to warn the family about what she had seen.

"Your dinner?" Aro asked from his car.

"No Aro, not quite" Carlisle replied.

"They are wolves father. They chased us on our way here." Jane offered.

"Wolves? Our mortal enemy?" Aro was intrigued

"Yes, they are of the same kind though these ones do not need the moon to phase." Carlisle informed reluctantly

"Shape shifters who chose the wolf form," Aro stated thoughtfully. "I want to see them"

The cars stopped at once. Alice and Edward exchanged a knowing look. Carlisle didn't offer any information to Aro about their neighbours. He was eager to be done with the Volturi. The group ran deeper into the forest towards Quileute territory. Edward followed behind with Bella.

_'This is not our fight Edward.'_ Her thoughts broke through to him unexpectedly.

'_What you and Alice have seen. Let them clean their own house. We don't have to participate or choose sides.' _She continued while he remained in shock. Unlike other times, Bella was wide awake while she spoke to him in mind.

'_Bella,_' He smiled, enjoying that she could talk to him this way.

_'How do you know what we have seen? They will force us,'_

_'I've heard everything you thought since Aro arrived, when you tried to hide your mind in my shield.'_ She explained. _'Edward, the Volturi have brought our family pain and misery. We mustn't involve ourselves in their fights.'_

Bella held no love or much respect for the ruling family . She refused to give them more than their title in the vampire world allowed. None had done anything that impressed her, including Jane's olive branch to leave her family their privacy from Aro. To her it was too little too late.

The group stopped closer to the reservation border following Carlisle's lead. He remained on their side of the treaty line. They heard screams, howls and growls in the air. The Cullens kept blank masks even as they worried for the people there. One after another a group of vampires broke through the trees towards them.

_'Stay behind me at all times'_ Edward commanded Bella.

Of the group that came through the reservation, two had torn off arms and some deep gashes from the wolf claws. Edward had heard that the wolves lost two of their own from their thoughts. The remaining wolves would not chase the group. They decided to stay and guard the people at the reservation and the beach line. Alec's group had come through there.

A vicious snarl from Aro warned the approaching vampires away. They stopped their approach and took in the Cullen and Volturi group. They were not surprised to see them since they had a tracker in their midst. This made Aro and his guard uneasy. There were fourteen unknown vampires in total led by Alec. The wolves had disposed of six.

"Uncle" Alec greeted Aro while taking in the unlikely grouping before him. His eyes focused on Jane who was half hidden behind her mate.

"What is the meaning of this nephew?" Aro asked

"I came searching for our princess. My sources informed me she was in this area. Like my father, I couldn't resist the wolves." He replied casually with humourless laughter.

"She doesn't need you searching for her" Jane's mate growled in warning. Alec smirked.

"I can see that now," He mocked the newborn.

"Nephew, show me" Aro raised his hand but made no move towards Alec.

He was inviting him within grasp of his guard. Alec hesitated, refusing Aro his thoughts. He was calculating the odds of survival if he were to run. His best option was to face the wolves again to disappear in the ocean. He would find another way to go after Aro, Jane and Corin another time. His eyes flashed to Edward when he remembered that his thoughts could be heard.

"I want my Jane uncle" Alec delayed

When his guard didn't return to Volterra he suspected that Jane and her guard had killed them. He had noticed that she had started to withdraw from him. She had become closer with Corin. Caius suspected foul play when Corin left Volterra claiming that Aro had sent for him. He had advised Alec to find and kill Jane and her guard. He lost the opportunity when she disappeared from Vlterra.

Jane used her gift and burnt him where he stood for calling her his'. He writhed on the ground in torturous pain with his companions. When she stopped her mate stood in a protective crouch in front of her.

"She is mine!" He growled, challenging Alec.

"Let us discuss this further in Volterra nephew,"Aro suggested.

He did not know whether the newborn could survive a fight against Alec and did not want to sacrifice the new gift in his guard.

"As you wish uncle," Alec agreed readily.

He wanted to give them a false sense of security. Even with his thoughts, he tried very hard to convince Edward of the lie. Aro scanned those with Alec. He did not know them or trust them.

"Come nephew, travel with us" He invited. His hand hung in the air as he offered it to Alec a second time.

"I will find my way uncle."

Aro didn't miss that Alec's eyes glanced at Edward often. He grasped Edward's hand unexpectedly in hopes of learning Alec's thoughts.

There was nothing to hear. His eyes grew wide as he stared at Edward.

_'A shied that can hide thoughts from me?'_ He eyed Alec's group suspiciously.

Edward was pleased and relieved. He encouraged Bella to focus harder on what she was doing to keep his mind closed from Aro. He allowed himself to slip deeper into the darkness of her mind.

Alec feared that Aro may have learnt his thoughts through Edward.

"You should know, father approaches" He chanced

"When?"

"Soon" Alec hoped for a chance to escape and reach his parents before Aro could. He had hoped to end Jane, Sulphicia and their guard in hopes of weakening Aro.

Aro knew that his family was in grave danger from his brother and son. Athenodora's influence on Cauis and Alec could offset Corin's gift to a small degree. They had grown restless whenever Chelsea or Corin left Volterra for extended periods. Their desire to take over leadership of the Volturi was never far from thought at those times. Alec had been tasked with keeping Jane from growing suspicious and to use her against her father.

Aro decided he needed to eliminate Alec and his company quickly in an attempt to weaken Caius. He wanted to do this without losing his guard. This led him to suggest the impossible.

"Son, let one young Cullen stand in for you. You are a Volturi prince. You can order it," He suggested to Jane's mate.

Carlisle roared in response along with the Cullen men. Emmett and Jasper crouched, unwilling to let Edward be taken or used again.

"I am sorry my king," Bella spoke with her head bowed. "Edward has his mate in me. He cannot fight for another."

Her soft spoken words broke through the loud noise. All the women present were shocked to silence that she had addressed Aro directly. Carlisle was furious with her. Edward was disappointed.

Aro's piercing eyes bore holes through Edward to his human mate who was hidden behind him. He was curious as to what had made her speak up. He knew she had perfect manners from Sulphicia observations during her stay at the Cullen home. He also knew Carlisle well; it was unlike him to allow such disobedience in his home. Jane hid a smile. She decided that she liked one other person besides Corin at that moment. That person was Bella.

Mournful songs echoed through the forest from the reservation. The silence held for a significant period while all awaited Aro's reaction. Jane was ready to step in if her father decided to punish Bella.

_'Mind reader, your human knows not her place.'_ Aro snarled, _'You will do as I say!'_ Aro thought to Edward.

He and Bella growled in warning followed by the Cullen men. They had guessed that Aro was speaking to Edward in his thoughts. They were confused by Bella's growl. It was another act that disappointed both Edward and Carlisle.

"You still owe the Volturi years of servitude since Marcus released you early young Cullen," Aro stated out loud. He was looking for any reason to make Edward fight Alec instead of Jane's mate.

"My King," Bella spoke up before any of the Cullen men could respond. This time she bowed on one knee.

"Our family has given much in service to the throne over time. We have no more to give."

Edward growled low to warn her of her outbursts. He tried to order her to submission but she was closed off to him. He kept a calm appearance but was greatly alarmed.

"Jane," Aro ordered her to attack the youngest Cullen pair. Jane simply looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Jane Marie Volturi!" he barked in fury. She did nothing. Bella frowned. She was unhappy to learn that she shared her middle name with Jane.

"My mate will fight for me. It is insulting that my king would call upon a mated Cullen to stand for me." She replied in her sweetest voice yet. "I cannot use my gift. My mate wills it." she added.

Aro's eyes flashed with anger and alarm. He glanced at the young man who now stood between him and his daughter. He had never known that a mate could fully control another's gift. Jane believed that was the reason she couldn't hurt the Cullens the day before.

Alec had begun his attack while they were occupied with their infighting. His mist was moving slowly across the Quileute border towards the Cullens and Volturi. His companions had spread themselves into positions to attack.

Suphicia's guard had moved her fifty feet away from the group and approaching mist. She was still without concern, trusting Aro to keep her safe. Inside, she was delighted at Bella's actions. To her, they disproved Esme's family as the picture of perfection she experienced. In the same tone she was offended by the human who dared to address her mate directly. She hated that she too was now curious about Bella and Jane's mate.

Jane could not attack Alec once he started to release his mist. Her gift complimented his. It would only make the mist stronger and faster. She attacked the ones furthest from Alec in response.


	60. Chapter 60

"Nephew, Is this an attack on your family?" Aro pretended not to be affected.

Alec didn't respond as they heard footsteps approaching in the forest. A few minutes passed before eight more unknown vampires appeared at the clearing. Alec's mist did not move towards their direction.

The Cullens were uncomfortable with the odds against them if the Volturi united and turned on them. Edward stopped Carlisle when he thought to broker a peaceful solution. He knew that the new additions were sent by Alec's parents. They had one with them who could offset Chelsea's gift, which made Corin's gift impotent too. Alec was far too gone to be reasoned with.

"King Aro," One of the new arrivals greeted. "King Caius has sent us to seek Prince Alec and assist in the search for his guard."

"Is that all? Show me" Aro was very uncomfortable with the odds against his family and the vampires unknown to him. The man looked to Alec instead of giving an answer.

"I now have reason to believe that my guard was lost to your Jane and her guard uncle. She must have expanded great effort to protect her find." Alec accused even as he wondered about the absence of Jane's guard.

"My daughter believes her guard was lost to yours dear nephew." The Cullens were confused since Aro would have learnt that they destroyed the missing guard from touching Edward.

"Lies! She hid them. I wouldn't be surprised to find her precious ghost among us. " Alec searched the three groups with his eyes as though he would spot Afton.

"Do not be hasty nephew. These are not matters to be discussed lightly. Let us return to Volterra and discuss your concerns with the council." Aro proposed.

"Forgive us King Aro, we may not return to Volterra without our Prince's guard or punishment to those responsible for their disappearance." The man informed. The threat to Jane was clear.

"I will only return to Volterra with my Jane, uncle." Alec made his position known. He was challenging Jane's mate. He was pleased that they outnumbered Aro's guard.

Jane focused her stare on the new arrivals. The men cussed and screamed while they writhed on the ground in pain. Alec growled in anger.

One of those with him stretched his hand and Jane's attack stopped. He lifted her seven feet above the ground and pulled her slowly to him. She panicked and screamed for help.

"Stop this at once!" Aro ordered uselessly. He held his hand out in front of his new son to stop him from following.

"Bring her to me" Alec encouraged the vampire who had Jane in held by his gift.

She lost all her senses when her body reached the mist. The vampire's gift could not pull her speedily through the mist as its effect was to freeze her in place. Alec was unhappy. He stormed through the mist to get her.

_'No! not like this! Give me a fair fight you wretched, evil waste of immortality'_ Jane screamed in her thoughts.

_'Bella love, Aro is the lesser evil of the three leaders. Marcus doesn't care much for anything too serious. Our lives and those of any other being on earth will be very difficult if Alec wins this fight for his father._' Edward thought to Bella in hopes she could hear and assist.

_'You are choosing sides Edward!' _Bella replied unhappily.

_'I'm choosing our side and that of others who would suffer under their rule. No other needs to know.' _

Jane's mate leaped high in the air to land two feet in front of her in the mist. He was immediately immobilized and senseless. Jane's thoughts turned to cries of help for him. He desperately searched to find a way to protect her. Alec had stopped his approach. He decided to toy with them first. His uncle Aro did enjoy theatrics.

"Like insects caught in a web" He laughed together with the two groups.

"Stop this Alec" Aro begged though it sounded like an order

"As you wish uncle, they will wait their turn while they watch us destroy everyone they hold dear." His eyes flashed to Corin who stood with a blank mask next to Aro.

_'Edward Cullen, if you have a way to break them free I ask it of you. You know better what will happen when we lose.'_ Corin begged Edward. Bella's sharp eye narrowed at him.

_'It is your decision love.'_ Edward didn't try to convince her to listen to Corin's plea.

They both heard Corin resolve not to hold helping Edward in Volterra over him anymore. He recognized Edward's debt paid when the Cullens welcomed Jane and her mate in their home. He was honest in his thoughts as he continued to beg Edward to help the young couple.

Bella caved; one last favour to the only member of the Volturi she had no reason to hate. She wasn't even sure how she could help Jane and her mate.

Aro was unsure. He did not know whether the Cullens would stand with him. He was frightened for his daughter and new son. Frantically, he searched for a way to help them and weaken his enemy. He did not know enough to do so. Finally, he glanced at Carlisle then Edward.

_'Will you fight with us this once if I asked?' _Aro thought to him

_'No Edward, this is not our fight!'_ Bella was forceful in her refusal.

He voice weighed on his mind unlike any he had ever experienced. He had no choice but to obey. He could not command her body or mind in that state. Bella was the one in control of their pairing in that moment. She stood firm as her warning glance met his alarmed eyes. His will crumbled under the power of her wish as he replied.

"This is not our fight king Aro, we wish to stay out of it."

Carlisle was shocked. He had decided that they would rather help Aro than let his brothers take rule of their race. Alec and the leader of the third group shared a victorious look.

"You know they will end your family here, if not soon. There will be no place to hide. They cannot allow any who are loyal to me know of their treachery." Aro threatened.

"I know they will try," Edward sounded cocky. The two groups with Alec growled. They knew Caius hated the Culllens. He considered them oddities of nature that should be eliminated.

"You think you are protected here because your weak family surrounds you? Aro has no power here! He cannot _order_ _us to leave you be._" Alec mocked Edward. He truly looked like a demon of death. The thick mist which swirled around him and its two captives.

Aro, his guard and the Cullens moved a step back each time the mist neared their feet.

"Is that a challenge Alec?" Edward shocked everyone who was gathered there, except Bella and Alice who had seen the outcome of his actions.

"I can and will destroy you Cullen," Alec growled. His eyes fell on Bella and her fragility. "I will start with her" He taunted.

"You shouldn't have said that" Bella whispered to no one in particular but all heard.

"You mate is unruly Cullen" Alec laughed at the growls that erupted from the Cullen family.

"You have sealed your fate." Edward replied with a deadly tone of voice.

Aro had remained quiet. He hoped for a distraction that could ensure the release of his children from Alec's mist. He also did not wish to risk his guard in a fight.

Edward kissed the top of Bella's head and slowly moved towards Alec's direction. He followed the clear path Bella's shield had created through the mist as she aimed to release Jane and her mate from its hold.

Alec's smile tuned to a frown at the confidence Edward displayed while stalking towards him. All gasped when he still walked through the mist that should have immobilized him. He stretched out his hand and ran his fingers through it like a curious child. Frightened and confused, Alec sped back to the safety of his group.

"There is nowhere you will run where I will not find you" Edward promised, still walking through the heavy mist.

"Come get me mind reader" Alec challenged like a coward behind his group.

"I am, but you must survive him first."

Bella's shield had enveloped Jane's mate at that point. Edward knew he had regained control of his body. He extended his hand to touch him over the shoulder - for show – as though his touch was the one to release him. The young man leaped high in the air above the mist towards Alec.

Their group laughed at the newborn's uncontrolled clumsy movements as Alec caught him mid-air by his throat.

"Wrong move" The native German smirked.

It took Alec a second to realize that he was burning from the inside out. He screamed as he quickly turned to ash. Aro, who had been glued to the same scene reacted quickly and attacked the last group to arrive with his guard. Jane held the rest of Alec's group captive while they writhed on the floor in torture. Her mate lay a fatal touch on each one and finished them off.

Bella tried to hide her smile of satisfaction. Jane noticed. She was fascinated with the human member of the Cullen family and Edward's heroics. Her mind burned with curiosity as they had never known any who was immune to the Volturi gifts before. She realized she held the family she was raised to hate in high regard as she stared at the youngest Cullen couple. Her experience with them had changed her heart, especially Bella.

_'Thank you,'_ Jane thought to Edward sincerely.

_'If there is ever a need, call on me and Corin.' _ She offered. Speaking the words aloud would have been harder. Her mate and Corin shared her gratitude.

Aro and his group finished off the eight who had been sent by Caius. He was smooth and cunning in his movements. He had lost one of his own when the fight was over.

The Cullen family was a picture of perfection and calm as they stood together watching the Volturi burn their own. Further away deep within the forest, a russet wolf had hid upwind and seen everything.


	61. Chapter 61

Aro and his surviving guard stood staring at the newest Volturi prince while he cuddled Jane lovingly and whispered words of adoration to her.

"It is most extraordinary what you can do son," Aro's compliment to his new son dripped with envy.

The young man acknowledged him with a nod. He was uncomfortable with anyone other than his mate, nor was he a talker.

"We should go father. I want to leave this place." Jane spoke up in hoped that Aro would leave the Cullens alone.

"Yes my daughter," Aro agreed with sadness. He mourned the loss of his nephew and the gift he had. However, he had no regrets.

"Cullen old one, we have no need for your company. We shall see ourselves home to Volterra. There is much to be done."

"As you wish Aro," Carlisle released them with a slight bow. He was eager to talk privately with his family too.

"I must express a deep disappointment that your family would stand by and watch while we could have been destroyed. It is most suspicious."

Aro expressed his contempt that the Cullens would not fight for him and his family.

"Your family and guard are most capable Aro. This was not our battle to fight." Carlisle showed a united front for his family. "You and yours were never in danger." He added.

The confidence in the statement made Aro curious as to whether the Cullens would have fought if his guard had lost. He wondered at Edward's ability to defy Alec's gift again.

"How was that possible?" He asked knowing that Edward had heard his thoughts.

"I learnt much during my stay with you my king," Edward answered vaguely.

Aro stared at him for the longest time. He wondered whether repelling others' gifts was a natural gift or something he had learnt. These made him wish to take Edward back or learn the answers from his mind.

As he brought forth all his memories of Edward's stay in Volterra he noticed a recurring oddity he hadn't thought significant before. Edward had stayed close to the wolves, much closer than any vampire dared. They hadn't attacked him. As far as they knew, the wolves were immune to vampire gifts. He wondered whether Edward had learnt to repel gifts from the wolves.

Edward kept his face blank though he worried for his friends. Aro could be resourceful when he wanted something. He was pleased that his curious mind held no suspicion of such a gift from any in his family.

_'Can you keep me out of your mind?'_ He asked uncomfortably. He had assumed that ability was from one in Alec's group.

Edward nodded with a crocked smile. Aro pressed his lips together unhappily.

_'Have you kept your thoughts from me before?'_ Edward nodded fully with a wider smile. Aro hissed in displeasure. Edward had long waited for the day Aro would learn that he was not as knowledgeable as he thought.

"Do not threaten my son Aro," Carlisle warned

"He is not threatening me father, merely unhappy that I have developed immunity to his ability." Edward informed even as Aro screamed at him not to make the discovery known.

"It is the same for me too father" Jane added with sudden understanding.

She was impressed instead of being angry. Her admission was intended to prevent Aro from making her torture Edward. Aro's eyes flashed to his new son. He wondered whether Edward would be immune to his gift.

"Father, if you order it I will challenge you for the throne." Jane warned when she noticed where Aro's thoughts had wandered to. Suphicia gasped in horror. "Let us leave the Cullens and their territory father. Do not ask it of us to do you bidding." Jane added

"Jane dear, it was just a passing thought. No need to be alarmed." He pacified her. _'It would be an interesting discovery wouldn't you agree young Cullen?' _Bella growled at the threat to her mate.

Jane hated his condescending remark. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion at Bella's growl, guessing that her father had threatened Edward.

"Father, my mate could never harm the Cullens. Sir Carlisle Cullen saw him through his first days and trained him. He values his master greatly." It wasn't a lie. Her mate had grown fond of Carlisle.

"Well then, it seems we shall never know."

Aro swallowed the bile that filled him at her words. She had killed his curiosity to learn about their stay with the Cullens. He no longer wished to know any of the details. It was just as well because Jane was resolved to keep him from reading her. In addition, he would never be able to read his new son.

Corin had kept his face and thoughts blank. Only Edward and Jasper knew that he felt relief and amusement at Jane's tactics. He expertly knew how to avoid exposure to Aro and Edward's gifts.

"Farewell Cullens"

Aro tailed without a second glance at the golden eyed vampire family. His family, nephew and guard followed behind him. The Cullens waited for them to be out of hearing range before sharing a sigh of relief.

"We should wait" Edward advised but said no more. He held Bella tighter to him.

Her shield still surrounded the family like a white mist ring around them. Like the black mist produced by Alec's gift, there was nothing to feel or touch when he extended his hand to touch it. The shield had grown stronger and changed to accommodate his gift during the Volturi confrontation without Bella consciously willing it to do so. He hadn't been able to hear others thoughts while within her shield at first. Gradually, he was able to hear and see through all their minds as his gift allowed. His mind reading gift had expanded to fit itself to his mate's shield.

"Wolves?" Jasper asked as they listened to the heavy footfalls approaching.

"Just one" Edward confirmed.

The young russet wolf was as large as Sum Uley in his wolf form. He stopped behind the spot where Alec's group had burnt. He wrinkled his nose and cussed as the stench burned his nose. Bella also wrinkled up her nose. The smell of the animal made her insides turn.

_'Breathe me in love, it will help'_ Edward turned her face towards his chest. She kept turning back, wanting to see the animal.

_'What is it?'_

_'It's Jacob Black, Billy Black's son_' Bella stared in shock.

She remembered the teen boy with chubby cheeks and long black hair she'd seen a few months back. Edward growled low at her thoughts. She stopped immediately.

"Speak Jacob, I can hear you just fine." Edward addressed the wolf. His family was shocked that he exposed his gift to the wolf.

Jacob had been debating the options he had. He knew he had to phase to his human form to speak yet he was afraid to lose the telepathic link with his bothers. He hadn't thought through what he wanted to do or say to the Cullens. He had approached them as soon as Sam phased to tell the council of the vampire confrontation the pack saw through his eyes. The other wolves had warned him against it. They now anxiously watched and listened through his mind.

_'You can hear me? YOU CAN HEAR ME? As in now?'_ Jacob was shocked

"Yes, I can hear you" He confirmed. The wolf frowned.

_'And my brothers?'_ He asked.

"Just you Jacob" Edward played down his ability even as he could hear the other voices in Jacob's mind clearly. The answer seemed to calm him.

_'Who was that and what were they doing here? They attacked the reservation'_ His anger bubbled to the surface.

Edward took his time to answer while he watched the destruction Alec's group had caused through the wolves minds.

"My family and I share your anger and disapproval for what happened in your lands today Jacob Black." The wolf started at the use of his full name.

"These were unwanted and unexpected guests. They are the vampire ruling family" Edward continued.

The wolves were shocked and disbelieving. They hadn't expected the ruling vampires to appear _human._ The images in Jacob's mind were of bat-like, fanged creatures with arms webbed to their bodies. Perhaps they'd be bigger in size with claws and look scarier somehow. Edward didn't react to what he heard. He dismissed the young wolf's thoughts as those of a sixteen year old boy he was.

'_Who were they fighting? Where did they come from?'_

"The king's nephew led the group that entered your lands. They had a conflict that couldn't be resolved otherwise." Jacob's big eyes assessed Edward for any signs of a lie.

He recalled a levitating immobile Jane and her mate as Alec's black mist swirled around them. He remembered how Alec's group had lain screaming on the ground and waited for death by touch.

_'What was that?'_ He asked Edward

"The ruling family has _superpowers_, so to speak." He watched the wolf's frown deepen even as he liked the idea of superpowers.

_'Are they coming back?'_

"We have no reason to believe that they will return."

Jacob's thoughts had wandered to the neat outfits of the family which were unsuitable for hiking. He remembered seeing Bella and Alice earlier in the year. He had thought that they were the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. He corrected that thought when he laid eyes on Rosalie even though she looked at him with disgust. His brothers were shouting at him to stop. They found his thoughts repulsive. He stopped immediately when he noticed Edward's questioning eyebrow raised at him.

_'Is Bella alright?' _The wolf asked with confusion.

He couldn't smell any human scent in the air though Bella looked human.

'_Her father is worried about her and Sue wants to apologize. They are getting married at the end of the year.'_

"I'm fine Jacob, thank you. I'll call them later."

Bella answered for herself, shocking the family and the wolf. She knew that her father wasn't as worried as Jacob said. It always caught him by surprise whenever she called. It was as though she lived far away not in Forks.

_'She can hear me too? You can hear me? What's this? How?'_ Jacob panicked.

He thought himself as vulnerability within the pack. Any vampire would know their plans of attack once he knew of them. His brothers shared agreed with his assessment. They were uncomfortable to know that Jacob's thoughts were exposed to the enemy. It didn't cross their minds that Bella was still human as they assessed Jacob's position. Jacob decided to tell the council what he found out and ask to be released from the pack. He didn't want to endanger his brothers and his people.

_'Gotta go, uh…thanks for not killing me'_ He thought to Edward as he ran back to the reservation.

Though Carlisle wanted to run home and send Emmett and Jasper for the cars, he didn't trust the Volturi or the wolves. The family returned to the Cullen house in silence and took their seats at the dining room table. Carlisle remained standing.


	62. Chapter 62

The family waited for Carlisle to speak. It was always bad when he chose to stand. He held himself above all everyone had to say. He was not prepared to listen.

Bella had dropped her shield. She was exhausted. Edward placed her on his lap and held her when he'd rather put her to bed. He decided that he would speak for her. She was in no condition to withstand a confrontation with Carlisle.

"Is everything as it seems?" He asked vaguely. No one answered.

Edward wanted him to speak aloud so the whole family heard everything.

"Will the wolves cause trouble?" He asked

"The wolves are concerned for their losses and the safety of their people. They lost four humans and two of their pack to Alec's company. Their people saw too much." Bella wondered how they would explain vampires and werewolves to the people at the reservation.

"Are the Volturi coming back son?" Edward shook his head _'no'_

"There was no intention to come back to Forks. Aro is concerned about the state of his house. His daughter and nephew are sincere and peaceful." He informed, choosing to leave out the detail his father was not ready to hear.

"Well, that's something. The last thing we want is for their generation of Volturi to continue the hatred and undue assault on our family." Esme was hopeful.

"The reason for that is because we welcomed young Jane and her mate in our home and treated them with their due respect." Carlisle added.

Bella and Edward held their hands tighter. She had heard everyone's thoughts while they were at the clearing.

"Edward, I agreed to let you turn Bella at a time of your choosing because you promised she would learn better this way. Today, she embarrassed this family. Not only did she disrespect Aro by addressing him directly more than once, she spoke for the family over all our heads. I cannot express how angry and disappointed I am. No one in this family has sacrificed who we are and what the Cullen name stands for before, even under dire circumstances." Carlisle continued

"Bella knows that speaking to Aro directly was wrong. She knows that I too am disappointed, but I cannot be angry with her protectiveness of me father. She acted in my defence." Edward explained

"Are you in need of mate's defense you my son?" Carlisle barked. "She has learnt much but still does not understand our ways. She denied our family's assistance to Aro above our heads. The result could have been disastrous had he fallen to Alec."

"On the contrary father, Bella understood the situation better than most. She heard the thoughts of all beings around me as clearly as I did." He informed his shocked family.

"Edward, that's…it takes time for mates to blend gifts." Jasper stated in shock. Alice winked at Bella with a small smile.

"If she heard all, then why?" Carlisle pressed, "Why would you have Aro believe that we would let him fall at the hands of his brothers and nephew?"

"Because we would stand by and watch him burn to ash if his nephew had been a better choice for a ruler father." Edward replied truthfully.

"I shared your view and would have fought with Aro when he asked us to stand with him. However, my Bella felt strongly that the family should stay out of an internal Volturi battle. In the end, I had no choice but to obey her wish." Carlisle frowned.

"Do not hide behind my daughter Edward?" Carlisle thundered. "How can she bend your will while she is still human?" He was losing patience with Edward.

"Husband, her concern was to protect their bond and the family. Edward could not purposely place himself in harm's way. He could not ignore her." Esme replied in understanding.

She too was surprised at Bella's strength and progress but agreed fully with her decision. She would have demanded the family stay out of the Volturi fight had she been asked. She likened Bella's actions to hers the one time she had overruled Carlisle's will. It was at the time she carried Edward. With his scientific mind, he had wanted to deliver his son unnaturally to give them both a better chance to survive the birth. Esme had been dead set against it; in the end, Carlisle had no choice but to do what she wanted. She was very proud of her youngest daughter. Their females could on occasion, overrule their mates' will. It was a rare occurrence as the mated pair was usually in harmony.

"I would never miss an opportunity to fight but this time I'm glad I did. It was not for us to involve ourselves father. The less Volturi members there are, the better for us." Emmett added his thoughts with Rose, Alice and Jasper in agreement.

"How?" Carlisle ignored the others and repeated his question to Edward.

"My Bella is a strong shield father. That is the reason I cannot read her mind." He worked hard to keep his anger with Carlisle out his voice.

"When the situation calls for it, the shield lets me into her mind. We can speak with our thoughts as clearly as we do with our lips. She had been concerned with the Volturi's presence in our home since the princess arrived. She heard all that I heard and exhausted herself to protect our family from her attack and that of Alec and Aro. The shield wouldn't allow me to keep her controlled. It shielded her from me. There was a moment when I could not reach her."

_'Can she hear my thoughts now?'_ Carlisle asked quietly. Edward shook his head 'no'.

Carlisle understood that their gifts had worked together because there was danger.

"My daughter, I must reprimand your behaviour though your heart was in the right place. It is most unbecoming of a Cullen. You have shown disrespect to your mate and our ways" Carlisle spoke to Bella directly. She was fighting to stay awake.

"I apologize for my actions father," She said what he wanted to hear.

Bella felt no remorse. Jasper thought to Edward that their mates were alike. Alice too never felt remorse when she had acted in the best interest of the family, even when they did not understand it.

"It's not enough dear Bella"

"It is father," Edward interrupted.

"Edward, you cannot keep her controlled and teach her what she needs to know" Carlisle argued

"I can father. Bella is my mate. We will discuss her actions and their consequences together. No other shall punish her." Edward growled, stopping Carlisle from punishing Bella.

_'You dare stand against me again? I am your father and the head of this family Edward!' _Carlisle growled back in anger.

"Did you too learn this rebellion from the Volturi?" he spat while referring to Jane's behaviour towards her parents.

"I am not rebellious. I choose to do what is best for my mate with our coupling." Edward replied with a low firm voice. No one else said anything while he and Carlisle stared unflinching at each other.

"If it pleases you father, we will go to our home in Chicago and return to the family once Bella is changed." He suggested. It was a critical time in Bella's transformation. He refused to risk her.

The women gasped. They did not want to be parted with Bella so close to her change. Esme did not want the family apart. She was unprepared.

"Father, if I may" Alice asked to speak and waited for Carlisle to acknowledge her.

"I have seen a great change for our family. We are at a cross-road and shan't be the same no matter which way we go. The events of each path are unclear. Much is yet to be decided, but the outcome is always the same. It is very important wise that we stay together for our family to thrive."

Edward could see the vague visions as she recalled them. Their figures were unclear, as was what they were doing. The family was going through a period of change and growth. Esme was thankful for Alice's words. She couldn't have said them better if she tried.

"Alice-?" Edward inquired

"That is all I have seen brother Edward"

She replied out loud but continued to show him a vision of purple smoke over Volterra, followed by one of the Cullen family at his and Bella's wedding. She would already be vampire. Edward was soothed by the vision. He decided that he could handle anything, as long as he had his Bella. They all waited for Carlisle to say something, hoping that he would heed Alice's advice.

"Your mother and I will be away a few days." Carlisle stated after a long moment of thought.

He refused to hurt Esme by allowing Edward to leave with Bella. He was also afraid to distance his youngest children further. He decided that he would rather leave to gather his thoughts and calm from his anger.

-0-0-0

Edward changed Bella's clothes and put her to bed. She was physically exhausted from the workings of her gift within her fragile body. Carlisle and Esme had left together without a word.

Edward watched over her while she slept. He stood against the glass wall of his room facing outside. His mind recalled all that had happened in the day. He focused on Bella's ability to defy his authority and hide her within the shield. In hindsight, he realized that Aro's suspicions had been correct. Bella proved to be stronger and her gift more powerful than he expected.

He found that he had no heart to punish her. He was more interest in understanding how her gift worked. It would not do for her to close him out again as she had at the clearing. Bella woke after four hours of sleep. She had been sleeping less as her body carried more venom. She frowned unhappily when she opened her eyes to see that Edward had dressed her in a red night-gown.

"Ugh! If I see anything red in my closet again it will be too soon" She huffed.

"You will wear what I give you without complaint Isabella," Edward spoke without turning to face her.

She remembered his tone of voice too well. He was angry. She was suddenly unsure what the right thing to do was, whether she could leave the bed or not.

"What happened out there Isabella?" He asked. They were alone in the house. Bella thought of different proper ways to answer the question but couldn't decide on one.

"I'm sorry Edward, I guess I-"

"Don't apologize when you don't mean it." He cut her off.

"I spoke out-of-place and embarrassed you and our family" She whispered.

"A little louder Bella," She hesitated but repeated her admission of wrong doing.

Edward waited a few minutes before speaking again. He left her anxious for what was coming next.

"I don't believe you understand how your actions made me feel; how they made us look." He stated

"Edward I-"

"Wait until I allow you to speak Isabella" He cut her off again. His voice was low and detached.

"It feels like a betrayal of the worst kind my love. You have grown too comfortable to remember the important crucial things. We will not discuss this further until you feel the shame you have brought upon us." He decided and left the room.


	63. Chapter 63

Bella was confused. Edward had stood by her at the clearing and against their father. He knew that she felt no regret for her actions. '_Why did he think that would change?_' She wondered.

When Edward did not return to their bedroom, she left the bed to freshen up. Once done she faced a new uncertainty, _what to wear now that Edward hadn't picked out anything for her_.

She decided on an off shoulder navy gown and expensive jewellery she hadn't worn before. She left her long hair flowing down her shoulders.

She worked slowly, still waiting for Edward to return. He didn't. She was about to go searching for him on the ground floor when she caught sight of the unmade bed. She couldn't remember the last time she had made a bed.

Kicking her shoes off, she worked her way around the large bed wondering where Edward was. She found him seated in front of a muted television in the living room minutes later. She didn't say anything when their eyes met and neither did he. She went to the kitchen to make herself an early breakfast. It took her a while before she found what she needed. She had never cooked for herself at the Cullen home. Edward kept away.

Bella was unaffected by Edward's behaviour at first. She took a walk in Esme's garden after her meal and returned to the study where she spent most of the day. The time alone felt familiar to her, it was comforting in an odd way. She was uneasy. She couldn't relax. She wondered whether the silent treatment was her punishment or if that was still to come.

When they were together in the same space, she stole glances at Edward. She found him looking expectantly at her each time. Their silence continued.

He didn't try to enter her mind or speak to her. He sat unmoving on the chair facing the television while keeping tabs on her location in the house. She went to sleep after dinner. The next day was the same and the one after that.

She sat in bed when she woke on the fourth day. She hadn't seen any of the other Cullens or talked to anyone in three days. She had always preferred the isolation and alone time as that was what she understood best. However, this time her heart rejected it.

She knew a vampire male did anything and everything for his mate. His deepest and foremost instincts are to love, provide for and protect her. Edward's neglect of her made her feel disgraced.

Though she looked her best those few days, it was never quite the way Edward would have dressed her or done her hair. Her closet was a mess. She had to try a few times before the water temperature was just right in the large tub for her bath. Her food wasn't perfectly presentable as he or Esme made it.

She was suddenly angry, not because she couldn't do anything for herself or that she had become spoilt. She was angry because he had taken away what was rightfully hers. She deserved his affection and to be served the best he could.

She refused to accept she could only regain her pride and the peace of their relationship through punishment, pain or suffering. As much as she was intent on ignoring Edward, she felt she didn't want to anymore.

"Edward," She called him with a whisper.

He appeared by her bedside immediately. He had been in the study. She wondered whether he had been waiting for her to speak first all of three days.

"I don't deserve the way you are treating me." She stated after a moment.

"You're angry" he guessed correctly

"Yes, I am" She admitted

"Why?" He asked with calm and a smooth voice. His stance was relaxed.

"Because I deserve better than to be ignored Edward. I shouldn't be punished for acting in the best interest for our family. We could have suffered loss or injuries had we fought with the Volturi. Why doesn't anyone understand that?" Her voice had risen higher as her thoughts spilled out her lips.

When he didn't respond to meet her aggression she continued;

"I'm angry because all I have done in the past few months was change for us. No one understands how difficult this has been for me. I am leaving my parents behind. It scares me to not feel any fear or regret about it Edward; but I live with that for us. I am trying really hard to learn your ways but no one is prepared to understand me and the time I come from. You don't hear me complain about it, yet when I do something wrong you're quick to act. Treat me the way you're supposed to Edward!" By the time she finished, she stood full height on the bed towering over him and screaming.

Edward took a deep long breath. He regarded her for a long moment before deciding on a reply.

"As you wish," He acknowledged and refrained from saying more.

He walked away to prepare her a bath. Unbeknown to her, this had been Edward's intention. He wanted her to feel shamed so she would understand how it felt when she showed him up in front of others. Her behaviour at the clearing proved that she was not respecting him the best she could. With their ability to communicate mentally, Bella should have shared her thoughts and let him speak for her. She had chosen to act differently.

Bella was not satisfied with the outcome of her outburst. She thought her words may have been hurtful and pushed Edward further away. It was too late to take them back.

Edward returned to carry her to the bathroom. He bathed her with care, dressed her tied her hair in a flat low ponytail. He left to make her breakfast while she put on her makeup.

"Our family is home," He informed before kissing her forehead

Bella stared after him wondering how long they had been home. She was embarrassed when she remembered screamed at Edward and the possibility the family had heard her. Knowing that she would not want to face the others right away, Edward had brought her breakfast to their study. He packed her closet and cleaned up after her while she ate.

"What would you like to do today?" He asked

"I want to visit the meadow" She decided after assessing him.

It was as though Edward was doing what she wanted him to do without the passion he usually had doing things for her. They left after he changed and packed her a picnic basket. Bella sat leaning on Edward while he read to her as usual. But she couldn't ignore the invincible wall between them.

When they returned to the house, the family was together again. No one showed that they had heard Bella's outburst earlier in the day. They greeted each other affectionately and sat together for dinner. Bella learnt that the other couples had been visiting their homes. She couldn't help the pang of hurt she felt at their closeness. She could hardly look at Edward without being met with an expectant stare. Even Carlisle was in a better mood.

They retired to their room earlier than normal. They showered together. Edward caressed her gently. He washed her hair and massaged her scalp. He treaded carefully, aware that her attention was elsewhere.

Bella was unsure. She wanted physical contact with him but she feared how it would feel like with the distance between them. She was thinking about that when he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. He trailed light kisses down her neck while his long fingers played with her nipples. She shivered, half in pleasure and half in uncertainty.

He turned her around to face him. She followed his lead when he kissed her lips. She kept her eyes closed so he wouldn't see her indecisiveness. She tilted her head when he kissed her neck and chest. Her chest pushed forward as he took one of her breasts into his mouth and caressed the nipple with his tongue. Her breath came in short pants when he trailed kissed down her body. He kneeled in front of her like he had many times before. Then he stopped.

She asked the question with her eyes which took time to open and meet his.

"This is not what you want" He stated simply and stood up.

Bella wanted to argue and make him continue but her lips wouldn't move. Edward hummed his acceptance and pulled the nearest towel to dry her. His fast hands stopped Bella's as she tried to reach for his erect penis. He simply shook his head 'no'.

Sleep evaded her. Edward lay next to her on the bed like he always did. She scooted closer to fill any space between them. They felt miles apart from each other. He didn't speak.

"Edward" she called closer after two hours of silence.

"hmm"

"What are you thinking?" she asked. He smirked. That was a question many human men heard often from their women. None ever really answered it to the woman's satisfaction either.

"I have seen our wedding day with Alice." He informed. She wasn't expecting to hear that.

"Really?"

"Yes," He recalled the vision again. What kept his focus was the ring on her finger in the vision.

An awkward silence followed. She wanted to ask about the vision or apologize or share something random, but her mind wouldn't form a coherent thought. Edward sensed her discomfort and pain.

"Come here love" She placed her head on his chest and snuggled close.

He wrapped his arm around her warm body. She began to run her fingers at his side and across his naked torso. She placed kisses where her lips could reach. He returned her caress and moved her to lay atop him, She continued to kiss his neck and down his chest. Edward felt her hesitation but didn't stop her.

Sudden inspiration filled her when her eyes landed on his member. She let loose her tongue and licked the length of it. Edward hissed in surprise and pleasure. She hid her smirk of satisfaction and focused her ministration there. The book Renee had given her shared pointers on how to do this and she recalled the words with perfect clarity.

She took his tip into her mouth and sucked, gaining a growl from Edward. It was all the encouragement she needed to continue. She added her tiny hand, then another. Her warm breath heightened his pleasure each time she breathed him into her small mouth. She twisted her tongue around his shaft as her head bobbed backwards and forwards. She felt it when Edward's member grew impossibly bigger and harder moments before he let out a deep guttural growl. His seed spilled in her mouth. She swallowed without letting herself taste it.

She blushed deeply when she opened her eyes to find him staring at her. She was sampling his taste on her tongue. He quickly had her flat on her back under his body. He was perfectly placed at her entrance but waited to be invited in. Bella pulled him towards her with a kiss. Both gasped when he entered her. Their lovemaking was intense after days of being apart. It felt like ages had passed since they were joined together. Unlike other times, Bella was still holding back. She hadn't surrendered her body to him.

"Let go Bella, let me in" He begged

Her toes were knotted and her hands fisted the bed sheets. Edward slowly released her hands and wrapped them around his neck. He kneaded her feet gently to relax her while moving in and out of her to the rhythm of her breathing. She reached her peak with a cry the moment she let go of her restraint.

Sudden understanding of what had caused their unhappiness occurred to her afterwards, while she lay in Edward's arms. In the face of conflict, she had closed herself off from her mate and put on a steel mask. She had hid her vulnerability behind her shield and forgot to let him be her man.

She realized that she had continued to wear her _self-sufficient_ armour the days after the Volturi had left. In doing so she had left Edward no place in her space, even when she had demanded that he be there. Tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Hush love," Edward comforted

"I want you to know that I do not think you incapable. I do the things I do for you to express my love."

She understood that Edward must have heard her thoughts. It made her uneasy as it also comforted her.

_'I'm sorry Edward'_ She cried

_'Forgive me for letting you learn this way love, any other way would have only made it harder for you to understand.'_ She nodded on his shoulder.

_'I don't see you as the most vulnerable of our family my Bella. You are not inferior to me love. You are strong. You are my equal in every way.'_ He assured as she cried harder.

She knew and felt safe with Edward. Consciously, she decided to let her emotional and mental guard down.

_'Thank you Bella'_

Edward choked with emotion when both felt their bond heal and strengthen. Bella wept as she remembered Esme's words. All she had to do was surrender to Edward's leadership and strength.


	64. Chapter 64

Edward hated that he had to leave Bella to go hunting the next morning. His brothers accompanied him. The strain of the past few days on their relationship had worn him down. They were driving a little afar to search for big prey.

Bella took her time waking up late morning. She smiled to herself when she saw a yellow rose and note from Edward next to her pillow. The house was quiet as usual but she knew that she was not alone. Carlisle was reading in the living room when she finally made it to the ground floor.

"Good day father," She greeted. Carlisle stood to embrace her.

"My daughter, you look lovely." He complimented.

"I was hoping to speak to mother and Alice, are they here?"

"No, it's just you and I" Bella was a little nervous at that.

She had never been alone with Carlisle before and worried about his disapproval for her actions lately. Carlisle sensed her discomfort.

"Now, I believe you have slept through breakfast. Why don't you let me make you lunch" He offered

"Oh no, father you don't have to." She declined then backtracked quickly. "I'd appreciate it," Carlisle smiled when she corrected herself.

"I hope you like Italian,"

He led her to the kitchen. Bella sat at the counter and watched her father work at a human pace to prepare her meal.

"I've often had to help Esme cook for our human guests." He explained as he placed a glass of water in front of her.

She thanked him.

"I was hoping we could speak freely you and I. Your mother seems to think that I could do better with you and Edward. She gave me quite a lecture." He smiled indulgently.

"It was quite frightening." he winked to gain a smile from her.

"I think you are doing well father," She soothed.

"Thank you my daughter. I hope you will listen to the ramblings of an old man either way." He invited.

"First, I'd like to enquire about your father and mother"

"They are well. Last I spoke to Renee she had made bookings for their trip to Europe around the time of my next birthday. She is considering trying for a baby when they come back. Charlie has Sue and her children now. I hear they plan to marry soon."

Carlisle nodded. "How are you coping with separating from them?"

"It's fine really. There is no pain or regret. I'm happy that they will live full lives without me. My place is with Edward."

"Indeed," he agreed.

"The beauty of the human state is their ability to heal and evolve. They can move on. We are very different. We do not forget and very few things bring us joy and contentment."

He served her dessert. It was a white chocolate parfait with flambéed cherries. It looked too perfect.

"I made this earlier," he added a glass of wine to her serving. Bella thanked him and started eating while he made the main dish.

"All whom I need to live happily is my family, dear daughter" He continued. "You are all precious and beautiful to me."

Bella closed her eyes in appreciation as the dessert melted in her mouth. Carlisle smiled with satisfaction.

"I am set in my ways; that is true. What I value and hold in principle will not change. As a consequence, I am challenged by yours and Edward's coupling." She paid close attention. Her guard was up.

"How so father?" She asked

"In the manner with which he chose to claim you, and your response to him. It would be fascinating to study if you were both not my children." A shadow of sadness masked his face when he spoke next.

"Edward's time away molded him into a different man than his brothers. And you, my daughter, have been shaped by experiences of a different life and time than your sisters. Your mother seems to understand that better than me."

"It is true," Bella bravely agreed with his deduction.

"I will never fully understand your coupling, as with Emmett and Rosalie or Jasper and young Alice. Your mother continues to amaze me after all our years together."

"Could it be because she was in a state of change when you found her?" Bella asked

"Perhaps," Carlisle smiled at her reflection but frowned when he thought of Rosalie.

"It is the same for me." She admitted, realizing that Edward found her after she had made a big life changing decision to live with her father. She was still adjusting to Forks and her new family.

"It is not a bad thing." Carlisle soothed.

"My dear daughter, how do you imagine our family would be if we could change?" He asked, "I am curious" he added to relax her.

Bella took her time to answer. It was an odd question coming from Carlisle who was strict in the way his family should be.

"Our family does change father," She hedged. "Mother explained that we involve ourselves with the outside world often. I cannot imagine doing so successfully without some degree of constant change."

"True," He agreed. "That is what we must do to blend in with the humans."

Bella understood his question meant how the family was at home. She hadn't thought about that since vampires didn't experience change often. It seemed a waste of time to consider the possibilities. Their normal had become hers since she started living with them.

They were not restricted very much in what they could do and when. She had even grown to like dressing up and looking her best all the time. Edward made it effortless. It was something intimate they shared together. She thought about her mother, brothers and sisters. They were proud of their private lives and the freedoms they had compared to other vampire families.

"Does father know Sister Rose likes working on cars?" She asked

"I suspected it until now" he stated. "There isn't much that goes unnoticed in my house."

"She does not do it though" Bella led.

Carlisle smiled. "I know Emmett. I'm certain he lets her help him from time to time."

"He does," Bella confirmed. She had started with the main dish.

"And you believe he shouldn't have to hide it," He guessed. Bella nodded.

"Rosalie is most proud of her beauty. It is a curious interest for her." Carlisle

"I'm sure she'll keep the spotlight on her even then," Bella referred to her sister's flair for the dramatic in her dress.

"What about you Isabella? Is there anything you feel restricted to do?" He asked

"Not at the moment, perhaps later as I grow."

"That shall be most interesting," Carlisle was relieved somewhat.

He had been concerned since they had heard Bella lash out at Edward. She pointed out that she made changes to fit in with the family. Carlisle wanted to know if she held anything she wanted back. From his observation, Bella was no Renee but she was still young and human in many ways.

"Edward tells me you will be changed next month" he enquired.

"Yes, not long after I turn eighteen."

"That is twenty days away, dear." He reminded to her shock. She had lost track of time.

"Was there anything you wanted to do before then?" Carlisle asked uncomfortably. It went against his rigid persona to extend Bella the courtesy.

"No father, thank you." Her voice was laced with a sudden sadness.

"We love you my daughter," he comforted.

"As I love you all,"

"Do you have room for more?" He asked while taking her plate away.

"Yes, I'll have some of those." She pointed to the starter portion on the table.

Carlisle's cooking was different from Esme and Edward's. It was delicious with modest portions. He was pleased.

"Jane Volturi assured me that you will have impeccable control. There will be no need for the family to live away from the human population in your first year." He informed

"Edward believes the same," She was not surprised that Carlisle had asked Jane about the Volturi's way of turning their mates.

"I really do not want anyone to put their lives on hold to babysit me."

"You are selfless. It is an admirable quality in a lady." He smiled widely at her.

"Esme found a large home on the outskirts of New Hampshire. She plans for us to live there when you all go to college." Carlisle informed. He wanted her to know that she will not miss any life experiences.

"Oh," Bella was surprised. She hadn't thought of going college.

"You will have to forgive your mother. She is not ready for you all to leave the nest, so to speak. She hasn't had enough time with you all. Neither have I." He added, thinking Bella may have been disappointed their parents were following them to Dartmouth.

"We have time," Bella

"Indeed,"

He was pleased with Bella's manners. She comforted him when he thought she would demand to be heard and that the family change to accommodate her and the ways of her time. It was awkward for Bella to have him clean up after her but she knew not to stop him or offer to help. He was taking care of her.

"What will you do in New Hampshire?" She asked as they moved to the living room.

"I will continue to work," he answered automatically.

"Why don't you come to school with us? Perhaps study something new" Bella teased.

Carlisle froze in his step. Bella straightened her smile wondering if her joke was not received well.

"I'm sorry father-"

"No, my daughter. Please, don't be. Your mother asked me to try opening up to new ideas."

"You would consider this?" She asked with doubt. Bella was shocked that he would consider going back to school with his children

"I may" He answered casually, "Considering what I purchased for you"

He handed her a small paper bag. Her eyebrows knotted when she saw a CD of the songs she and Renee had shamelessly sang along to at the concert inside.

"Oh," Bella was pleasantly surprised.

Gifting in the Cullen home usually meant expensive jewellery and priceless items the family has gathered over time. This was very simple and different. She realized this was Carlisle's way of accepting that she was unique in the family.

"Thank you" She hugged him tightly.

Carlisle took the CD out and put it in the player. He scooped her up and danced wildly around the room while she shook about giggling in fits. The music was very loud for the usually quiet house. Bella sang along to the words between gasping for air and laughing at Carlisle's attempt at informal dance.

The family found them like that, with Bella a heap on the floor and Carlisle sliding across the room on his knees. Alice had called her husband after a vision of the scene and made sure they all arrived on time without alerting Carlisle and Bella of their approach. Carlisle was embarrassed. He was saved by the loud ring of the house phone.

"Sister Bella, it's for you," Alice informed just as Carlisle picked up the receiver. His face was without humour when he gave her the phone.

"Hello Isabella," A quiet melodic voice sang from the other end of the line.

"Hello,"

_'Jane' _Edward whispered to tell Bella who was calling.

"Did you forget me so quickly?" she gave an exaggerated displeased sigh.

"I'm calling because I know you will be changed and married soon. I hope to receive my invitation on time." She shot straight to the point.

Bella was speechless. Her face was comical as she tried to wrap her mind around this unexpected call.

"You did not say 'no', so I shall see you and yours soon." Jane stated after a moment of silence. Bella stared at the receiver in her hand after the line suddenly cut off.

"How did she know and why did she call?" She asked no one in particular.

"Well," Alice started in the same sing song voice Jane used.

"She was taken with you while she stayed with us sister Bella. I see her in our future." She informed. Bella frowned.

"Alice, I did not make any decision to involve myself with her or her family"

"None of us have but she is determined. It's her decision that has solidified the vision." Bella's frown deepened. "You will be friends in time"

Rosalie gaped at Bella like she grew a fourth head.

"I don't see it Alice, not for decades to come" Bella shook her head

"She does sister Bella," Alice smiled short of laughing at the look on Bella's face. She had seen Jane with the family twice in her visions.

"Well, this is an interesting development," Carlisle stated, unsure how he felt about this new development though he was fond of the young man who was Jane's mate.

"Of course she will be welcomed with us dear Bella"

Esme soothed, hoping Bella wouldn't deny herself a friend without reason. She was also reminding the rest of her children what she expected of them when Jane visits again.

"Edward-" Bella meant to comfort and assure him. Jane had made his life less than pleasant in Volterra. She felt like it would be a betrayal if she were to befriend her.

"Hush, love. You don't have to decide today."

He stopped her words before they spilled out. He wanted time to prepare himself for a future Alice has seen. Never had he thought the Volturi's presence would follow him after he left Volterra. Alice had seen a laughing and happy Bella chasing an unusually happy Jane through the woods in play. He couldn't deny his mate a moment of happiness knowingly.

Jasper was strategically thinking of the advantages to having Jane Volturi on their side. He remained suspicious of Jane's true intentions though.

Edward picked Bella up and raced her to their room after she greeted her mother, brothers and sisters. They spent the afternoon cuddling and talking in bed. Bella decided she wanted to be changed at their house in Chicago, where Edward was born. She had also noticed Esme wearing a new ring that matched Carlisle's. Her parents only wore their Cullen crest rings, but they had on different ones that day.


	65. Chapter 65

The next day Bella and Edward drove to the Swan house early morning. He waited in the car while she talked briefly with Charlie. It was awkward and different. They didn't embrace or touch. Their separation was complete. They felt nothing for each other. It was like saying a goodbye to a neighbour you hardly knew.

Charlie didn't ask where exactly in Europe they were moving to. He didn't even ask about school. Bella didn't offer any more information that would add to the lie. Her talk with Charlie was over in two minutes.

She stood by the kitchen entrance to speak briefly with Sue.

"We are leaving Sue. Please take care of Charlie." She asked.

"He is in good hands. I wanted a chance to apologize for upsetting you the last time we spoke."

Sue had listened to Bella and Charlie's cold conversation attentively. Charlie had tried to explain to her how he felt about his daughter being away but couldn't express it clearly. Bella didn't exist in any way to him besides in his mind. Sue had worried this may upset Bella and was surprised when she seemed unaffected.

"It's in the past," Bella accepted her apology but the proud vampire in her refused to apologize to a native Quileute.

"So, Europe?! That is far enough for more of our boys to phase." Sue fished for information.

She knew the Cullens had lived in Forks for twenty years without the town's people knowledge and could disappear just the same.

"It is," Bella admitted. "I heard the pack suffered losses lately."

"Yes, two more. There has been a new wolf added to the pack, young Quil. He is Jacob's age." She shared.

"He will be the last for at least two generations." Bella assured. The Cullen family will not return to the area for at least a hundred years.

"I am grateful. I worried for Seth." Sue was honest.

"Then I should leave. It would not do for him to find me here." Bella reached for the door shouting goodbyes to Charlie.

"Bella, may I have a forwarding address, just in case" Sue asked as she chased after her. Bella's eyes flicked to the living room window and back to her.

"I will write as soon as I'm settled."

Sue's heartbeat picked up pace. She understood that Bella was going to become full vampire and guessed that was the reason the family was leaving.

"Take care Sue," She joined Edward in the Volvo for a drive back to the Cullen home. She felt no sadness, regret or pain.

"I want to say goodbye to my human life Edward," Bella started as they parked the car in the cavernous garage.

"Anything you need love," He supported.

"Thank you,"

Bella felt slightly anxious knowing her time as a human had come to an end. She would survive on a different diet and forever be eighteen in a different body. Time will have a different meaning for her. Hot or cold temperature will be the same to her. She had noticed her features had become more pronounced while she lived with the Cullens. Becoming full vampire would make them permanently entrancing. She will be able to run and hunt with Edward. She will no longer need sleep or air to breathe. In a few short months her eyes will be the golden butterscotch colour as those of her family.

Her body and mind had slowly started the change months before. She couldn't remember experiencing a single clumsy moment while with Edward. Her speech and poise were near perfect. Her hearing, sense of smell and sight had sharpened. She was brave, proud and mostly unapologetic for her being. Her imagination didn't prove enough in preparing her for the change she knew was coming. There was no longer a disconnect between her body and mind.

What remained were her emotions. As prepared as she was for her new life, a part of her held onto her humanness. It was this small part that needed to mourn her loss. It wanted to swim in a dark place in search of something that was familiar. It wanted to experience fear, uncertainty and sorrow. It yearned for a human response to loss and facing the unknown. Her body and mind denied this small part. She needed an outlet.

"I need blood" She surprised Edward.

"I will bring some for you love. Will that be all?" He asked sensing that something was not quite right with her.

From the Volturi memoirs, he knew that the last few days to a mate's change were the hardest. He had seen Marcus' mate suffer greatly from his memory. She threw tantrums and harmed herself and any other on her path. She killed for blood. Aro had changed Sulphicia at the same stage Bella was at; he hadn't chanced waiting it out due to fear.

Edward was unsure how Bella would handle parting with her mortal life. He had decided not to let her harm herself, he couldn't bear it. If she proved difficult he would change her immediately.

"I don't know" Her insides churned uncomfortably.

Edward walked her into the house and left to hunt for her. The family worried since they had heard what she asked for. They listened intently while Bella moved around in her room tearing boxes and paper apart with too much force. Carlisle and Jasper held onto their mates to stop them from going to her. At least Alice had the luxury of her visions.

Bella had quickly spiralled down a sink hole on the drive from the Swan home. The emotions were overwhelming and crushed her attempts to rise above them. Jasper was helping her with his gift. He was alarmed when she entered the house in a depressive state that seemed to grow exponentially every minute.

Edward hurried home after draining a small bob cat's blood into a thermos flask. He felt his chest constrained the farther he ran from the house. A strong force demanded that he return to his mate. He arrived to find Bella sitting on the floor of their dressing room. She had stripped down to her underwear and heels, staring at a razor blade in her hand.

"Isabella," Edward called with an authoritative voice. He was listening to his family's concerns and what they heard happen since he left.

"Yes Edward," She answered calmly without flinching.

"You will not harm yourself. Your body belongs to me. I forbid it" He stated firmly.

"I know," She replied truthfully.

She knew it would make him beyond furious. That was what stopped her from cutting herself and taking that first step off the precipice.

"It looks so easy, you know. Like it holds the answers I need." She continued calmly

"What questions do you have?" He asked, sitting next to her on the floor.

"I can't exactly put them in words. They are like crushing feelings that will never be satisfied unless I let them out, and I don't know how."

She had never looked more vulnerable and fragile to him than at that moment.

"Let me see love," He begged. "Isabella" He insisted when she hesitated.

The dark emptiness of her shield enveloped him. The experience time was different. It felt physically heavy on his mind. The air was too thick within the shield. He could feel the heaviness on his physical skin. He found it hard to breathe. Bella's heart wrenching wail echoed aloud in the shield. The sound was deafening to his mind. It was a hopeless defeated cry.

_'Bella love, why are you crying?'_ He asked gently.

_'There's so much pain Edward. It's too much. I can't bear it'_ She cried

_'What causes the pain?'_

_'Death, something inside me knows its coming. It has no strength to face it.'_ Edward came up short on how to help her.

_'Your death or another's?'_ He asked carefully.

The question distracted her long enough to stop crying while she thought about the answer.

_'Some part of you is already vampire, love. That part desires death and destruction and blood. The innocent human in you will not kill.'_

_'So that is my internal battle?'_ She asked _'It's so painful Edward. I want to scream and lash out. I want to see my blood. I want to take out everything inside me and stop the pain. I want to drink'_

He couldn't mistake the desperation in her voice.

_'Bella love, the thing that is inside you is venom. There is no way to get rid of it. It drives the murderous impulse you are experiencing. Because you are still human, you are directing it upon yourself. If you were vampire, you'd be out there feeding.'_

He tried to explain what he understood from being inside her shield. His aggression and thirst had spiked three folds. Jasper worked hard to keep both their emotions controlled.

_'I want to bleed Edward, please' _The strength of her desire crushed him_._

_'I need to see the blood. I need to know that I'm still here, still alive. Please.' _

The more she begged the more he couldn't fight her need.

_'I need to bleed then I'll drink' _She bargained.

He could feel her shield weakening and shaking. His eyes burned hot and throat flared dry. He knew that it was worse for her.

_'Edward,'_ She cried

He picked up her wrist and bit her. The stinging pain and relief of seeing the oozing red liquid relieved some of the crushing depressive emotions and pain. She took a deep breath, like she had been under water for a long time.

_'Drink'_ She offered. He swallowed a gulp of her life source which brought pleasant relief to the scorching pain in his throat._ 'More'_

_'No'_ He declined and licked the wound to seal it. _'You promised'_

He opened the thermos flask for her. She wrinkled her nose, displeased with the smell. Her own blood smelled much more appetizing.

_'I know love, yours is human. This is animal blood.'_ She wanted to reject it.

_'Isabella Cullen'_ His authoritative voice reverberated within her shield.

It was stronger with the fresh blood pulsing through his veins. She had no choice but to obey. After the first sip she grabbed the flask with both hands and drank greedily.

_'What do I do now Edward?' _She asked after she was finished. She felt better, instantly stronger.

_'Embrace it love. Say yes to the change happening inside you. You are in control of your body and thirst. Express what you feel in another way. The human in you needs assurance that she will not die and fade once you change. You have just proven she could drink without having to kill. She won't fight so hard anymore. It will get easier.' _He promised, pleased to have a better understanding of what she was going through.

_'Edward, I feel overwhelmingly needy'_

Her lust filled him as she forcefully pushed down and straddled him. She tore off the pieces of cloth covering their bodies and lowered herself on him. She took what she needed from him as she rode him sloppily with wild abandon.

The sudden flood of lust had hit Jasper hard. He had been unprepared. It spread through him to all in the house before he could control it. None of the other couples could ignore or fight it.


	66. Chapter 66

Edward started watching Bella closely from the moment she fell asleep after their aggressive love making. He knew it was the beginning of her emotional transition. The process could be unpleasant for them both and the family depending on how she handled it.

He expected her to be challenging, aggressive and even rebellious if she was so inclined. It was very much like raising a child. First, he had to work hard to teach her the rules and mold her behaviour, now she would fight to break free somehow and become he own person.

Vampires never needed nor wanted for their mates to gain this independence since the male provided, protected and dominated. Edward was going to have a delicate dance with his mate in these final days; allowing her to mature into her own while not giving up his dominance over her.

He knew from Marcus' memories of his mate Didyme that he could easily lose control. Marcus had left Didyme alone too long in this period that she broke free of his dominance completely. He wasn't there to maintain consistent discipline when she misbehaved and even let her kill for herself when she wanted to blood.

In her human life, she had been spoilt and given anything she wanted. Marcus had allowed the same. The result wasn't all bad. She was a happy vampire- an unruly mate - but very happy in general. He couldn't rein her in once she set her mind or desire on something, even if he disliked it.

She neglected her responsibilities as queen whenever it pleased her and often travelled without company or security. She presented herself questionably for a female. She was notorious for hosting indulgent blood festivities for days on end. When she was forbidden do that in Volterra, she would take her show on the road. She left a trail of blood in her wake across the land. Even though she was truly Marcus' mate, she sometimes took lovers – however short their lifespan became once they touched her.

It was because of this experience with her that male vampires claimed their mates immediately and dominated them as long as both existed.

As a species, they couldn't bear to be undermined by their mates. They were too protective, selfish and proud to have any another male interfere with what belonged to them, especially their mates.

Aro had changed Sulphicia soon as he noticed her first aggressive behaviour. He didn't want to risk her becoming like his sister. Caius had surprisingly turned his mate correctly like the ruling ancients before them. None of the ruling coven could be perceived as weak or common like other turned vampires. They were expected to waltz into their immortality without the uncontrollable thirst and emotions of a newborn. It had been that way since the beginning of time.

Edward left Bella for a few minutes to prepare the family on what to expect from their youngest. Carlisle was extremely uncomfortable with the expected events of the last few days before his daughter would be changed. The women worried for Bella, hoping that she would not be lost. Esme was especially concerned because of Bella's physical human age. If she were to rebel, it could be worsened by the fact that she was indeed a teenager. Alice couldn't see ahead clearly and Rosalie was…_eager_ to witness it all.

"Are you sure about this brother?" Jasper asked. His thoughts were muted on the subject.

"Yes"

"And you're sure you will maintain control?" Carlisle followed

"Yes, I will. All I ask is that you all not give her further reason to push her boundaries. Do not treat her like she is fragile. She needs to step into her own as she will be throughout her immortal life. She will be forced to decide which characteristics of herself she wants to carry into her immortality; while living within the boundaries of our pairing." He explained

"Son, at the first sign that she cannot-"

"Then I will change her immediately," Edward affirmed.

He left his shocked family and returned to her bedside. He pushed against her mental shield to gain access to her unconscious thoughts. She was having a dreamless sleep but something else was happening. The dark space within her shield felt bigger to Edward. The pitch black he was used to shifted to dull shades of grey, purple then black again. He was mesmerized by it all.

'_Isabella?_'

He called quietly but his voice echoed back, making him aware just how big the space was now.

'_Yes, Edward_'

Her voice was heavy and annoyed. She had never used it with him before. He checked and found her to still be asleep.

'_I'm sorry love, did you know this place was bigger?_' He asked unable to stop himself. He was decidedly ignoring the tone of her mental voice.

'_Yes, it is. It's been expanding. I can think of so much more than before at once now._'

'_Does it hurt?_' He asked with concern.

She sighed in a bored tone. _'Of course not, it's natural. Your mind is complex and vast isn't it?'_ She asked

'_Yes, I needed to be sure._' He stated. '_Go back to sleep love.'_

_'Yes Edwaaard,'_ She dragged his name in a mocking tone which irritated him.

_'Don't forget your place Isabella!_' He reminded harshly and immediately left her mind.

He signed. Isabella was going to test his limits over the next few days. As much as he dreaded it, he knew it was important for her. She would come out strong willed, yet obedient to him; fierce yet protective and gentle with him. Her gift will be stronger. And once she learned to fight, she would be a force to be reckoned with to everyone but him.

Her relationships with others will be governed by love and mutual respect, not because she is commanded it be so. Edward wanted to provide his mate with the best chance to survive in their world. It was the driving force of all he did for her.

Bella woke just after three hours of sleep. Her deep brown eyes had flakes of bright red in them. Her rich hair was more alluring with deeper curls as it fanned out on the pillow. He lips were fuller and her lashes thicker. She was magnificent. She kicked the covers off her and ran to the bathroom. She heaved twice - three times, but nothing came out her mouth. Edward had followed after her and hovered in concern.

"Gees, nothing's gonna come out with you staring at me like that" She tried to push him away

He growled in warning at her. She flinched but held her chin up in defiance. After she moved away from the bowl Edward ran her a bath as he normally did.

She pulled a face at the green outfit he had picked out for her. With increased speed, she polished her perfect nails and toes black, tied her hair in a loose pony tail and bent down her cupboard to find her unpacked purchases.

She happily picked out a knee length, form fitting black leather dress. It was nice and wouldn't aggravate Edward or Carlisle besides its texture. She was mindful of what she could get away with, and made sure she wasn't tarty like Jane had been. She put on black heels and minimal makeup with a deep red lipstick. Edward arrived with her dinner at the moment she was admiring herself in the mirror.

A deep, seductive growl built in his chest at the sight of her. Bella watched his reaction with satisfaction and let her eyes drop to the serving tray in his hands.

"Dinner?" She asked

"Yes, I thought you might like the privacy."

"Yes, I do. Thank you"

They moved to the study where she ate and drank wine.

"I wasn't sure whether you'd like some blood, I will get it if you need," Edward stated as she gulped the wine hurriedly.

"Please, I need it." She sent him away.

Edward was surprised when she followed. He felt her impatience building. The family was surprised when they caught sight of her besides Alice. No one commented. She tapped her fingers while he warmed the blood and went to grab it when he finished pouring the warm liquid in a glass.

Edward was faster. "Your manners Isabella,"

"Edward, I need it. Took so long" She snapped

"Your manners, Isabella" He repeated firmly, not changing the tone of his delivery.

She sighed loudly. "May I please have it Edward," She asked.

He watched her face for a moment before placing the glass in front of her and preparing another. Under his scrutiny, she drank civilly. She took the other glass to the living room where they sat with the family.

She went to sit without embracing the family as they always did each day. Carlisle narrowed his eyes as he was standing with Esme behind him. Edward let out a warning growl, both to her and his father. She stopped to greet everyone then.

"Why do we do that every time though? We see each other everyday and you all don't sleep anyway. Why extend so much effort to keep a greeting ritual?"

Edward didn't stop her from asking which led Carlisle to believe it was okay to answer. She sensed his disapproval at the manner in which she spoke to the family.

Carlisle began by explaining that the greeting is something he adopted from his parents; that it was a show of affection and loyalty within the Cullen family. Bella listened with a _'less-than-interested'_ look on her face. Carlisle didn't let it bother him though he started speaking through clenched jaws.

When she replied, Bella asked more questions and took the stance of an opposing position. She argued against having to do something that was carried through from ancient times. Edward let the discussion go on, with the others slowly joining in. He didn't mind it at all; it was a healthy and harmless debate.

He instead studied her posture, use of language and her words. She was testing what she could question and defy in the family. She was testing how easy it would be to start a conflict. The answer was negative as Carlisle turned her challenging question into a constructive discussion. She was quickly bored afterwards and retired to their room.

Edward left her alone as she read, watched television and played on her laptop. It was a long night for her. She was easily distracted.

She was separating from her humanness and challenging his ways, values and beliefs. Edward knew she would become more trying in the next few days as she fought to put her stamp on the person he molded her to be.

He had learned from Caius' records that the best response was to be consistent in who she knew him to be before.

It was an exercise where they would both redraw the boundaries that defined their relationship as she was becoming more vampire. She would eventually come back to the person he needed her to be; and he will possibly change a little too if it was necessary.


	67. Chapter 67

The following days Bella tested her limits with Edward and her family. She still rebelled against the usual Cullen dress by wearing more black leather items. Carlisle had been worried; at first he wondered if she had been influenced by Jane and whether her dress sense would get worse.

Esme wanted to complain but Bella kept her look neat and classy; she only expressed that she missed seeing her in colour. Edward refused his family to address this with her. So long as she wasn't embarrassing him or making them uncomfortable he allowed it during the day. At dinner she had to dress appropriately.

"Why must I do as you say?" She challenged at one time

"I refuse to be questioned about this Isabella. Dress appropriately when you present yourself to the family for dinner." He repeated, unwilling to enter into any argument with her.

She had tried to rile him up, constructively and irrationally many times but never gained an upper hand with him.

She whined and complained about everything with her mate, parents and siblings. '_You demand too much,'…'You're overprotective,'…'You don't understand,'…'your rules don't make sense,'…' You're out of touch with reality and behind the times,'…_it was continuous_._

These sentiments didn't gain her any friends. She felt more like she didn't fit in with the family though it was her own doing. Esme worried the most about her. She was testing the family's tolerance and love for her, their values, way of life and conformity. She needed to know that they'll hold through her constant challenge and change.

As her body allowed she moved faster and ran in the forest surrounding the Cullen property. She climbed high up the trees and jumped down and between them. Edward left her to explore within reasonable distance. He was carefully selective on what to discuss about her new behaviour and what to leave alone. In any case, he never left her room to argue anything he wasn't prepared to change.

He refused any room for her to passively resist his authority. If she refused to do something asked of her or delayed when to do it, he immediately exerted his control over her. He couldn't risk that she would learn to refuse him. Her mind kept closed to him most times.

Thus, he kept her to some normal routine and doing things she had always done at the same time. She could do without food in favour of drinking blood but he insisted that she still have meals in the dining room with the family. He was making sure she never strayed from what was expected of her and that her routine stayed as constant as possible.

When he took her hunting, he killed for her as a reminder that he was always her provider. On these outings she'd experiment more with her body's sudden agility and gentle strength. She ran faster, jumped from high cliffs and even let a mountain lion chase her. Edward stood aside and watched closely. He reminded her that she was still human in some ways.

"Yeah; but a faster, stronger human!" She laughed and she played with the animal.

His instinct was to kill the threatening animal and give it to her to drink but he waited. He had to let her take risks and live with the consequences. The lion had torn her dress before he snapped its neck calmly.

"Ow!" she cried. It had pushed her roughly to the ground and she landed with a thud.

"Are you hurt?" Edward had asked, assessing that she wasn't bleeding. "Come, let's go home and get you cleaned up."

Bella was shocked. "That's it?"

"Were you expecting more? I stopped it from injuring you Bella."

She furiously stomped away in the direction of the Cullen home. Her petulant side disliked that Edward hadn't reacted like the overprotective mate he was. She expected he would have killed the animal viciously before it lay a paw on her. She didn't like that he let her experience the consequence of dangling herself in front of danger, however minimal.

Edward had followed at a slow pace behind her. It had been challenging for him to watch the whole exchange and withhold even a growl. The important thing was that she knew not to use his protectiveness against him by purposely getting herself in danger.

Her torn dress did little to keep his hands away from her. Their lovemaking had become more frequent as it was aggressive. She took out most of her inner turmoil on him this way. It didn't help any that he liked her new experimental image more than he'd openly admit.

Edward understood through all of this, she was separating from being a human child and becoming a more mature vampire. She was screaming her need to be seen and treated differently than when she had been human. It was a way to let them expect that she was going to act differently than they want her to from time to time, and that they should trust her.

He let her express some of what she felt without letting her forget her place as his mate, sister and daughter in the family.

Rosalie and Alice secretly enjoyed Carlisle's reaction to some of Bella's choice in daytime outfits. In the privacy of their rooms and at their homes, they all dressed more comfortably in what they wanted. Rosalie was more daring and exposed more skin. Alice was experimental with different things although she too exposed more skin. As things were, Bella would be very enticing to Edward for eternity. She was unlikely to move away from her rebel rock star look when they were alone together.

The last four days before her birthday were more peaceful. She was coming full circle, willingly helping around the house as the family packed up. Edward had explained that the family was going with them to Chicago for a home welcoming ceremony of sorts. His parents never had the opportunity to officially give him the house. He liked that it would be given to both of them, together with Bella.

Because the family had been consistent throughout her period of confusion, she had clearly carved her place with them again as vampire. She adjusted her own behaviour where necessary. She started to partner more equally with Edward, doing for him what he did for her. In a short space of time, she remodeled her relationships with the family. There was a clear air of maturity and authority in the way she thought, spoke and behaved. She had molded herself to fit perfectly with Edward and opened up to him completely. He knew her thoughts, emotions and desires all of the time. She trusted in his unwavering love and strength of leadership with her entire being, often imagining it cocooning her in a safety bubble.

She asked Alice to plan hers and Edward's wedding, to her sister's delight. Edward still bought her a ring befitting a Cullen though he saw her wearing a different one in Alice's visions.

"Mother," He found Esme packing up her study on the day the family was to leave Forks.

_'Yes, son'_

"May I please see this," He showed her a drawing of the ring Bella wore in the visions. Esme was surprised but pulled it out a chain around her neck.

_'May I ask why?'_ She enquired as he studied it.

"Alice sees Bella wearing it," He informed to her shock. Then she smiled and showed him how Bella stared at her hands the day she had worn it.

"She is taken with it," He confirmed. The ring had featured in numerous dreams Bella had.

'_It's a symbol of the strength of our family son. Your father and I would be happy to gift them to you both,'_ She offered.

"Thank you, I know she will be happy. I will be most proud." He kissed her on her cheek.

_'I'm proud of you son, both of you.'_

Esme was suddenly emotional as she took the ring off the chain and placed it in his hand. Edward planned to have it polished. He had no desire to add to it.

It was a simple 1/8" wide sterling band engagement ring with a 3mm diamond stone setting. The wedding band was 3/16" wide with a rose gold tab. Both had a sunflower pattern on the band. Carlisle's band matched Esme's.

_'They belonged to your father's late parents'_ Esme reminded.

She and Carlisle only wore them on special days in remembrance of the first vampire Cullen's.

"She wears it at our wedding," he informed cryptically to the prying ears in the house. Carlisle had joined them.

_'Oh Edward,'_

Esme understood that Bella wanted to get married with those rings. Carlisle was also happy. He offered his band to his son too. Edward gave the rings to Jasper with an instruction on what to have engraved inside the bands. _Coeptum pergamus (As we have begun, let us continue)._

He found Bella staring at the ring on her finger in their empty room. He growled with desire at the imaginative leather and lace dress she wore.

"You look absolutely beautiful," He wrapped his arms around her waist, joining her to stare at the stones in her ring.

"This is beautiful Edward, but you know you didn't have to" She relaxed into his hold

"Yes I know. I couldn't resist,"

"Thank you"

He kissed the top of her head. "We have to go,"

She hummed her agreement and took one last look at their room. They pulled out of the Cullen house in a convoy of eight cars, driving to Chicago.


	68. Chapter 68

Bella drove the Vanquish, third car behind Carlisle and Esme. She savored the time alone, thinking about how her life had changed completely in a few months and yet hadn't fully begun.

Her family were now the most important people in her life, the only constant she would ever have for a very long time. They were old, rooted in their ways and she loved them for it. She had always been constant in her human life, it anchored her. Her eyes flashed to the rear view mirror to meet Edward's crooked smile. He winked at her gaining a smile. Her eyes fell on the ring she wore on her finger. She was impossibly happy and content with her life.

They arrived in Chicago at dawn while it was still dark. They hadn't stopped driving except to put gas in the cars. Bella needed no sleep or breaks to freshen up. Alice bombarded her with ideas for the wedding those few minutes, stealing time she wanted to spend with her lips locked on Edward's.

Esme found her two daughters amusing. It was clear Alice and Bella were closer, more playful together than with a serious Rosalie. She too was happy with Bella's transition into the family and her new life. It hadn't been easy for her, Rosalie and Alice.

They parked the more luxurious cars at a secure parking garage when they arrived. Bella was surprised when they could walk two blocks back to the house. It was in the middle of the city, not hidden like she expected all Cullen homes to be. The Volvo was parked off street in front of the house while Carlisle and Esme's cars were parked at the detached garage of their home. The house was a white old world two story home with a slate roof. Even from outside, the detail of the architecture was impressive.

"My children, we are very proud to present your home," Carlisle sounded very pleased and proud.

They let Edward and Bella lead the way up the few stairs through the front door. Both gasped at the interior. It was like stepping back in time. The marble floors, pillars, walls and heavily draped curtains gave the house a rich classy French feel. Bella was shocked to learn it had six en suite bedrooms with one extra for staff. It seemed smaller from the outside. There was a grand baby piano with a chair in the center of the attic and a comfortable day bed to the side. She smiled, imagining the lazy days she'd sit there listening to Edward play.

"This house was built in 1894." Esme informed proudly.

"It remained unoccupied until we purchased it in 1901, the year Edward was born. I fell in love with it at first sight and have maintained it to perfection since."

Bella was in awe of the history to the house. This was where her mate was born and spent the first few years of his life. Where he learnt to crawl and walk on the perfect marble floors. She squeezed his hand gently. Edward was overwhelmed with emotion. The house was exactly as he remembered it.

He had memories of Jasper playing with him in the attic and outside. Emmett had broken furniture, lamps and door knobs around the house. At one time he had wrestled Jasper on the stairs and they fell through the wood, creating a large hole on the stairs. He remembered clearly how angry Esme had been then. A small smile crossed his face when Emmett shared his memory of the event at the same time.

"It's beautiful mother, just as I remember it" He complimented. Esme beamed.

Bella noticed the house had small clear windows. The large ones were covered with stained glass, letting the light through without risk of exposure. She liked it. Carlisle and Esme presented them with their old room, the master bedroom. It was as big as the living room on the ground floor with a large marble bathroom and attached dressing room. The furniture throughout the house was antique to compliment the architecture. She found nothing out of place and had no desire to change anything about it.

The ground floor had a sizeable kitchen, a long dining room with a fourteen seater table, a large living room with a fireplace and bookshelf, and a smaller cozy one with two chairs and a coffee table. There was a large Cullen family portrait over the fireplace in the smaller living room and eight portraits of different homes hung on one side of the wall.

"Those are paintings of all our homes," Esme explained, seeing Bella's interest in them.

She went on to point out which was Rosalie and Emmett's house in Tennessee; Alice and Jasper's home Ashland; the island Carlisle bought her in their first year together; their given home in Chicago and recent home in Forks; the family homes in London, Russia and a new one in Hanover. Bella was speechless. Alice and Rosalie listened in. They were interested in the new house and the ones they hadn't seen in London and Russia. Both had, at some point, visited Esme's island and each other's homes. It was the first time they visited Chicago.

Carlisle and Esme hadn't been to Russia in a long time, since Sasha helped Esme through her first two years as vampire. She had renovated the house at the same time as the one in Forks. Seeing the snow covered portrait of it made her nostalgic.

"Tomorrow, we will have the bonding ceremony before our friends arrive. You will wed in seven days." Carlisle informed to Alice's shock.

She worried she wouldn't have time to plan the perfect wedding. Bella didn't say anything since Edward didn't seem concerned. While Alice frantically got to work, Bella and Edward retired to their room.

He watched and listened as she talked about the house and asked endless questions about his childhood. He was quietly contemplating the significance of their bonding ceremony. He would be unbound from his parents the moment they speak the words and completely tied to her. This was their true wedding, to be witnessed by those they trust with their lives.

Edward was happy his parents understood his and Bella's need for privacy. The public wedding Alice was planning was only for show and celebration. When they made love a few hours later, it was emotional and gentle. Both gave each other the gift of their bodies, unrushed and not intent on taking. The weight of their combined emotion made her shed tears. He wiped the stray tears with his thumbs and kissed her eyes, knowing she would never be able to cry again.

The family left them alone for the day. Rosalie studied the house and helped Alice with wedding preparations. When twilight set in, Bella and Edward joined the family in the larger living room. All the women were in their red Cullen gowns. All their hair was in large thick ringlets which flowed down their shoulders. Alice's were thinner, pointing in different directions and beautiful. They wore no other jewellery besides their wedding rings and Cullen crests.

"This is a beautiful day for you both," Esme whispered as she greeted them with hugs.

Edward kissed the top of her head. He held up their hands for Esme who tied a soft thick red ribbon around them. She placed thinner strands of gold, blue, purple, and green over the red ribbon.

Their siblings stood on either side while Esme stood with Carlisle in front of them. The room was lit with many small candles placed over surfaces and the floor. There were freshly cut red and white roses all around the room. The setting was intimate and warm.

"My children," Carlisle started.

He was smiling proudly as his eyes took in his family; his daughters and mate in their family attire and his sons in suits. This was how he had imagined his house to carry itself long ago, before he met Esme and was blessed with three sons. His chest swelled, he imagined his parents would have been proud.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, my son, we are proud that you have found your other in Isabella Marie Swan and stand together today to witness as you bind yourselves to each other. We are a race gifted with a long life. For an eternity, we are meant to walk the earth bound to one other in loves' purest form."

"Honour your mate my son. Love her, protect her and provide all her heart desires. This is my wish as your mother. As we break our binding, I release you to be bound to your mate Isabella in body, mind, and soul."

Esme spoke with heavy emotion in her leaned into Carlisle's side when she finished. He held her, understanding how hard it was for her to let her children go.

Edward felt a change the moment Esme finished speaking the words. His entire being came together in focus with one purpose, to bind itself to his mate.

The bond he shared with Bella became stronger and impossibly bigger. Where it had once felt like a steel cable tied around their chests it was now like the cable wrapped around their bodies from head to toe without any space in-between. His strong bond to Esme felt lighter. It was still strong but without the power it always had.

Bella swayed from the force of the unexpected, almost physical reaction to Esme's words. Carlisle shot his hand forward to steady her as the other was bound to Edward's. She felt her whole being pull together with Edward's. It was truly as though they were of one body.

"Isabella, I turn to your love, your soul and spirit to keep my own for eternity as we shall walk together." Edward declared

"Edward, I turn to your love, your soul and spirit to keep my own for eternity as we shall walk together." She repeated after him.

Tears prickled her eyes but never rolled down her face as they never would for eternity. Jasper handed Carlisle a small pillow with the rings on top.

"Edward, Isabella, please place your hands over the rings" They did as he asked. He and Esme followed and placed their hands on top of their youngest children.

"Like a stone, may your love be firm. Be close, yet grow. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with each other for storms will come and quickly pass. Be free of fear in giving affection and warmth, obedience and leadership. Accept what you are and take pride in who you are together as one." Esme spoke first

"We bless these symbols of your coupling. They are confirmation that you have been joined together in love, soul and spirit." Carlisle blessed the rings. Bella was happy when Edward put the ring on her finger. She had admired the set when Esme wore it.

"These are the rings the first vampire Cullens wore. As was your desire, they shall be yours for eternity." Esme informed while Bella slid Edward's band on his finger.

"You are now husband and wife. May you walk the endless path of existence together for all eternity" Carlisle declared.

Edward dipped Bella and kissed her deeply to his family's amusement. He had missed his brothers' wedding ceremonies though they had shared the memories with him. He could never have anticipated the strength and power of his bond to Bella, as he felt it at that moment.

Emmett and Rosalie presented them with a large gold chalice of blood poured from a wine bottle.

"May you always have joy and never go thirsty." They wished for their youngest siblings. Edward and Bella took a sip and thanked them.

Jasper and Alice held a candle together for them. "May you always have light through the darkest times." They wished for them.

Edward took two long unlit candles from the mantle and lit his one from theirs. He used it to light Bella's candle as the head of their coupling. Both thanked them.

The two newly lit candles were placed back on the mantle signifying their union and the beginning of their own family.

Carlisle and Esme proposed a toast and handed over the keys and papers of the house. The key ring was made of pure gold with an attached gold medallion. The letters **_'E &amp; B' _**were engraved on one side of the medallion with the Cullen crest on the other side. Both thanked their parents. There was a separate old polished jewellery box which contained keys to all other Cullen homes given to them.

Carlisle pulled down a draped cloth over the mantle to reveal a portrait of the couple. Bella was shocked, wondering when they had the time to get it done. She knew they had the mind to do it from perfect memory so posing for it wasn't needed. It was beautifully framed with the wood matching that of the home.

After the formalities, Carlisle scooped Bella up for a dance. Instead of the calm waltz he twirled her around to a barn dance song. She followed effortlessly while giggling loudly. The family joined in the fun. Bella wasn't given back to Edward for a while She was passed between her brothers and father. After a short dance Edward took her back to their room. It was decorated intimately like the living room downstairs. He wasted no time taking her gown off and showering her exposed skin with kisses.

"Edward," She breathed.

He sensed her discomfort and stopped. She lifted her wrist to his lips. "Take it, take me. It's time." He stared at her as though he didn't understand.

"Are you in pain?" He asked

"Yes, I'm uncomfortable." She admitted. "With the hope of my rebirth, I give myself to you." She offered.

She was visibly showing signs of discomfort.

He kissed her gently on the lips and thanked her before he bit her on the neck. There was no blood from her as he let his venom enter her body. Bella weakened in his arms. He carried her to their bed after he sealed the wound.

He dressed her in a long silk nightgown and lay next to her on the bed. He poured all his love to her as he held her. The increased venom had spread through her body within minutes. The piercing pain made her feel like she was being burnt from inside out.


	69. Chapter 69

Twenty six hours. Bella suffered the excruciating pain of the change for twenty six hours. She lost sense of time but never quite who she was, where she was and what was happening to her.

Her thoughts and memories were surprisingly clear. She focused on them as hard as she could but they gave her no relief from the pain. It was louder and more pronounced than anything else on her mind. It was everywhere. She felt like her skin would fall off her charred bones when she woke. Her tiny fingers wrapped around Edward's thumb. She knew he was there.

The family had quieted soon as Edward bit Bella. The women sought comfort in their mates as they all clearly remembered their own change. Their hearts went out to Bella.

Carlisle worried when she didn't make a sound while she burned. Emmett was shocked.

_'Son, is she alright?_' Carlisle asked.

"She is father, it won't be long" Edward answered as quietly as he could though all heard. They were listening for any sound from their room.

Esme hoped Bella wouldn't lose all the memories of her human life, especially the ones with the family. Hers and Carlisle's thoughts were on the long life they'd lived together, from the moment he found her. He didn't like thinking of the way he violently claimed her in a haze of anger. Esme had been nothing short of a perfect mate and mother.

He took the time to remember the births of all his sons and their younger years with a smile on his face. The smile faltered when he remembered Edward's absence shortly after Jasper brought Alice home. He lingered on Rosalie, remembering her change and the difficult years the family lived through until Edward knocked at their front door one blessed afternoon in Forks.

Esme mirrored his thoughts. Her hand rested on the small of her stomach when she remembered carrying all her sons to life. She smiled at the memory of Carlisle's joy and pride when they learned she was carrying Emmett; the impossible happiness when she showed signs of carrying Jasper and the shock and fear when she told him Edward would be born.

Sadness clouded her thoughts when she remembered the Volturi taking him away when he was barely an adult. Edward hadn't shown any fear. He had comforted her when he said goodbye. She was barely alive a long time after that. She couldn't hunt or bring herself to tend to her new daughter. It was just as well that Alice had been changed years before. She had taken Esme's place and cared for her and the family instead.

When Emmett returned with a newborn Rosalie; she made her the focus of all her pain, love and care. She refused to neglect her. Rosalie had been trying those few years. Esme hated to admit that caring for Rosalie gave her some reprieve from the helplessness and guilt she felt over Edward's absence.

Her family had been dead those years, only to come alive again the day he came back to them whole and stubbornly a Cullen. He had used their bond to return to the family. It was strong, untainted, and a beacon to guide him to where his family lived. The joy she experienced that day could only be matched by the day Edward found Bella. Now, as they waited for her to open her eyes to a new life, she found herself healed.

Emmett held Rosalie tight in his strong arms in their room. She sobbed as she remembered her past. She had been so close to getting all she ever wanted in her human life. She was engaged to a wealthy man and hoped to have children soon after she was married. She had been worshiped for her beauty and poise all her life, the envy of many women and men.

The day she met Emmett was the same day her world crumbled. The man she was to marry violently abused her as he took her like a common whore on the side of the street with his friends laughing and cheering him on, each waiting their turn. Emmett found her at that time. Her horror turned nightmarish as she watched him tear the men to pieces and decapitate her then fiancé with his hands. He had been beyond furious. He took Rosalie and ran with her without claiming her.

She was terrified he wanted to do the same to her and fought him with all her might. Her clothes did little to cover her body and Emmett's attraction had been obvious. The further away he took her the harder she fought. When she threatened to kill herself before he took what he wanted from her, he turned her. Their first years were most difficult because she refused to give up fighting him. Her new strength and speed brought out the worst in her and Emmett.

Carlisle punished her and cut her off from the family. That was when she realized she could trust Emmett. He followed after her, prepared to cut himself off the family that adored him and their wealth to be with her. On their own, Emmett had to resort to stringent ways to keep her controlled. It was unpleasant for them both and forever was a long time. She made the decision to try and be a better mate so they wouldn't suffer. They returned to the family weeks later. She was pleased that Bella wouldn't suffer her confusion and anger.

Alice and Jasper shared secret sentimental smiles and looks as they remembered their own difficult path. Jasper used his gift to refuse her sinking into sadness. She hummed as she worked on the wedding plans while he played with her hair.

Edward listened to his family's thoughts. They were loud and Bella refused him access to her mind. She hadn't moved or made a sound. Her grip on his thumb grew tighter and her heart laboured from pumping venom instead of blood. He stayed with her until her heart gave in to defeat. Besides Alice, the whole family had missed out on a day as they waited through Bella's change.

To honour her, they dressed in blue; the colour of hers and Edward's crest and waited at the bottom of the stairway for them.

"Isabella" Edward called when she didn't open her eyes after her heart stopped.

"Yes, dear husband" she answered calmly.

He smiled widely. It was the first time she called him that.

"Please, let me see your face love," Faster than expected, she turned to face him and smiled. "You look beautiful" He complimented.

"Thank you,"

"Are you thirsty?" he was concerned she may be uncomfortable

"A little, I can bear it." She replied, leaning in to kiss him.

"Our family is waiting to see you"

He told her between kisses though he'd rather keep her locked in their room for days.

"I heard that Cullen, I think we better get dressed."

She chuckled as it took him a moment to realize she'd heard his thought. She had slid off the bed and was by the bathroom door before he could react.

"Uh, Bella?" Edward felt pressure on his side, like an invincible force was pushing against him.

As he stretched his hand, he could feel a solid wall. She felt the same behind her.

"Oh? Is that me?" She asked as Edward followed the invincible wall to her.

"Yes, It is and incredibly amazing." He was in awe. "Can you let me out?" He asked

"Just think it" he encouraged at her confused look. Suddenly he lost balance as the wall he was leaning against disappeared. "Incredible"

"So that's how it works," she was thoughtful as she pulled the wall up against him again.

"Come, we must go meet our guests. There'll be time to experiment later." She freshened up quickly and dressed in a blue gown Edward picked for her.

Their family greeted them with welcoming embraces.

Carlisle was amazed, there was an air of maturity and power Bella carried with her. She was completely in control of her actions and emotions. It was only by her eyes that one could tell she was a newborn. As Edward toasted to her long life, she drank all but two sips from her glass of blood. Her thirst did not control her.

_'She is amazing, you'd think she was a born vampire'_ Carlisle thought and smiled when Edward acknowledged hearing him.

His mother and sisters were pleased and now happily looking forward to the wedding. Rosalie and Alice thanked Edward obediently for their sister, and that her change was peaceful.

'_She is beautiful son,_' Esme thought to Edward after telling Bella the same. _'Happy and in control. You did well by her.'_ she finished

Bella discussed her gift with the Cullen men in detail. Jasper and Emmett were impressed and slightly intimidated by her; not for her gift but her aura. Edward assured them it would take some getting used to as he was experiencing the same.

He explained this was why vampires held their queen in such high regard even though many were not born vampires. He knew from the minds that had known Dedyme that she had quite a presence, much more than Aro's Sulphicia.

Between them, Bella and Edward were more in tune in thought and action. She finally understood how different it was from when she was human. As vampire she could sense Edward's desire and intentions better, almost as though they were her own. The dominating thought on her mind was making him happy, caring for him and protecting him in every way possible; including keeping herself safe and presenting them in the best light possible as a mated pair. She had unwavering trust and dependence in him as her mate. All this was besides their ability to hear each other's thoughts and her mental and physical shield. He too understood her better. He could sense her needs and desires as though they were his own.

The family spent the day together until late afternoon when it rained. Alice led the women on a shopping spree of sorts to prepare for the wedding. Bella enjoyed seeing the world with her new eyes. The brown contact lenses Alice made her wear irritated her. She found human blood tempting but was in control of her thirst.

She called her father, hoping the rain would help disguise her melodic voice. He was happy to hear from her and surprised as usual. Bella smiled when she heard he was driving Leah to school in Seattle. He complained that Jacob was bothering her, though admitted he used to indulge in wishes of her and Jacob together.

"I'm happy with Edward dad," She assured

"I know Bella. As soon as I saw you with that boy I knew you were gone. It's a good thing he isn't one to play around." He replied.

The protective way Charlie spoke of Leah made her realize he was taking back the time and life he lost with her. In Seth he had a son. Seth was a junior at Forks high school.

Billy was so mad he had stopped talking to him and Sue. Bella listened. Her father's voice was full of life and he was talkative. She closed her cell phone with a smile knowing that he was happy. Renee was unreachable. She felt no need to see them or keep in contact. It would be a very long time until she contacted them again, or never if it was better for them.

"Your father will have another child," Alice told her after seeing it in a vision. Bella smiled.

The next thee days passed in a blur as the women prepared the house to host the Cullen friends who had all been invited to the wedding. They dressed in white the days leading to the wedding as was custom.

The house had come alive with decorations, laughter, play and life. Carlisle and Esme often found themselves overwhelmed with joy. During the darkest of days, they had hoped for the light but couldn't have imagined this much happiness. Edward raised an eyebrow at his father's thoughts when he wished for the day he would meet his grandchildren.

_'I know son, leave an old man his wishes,'_ He chuckled, embarrassed at being caught.

Alice was seventy seven years a vampire, Rosalie a decade younger and Bella barely a week old. They were too young to have children. Although, Rosalie had grown steadily impatient over time. She had tried to control her thoughts and desire to adopt a child but Edward always heard.

He and Jasper knew it wouldn't be long before Emmett found out. Alice confirmed that Jane and her mate would attend the wedding. All the family close friends had received invitations and accepted. The Cullen men worried what their friends would make of the Princess' presence.


	70. Chapter 70

Jane and her mate were among the first guests to arrive for the wedding; the Irish coven and the Denali sisters too.

Alice and Rosalie happily attended to Bella on the day. They heard when all the guests arrived and listened in on some of the chatter. Bella was surprised when Rosalie didn't appear stressed by Tanya's arrival. The Cullen men welcomed the guests together with Carlisle and Esme.

Edward had given Bella a handmade pair of shoes as a gift in the morning. They were blue ballerina slippers with a ribbon, made with the finest silk. He had embroidered the same words as on their wedding rings inside the shoes. In turn, she gifted him a white handkerchief sewed and embroidered with her own hands. This was a custom of Carlisle's heritage for when two young people intended to show each other's intention of marriage and acceptance.

The Cullen children had happily enjoyed the days leading up to the public wedding by practicing some of their heritage marriage customs. Emmett had annoyed the family by loudly announcing the wedding throughout the house with a loud speaker for several hours. When Rosalie hid it he had done this by repeatedly knocking at their bedroom doors.

Alice had made Bella a traditional maiden head-covering resembling a chimney-pot with long streamers of ribbon reaching the ground. It was a sign of maidenhood. Esme had cheerfully joined when they danced around the hat. They had joined hands in a circle dancing backward and forward round and round the living room in giggles. Bella had taken the hat off at the end of the day as a sign that she was now married.

The Cullen family had gone out for a hunting trip representing a type of feast like 'bride-drinking', in honour of their youngest newly-weds. Carlisle and Esme had given them a new pillow, adorned with bows of coloured ribbons, and silver head-pins stuck at the four corners. This is meant to represent the pleasures and joys of the married state. There were also two long streamers of black ribbon, which hang down to the ground on either side. They were to remind them of the trials that would surely come throughout their long lives.

Edward was alarmed when Jane arrived. She immediately sensed Bella's aura even when she was still in their room with her sisters. As a member of the ruling family she could sense another female stronger than she. She quickly dismissed his concern in her thoughts. The two greeted the group that had already arrived and introduced themselves.

Carlisle was surprised they travelled alone without a guard. Even more so was that both had on their Volturi cloaks with classy dress underneath. Jane's mate had on a black suit and gloves. He shook Carlisle's hand with enthusiasm. Jane wore a medieval design red flowing dress with her royal belt. It was a thick gold belt with the Volturi crest covering her midsection.

"We came to honour the invitation to Edward and Isabella's wedding," Jane's mate calmed. "We are peaceful. It is the reason we travel without our guard"

"You are welcome here, prince and princess Volturi" Carlisle welcomed.

"Our cousin Corin and uncle Marcus send their regards."

The vampires in the room were surprised by their arrival and Carlisle's welcome. He had informed them of the incident the family witnessed with Alec. They knew there was a new Volturi prince and of his gift.

Jane followed her mate's lead and let him speak for both of them. She kept her eyes averted from the males in the room during introductions. They decided to wait for the festivities to start in the smaller living room. It was clear their presence unsettled the others.

All the Cullen friends arrived as expected. The Egyptian coven; Amazon coven; Joham's family and some of the trusted nomads dear to the Cullen family. Peter and Charlotte were last to arrive before Bella descended the stairs.

"Edward my friend, I am happy to see we interpreted the message correctly." Peter greeted.

Edward greeted back with a welcoming smile. "You are always welcome dear friends. It is a pleasure again dear Charlotte"

"We received the message and came for the wedding. Congratulations my friend."

Peter and Charlotte hadn't been sure when they received Alice's invitation. Peter could only assume it was correct since Edward had told him he was born at their family home in Chicago.

He was the most surprised by the Volturi presence especially without a guard outside or within range of his gift. He sensed no malice or danger from the pair but decided to protect his friends against them anyway.

Edward could relax with his arrival. He had been most concerned by Bella's effect on Jane and worried whether she would be peaceful towards his mate.

_'She will brother Edward, she adores sister Bella.' _Alice had comforted

Emmett proudly walked Bella down the aisle while Carlisle presided over the short ceremony. All present felt intimidated by her presence, much more than the Cullens had been on her first day of immortality. They wondered about her and what gift she might possess.

All glued their eyes to the ground as she passed them except the young Volturi couple. They could tell Bella was at most only a few days old. Her controlled mannerism and stare confused them. Something about her commanded absolute respect.

The Cullen friends found the life celebrations and traditions endearing. Many held onto what they knew from their time and was familiar. Bella's wedding dress was modern, in the latest fashions. They also exchanged modern rings. Emmett and Jasper gave speeches embarrassing their youngest siblings and toasted to their long life and well wishes.

Bella was touched by the normalcy of it all as it was from her time. She had noticed that their guests were all familiar faces. They kept to their traditional dress or the fashions of their time. Even the Denali sisters were moderately dressed. All bowed their heads when they greeted her afterwards.

After the formalities, they changed into traditional Transylvanian Saxon dress. The ladies had stayed behind while Carlisle led the men to a nearby hunting ground. When they joined them, Emmett and Jasper circled Bella protectively while she tried to make her way to Edward.

All the younger men tried to get past them to _'steal' _her. It was fun game with lots of tackling and tousling. The younger ladies chased Edward through the area. Their aim was to herd him away from Bella and keep him a moving target. Those with gifts cheated where they could.

Benjamin was the lucky one to catch Bella after a few hours. She did not use her gift as she was not yet practiced with it. She also knew it was important that it remain unknown outside the family like Alice's. Instead of winning her back in a hand-to-hand fight with his _'adversary'_, Edward paid him a gold coin as her ransom. He held Bella in both his arms throughout the night as the group idly played and talked.

He knew that the game was not finished for some of the men and they would grab her at first opportunity. Edward had been monitoring Jane's thoughts as did her mate. He soothed her when she found Bella's aura overwhelming. He also helped control her near outbursts at the same.

Edward had learned much he hoped to discuss with the family and Bella; although it was clear the young Volturi couple intended to do the same.

When daylight broke, the group returned to the house. The festivities were completed. Jane wasted no time requesting a quick word with the group. She had observed them closely during her stay. As with the Cullens, she envied the closeness of the other families. She also envied their friendships with each other. It was for this reason that she decided to warn them.

"Friends to Sir Cullen, it is grave news which I wish to share with you today," She began. Her mate stood by her.

"My uncle Caius and his aunt Theonodora have cut their ties with our family and joined with the Romanians." All elders gasped at the news.

Carlisle watched Edward, Jasper and Maggie for any signs that Jane may be untruthful.

"We expect that they will challenge my father for the throne when the time comes. I only tell you this so you may be vigilant. It is no secret that our family has many enemies. Others may use this opportunity to further their own interests as well. My father has called upon all our allies and other resources to make a stand. Uncle Caius will do the same. "

The gathered vampires were anxious. They wished no part in any war.

"We did not come to call upon you on King Aro's behalf friends. It is my princesses' wish that you all be spared for any such battle. We respectfully advice you do not join with the Romanians; so you may never have to stand against us. My princess and I will speak to the king on your behalf for the same." Her mate added

"It is grave news indeed our prince" Carlisle. He was curious as to their reasons for the odd request but could not ask directly.

"It is master Cullen. If there is a way to avoid enforcement please do so friends; scatter and keep moving if you must." Jane's mate added.

His address surprised the gathered vampires. He truly held the Cullens in high regard after living with them and learning of them while in Volterra.

Edward, Jasper and Maggie knew that he truly wished for their safety. He did not want them to fight with or against them. Edward learnt of their plans and strategies while reading his thoughts.

"We thank you for the news young one. We shall keep our families safe." Carlisle kept his reply short.

Bella had watched Jane with interest. She spoke confidently and held her head high while she spoke of the ruling family issue. Soon as her mate took over; she averted her eyes from all males. Ever so often, their eyes would meet each other. She had heard all of Edward's concerns about Jane and was very curious.

Jane worked to show a permanent small smile for the woman she considered a friend. While she recognized that Bela was stronger than her, she also knew that her mother would not compare. She was curious how her traitor aunt would fare against the new member of the Cullen family.


	71. Chapter 71

Jane's interest in Bella was noticed by all who attended the wedding, as they did her mate's fondness towards Carlisle. While at first the presence of the Volturi couple unsettled them, all that was left in the end was curiosity.

The effect Bella had on them at first sight had settled somewhat. It was as though all had defined a new state of equilibrium. The packing order had balanced itself out and she was at the top. Jane was in the end pleased with the result. If Bella proved more powerful, her aunt would no longer be queen. She was less concerned for her mother in this regard.

When most of the guests had left, she approached Bella.

"Congratulations Isabella, may you and Edward live a long happy life"

"Thank you Princess Volturi. We are happy you came"

"Please call me Jane. I shall call you Bella as everyone does."

"I'd like that Jane"

Bella could tell that she was really trying to be polite and friendly. She noticed that all her family seemed preoccupied even as they were listening in on their conversation.

"Immortality does suit you. Please allow me to present you with this gift from my family."

Jane placed the box in Bella's hands. It was a thick, gold-chained necklace with a diamond the size of a golf ball. Jane was pleased by Bella's reaction when she opened the box.

Both ladies were surprised to see a folded note inside. It read, _"I look forward to meeting the new Mrs Cullen in person, Aro."_

Jane was immediately upset that her father had interfered. Sensing her distress, her mate joined them quickly. Bella thanked her, dismissing the note for later discussion with her family.

"My princess, we must make way to Italy" He advised

"Yes, of course." Jane agreed. She was pleased to be saved from the embarrassment of apologizing for the note.

"Bella, I wonder -" Jane paused.

She had been afraid that Bella would reject her advances because of her history with Edward and their families. Since her last visit with the Cullens, she had been thinking to make Edward a peace offering. Bella's possibilities gave her the answer she searched for.

Edward growled low from the next room at her thoughts. He immediately joined them.

"Please forgive my princess"

Jane's mate apologized quickly. He knew that reaction was a result of something Jane had been thinking.

_'My apologies Edward, I only meant well'_

She too apologized in her thoughts. It was likely a rare occasion she used the word and a first that she called him by name.

Bella calmed when she sensed Edwards true emotions. He was not angered by Jane. While he wanted no part in her family politics and infighting, Jane's thoughts had intrigued him.

Moments later the family gathered in the living room. Peter and Charlotte had stayed behind as did The Volturi couple. Jane knew that Peter and Edward were close friends, there was no hope of taking to the family privately.

"A little while ago we heard of unrest in Volterra and came across Corin travelling alone." Peter started.

"It was strange that he chose to leave his guard behind. When we arrived in Italy we found that King Marcus was away with his guard as were King Aro, our princess and prince Alec. Soon after our arrival King Caius left with his guard." Peter informed casually, unwilling to share the details with others but let Edward see through his thoughts.

He had been curious to see the effect of Corin's absence in Volterra and traveled there. He had visited the imprisoned wolves deep within the castle. They had been happy to hear that Edward was reunited with his family. Peter spent two days convincing the wolves to fight their way out of the underground prison because of the elders' absence. When he finally succeeded, Athenodora arrived to take them away.

That too had been a strange occurrence. She hadn't called on the wolves in centuries and would have never traveled deep into the trenches of the castle to fetch them herself. Caius and his guard had left a trail of burnt vampire ash behind them when they left Volterra.

Aro had returned to a disorderly house with his wife, daughter and new son. Many had scattered in fear. The remaining loyal guard was concerned for the stability of the ruling family. It was easy for Peter and Charlotte to leave the city unnoticed. Aro was occupied with returning order in his city.

Edward filled in the gaps for him. He told him of Jane's stay with the family and that her parents came for her. Jane's mate added that Alec was destroyed. The family was surprised at the level of detail Edward shared. Even more surprising was the gratitude Jane and her mate expressed for Edward's help.

All discussed the latest developments together. Jane decided to call her father to share some of their strategies. She hoped Edward and Carlisle could advise.

_'Jane dear, when will you return home. I worry,'_ Aro answered the phone on speaker.

_'We are safe father. Sir Cullen and his family are with us as are Peter and his mate.'_ She informed. _'Father, I have warned Sir Cullen of uncle Caius' recent allegiance.' _Aro paused.

He was uncomfortable to be caught unprepared. Though, he liked having the Cullens on his side. He knew that their friends would follow if Carlisle was prepared to fight.

_'I would like us to discuss some of our strategies father. Sir Cullen may have valuable input.'_ Jane continued, ignoring the deafening silence at the end of the line.

She continued to inform all present of the Volturi plans and preparations. While Carlisle approved much of what was put in front of them, Edward hesitated.

_'Perhaps my King should approach things differently. King Caius knows all of your enemies and friends. He knows how you will prepare for battle and attack.'_

Edward supplied when Aro called on him.

_'That traitor is no King! You make a valid point young one. You should return to Volterra with my Jane. We can plan better from here.'_ He invited

_'Father, one Edward Cullen is leaving for his honeymoon soon. We shall be home in a few hours.'_ Jane interrupted.

Aro was displeased. _'Do the Cullens refuse to stand with us again my daughter? Do they align themselves with our enemies then?'_

_'We do not align ourselves with any side Aro. As before, our stance is the same. This is a royal family feud. We do not wish to be involved.'_ Carlisle corrected. His sons nodded in agreement to the relief of Jane and her mate.

_'You may not have a choice in the end Carlisle._' Aro reminded

_'It is not safe to travel alone my children. Let young Edward and his brothers accompany you._' Jane scowled at the phone comically, which made Bella giggle.

_'King Aro, I will accompany our princess. I shall see her safely home.'_ Peter offered to protect Edward. It was never a good thing for Aro to read Edward's mind.

Jane quickly ended the call before her father could threaten the Cullen family and friends.

Aro was unhappy. Jane had insisted on attending the Cullen family wedding against his wishes. She had refused the company of her new guard or to disclose where the wedding would be held. He had worried that perhaps she too was plotting against him for the throne until the call.

It now seemed she trusted the Cullen family advice. She had sounded, respectful and happier on the phone. He debated whether or not he would read Peter's mind later.

Carlisle was concerned for his family and the future of their race. He knew that Caius and the Romanians would search them out and destroy them if they regained power. The former member of the Volturi had made such threats repeatedly over the years.

He wondered whether Aro could build a big enough army to win. He also wondered whether his children would fight if they were called to join. He knew that he and his friends would rather fight with Aro and not against him. He was uncomfortable to sit by and wait for an uncertain outcome.

Emmett and Jasper had similar thoughts as they all understood the seriousness of the situation. Bella had listened to everyone's thoughts through Edward's gift. She reminded Edward that Jane and her mate did not wish for them to be involved quietly.

The last guests left the Cullen home at sunset. Jane's mate appreciated Peter's offer. He would repel all danger against them until they were safely home. Jane planned to refuse her father access to Peter's memories.


	72. Chapter 72

Jane surprised the Cullen family again with a call a week later. The Cullen men had discussed much of the ongoing feud between the royal brothers.

Carlisle was surprised that Bella, Edward and Esme wouldn't hear anything regarding the family involvement. Rosalie kept out of the discussion while Alice assured Aro will remain king, none of their friends will go to war. Jane and her mate had been sincere. They wished them out of harm's way. Edward watched Alice' vision with her moments before the phone rang.

_"Cullen residence"_ Edward answered

_"Good day Edward. I was hoping to find you home. I hope you will be leaving for your honeymoon soon"_

_"Yes princess, we will"_

_"I wish you both a safe trip. I wanted to be the one to inform you that father has called upon your family to join our war. He has taken it upon himself to call upon your friends to war. None have agreed to come."_

She had fought with her father over involving the Cullens or any of their friends in the coming battle. He was unhappy to be refused Peter's memories as Jane had set him away at the gates to the city. Aro accused her of plotting against him as she requested to keep her _friends_ out of harm's way.

Her mother hated that she was interested in the Cullen family and their influence on her. She had noticed Jane's improved mannerisms since they arrived in Volterra. Her daughter had changed her style of dress too and took pride in wearing her royal belt daily. Sulphicia thought this to be Esme's influence. It angered her. She was inconsolable to learn that they had left to attend Bella and Edward's wedding.

In truth, Jane did this to please her mate. He wanted her to take pride in her looks, class and history. Sulphicia had barked a laugh that her daughter would think the Cullens friends.

"Well mother, I hope you will be courteous when they come to attend my wedding." Jane snubbed

"Your wedding?" Her parents were shocked.

"Yes, I have found my mate after all. A royal wedding is in order. Isn't that so mother?"

Sulphicia had never let herself hope to one day host her daughter's wedding. Jane had rebelled against many traditions before. It had hurt her more than she let others see when her daughter took Alec as a lover. Many of the hopes she had held for her daughter had slowly vanished over the years. She was too shocked to react at this sudden change.

Aro was very happy.

"It is most certainly in order my daughter. We will be proud to host it here in Volterra."

"It will be most appropriate after we have defeated our enemies father. We will introduce our world to a united ruling family at the event. It will bring our people together." Jane's mate supported.

He wanted to see his mate happy with her parents and friends on their wedding day. He too wanted to be at peace with his new parents and friends.

Aro was surprised and pleased that they meant for the ceremony to be held in Volterra. He was proud of his new son and acknowledged that he would make a good leader once inducted into the royal family. Still, he insisted calling the established families to invite them to fight with him. All of the Cullen friends declined.

_"Thank you for the forewarning princess. Our family's decision remains."_ Edward assured.

_"That is my wish, thank you. There is another development. My aunt was destroyed two days ago. A traitor among our enemies has switched allegiances. He brought the wolves to my mother. She has claimed them."_ Edward stilled at the news.

He had told the family all he learnt from Peter, Jane and her mate about the state of things in Volterra. When Bella asked what had upset him about Jane's thoughts he told her. Jane had been thinking to offer the wolves to Bella, as a peace offering to Edward. She believed Bella was strong enough to control them and Edward would be pleased to have his friends released from imprisonment. This was what had tugged at his heart, although, he still refused to have Bella in danger from Theonodora or Caius.

Edward understood that Jane meant for Bella to claim the wolves from her mother.

_'I want them Edward.' _Bella thought to him

_'I saw we will travel.' _Alice thought to him. Edward knew the decision was driven by Bella, and possibly Jane.

_"Thank you for the call princess. We shall pass through Italy on way to Russia tomorrow evening."_ Edward refused to acknowledge the offer.

"Thank you" Bella kissed him soon as he joined the family in the living room, referring to the wolves.

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes, I think. Can you not feel it? Now that I know of them, I long to have them. I cannot explain it clearly"

This was what Jane had intended. A seed of curiosity and longing had been planted in Bella. As soon as Edward explained her possible connection to the wolves she had wanted them for herself. It was a clear sign that they belonged to her. Her longing had started to weigh on him. It was his duty to give her what she wanted. He couldn't deny his friends their freedom too.

The family was confused by this as well as their decision to go to Volterra. It was Jasper who saved them from their parents' disapproval.

"Edward knows best what Bella needs father. What she feels is something akin to depression. It has worsened in the past few days. Brother, we will come with you." He spoke for himself and Alice. He would never let Edward go there alone.

"We will come too" Emmett

"Husband, then we all go. We can visit Russia from there" Esme decided.

They family arrived in Italy at sunset. Jane's guard met them at the airport. They were unknown to Edward. He learnt all he could from their minds during the ride to Volterra. Aro's enemies had descended into Italy.

Bella had listened to the guards thoughts with him. She shielded the cars and family against attacks. Alice had seen they would leave in a few hours. This calmed Edward.

Esme enjoyed the countryside even as her anxiety about the situation increased. She found it sad that she had never visited Italy. It was beautiful.

Jane welcomed them in person at the castle.

"I wish you had come at a better time. Volterra is not very safe at the moment." She warned as she led them to the throne room.

They found Aro with Marcus, and the few top ranking guard waiting. Sulphicia sat towards the back surrounded by the wolves in human form. She placed them there like pillars or a human crown.

It was a vampire named Vasilii who had switched alliances when Caius arrived in Romania with his guard and mate. The Romanian leaders had given Caius a seat to rule alongside them when it was previously promised to him. He had been with them a long time and played a big role to help them build their army. He no longer wanted any part in the coming war. He had decided to punish Caius by killing his mate and offering the Romanian secrets to Aro. As the remaining queen, the wolves belonged to Sulphicia. Vasilii had been around long enough to know of this.

It was his betrayal that forced the Romanians to act quickly before Aro could counter their plans effectively. This left Caius with no time to mourn his loss. It gave Aro an upper hand should the two meet in battle.

"Welcome friends. It is good to see you dear Cullens." Aro greeted pleasantly for show.

He had immediately noticed Bella's strength and its effect on the vampires in the room. Jane watched them squirm in amusement.

"Greetings King Aro. We have only come for a short council"

Carlisle greeted with an unconcerned handshake. Aro could not read his thoughts under Bella's protection.

"Yes, it is as my Jane said. Shall we speak privately friend?"

"Of course,"

Carlisle understood it was important for Aro to keep up the appearance of being in control. He only intended to assure Aro that his family was on his side though they will not stay to fight. Marcus, Corin and Jane's mate joined them in Aro's study.

Jane watched with interest the events that unfolded in the throne room. Bella and Edward had kept their focus on the wolves. The men wore their hair long down their backs and their beard grown out. They were only dressed in pants, boots, leather gloves and long leather jackets. Their sculptured chests were exposed. Their skin was not pale, but a rich caramel colour. Though all vampires heard their overly strong heartbeats, none registered the thirst.

The four men crumbled under Bella's stare. She carried the same aura as that of a vampire queen, stronger than Sulphicia's. They had to obey her.

Edward had stilled to listen to all the minds around. Bella listened with excited curiosity to the minds of the wolves through him.

"My Bella, please meet my friends Losif, Ivan, Piotr and Isak." Edward spoke.

The wolf in front smiled widely at Edward. He walked forward to kneel in front of Bella.

"Please, don't kneel." Bella asked, uncomfortable with the display.

Sulphicia was angered and disgraced. In an unusual show of affection, Jane embraced her in comfort.

_'Thank you for accepting my gift Edward. Your Bella will be good to them. Mother only keeps them for display. I wish for lasting peace between us.'_ She thought to Edward

"You have us mother. I am here. You have a son in my mate and another in Corin." She calmed Sulphicia.

The queen watched her with suspicious eyes. She was confused by her daughter's changed behaviour. She wondered why Jane didn't torture Bella for humiliating her this way. She was shocked at her declaration of loyalty and show of affection. She was afraid to trust her daughter with her love.

"I am here mother, let them go." Jane continued to soothe her.

Sulphicia had planned to shower the wolves with all her attention to make Jane jealous. She was left unsettled as her plan could not be realized. She wondered if she could perhaps rebuild a strong relationship with her daughter again. As she watched Esme smiling while surrounded by her six children within a Volturi stronghold, she wanted nothing more.


	73. Chapter 73

Aro, Marcus and Carlisle were not surprised to learn what had unfolded in their absence. Twenty minutes had passed while they discussed the few new developments in the vampire world. Carlisle advised Aro let Jane and her mate lead the battle as none can anticipate what they will do.

Marcus had supported the idea although he left the final decision to his brother.

He had quietly let Aro know the strength of the Cullen family bonds and Bella's obvious power while in council. Aro became jealous of what Carlisle had once more. He was anxious to return to his mate to comfort her. The aura of the Cullens shone in bright colours. None showed malice, and thus Aro could contain his disappointment at not being able to read Carlisle's memories. He was still loath to learn that his daughter enjoyed the Cullen family company.

Aro was pleased the wolves would be gone. He knew the attachment a queen could have towards them. It was part of the reason that drove Caius' rage against the specie. His brother could not bear to share his mate. He was unwilling to test his limits with them too.

Corin was very pleased. He remembered how his mother had adored the wolves while in her keep. Athenodora had hurt and despised them. Sulphicia would do better but they could never be happy in Volterra. He was happy that they were reunited with Edward and belonged to his Bella.

Carlisle led his family tout of the castle. Jane's guard accompanied them to the airport where they chartered a flight to Russia.

Edward watched as the wolves took in the new world. They were on guard, anxious and curious. They were pleased that they would see their native lands as the Cullens were on way to Russia.

Their alpha immediately smiled when his eyes met Edward's again.

"Edward, son! It is good to know you still call us friend." He had a heavy accent.

Jealousy spiked within Carlisle when the man called Edward _'son'_.

"You will always be friend to me and my family Losif,"

Edward placed a hand on the man's shoulder before embracing him in a heartfelt hug. Jasper swallowed as his father's jealousy spiked against the strong emotions of affection from Edward and the four unknown men.

"This is my mate Isabella, friend." he repeated when he let the man go.

All the wolves had kept their eyes averted. She wondered why.

"They are _overwhelmed_ by your presence love." Edward explained

"This is my father Carlisle and brothers, Emmett and Jasper." Edward introduced. T

he men exchanged a firm handshake with the Cullen men. Their faces were void of any emotion. Jasper registered their devotion to Bella and protectiveness towards Edward.

"This is my mother Esme, Emmett's mate Rosalie and Jasper's mate Alice."

The men did not approach the women as they were introduced neither did they break formation. They simply acknowledged them with a slight bow of the head.

Carlisle was very curious about them and their familiarity with Edward. He hadn't told the family much about them.

"Father, these men are wolves. The true children of the moon who were in my keep while in Volterra. They were held as prisoners there a long time. We developed a friendship over time and I learnt much about our worlds from them."

Edward gave a softer version of events to his family. At the same time he was bombarded with the wolves' memories and thoughts of his time in Volterra. Jasper was concerned for the family's safety against those who may come hunting for the wolves.

"Edward son, Peter tells us there is a place we may call home in your lands" Losif asked

"There may be a place for you there. The men there shift into the wolf form. They do not need the moon to turn. They are not as strong as you, nor are they aware of our world as you are."

Edward was concerned they would want to leave. He would never deny them their freedom but worried of the effect it might have on Bella. They would also strengthen the La Push pack and share their skills with them. The family still wanted to keep their claimed territory in the Pacific North-West.

"There is something you are not telling us son" Losif prompted.

He was the only other living being who could read Edward like an open book besides Bella. Carlisle swallowed his rage of jealousy.

Edward explained the dynamics of the La Push pack and their conflict caused by his claim to a mate in the area. The family was shocked at his openness and honesty with the strangers yet again, all except Bella. The wolves laughed in satisfaction when they heard of the family destroying the Volturi guard and their fight with the wolves.

"Oh how I wish to have seen it my son," Losif laughed. Carlisle clenched his jaw each time Losif called Edward _'son'_ with such affection and devotion.

"They are not of our blood. They are cowards," The second in command, Isak concluded in disgust that the wolves had attacked the Cullens after a vicious fight while they carried injuries.

Edward continued to tell them about the Volturi confrontation which led to Alec's demise.

"What happened to drive Caius from Volterra friend? Did your queen know?" Edward asked

"They had learnt of their heir's demise. The queen had spies everywhere." Losif informed. He hated Athenodora and her Caius.

"She wanted to rule." Isak added.

Edward saw all they knew from their minds. Athenodora had carefully plotted to overthrow Aro in the background. She had a secret guard with the ability of mental invincibility. It wasn't a strong gift but served her well.

"She was evil. We have performed abhorrent acts in the name of the vampire queen Athenodora. She was our hunter's true mate in every sense." Ivan spoke for the first time. His eyes were glued to the ground in shame. All the Cullens were curious besides Edward and Bella.

"Athenodora?" Carlisle asked for confirmation. He hadn't known the Volturi queens well. They seemed to always be in the background.

"Yes father to Edward," Losif answered. "My brothers and I have eh…"

"A predisposition" Edward assisted gaining a smile from Losif. Edward's ability never ceased to fascinate him.

"Yes we do. We must obey the most powerful of our sworn enemy's female. It is a must, as we obeyed Caius' mate." He explained.

"Athenodora was stronger than Aro's Sulphicia." Edward explained hearing the questions in his family's thoughts.

He neglected to explain this was because of the way she was turned. The family had their own experience with Bella to come to the same conclusion.

The four wolves had belonged to Dedyme when she was queen. She adored them. After her death Athenodora claimed them. This increased Caius' hatred for the specie. Their devotion to her rivaled his. Caius hated the competition. To please him; she ordered the wolves to do unspeakable things to their own. It was her suggestion to imprison them in the deepest pit of the castle. She did this in part to spare them her mate's wrath and herself the hurt. Because of her connection to them, she knew their pain at what she had them do to please Caius. She refused to give them up though, because they would then belong to Sulphicia.

Edward learnt that Vasilii had been Athenodora's contact with the Romanians. They had been allies for over a century. It was the reason she did not call on the wolves for protection against him. She had trusted him and he killed her. Losif had rushed to her when he sensed her distressed but it was too late. Vasilii bound him to Sulphicia and led his pack to their new queen.

Jasper was thinking of the myriad of emotions he had felt from Sulphicia. He knew she was jealous of their family and worried that she might retaliate.

"Our Edward's Bella is the strongest vampire female that lives. We are bound by duty to serve her. We belong to our Edward's queen." He exclaimed with pride.

The wolves adoring eyes were on Bella who watched them in the same. She had heard all their history as Edward listened to their thoughts. Her heart went out to them.

Bella shared a brief intimate look with Edward before turning back to the leader of the pack. "I accept you."

Edward knew Bella had accepted the wolves long before that moment. She could never let them fall into the hands of another female vampire who may not treat them well. If she granted them their freedom, Sulphicia could reclaim them.

The wolves pledged themselves to her. Rosalie was a little jealous of her new sister. Carlisle was disbelieving and speechless. It was a rare moment in his long life when he did not know how to proceed. Esme was happy to see her family at peace. She too had accepted the new additions without question. She trusted Bella and Edward intentions with them.

"We shall have lasting peace Edward son. She is your true mate. A strong and kind heart."

The wolves were happy to be tied to Edward's mate instead of any other female vampire.

"My knights, please understand that Edward and I will leave tomorrow for our honeymoon. We will leave you in the care of our family here. Serve them as you would me." Bella spoke with authority though she was apologetic.

"We accept my queen."

Bella was saddened to have to part with them so soon. She could sense the pack's general mood as their keep. They too were saddened.

Losif wondered why Jane Volturi seemed happy to see him and his Bella. He recalled images of Edward after he had been in fights while held in Volterra. It was no secret Jane and Alec interfered in the fights so he would lose.

"My Bella has earned Jane's respect friend." Edward calmed his concern. "She is the reason we came for you. The princess wanted to make amends."

"Indeed son" Losif agreed.

Edward left him to his thoughts. The pack alpha was finally at peace after many centuries. He was content to just live. He looked forward to a life with Edward, whom he considered a son and their queen Bella.

Edward watched a few visions of their honeymoon as they came to Alice. They would return to the family safe. Alice saw the family would attend Jane's wedding. They would all attend college with the wolves in the new year. Random snippets came to Alice while she focused her mind in the distant future. It looked bright and peaceful, though a few unwelcome faces made an appearance. It seemed those few were set on revenge against Edward from his time in Volterra. He didn't let them concern him.

The wolves devotion to Bella was unquestionable. It pleased Edward that his mate would have his most trusted friends in service. This had not been in his plans but was most welcome. All he wanted was for Bella to have the best chance to survive his world and be safe.


End file.
